Mariage Arrangé
by JustSoln
Summary: Pour préserver la Comté, Bilbo se retrouve empêtré dans un mariage avec un prince nain à l'autre bout du monde. Thorin déteste déjà ce hobbit qu'il est forcé d'épouser. Avec un peu de chance et de manipulation, parviendront-ils à voir le positif de cette union ? [Alternative Story Hobbit] [Thilbo] [Lemon] - Erebor n'est jamais tombé ; Frérin est toujours en vie -
1. Chapitre 1

**Une nouvelle fanfiction !**

**Une histoire qui traînait dans mon disque dur depuis fiou- longtemps ! J'attendais la motivation et l'inspiration pour la concrétiser et c'est arrivé avec le début des vacances estivales. Je suis particulièrement contente de cette fic' parce que je m'amuse BEAUCOUP à l'écrire, j'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux-dits appartiennent à Tolkien.**

**Warning : Raing M autant pour la violence que pour le lemon. Et bien que l'histoire prenne place dans l'univers de la Terre-du-Milieu, j'ai changé des points importants de l'histoire pour pouvoir me concentrer sur mon Thilbo. A lire sans prise de tête et sans chercher une réelle fidélité d'écriture vis-à-vis des films et des livres. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Bilbo Baggins était un hobbit des plus respectables. Héritier d'une petite fortune depuis le décès de ses parents, il vivait dans l'un des meilleurs smials de la Comté, sous la Colline. Autant dire que sa vie était confortable, sans compter la rente importante qu'il touchait. Il était à l'abri de la ruine et de la pauvreté pour encore deux ou trois vies. Rien d'inattendu ne survenait jamais, et son quotidien, bien que réglé comme une horloge, le satisfaisait pleinement.

La vie était comme ça en Comté. C'était une région paisible et agréable, où il faisait bon vivre, car l'herbe y était grasse et verte, et le soleil dardait chaque jour ses rayons sur les prairies. Les hobbits étaient des gens simples, qui aimaient vivre avec le peu que la vie leur offrait, ne cherchant pas à s'enrichir ou à voyager au-delà de leur jardin.

Du moins, cela avait longtemps été leur façon de voir la chose. Depuis un peu plus de six décennies, un groupe de hobbits marchands s'étaient formés -chose étrange aux yeux de leurs confrères. Ils aimaient se rendre au-delà des limites de la Comté pour partager leurs savoir-faire et commercer avec les peuples de grandes gens.

En conséquence, la Comté manquait cruellement de protection face aux dangers extérieurs. Avec le temps, ils devenaient nombreux car l'ambition des hommes leur faisait tourner leurs regards vers ce large coin de terre inconnu, véritable havre d'abondance dont la main d'œuvre était chaleureuse.

Bilbo, en sa qualité de hobbit vivant de rentes, et non de son dur labeur, avait la tâche de se regrouper avec les autres rentiers et des notables travailleurs autour du Thain, le maître de l'Assemblée de la Comté, afin de trouver un moyen de protéger leur belle région, tout en étant à l'écoute des désirs des autres hobbits. Bien qu'encore jeune hobbit, il mettait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage.

Chaque jour, il se levait, prenait son petit-déjeuner, descendait au marché pour acheter de quoi manger à 10h puis pour le soir, croisait d'autres hobbits avec qui il partageait quelques mots amicaux, et remontait à son smial. Il faisait un peu de ménage, lisait quelques pages de son livre favori, observait une carte avec envie mais sans désir de voyager, sortait fumer la pipe au soleil et profitait du calme avant de manger son deuxième petit déjeuner. Ensuite, il descendait jusqu'à la rivière, bifurquait sur un chemin fleurit et allait rejoindre d'autres hobbits pour parler des problèmes désagréables qu'apportaient les hobbits marchands en Comté.

Étonnamment, autant les hobbits n'appréciaient pas que ce groupe fasse connaître la Comté auprès des grandes gens, autant ils ne les avaient jamais arrêté. L'égalité en Comté était une des choses les plus primordiales et on ne pouvait décemment pas interdire à un hobbit de faire son travail, aussi peu apprécié soit-il -le travail ou le hobbit. C'était pourquoi, au lieu de s'énerver après les marchands, les hobbits essayaient de trouver une solution pour se protéger, eux, et leur belle région. Ils passaient une bonne partie de leur journée à cela, faisant des pauses pour les repas bien évidemment. Puis, le soir, Bilbo reprenait le chemin de son smial, et parfois croisait des amis avec qui il discutait avec plaisir.

X

De l'autre côté du monde, bien plus à l'Est, se dressait le pic de la Montage Solitaire. Erebor. Ce royaume de nains était le plus riche mais également le plus puissant de la Terre du Milieu.

Quelque soixante ans auparavant, Smaug le terrible, un cruel dragon venu du Nord, avait tenté de s'emparer de la cité fortifiée et des richesses de la montagne. Mais l'alliance des nains, des elfes de Mirkwood et des Hommes de Dale l'avait vaincu. Une ultime flèche noire, tirée par Girion, le seigneur de Dale, avait achevé le monstre, dont la carcasse avait disparu au fond des eaux noires du lac.

Depuis ce temps, Erebor se remettait de la peur et des pertes que la créature avait causé. Mais le commerce s'avérait difficile depuis lors. L'on craignait qu'une autre calamité ailée puisse avoir les mêmes projets que Smaug. Et il semblait aux habitants d'Erebor que le dragon avait emporté l'avenir de leur royaume, et que l'apogée des nains sous la Montagne, était révolue.

Un jour, au début du printemps, une possible solution arriva entre les mains du roi, Thror. Installé dans un trône en bois d'if, le roi des nains se tenait le front en parcourant papiers et missives. Son esprit était tourné vers les colonies en Ered Luin, où s'étaient établis des nains d'Erebor qui sur son ordre étaient parti repeupler Nogrod et Belegost. Après l'attaque de Smaug, il avait été évident aux yeux du roi qu'il fallait non seulement renforcer Erebor mais également préparer des cités à accueillir son peuple si jamais un désastre amenait Erebor à tomber. Or, alors que l'économie d'Erebor repartait encore mieux qu'avant Smaug pour la première fois depuis 60 ans, Nogrod et Belegost peinaient à se développer. Si les deux cités avaient par le passé été des pôles commerciaux importants, aujourd'hui elles luttaient pour s'affirmer à nouveau. Thror souhaitait trouver une solution à leurs maux et ainsi créer une route commerciale majeure reliant Erebor, Khazad-dûm et les cités d'Ered Luin.

Il se saisit machinalement de la lettre en provenance de la Comté et la décacheta. C'était une lettre de plus dans l'important paquet qui jouxtait le roi, et dont celui-ci avait décidé de se débarrasser au plus vite pour se concentrer sur l'économie de ses cités de l'Ouest. Il parcouru les écritures régulières sans vraiment lire, puis s'en défit d'un geste dédaigneux. Thror resta un instant interdit, la main en suspension au-dessus des autres missives. Ses doigts revinrent lentement glisser sur le parchemin de la Comté, avant de le reprendre. Il relut la lettre avec plus d'attention.

\- Thrain ! appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

Un nain robuste aux cheveux tendant vers le gris, avec un long tatouage parcourant son front se détacha d'un petit groupe qui chuchotait dans un coin de la salle et s'approcha du roi.

\- Qu'y a-t-il père ? demanda-t-il en s'inclinant sensiblement.

\- Lis, ordonna Thror en tendant la lettre.

Thrain prit ce qu'on lui tendait, puis quand il eut lut, il releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et bien ? Qu'en penses-tu ? interrogea le roi.

\- Je ne sais pas père, répondit l'autre nain. Cette région, la Comté, ça ne me dit rien.

\- Elle se situe à l'Ouest, sur la voie d'Ered Luin. La vie de ses habitants est prospère, et son commerce fleurissant depuis peu.

\- Ces… hobbits, nous demande protection, grommela Thrain en relisant la lettre qu'il venait de grossièrement résumer.

Thror tapota la table.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

Thrain réfléchit un instant et redonna la lettre à son souverain.

\- A quoi songez vous père ?

\- La Comté est une région riche et ses commerçants sont appréciés dans les marchés Ouest de la Terre du Milieu.

\- Protection contre commerce pour nos cités sœurs ? supposa Thrain en devinant aisément où son père voulait en venir.

Thror sourit.

\- C'est une option à exploiter, affirma-t-il. Nous pourrions envisager une voie par la Comté pour recouper Nogrod et Belegost à Khazad-dûm.

\- Grand-père, Père, les interrompit la voix d'un nouvel arrivant.

Ils tournèrent la tête et suivirent des yeux l'entrée de Thorin et de son jeune frère Frérin, les héritiers de Thrain.

\- Voici le rapport des forges de ce matin, déclara le plus jeune en tendant une pochette remplie de parchemins.

\- Merci fils.

Thrain gratifia Frérin d'une tape sur l'épaule et prit le rapport.

\- Vous tombez à pic tous les deux, nota Thror. Lisez.

Thorin prit la lettre que désignait le roi, la lu et la donna à son frère. Une fois le contenu connu des deux princes, Thror se racla la gorge.

\- Thorin, que penses-tu d'un marché avec les hobbits de la Comté ? Nous leurs offririons protection en échange de leur appui pour relancer notre commerce à l'Ouest. Cela serait bénéfique pour nos frères des montagnes bleues.

Le jeune prince à l'ample chevelure brune pencha la tête, soucieux, et se passa la main dans la barbe.

\- Je ne connais pas du tout cette partie du monde, nota Frérin. Pourquoi n'ont ils pas d'armée ? Ou de guerriers ? N'ont-ils pas de seigneur ?

\- Les hobbits sont un peuple de travailleurs, de fermiers, et plus récemment de marchands. Ils n'ont ni seigneurs ni roi. Seulement de très riches familles qui s'occupe des affaires extérieurs pour tout ce qui touche leur région. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils n'aimaient pas trop les choses surprenantes et inattendues. Ils sont réputés pour leur politesse et sont d'une très grande hospitalité. Mais ils ne sont pas fait pour se battre. Ce sont des pacifistes. Ils sont prévisibles et s'ils subissaient une attaque ennemie, qu'elle quelle soit, ils seraient réduit en esclavage sans pouvoir se défendre.

La dernière phrase de Thror avait été prononcées avec un mépris non dissimulé. Sans doute son orgueil de guerrier, répandu dans sa race, ne comprenait-il pas qu'on refuse de prendre les armes.

\- C'est pour cela qu'ils nous demandent protection. À présent qu'ils s'ouvrent au commerce extérieur depuis plusieurs décennies, ils voient la nécessité d'être protégés, commenta Thorin.

Thrain hocha la tête.

\- Mais de quelle façon, si nous devons conclure un marché avec eux, allons-nous le faire ? demanda Frérin.

X

\- Un mariage ? s'étonna Bilbo.

\- C'est ce qui est écrit, assura le gros hobbit qui gesticulait avec la réponse du royaume d'Erebor dans les mains.

7 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que la Comté avait envoyé sa requête aux nains d'Erebor. La fin de l'été rendait cette matinée claire et douce, bercée par un soleil éclatant.

\- Un corbeau me l'a apporté ce matin. Un corbeau vous rendez-vous compte ?

Bilbo sourit intérieurement. Il avait fait des recherches sur les nains, et tellement fasciné qu'il avait été ces derniers mois, il était devenu incollable sur le sujet. Leur culture, leur artisanat et leurs traditions étaient un puits sans fond de merveilles et d'excellence. Pas étonnant qu'avec une telle érudition et un tel savoir-faire, leur civilisation s'était enorgueillis au point d'accumuler la pire des réputation en ce qui concernait leur suffisance et leur arrogance. Mais Bilbo avait réussi à passer outre ses préjugés et avait même apprit le kuzdhul en autodidacte. Certes, c'était un apprentissage grossier, mais il était à même de lire un peu, et de baragouiner quelques banalités.

\- Revenez à cette histoire de mariage, proposa-t-il en voyant le hobbit s'éparpiller à propos du corbeau.

Le gros homme se racla la gorge et déglutit difficilement.

\- Ils demandent un mariage pour sceller le marché, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mr Baggins, bredouilla le bobbit en triturant ses mains. La jolie Amaranthe s'est fiancée à Odovar le mois dernier comme vous le savez fort bien. Tous les trois, vous êtes les plus riches célibataires héritiers de la Comté. Leur mariage aura lieu à la fin de la saison et donc…

Bilbo blêmit en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

\- Mais je ne peux pas quitter la Comté ! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Oh et personne ne le veut Mr Baggins ! Personne ! Enfin, à part votre cousine Lobélia, mais cette femme est mauvaise…

Bilbo n'écoutait déjà plus le hobbit. IL avait cherché une protection pour la Comté ! IL avait convaincu les autres hobbits de demander leur protection aux nains d'Erebor. Il ne pouvait pas se dégonfler maintenant, mais l'idée d'abandonner la Comté lui fendait le cœur.

\- … déjà accepté…

Bilbo se reconnecta immédiatement en entendant ces mots.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ? s'écria-t-il en attrapant les épaules du hobbit.

\- Heu… que… les-les autres et le Thain ont déjà acceptés les termes du marché et ont renvoyés le corbeau avec la réponse. Sale bête d'ailleurs ce volatile.

Bilbo eut l'impression de perdre pied. Il se dégagea et sans écouter, courut à perdre haleine jusque chez lui où il s'enferma.

Il était condamné. Un mariage arrangé. C'était bien la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

X

Cela faisait un mois que Bilbo se faisait à l'idée qu'il allait épouser une naine. Qu'il allait définitivement dire adieu à la Comté. Un corbeau avait apporté une missive pour annoncer la venue d'une escorte pour le hobbit. Elle n'allait d'ailleurs plus tarder car elle venait non pas d'Erebor mais des montagnes bleues. Enfin, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, les commerçants qui traitaient avec les nains d'Erebor se retrouvaient bien contents, et plusieurs seigneurs nains avaient apporté leur promesse d'aider la Comté en cas de crise. D'un côté le commerce était florissant pour les hobbits marchants et pour les nains, de l'autre, tout le peuple hobbit ne cessait de remercier Bilbo de son ''sacrifice'' -car c'en était bien un- qui leur assurait de dormir paisiblement sur leurs deux oreilles.

Mais le cœur de Bilbo n'était pas aux réjouissances. Il n'avait pas la possibilité d'emporter plus d'une valise -une minuscule de surcroît. Ordre des nains. En plus d'abandonner sa Comté tant aimé, il allait devoir se séparer de tout ce qui faisait de lui Bibo Baggins de Baggend.

Des coups répétés à sa porte le tirèrent de ses pensés. Il se leva péniblement et alla ouvrir. C'était son cousin bien aimé, Drogo Bessac, et son épouse, Primula. Bilbo n'avait pas voulu que Baggend tombe en ruine, et hors de question que les Baggins de Besace en héritent.

\- Chers cousins, se réjouit-il en faisant entrer le couple. Tu rayonnes Primula, le mariage te sied à ravir.

La jolie hobbit sourit et fit une révérence maladroite qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Bilbo. Il les mena dans le salon et leur servit du thé. Il tentait au mieux de cacher son malaise. Mais Drogo n'était pas dupe.

\- Bilbo, commença-t-il. Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer avec nous.

Le hobbit tressaillit et son sourire de façade trembla légèrement.

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-il.

\- Pour les hobbits, le mariage se fait pas amour, non par arrangement. Je sais que toi comme les autres, tu attendais autre chose de l'avenir que ce type de surprise.

\- Nous voyons bien que tu ne vas pas bien, ajouta Primula.

Bilbo les observa tour à tour. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et fixa la cheminée.

\- Je le fais pour la Comté, dit-il plus pour se convaincre lui-même que pour ses invités.

\- Bilbo…

\- Drogo, vois le bon côté des choses, tu vas vivre ici, plaisanta Bilbo.

La blague ne fit pas rire son cousin. Primula posa sa main sur celle de son hôte.

\- Nous garderons Baggend pour toi, promit-elle. Si tu reviens, tu seras toujours chez toi ici.

Bilbo esquissa un sourire triste. Le ''si'' était douloureux à entendre.

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation sur une note plus joyeuse, et notamment les projets d'avenir du jeune couple. À l'heure du déjeuner, Drogo et Primula prirent congé. Bilbo les raccompagna un bout de chemin puis revint à son smial. Il s'assit dans son jardin et fuma la pipe au soleil. Ça serait un rituel de plus qu'il n'aurait plus le plaisir d'honorer. Le ciel était clair et une légère brise faisait danser l'herbe de la Colline. C'était apaisant et Bilbo se surprit à glisser dans une légère somnolence.

\- Bonjour Mr Bilbo, chantonna une voix familière.

Le hobbit se redressa et sourit de toutes ses dents à la jolie jeune femme qui se tenait devant sa porte.

\- Bonjour Rosie-Posie, dit-il en se levant pour se rapprocher d'elle.

La hobbit était toujours aussi charmante. Elle portait cette robe qui se dégradait dans les bleus dans laquelle Bilbo adorait la voir. Sa chevelure rousse était parsemée de petits rubans qui emprisonnaient des mèches de façon adorable et qui dégageaient son visage rayonnant avec toutes ses tâches de rousseurs. Bilbo l'avait trouvé magnifique dès leur première rencontre.

En fait, si il était toujours célibataire à son âge, c'était parce qu'il nourrissait pour Rosie-Posie Goldworthy des sentiments plus qu'amicaux. Et qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de se déclarer.

Certain dirait qu'il était lâche, lui préférait se décrire comme un hobbit patient.

\- J-j'ai appris pour votre… mariage, déclara la jeune femme sans préambule.

Le visage de Bilbo s'assombrit. Les nouvelles allaient vite en Comté.

\- Cela ne me surprend pas. Les hobbits sont de vrais mégères. En particulier les Brandebouc, plaisanta Bilbo.

Rosie-Posie éclata de rire et cette vision enchanta le cœur de Bilbo qui se sentit alors tout flagada.

\- Vous avez raison, reconnut la jeune hobbit. Je suis navrée de ne pas être venue vous voir plus tôt. En tant que votre amie, j'aurais du et…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Rosie-Posie, assura Bilbo en prenant dans ses mains celles de la hobbit.

Rosie-Posie rougit légèrement ce qui surprit Bilbo. Il la lâcha, craignant d'avoir été inconvenant et recula d'un pas. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Bilbo souffrait de devoir refouler ses sentiments pour la jeune femme.

\- Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à l'Est, reprit la hobbit.

Bilbo hocha la tête, histoire de la remercier.

\- Je-j'aimerais pouvoir dire cela sincèrement, continua Rosie-Posie.

Bilbo leva les yeux étonné et découvrit que son amie avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis navrée, je dois paraître bien ridicule…

\- Non. Non, que vous arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta Bilbo.

\- Il m'arrive que je suis déchirée en sachant que bientôt vous partirez pour épouser une femme dont vous ignorez tout. Et que nous serons séparé, que je ne vous verrais plus, que je ne vous croiserais plus au marché, que nous ne nous promènerons plus, que…

\- Rosie-Posie, la coupa Bilbo. Mais enfin…

Il se tut en constatant que le jeune femme se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Ses pupilles maures dorées étaient baignées de larmes. Bilbo comprit alors et se sentit si idiot, si misérable d'avoir toujours gardé pour lui ses sentiments. Il passa son portail et vint tout près de la hobbit. Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et essuya de ses pouces les perles salées qui s'étaient échappées.

\- Rosie-Posie… vous m'aimez donc ?

La hobbit fut prise d'un hoquet entre le rire et les pleurs.

\- Oui. Oui je vous aime… Je vous aime comme on aime la vie.

Bilbo se sentit déchiré. Que devait-il faire ? Il voulait tant pouvoir faire disparaître ses larmes, la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser même, s'il osait, pour la consoler. Lui avouer combien il tenait à elle. À quel point elle l'obsédait depuis leur enfance. Il aimait Rosie-Posie. Mais il savait que désormais, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il déglutit péniblement et caressa à nouveau les joues mouillées de son amie.

\- Je suis navré, dit-il. Je l'ignorais. Et je suis au regret de… Rosie-Posie, je ne partage pas vos sentiments.

Son mensonge lui brûla atrocement la langue. La jeune hobbit eut un sourire empreint de tristesse et hocha la tête.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle.

'_'Oh non vous ne savez pas ! Je vous mens, Rosie-Posie ! Je vous aime !_'' eut envie de crier Bilbo. Mais ses lèvres restèrent résolument closes.

\- Je penserais à vous quand vous serez là-bas, promit la hobbit. Je prierais pour que vous y trouviez une personne qui fera battre votre cœur comme vous faite battre le mien.

Bilbo ne répondit pas. Peu à peu, tout doucement, les mains de Rosie-Posie se retirèrent de celles de Bilbo créant un vide frais et peu agréable. La jeune hobbit renifla discrètement, reprit contenance puis planta ses yeux dans ceux de Bilbo.

\- Au revoir Mr Baggins.

Bilbo serra la mâchoire jusqu'à avoir mal. Il sentait que son cœur partait. À chaque signe de distance que Rosie-Posie posait entre eux, son cœur fuyait avec elle.

\- Au revoir… Mademoiselle Goldworthy.

Elle lui tourna le dos, et le cœur de Bilbo s'enferma à double tour dans un coffre qui s'enterra au fin fond de lui, la clé disparaissant avec la silhouette de son premier amour.

Plus jamais, il ne pourrait aimer.

Plus jamais il ne s'autoriserait à aimer.

X

Le temps s'était lentement écoulé. Les jours avaient passé.

La journée était avancée, mais le temps gris l'assombrissait sensiblement. Bilbo était plongé dans les récits de voyages d'un aïeul Touque, à la recherche d'une étincelle de courage qu'il pourrait emprunter. De lourds coups à sa porte le tirèrent de sa lecture. Il posa son livre sans le fermer et trottina jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit toute grande. Son cœur manqua un battement en découvrant ses visiteurs. Trois nains et un vieil homme de haute stature, tout vêtu de gris.

\- Monsieur Baggins ? interrogea le nain qui avait toqué.

Bilbo était pétrifié. La vue des nains lui rappelait son inexorable départ. Il hocha la tête, pas vraiment emballé.

\- Bofur, pour vous servir.

Le nain s'inclina profondément, de même que les deux qui l'entouraient, avant qu'il ne les présente.

\- Mon frère Bombur et mon cousin Bifur.

\- A votre service maître hobbit, dit le plus gros des deux nains, alors que l'autre se contentait d'une révérence virile.

Bilbo s'inclina maladroitement à son tour. Il dégagea la voie pour leur permettre d'entrer en les invitant d'un signe de main. Il les étudia alors qu'ils se mettaient à leur aise dans le salon. Si l'avenir le forçait à vivre parmi les nains, autant commencer à s'habituer à eux dès cet instant.

L'entrée du dernier visiteur attira néanmoins son attention. Le vieil homme lui était familier mais il était bien incapable de le remettre.

\- Bonjour, le salua-t-il avec un sourire poli.

\- Qu'entendez vous par là ? s'étonna le vieillard en poussant la porte pour la fermer. Me souhaitez vous le bonjour ou constatez vous que c'est une bonne journée que je le veuille ou non ?

Prit de court, Bilbo resta sans voix.

\- Ou encore que c'est une journée où il faut être bon ? ajouta son vis-à-vis.

\- Heu… tout cela à la fois je suppose, répondit Bilbo.

Le vieil homme esquissa un sourire mystérieux.

\- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas, n'est-ce pas Bilbo ?

Peiné de manquer à la plus fondamentale des corrections en ne reconnaissant pas son interlocuteur, Bilbo baissa la tête.

\- Nous nous connaissons ?

\- Vous connaissez mon nom mais vous ne savez pas que c'est le mien, s'amusa l'inconnu.

Bilbo paru encore plus perdu. Était-ce Abbo ? Ou bien Samlad ? Ou encore Bercilac ? Non cela ne pouvait être aucun de ceux-là, c'était des noms de hobbit.

\- Je suis Gandalf, se présenta finalement l'homme.

Un éclair traversa les yeux de Bilbo. À présent que son nom était prononcé il savait qui était son invité.

\- Vous… cela fait des années…

\- Et je suis content de vous revoir, mon jeune ami, se réjouit Gandalf en tapotant l'épaule de Bilbo.

Un bruit de verre brisé coupa court à leurs retrouvailles. Bilbo traversa son smial pour trouver les trois nains en train de vider ses réserves, fourrant le tout dans des sacs en toiles.

\- M-mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !? s'écria le pauvre hobbit.

\- Hé bien nous préparons le voyage de retour, répondit Bofur du tac au tac.

\- Le voya-

Le mot mourut dans la bouche de Bilbo. Il observa les nains débarrasser ses étagères des nombreux fruits et légumes qu'il avait soigneusement organisé jour après jour. Ils pillèrent -pour Bilbo, dont les yeux étaient aveuglés par la tristesse du départ- le garde manger de la viande et du pain, ainsi que des quelques bouteilles de vin que la famille de Bilbo conservait depuis des génération.

Déchiré, Bilbo préféra se détourner d'eux pour retourner à sa chambre. Gandalf le suivit sans un mot, jetant des regards de-ci de-là.

\- Vous êtes bien morose Bilbo, dit-il en le voyant s'asseoir au bord de son lit.

Bilbo lui lança un long regard triste.

\- C'est que… quitter la Comté… même si je sais que c'est pour la préserver. Ce n'est pas facile.

Gandalf mit un genou à terre pour être à hauteur de regard de Bilbo. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, un geste fort réconfortant pour le hobbit en cet instant.

\- Erebor est l'un des joyaux de lignée de Durin. Ce n'est certes pas comparable à la Comté, ce ne sont pas les mêmes environnements.

Bilbo expira bruyamment. Il avait soudain mal au ventre.

\- Vous ferez un merveilleux ambassadeur pour la Comté, assura Gandalf.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le hobbit de la situation, soupira Bilbo.

Gandalf secoua la tête avec force.

\- Ne dites pas cela mon ami. Vous prouverez votre valeur aussi sûrement que votre parent Bandobras Touc fit sauter la tête du chef des orques lors de la bataille des Champs Verts.

L'anecdote arracha un sourire à Bilbo. On la lui avait conté tant de fois qu'il la croyait presque inventé aujourd'hui. Mais en temps de doute, elle lui remontait le moral et lui donnait du courage.

\- J'ai d'ailleurs quelque chose pour vous, conclut Gandalf en se levant.

Il tourna les talons et précéda Bilbo dans l'entrée où il avait laissé quelques un de ses effets -dont son chapeau et son bâton. Il farfouilla dans son sac et en tira un long paquet drapé. Il le tendit à Bilbo et le hobbit s'en saisit. Comme il n'en faisait rien, et tardait à l'ouvrir, Gandalf eut un petit rire.

\- C'est un cadeau, ouvrez le.

Bilbo défit les lanières et fit glisser le tissus. Il déglutit péniblement en découvrant une épée.

\- Gandalf… je ne peux pas accepter…

\- La route sera longue pour rejoindre Erebor, et les dangers sont nombreux pour les voyageurs.

Loin de rassurer Bilbo, les mots de Gandalf lui retournèrent le ventre.

\- Je ne suis pas un guerrier…

\- La lame que vous tenez a été forgée par les elfes mon ami. Ce qui signifie qu'elle devient bleue quand des orques ou des gobelins sont à proximité.

\- Je n'ai jamais utilisé une épée de toute ma vie, s'exclama Bilbo de plus en plus inquiet.

Gandalf posa ses mains sur ses épaules dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Et j'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à l'utiliser, murmura-t-il. Mais si vous le deviez, rappelez-vous ceci : le vrai courage n'est pas de savoir prendre une vie, mais de savoir quand en épargner une.

Rassuré par les mots sagement prononcés de Gandalf, Bilbo admira l'objet qu'il avait en main.

\- Vous avez fait un long chemin juste pour me la donner, dit Bilbo embêté par la générosité du magicien.

\- Oh pas seulement, le rassura habilement Gandalf. Je vais vous accompagner un petit bout de chemin.

Savoir que le magicien serait à ses côtés pour la route réchauffa le hobbit. Il sourit et rengaina son épée.

\- Bon vous êtes prêt ? questionna Bofur qui revenait dans l'entrée un énorme sac négligemment placé sur l'épaule.

\- Prêt ? paniqua Bilbo. Heu nous partons maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit le nain. L'hiver approche, nous devons traverser les Monts Brumeux avant les premières neiges.

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Bofur regarda autour d'eux, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

\- Avez-vous des bagages ? finit-il par demander.

Bilbo hocha vaguement la tête.

\- Parfait, aller les chercher, nous allons préparer les poneys, conclu le nain en ouvrant grand la porte.

\- Les poneys, répéta bêtement Bilbo en suivant Bofur du regard tandis qu'il traversait son jardin pour rejoindre la route.

C'était là qu'attendaient quatre poneys sellées qui hennissaient après les curieux, et un cheval à la robe grise -la monture de Gandalf. Bifur dépassa Bilbo, les bras chargés de provisions. À les voir s'affairer, le hobbit prit conscience que rien ne retarderait plus son départ. Le cœur lourd il alla dans sa chambre prendre son sac de voyage. Il l'avait depuis longtemps rempli de quelques vêtements de rechange, d'un livre, de sa pipe et de l'herbe à fumer. La meilleure de toute la région offerte par le Thain. Bien piètre consolation vu son sacrifice. Il ajouta quelques autres babioles nécessaires à son long trajet dont un carnet pour écrire, à la couverture pourpre, avec une dorure discrète dessinant ses initiales.

\- Nous sommes prêt à partir ! déclara Bofur à l'entrée.

La gorge de Bilbo se serra. Il rajusta sa chemise, replaça son beau foulard et vérifia les boutons de son veston. Puis il enfila son manteau et ceintura l'épée offerte par Gandalf autour de sa taille. Il serra la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et balaya sa chambre du regard. Lentement, le plus lentement possible, il traversa son smial, arrêtant son regard partout où les souvenirs faisaient naître en lui l'envie de rester. Devant l'imposante cheminée, les portraits de ses parents faillirent lui arracher un sanglot.

\- Ils seraient très fier de vous, assura Gandalf qui l'attendait à la porte.

Bilbo secoua la tête.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

Il renifla et tourna le dos aux portraits. À côté de la porte, il empoigna son bâton de marche. Gandalf sortit le premier et regagna le chemin pour lui laisser un instant d'intimité. Bilbo contempla sa maison une dernière fois, le cœur lourd, puis à grand regret, il tira la porte. Le clac sourd lui arracha le cœur. Il dévala les escaliers et s'approcha des nains qui étaient déjà juchés sur leurs montures.

\- Montez sur Myrtille, lui indiqua Bofur.

\- Non merci, déclina Bilbo absolument pas désireux de monter une de ces bêtes. Je suivrais à pied. Je suis très bon en randonnée.

\- Ne soyez pas idiot, insista Bofur. Erebor est à presque six mois de route.

\- Six mois, répéta Bilbo le souffle coupé.

\- Montez, je vous la tiens, proposa Bombur en faisant avancer la ponette de Bilbo.

Bilbo poussa un soupir résolu. Il attrapa la selle d'une part et n'ayant jamais monté un poney auparavant, il hésita à grimper. Un bruit de course l'interrompit dans sa réflexion. Son nom crié à bout de souffle lui fit brusquement tourner la tête vers le bas de la route. Drogo et Primula couraient dans sa direction, le plus vite qu'il leur était possible compte tenu de l'avancement de la grossesse de la hobbit. Bilbo lâcha Myrtille et s'avança vers eux, plus qu'heureux d'être retardé.

Les nains ne bronchèrent pas, sûrement conscient que cela devait arriver. Drogo soutint sa femme une fois à la hauteur de Bilbo et ce dernier insista pour conduire Primula sur le banc de son jardin.

\- J'ai appris que des nains avaient été vu arrivant de l'Ouest, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il venait pour toi, soupira Drogo.

Bilbo esquissa un sourire.

\- Oui, reconnut-il, ils sont venu pour moi… je m'en vais.

Primula éclata en sanglot. Drogo observa son cousin avec douleur. Bilbo se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Je suis content de vous voir avant mon départ, avoua Bilbo. Je-…

Il marqua une pause, puis fit un mouvement circulaire de son nez dans un réflexe.

\- La maison est à vous. Baggend sera l'endroit parfait pour l'enfant à naître.

\- Bilbo…

\- Lui avez-vous trouvé un nom d'ailleurs ? interrogea Bilbo, pressé de ne pas laisser son cousin voir sa peine.

Drogo le sonda d'un long regard, puis hocha la tête.

\- Si c'est une fille elle s'appellera Capucine. Et si c'est un garçon nous l'appellerons Frodo.

Bilbo sourit largement.

\- Ce sont des noms magnifiques, complimenta-t-il.

\- Bilbo, souffla Primula en le prenant par la main. Avant que vous ne partiez j'ai une demande à vous faire.

Bilbo se pencha et pris la main de Primula dans les siennes.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Drogo et moi avons longuement réfléchi. Nous souhaiterions que vous soyez le parrain de l'enfant.

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. Contrôlant tant bien que mal son émotion, il acquiesça. Les larmes de Primula redoublèrent mais cette fois, accompagnée d'un grand sourire. Elle se hissa et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'étreignit un instant puis ils se séparèrent et Bilbo se tourna vers Drogo. Les cousins échangèrent un long regard avant de se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Bon voyage, murmura Drogo.

Bilbo resserra son étreinte un court instant. Ils s'arrachèrent l'un de l'autre et Bilbo redescendit vers Myrtille d'un pas ferme. Il grimpa dessus avec l'aide de Bifur et Bombur et une fois installé sur sa ponette, il sourit à ses cousins.

\- Au revoir.

Drogo et Primula levèrent doucement leurs mains, le visage triste, et la petite troupe se mit en marche.

\- Ce sont de bons parents que vous avez là, fit remarquer Bofur comme ils s'éloignaient de Sous la Colline.

Bilbo hocha faiblement la tête. Il souffrait déjà de son départ. Ils avancèrent à petite cadence jusqu'à la frontière de la Comté. Ils allaient la passer quand un cri retentit derrière eux. Surprit, les nains s'arrêtèrent, et dès que Bilbo eut réussi à faire de même il tourna la tête pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il vit alors Rosie-Posie qui courrait droit vers eux. Sa robe vertes voletait dans son sillage et les rubans dans ses cheveux s'emmêlaient dans sa course.

\- Qui c'est ça ? questionna Bofur en plissant les yeux.

\- C'est mademoiselle Goldworthy, s'indigna Bilbo avant de se rappeler que le nain ne pouvait pas la connaître. Pouvons-nous l'attendre ?

Gandalf lui lança une œillade discrète, et fit signe aux nains que oui. Bofur acquiesça donc. Bilbo contint sa joie à mesure que la silhouette de Rosie-Posie s'approchait. Néanmoins, il tempéra son excitation, face au visage attristée de la hobbit. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle fit une courbette pour saluer la compagnie avant de se concentrer sur Bilbo.

\- J'ai appris tardivement votre départ soudain, déclara-t-elle encore toute essoufflée. J-je suis navrée je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à vous laisser partir sans vous dire une dernière fois au revoir.

Bilbo aurait mille fois préféré mourir en cet instant, dans les bras de la hobbit, plutôt que poursuivre son voyage.

\- Merci Rosie-Posie, souffla-t-il en lui prenant la main. Vous avez été l'amie que tout hobbit souhaiterai avoir.

Rosie-Posie sourit en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

\- Tenez, prenez ceci en souvenir de moi, dit-elle en détachant son pendentif.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, refusa Bilbo. Vous m'avez dit combien il comptait pour vous…

\- C'est justement pour cela que je veux que ce soit vous qui l'ayez à l'avenir, rétorqua Rosie-Posie.

Bilbo voulut à nouveau refuser mais la hobbit ne lui en laissa pas le temps et fourra son précieux médaillon dans sa main.

\- C'est une entreprise dangereuse de passer sa porte, de quitter sa maison, ajouta-t-elle. Vous vous élancez sur la route et, si vous n'y prenez pas garde, vous pourriez être balayé. Faites très attention à vous Bilbo.

La gorge sèche, Bilbo hocha la tête. Rosie-Posie posa une main sur sa joue et le tira vers elle tout en se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds. Elle déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres avant de reculer. Bilbo resta pétrifié. Il la regarda longuement, de plus en plus brisé. Autour de lui, les nains s'entre-regardèrent un peu bêtement. Finalement, Bofur prit les choses en main avant que tout cela ne devienne étrange.

\- Nous devons y aller, informa-t-il bien que rien ne soit urgent.

Bilbo hocha sensiblement la tête. Les nains se remirent en route, et Gandalf prit la tête du groupe. Comprenant que c'étaient là leurs derniers instants, Bilbo tendit la main vers Rosie-Posie pour l'attirer vers lui et se pencha. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux si doux et embrassa son front.

\- Adieu.

Il s'écarta et fit avancer Myrtille avant toute réaction de la part de son amie. Il ne se retourna pas. Il quittait la Comté et pour le moment il refusait de pleurer. Se retourner pour voir Rosie-Posie aurait été contre productif et l'aurait sûrement fait rebrousser chemin pour aller se terrer à Baggend.

Alors, prenant ses responsabilités, il poursuivit sa route et rattrapa Gandalf et son escorte de nains.

* * *

**C'est une fin de premier chapitre- **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours en commentaires c'est toujours plaisant et c'est un peu pour ça qu'on poste des histoires ici :3**

**Le prochain chapitre arrive prochainement (déjà écrit, la fic' est bien avancée)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je suis ravie par l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fic' ! Merci beaucoup pour vos retours -j'ai l'habitude de répondre à vos reviews en fin de chapitre.**

**Note : pour m'assurer de la logique de mon histoire, j'ai pas mal adapté la culture naine (c'est pas vraiment fidèle à ce que Tolkien a écrit) donc ne soyez pas choqué dans la suite. **

**Veuillez noter également que les caractères des personnages ne seront pas exactement les mêmes que dans les films. Après tout ici, le traumatisme de Smaug et de l'exil et de la perte de sa famille n'a pas touché Thorin par exemple. Donc il ne sera pas perturbé, grognon et renfermé H24. **

**Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 2 !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Frérin poussa la porte du bureau de son frère la mine grave. Thorin était en pleine discussion avec Dwalin sur l'avancée de l'entraînement des nouveaux soldats nains. Quand ils remarquèrent son air sombre, ils se turent. Frérin ferma la porte derrière lui et ne passa pas par quatre chemin.

\- Le seigneur Gudrum est mort. Sa fièvre l'a emporté dans la nuit.

Thorin et Dwalin accusèrent la nouvelle sans vraiment comprendre. Gudrum était un petit seigneur qui répondait à l'autorité de Thorin. Il était chargé de la gestion et la préservation d'une toute petite partie de la bibliothèque d'Erebor. Pas que sa mort n'importa pas à Thorin, mais simplement il ne fit pas immédiatement le lien avec le problème qu'essayait de soulever Frérin.

Son frère s'approcha des deux nains pour mieux poursuivre.

\- Il était sans héritier. Ses biens vont te revenir Thorin. Ainsi que sa charge.

Cette fois, le premier héritier de Thrain saisit la problématique. Dwalin percuta également.

\- Thorin ne peut pas honorer ce mariage il est le futur roi !

\- Crois-tu que nous l'ignorons ? siffla Frérin. Si mon père a prit tant de temps pour dénicher un nain en mesure d'épouser l'ambassadeur hobbit ce n'est pas pour que Thorin se retrouve avec ce soucis sur les bras !

Thorin leva la main pour calmer la colère et la frustration qui montait entre les deux nains. Gudrum avait été le candidat idéal. Célibataire, sans héritier et sans famille, avec une petite position et sans prétention ni responsabilité, c'était son seul titre qui avait fait de lui le nain à marier. Par soucis de décence et de ''respect'' pour le hobbit qui assurait le renouveau du commerce en Ered Luin, Thrain -à qui Thror avait délégué la tâche de s'occuper de cette affaire- avait décidé que le mariage serait avec un noble de leur race. Petit noble, mais cela le hobbit n'avait pas à le savoir.

Le problème que posait la mort de Gudrum aujourd'hui ? Chaque noble dépendait d'une maison, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la maison royale. Le roi Thror dominait l'ensemble des plus grands clans nain. Thrain ceux qui suivaient dans l'ordre de succession. Et ainsi de suite pour Thorin et Frérin. De fait, Thrain avait déniché le profil de Gudrum en écumant les maisons nobles de ses fils -qui par leur position dans la succession aux trônes étaient responsables des maisons les moins prestigieuses.

Or, une très ancienne loi naine imposait qu'en cas de décès d'un noble sans héritier ni proche parent, tout ses titres, bien et responsabilités reviennent au membre de la famille royale dont il dépendait.  
Thorin se retrouvait donc avec la charge d'un mariage qu'aucun nain n'aurait pu prévoir. En tant que prince héritier, il était inconcevable qu'il épouse quelqu'un d'autre qu'une princesse naine. Là on parlait d'un mariage avec un hobbit. Un semi-homme. Qu'il soit un homme importait peu, les nains n'étaient pas fermé à l'homosexualité. Dwalin lui même ne cachait pas son attirance pour une jeune nain scribe, un dénommé Ori. La race en revanche posait franchement problème.

Le mariage chez les nains était une institution. Il n'était pas forcément question de sentiment mais c'était un contrat inviolable. Il était impensable que ce que les hommes appelaient divorce ou séparation ait lieu chez les nains. Lier un tel contrat avec une créature inférieure aux nains était insultant aux yeux de Dwalin qui se fit un devoir de le faire savoir à ses princes.

\- N'avons nous donc personne d'autre à marier ?

\- Gudrum était le seul seigneur avec le profil adéquat, répondit Frérin en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Thorin, dis quelque chose !

Comme son frère et son ami se tournaient vers lui, l'expression sévère et fâchée, le prince nain se façonna un visage de marbre.

\- J'honorerai le marché si aucune autre solution n'est trouvée, dit-il gravement.

Dwalin balança ses bras au ciel, exaspéré par la droiture et l'honneur de Thorin. Ce dernier était extrêmement fâché, ne vous y trompez pas, et il fallait vraiment le connaître comme Frérin pour déceler son exaspération dans les détails. Ses poings serrés, le bleu acier de ses yeux ternis par la frustration et la colère, et le gonflement de sa poitrine.

Thorin était un nain, et un prince de surcroît. Le marier à un hobbit ? C'était une humiliation pure et simple. Sauf que cela faisait partie de ses responsabilités à présent et il ne pouvait pas y déroger par pur caprice. Même son père et son grand-père ne pourraient pas intervenir.

\- Essayons de trouver un autre candidat avant l'arrivée du hobbit, proposa Frérin.

\- Et comment ? railla Dwalin. Il me semble que vous avez fait le tour de tous les potentiels nains à marier.

\- Cela sera toujours mieux de recommencer que d'attendre que Thorin n'ait plus le choix !

Son exclamation fut si brusque que sa voix porta jusque dans le couloir. Là, sans que les nains ne s'en doutent, s'était arrêté -par hasard- Veor, un vieil acariâtre, qui nourrissait une profonde rancœur à l'encontre de Thorin. Le nain avait tout entendu de la conversation et de la situation dans laquelle allait se retrouver son prince. À pas lent, mais décidé, il s'éloigna d'un air mauvais, obsédé par une seule volonté. Que ce mariage ait lieu. Que Thorin soit humilié par cette union avec un semi-homme et qu'il en souffre. Il ferait tout pour s'assurer que personne d'autre que le prince ne remplace Gudrum.

X

Bilbo bouillonnait intérieurement. Le voyage le rendait malade dans tous les sens du terme. Son humeur se dégradait à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la Comté, couplé à sa tristesse qui le rendait maussade et ronchon. Seule la présence de Gandalf avait maintenu son moral à flot.

Il traînait un rhume depuis les quatre jours de pluie sous lesquels ils avaient été forcés d'avancer, à travers les forêts boueuses de l'Ârnor jusqu'à Bree. Ils avaient dépassé Amon Sûl avec les premières chutes de température et faisaient route vers Mirkwood malgré le temps couvert.

Pour Bilbo, la vie sur la route était éreintante. Il regrettait son lit douillet aux draps soyeux qui sentaient la lavande. Il était las des caillasses qui lui rentraient dans les côtes, de l'inconfort de sa couverture de fortune ou encore du peu de chaleur offerte par le feu de camp le soir. Chaque jour, il passait la moitié de la route à regretter son smial, et l'autre à jurer après les nains qu'il jugeait responsables de son malheur. Et par les nains, il ne visait que les décisionnaires de sa ''condamnation'' et non son escorte.

Il appréciait beaucoup les trois nains avec qui il voyageait. Bofur semblait toujours de bonne humeur, le sourire aux lèvres sous ses longues moustaches tressées. Après le dîner, souvent quand ils étaient tous autour du feu, il tirait sa clarinette de son sac et jouait quelques airs, accompagné aux percussions par Bombur. Parfois Bifur sortait aussi sa clarinette, mais plus souvent, il chantait quelques vieux chants nains, en khuzdul. Bilbo avait d'abord été un peu effrayé par ce nain là, tant il était imposant. Où était-ce le morceau de hache planté dans son crâne qui le rendait si intimidant ? Alors qu'en réalité, mis à part sa fâcheuse manie à parler en khuzdul, et uniquement en khuzdul, il était bienveillant et attentif au bien-être des autres. De fait, si une chose avait été positive dans ce voyage, c'était les progrès en langue naine de Bilbo. Il ne l'avait certes pas mentionné aux nains, mais quand ces derniers conversaient dans la langue de leurs ancêtres, il était attentif, alerte, assimilant tous les mots, les expressions et les accents. Il absorbait tous les détails de cette langue avec facilité. Il était maintenant capable de suivre leur discussion sans problème. Rien que l'écoute l'avait fait progresser de manière renversante.

\- Et pour les forges, voulut savoir Bilbo. Comment faites-vous pour que le feu ne s'éteigne jamais ?

Bofur tira sur sa pipe avec un sourire ravi. Depuis quelques jours, le hobbit s'était montré très curieux sur le fonctionnement d'Erebor. Les nains qui l'escortaient avaient d'abord craint qu'il ne soit que morosité vu sa mine déconfite au sortir de la Comté. Mais, même la séparation avec Gandalf aux alentours de Foncombes, qui avait assombrit le hobbit, n'avait pas enraillé ses questions.

Bofur, qui dans un premier temps s'était demandé comment ils allaient pouvoir faire route et se supporter pendant des semaines, avait vite ravisé son jugement. Bilbo avait un esprit vif et éclairé. De sa bouche ne sortaient que des questions ou des constats pertinents qui impressionnaient chaque jour les trois nains. C'était flatteur et à la fois très agréable d'avoir un érudit à qui parler. Bofur se fit une joie d'expliquer le fonctionnement des forges à Bilbo.

Ils avaient dépassé les monts Brumeux depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et le voyage tendait sur sa fin. Bilbo n'était pas mécontent de le savoir. Il en avait assez de patauger dans boue, d'être assis en permanence sur une selle, de subir les pires intempéries -qui n'étaient pas pire que les ronflements de Bombur-, ou encore de passer d'une allégresse sincère à une dépression difficile à refouler quand il repensait à la Comté, à Baggend, au marché, à son banc au soleil, à la chaleur de sa cheminée et au confort de son fauteuil et ses livres. Sans oublier Rosie-Posie. La mort dans l'âme à chaque fois qu'il repensait au baiser qu'elle lui avait accordé, il se fustigeait mentalement, furieux de n'avoir jamais osé se déclarer. Il ne serait pas empêtré dans ce voyage s'il avait eut la courage de dire trois mots à la jolie hobbit. ''_Je vous aime_''. Ce n'était pas si compliqué.

C'était encore plus rageant en sachant qu'au terme de ce mariage il épouserait une naine dont il ignorait tout. Dans une cité légendaire dont il ignorait tout -et qui, selon les descriptions de Bofur était souterraine. Génial, tout ce que Bilbo avait apprit à craindre depuis l'enfance. Finir sa vie sans être amoureux et être enfermé. Il priait pour que sa future épouse soit à l'opposé des clichés nains et qu'elle ne lui mène pas la vie difficile. À la limite, il préférait être ignoré.

Il était loin de se douter qu'à Erebor, le prince Thorin devait se résoudre à l'épouser.

X

Malgré les efforts de son père et de son frère, ils n'avaient pas su débusquer un nain qui puisse remplacer le seigneur Gudrum. L'ambassadeur hobbit arriverait avec les premières neiges et rien ne repousserait le mariage. L'humeur de Thorin était de plus en plus acre. Si l'information avait fuité, par Thorin ne savait quel moyen, et que le peuple entier était à présent au courant des futurs épousailles de leur prince, aucun nain ne commettrait l'imper d'oser aborder le sujet devant le dit prince. Encore moins pour le féliciter.

Pourtant, le peuple et la plupart des nains qui connaissaient à peine le prince se réjouissaient de cette nouvelle. Avec la plus grande innocence, ils interprétaient la résignation forcée de Thorin comme une marque de dévouement sincère pour leur peuple et ne l'adoraient que plus encore. C'était bien la seule chose positive que Thorin pouvait en tirer. Mais à présent, impossible de revenir en arrière. C'était d'ailleurs le sujet de conversation que son grand-père avait voulu aborder en faisant le déplacement jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement de la garde royale où Thorin se déchaînait en une violente colère, à faire pâlir ses compagnons d'armes.

Il asséna un puissant coup d'épée sur le bouclier de Nori qui vacilla sous le choc. Le nain pivota de justesse pour esquiver un nouvel assaut de son prince puis se fendit pour lui porter un coup. Thorin dévia aisément la lame avec la surface de son bouclier, et d'un jeu de jambes habile, se rapprocha au plus près de son ami pour le désarmer. L'épée de Nori fila dans l'air pour mieux retomber à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Thorin resta immobile un instant, les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'autre nain, sa lame sur sa gorge, son autre main l'empêchant de répliquer. L'effort physique les avaient mit à bout de souffle et chacun tentait de contrôler sa respiration. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Nori que Thorin imita bien vite.

\- Votre rage vous rend plus vif mon prince, dit Nori sans craindre d'agacer celui qui tenait sa vie au bout de son épée.

\- Tant qu'elle ne l'aveugle pas ! se moqua Dwalin depuis sa place contre un mur.

Thorin libéra Nori et agrippa son avant bras dans un salut viril.

\- Tes progrès sont également fulgurants mon ami, assura Thorin à son adversaire.

Nori s'inclina respectueusement en recevant le compliment.

\- Allez, vous autres, en piste, ordonna Dwalin en se redressant. Ce n'est plus l'heure d'admirer votre prince ! Montrez vous digne de lui !

Le groupe de nain auquel il s'était adressé s'égosilla en un cri d'approbation et se ils se dispersèrent dans la salle par duo pour s'affronter. Dwalin passait entre chaque pour commenter la position d'un tel, la prise d'un autre ou encore le mouvement de certains. Nori et Thorin désertèrent la piste d'entraînement pour rejoindre Balin qui était confortablement adossé à une table couverte d'armes en bois. Le nain offrit une gourde pleine d'eau fraîche à son prince qui s'en saisit en le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Thorin but à grande lampée, se délectant de la fraîcheur du liquide.

\- C'était un beau combat, félicita Balin. Mais je crains que vous n'étiez pas totalement à ce que vous faisiez Thorin.

\- J'étais très sérieux, contra le nain en faisant grise mine.

\- Nous savons tous que vous auriez pu désarmer Nori plus aisément, sans offense mon ami.

L'intéressé secoua la tête en souriant, pas le moins du monde insulté. Thorin en revanche n'était pas ravi par le commentaire.

\- Qu'insinues-tu ? Que j'aurais été moins appliqué ?

Balin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa réplique lui fut enlevée.

\- Tu n'étais pas totalement à ce que tu faisais.

Thorin ferma les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Thror. Il prit sur lui et se retourna pour faire face à son grand-père.

\- En combat réel, cela aurait pu te coûter cher, asséna le roi sous la montagne.

\- C'est bien pour cela que nous nous entraînons chaque jour, répondit Thorin. Pour palier à ce genre de… confusion.

D'un geste de la main, Thror congédia Balin et Nori qui s'éclipsèrent aussitôt.

\- Marche avec moi, proposa Thror en s'éloignant.

Thorin suivit le roi hors de la salle d'entraînement, en récupérant ses affaires au passage. Thror fit une halte à un balcon, percé dans la roche, d'où il avait une vue imprenable sur le secteur dédié à l'entraînement des gardes. Thorin s'arrêta près de lui et contempla l'agitation qui régnait au-dessous.

\- Quels sont tes sentiments Thorin ?

La question de Thror résonna aux oreilles du prince avant que ce dernier ne l'analyse et ne cherche une réponse.

\- Je t'ai vu te battre, et je sais que tu es tourmenté, continua le roi.

\- Je- ce n'est rien, promit Thorin.

Thror se tourna vers lui, grave, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Avant d'être ton roi, je suis ton grand-père. Je t'ai pris dans mes mains alors que tu n'étais pas plus gros qu'un caillou, voilà 195 ans. Je te connais mon garçon. Tu es contrarié.

Thorin soupira lourdement.

\- Je le suis, mais je ne peux me plaindre.

\- Le mariage, devina Thror.

Thorin haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas la fin du monde, mais… un hobbit ? J'ai de quoi être contrarié.

Thror eut un sourire compatissant.

\- Dis toi que ce n'est qu'un mariage. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais devoir converser avec lui.

Thorin arqua un sourcil. C'était vrai, mais affreusement loin de l'idée qu'il s'était fait du mariage. Il avait toujours su qu'il n'aurait pas droit à l'amour, dû à sa position de prince, et qu'avec un mariage arrangé, il ne pouvait pas en attendre autant. Il s'était fait une raison. Il ne regardait plus les nains ou les naines qui partageaient parfois sa couche avec une arrière pensée autre que le besoin d'assouvir ses envies sexuelles.

\- Je le fais pour notre peuple, j'en suis conscient, assura-t-il.

Thror le lâcha pour mieux se pencher et admirer la garnison en contre-bas.

\- Tu n'auras qu'a le parquer dans ses appartements et l'oublier, se moqua-t-il. Les hobbits ne vivent pas vieux comparés à nous.

Thorin grimaça. Il ne souhaitait pas la mort de son futur époux mais son grand-père avait raison, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il n'aurait aucun attachement pour cette créature et donc aucune raison de se la coltiner.

\- Nous poursuivrons notre vie comme nous l'avons toujours fait, en nous assurant de son confort, termina Thror en s'écartant. Il est notre valeur d'assurance pour l'économie des Ered Luin, nous devrons quand même le considérer à ce titre.

Thorin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mutique, et acquiesça. Sur le point de disparaître, Thror lança une dernière information à son petit-fils.

\- Nous ne ferons pas non plus de cérémonie, si cela peut te rassurer. Je ne souhaite pas que tu vives un tel affront. Nous lui ferons signer les papiers dès son arrivé et tu seras libre de disposer de lui à ta guise.

La poitrine de Thorin se souleva de soulagement à cette nouvelle, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il remercia silencieusement son grand-père. Aussitôt marié au hobbit, il le parquerait dans des appartements loin des siens et aurait à cœur de l'oublier.

X

Bilbo fut parcourut d'un frisson atroce qui le tira de son sommeil. Il se redressa sur sa couche de pierre et scruta l'obscurité qui régnait. La nuit était sans nuage et sans lune. Seul les braises mourantes de leur feu de camp lui permettait de deviner les formes qui l'entouraient. Une émotion amère l'avait tiré du sommeil et il se savait bien incapable de se rendormir à présent. Il se leva, se dépêtra de son plaid et chercha à faire quelques pas.

\- Maître Baggins ? l'appela Bofur.

Le hobbit sursauta, et fit volte-face à la recherche du nain.

\- Par ici, droit devant vous, chuchota ce dernier.

\- Je ne vois rien, siffla Bilbo. Comment m'avez-vous repéré ?

Un rire candide lui répondit alors qu'il entamait à tâtons une avancée dangereuse.

\- Les nains ont une très bonne vue dans l'obscurité. Venez, tendez votre main.

Bilbo obéit, et Bofur le trouva sans effort. Il ferma ses grosses paluches sur la main frêle du hobbit et le tira jusqu'à lui. Ils s'assirent sur le tronc qui leur avait servit de banc pendant le dîner et Bofur lâcha Bilbo.

\- Vous n'aviez plus sommeil ? interrogea-t-il.

Bilbo qui commençait à s'habituer aux ténèbres secoua la tête.

\- Et vous ?

\- C'est mon tour de garde.

Bilbo soupira un ''ha'' loin d'être surprit, puis fixa un point devant lui, attendant que ses pupilles terminent de s'accommoder à la nuit.

\- Nous arriverons à Erebor dans quelques jours, rappela soudain Bofur.

Bilbo pâlit. Il se demanda si le nain pourrait le remarquer avec sa vue perçante.

\- Que ferez-vous une fois là-bas ? voulut-il savoir.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Bofur hausser les épaules.

\- Je rouvrirais mon commerce de jouet, supposa-t-il. Et… peut-être que je prendrais mon courage à deux mains.

Bilbo tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué. Lancé, Bofur se racla la gorge et baissa d'un ton.

\- Voyez-vous maître Baggins, je connais une naine pour qui mon cœur se languit depuis bien des années.

Bilbo fut tout ouïe. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que les nains pouvaient être amoureux. Pas que ce soit inconcevable, au contraire, il avait découvert depuis le début de son voyage que les nains étaient de bons vivants, d'agréable compagnie et très sentimentaux, à défaut d'être démonstratifs.

\- Quel est son nom ?

\- Moradrina.

Bilbo trouva le prénom décidément bien joli.

\- Et partage-t-elle vos… sentiments ?

\- C'est bien le problème, soupira tristement Bofur. De cela je n'arrive pas à être certain. Avant mon départ pour les Ered Luin, elle m'avait laissé espéré, mais… cela fait 2 printemps maintenant. Je crains de ne pas avoir conservé ses faveurs.

\- Ne dites pas cela, lui interdit Bilbo. Si vos intentions sont sincères et votre cœur méritant, elle n'aura pas pu vous oublier.

Bofur eut un petit rire qui souleva ses épaules, faisant cliqueter sa cote de maille sous ses tuniques de voyage.

\- Êtes-vous un expert en relation amoureuse maître Baggins ?

\- Certes non, admit Bilbo, mais nous les hobbits sommes très sensibles aux voix du cœur. En Comté, aucun mariage n'est célébré sans véritable amour-

Bilbo se tut, coupant sa tirade de lui-même. Il était bien loin de la Comté. Il baissa tristement la tête en se rappelant de son propre sort à venir. Bofur dut le deviner -et aisément- car il reprit avec compassion.

\- Vous vous plairez à Erebor, promit-il.

\- Vous reverrais-je une fois arrivé ? s'étonna Bilbo.

\- Assurément mon ami, sourit Bofur. Si cela vous convient.

Bilbo se sentit soulagé. Il n'aurait jamais cru appeler un nain ami, mais il était heureux que Bofur le voit comme tel. Il s'empressa de répondre.

\- J'en serais ravi.

Un court instant de silence suivit, puis Bofur reprit la parole.

\- Puis-je me permettre une question, sans doute très personnelle maître Baggins ?

\- Je vous écoute, l'invita Bilbo.

\- Cette hobbit qui vous a salué à notre départ de la Comté… vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ?

La bouche de Bilbo s'assécha alors qu'il cherchait ses mots. Il hésita par deux fois avant de réussir à prononcer une phrase cohérente. Et sincère. Le pendentif de Rosie-Posie pesait lourd autour de son cou.

\- Au moins aurais-je connu l'amour, supposa-t-il.

Bofur répondit d'un ton hésitant.

\- Je suis navrée qu'on vous ai arraché à elle.

Bilbo haussa les épaules. Il était triste, ravagé même, mais depuis le début du voyage il avait apprit à taire ses sentiments, à les enfouir et à en faire le deuil.

\- Je sais ce que représente mon mariage à Erebor, dit-il en s'étirant les jambes. Je le fais pour la Comté que j'aime, pour Rosie-Posie également.

\- Rosie-Posie, répéta Bofur. C'est charmant.

Oui, ça l'était pensa Bilbo. Soudain prit d'une cruelle envie de pleurer, il se leva précipitamment.

\- Je vous souhaite la bonne nuit Bofur. La route sera longue demain.

\- Bonne nuit maître Baggins. Reposez vous, nous y sommes presque.

Le cœur de Bilbo rata un battement en décelant une certaine joie dans le ton du nain. Alors que pour l'un il s'agissait de rentrer chez lui, pour l'autre, c'était le début de sa condamnation.

X

Erebor, place forte de Thror, la cité sous la montagne. Un des royaumes de Rhovanion, la Montagne Solitaire. Située au Nord-Est de la Forêt Noire, ce pic isolé dominait une vaste étendue de plaines et surplombait un immense lac traversé par le Celduin, qui prenait sa source dans la montagne. Bilbo avait eut à cœur d'étudier sa future demeure durant son voyage. À présent qu'il la contemplait, il ne pouvait qu'être soufflé par la magnificence du royaume. Bofur lui avait expliqué que les premiers nains sous la montagne avait creusé profondément dans des caves et des halls pour former la cité souterraine et établir le Royaume sous la Montagne. Les richesses minérales étaient infinies et les gisements de pierres précieuses, de mithril, et d'or assuraient la prospérité et la longévité d'Erebor.

Ils parvinrent aux grandes portes en début d'après-midi sous un ciel gris, lourd, prêt à exploser. Bilbo n'osait plus parler à mesure que les échos de la cité naine lui parvenait. La façade de la montagne dans laquelle se découpaient les murailles et les portes passés un pont-levis, était taillée et sculptée avec une finesse et une esthétique naine parfaitement extraordinaire. Bilbo se sentit bien petit face à la gloire qui suintait rien que de l'entrée de la montagne.

Il entendit un nain annoncer leur arriver en khuzdul, puis Bofur d'alpaguer un des gardes qui venait à leur rencontre. Il était plutôt petit pour un nain, doté d'une superbe barbe blanche, légèrement recourbée. Son nez proéminent contrastait avec ses petits yeux vifs. Bilbo descendait à peine de poney, dans les écuries qui jouxtaient l'entrée du royaume, au sein de la montagne, que le nain s'avança vers lui.

\- Salut à vous Bilbo Baggins. Je suis Balin, pour vous servir.

\- Bonjour, répondit le hobbit un peu intimidé.

\- Oh il fait encore bon mais il va neiger dans la nuit, assura Balin en scrutant le ciel par une des fenêtres des écuries.

Bilbo haussa un sourcil, pas certain de comprendre.

\- Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? s'enquit le nain sans attendre.

\- Heu- oui, tout à fait, assura Bilbo.

\- Tant mieux tant mieux. Puis-je vous conduire auprès du prince ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Bilbo de répondre et se décala pour lui indiquer d'avancer le premier. Prit de court et légèrement surprit, le hobbit hésita. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bofur, Bifur et Bombur qui déchargeaient leurs poneys. Bombur capta son regard et lui adressa un salut de la main.

\- Nous nous reverrons maître Baggins. Ne tardez pas !

Bilbo hocha la tête, jeta son sac à dos sur son épaule, et de bonne grâce suivit Balin dans les entrailles d'Erebor. Sur son passage, les nains se retournaient, le dévisageaient. Certains se permettaient des commentaires. Bilbo avait tout de même soigné sa tenue -il portait sa plus belle chemise et son meilleur veston-, mais le voyage avait tiré ses traits et son manteau rouge avait souffert des intempéries. Il en était d'ailleurs bien agacé.

Il suivit d'un bon pas Balin qui le conduisait à travers des corridors et des salles, parfois vides et parfois occupées par quelques nains au travail. Bilbo avait été prévenu qu'à Erebor la terre remplaçait le ciel. Les rues, les marchés, les maisons, le palais, tout était enterré. Telle une toile d'araignée, des passerelles reliaient des salles suspendues, des halls portés par des pics au-dessus du vide, et loin au-dessous, dans les profondeurs, taillés dans la roche, se découpaient escaliers et habitations, sculptés avec une grande complexité et une finesse propre aux nains. Balin lui parlait du royaume et lui expliquait étape par étape chaque lieu visité. Bilbo devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu pareille magnificence. Sitôt passé une salle qu'il pensait plus prodigieuse que la précédente, sitôt il se retrouvait dans une nouvelle dont le lustre était ostentatoire.

\- Ainsi, vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de rencontrer ni le roi Thror ni le prince Thrain, rappela Balin en descendant un escalier carré. Des affaires plus urgentes requiert leurs attentions. Leurs majestés ont confié la responsabilité de l'essor économique des Ered Luin par la Comté au prince héritier Thorin.

\- Thorin ? répéta Bilbo qui était familier à ce nom. Le Thorin Oakenshield ?

\- Sa réputation serait-elle parvenue jusque dans vos contrées ? s'étonna Balin.  
Bilbo hocha la tête. Thorin Oakenshield était le prince nain qui avait reconquis Khazad-Dûm -la Moria. Il l'avait arraché après une bataille sanguinaire contre l'orc pâle, Azog le profanateur, et avait permit au peuple nain d'y prospérer à nouveau. Son courage et sa valeur en tant que guerrier était louée et respectée même chez les autres peuples de la Terre-du-Milieu. La preuve, même un hobbit comme Bilbo était familier à ce nom.

\- Votre prince est aussi populaire que célèbre, expliqua-t-il. Les nains qui traversent la Comté chantent ses louanges. L'avez-vous déjà vu ?

\- Il est mon prince, mais aussi mon ami, s'amusa Balin, pas peu fier du renom de Thorin.

Bilbo lâcha un petit ''ha'' impressionné et se laissa conduire dans un dédale d'escaliers alors que Balin en rajoutait une couche à propos de la valeur de Thorin, et ce jusqu'à une grande salle, creusée à même la montagne. Les murs étaient parés de longs étendards aux couleurs des Durin. Une frise, taillées dans la roche, décrivait la construction de la cité. Bilbo fit un tour sur lui-même, éblouit. Il termina d'admirer la décoration et se dépêcha de rejoindre Balin qui l'attendait, en le couvant d'un regard bienveillant. Le nain s'était arrêté à la table carrée en bois de chêne qui trônait impérieusement au centre de la pièce. Un registre avait été ouvert dessus, auquel jouxtait une plume et un encrier.

\- Ils ne vont plus tarder, assura Balin.

\- Qui ? voulut savoir Bilbo, anxieux.

La réponse lui vint en image. Avec la majesté qui incombait à leur rang, Thorin et Frérin entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce, suivit d'un nain scribe. Bilbo n'eut pas besoin d'un schéma pour comprendre que Thorin était le prince qu'avait mentionné Balin. Après tout, il le portait autant sur son visage que dans ses vêtements.

Il était vêtu d'un costume traditionnel nain richement cousu et parsemé de fils d'argent. Les broderies qui agrémentaient le tissus d'un bleu nuit soulignait son appartenance à la famille royale. Sous ses tuniques, maintenues par une ceinture de fer ornée dont la boucle était composée de carrés superposés de façon géométrique, Bilbo entrevit une chemise d'un bleu plus clair qui devait être le dernier rempart avant la musculature si bien entretenue du prince -laquelle Bilbo n'avait pas moyen de la deviner.

Thorin avait rabattu sur ses épaules un manteau d'un bleu bien plus sombre, également brodé, et couvert ses avants bras de bracelets de force en métal brillant. Ses bottes claquaient sur le sol à chaque pas résolu qu'il faisait. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient libres, coulant sur ses épaules, excepté deux mèches tressées derrière ses oreilles. Sa barbe parfaitement taillées soulignait un menton affirmé et une finesse de visage qui surprit Bilbo. Mais ce fut sont regard qui déstabilisa le plus le hobbit. D'un bleu acier, ses iris semblaient couver une tempête que Bilbo était sûr de ne pas vouloir déclencher.

Frérin qui marchait juste à coté de son frère, était son portrait craché, un brin plus jeune Il était aussi richement paré, bien qu'il soit plus porté par les tons pourpre et or. Bilbo se sentit bien ridicule face à ces deux nains qui étaient si… princiers.

\- Bilbo, permettez-moi de vous présenter Thorin et Frérin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror roi sous la montagne, princes héritiers du royaume d'Erebor.

Bilbo envisagea de parler, puis préféra plutôt effectuer une courbette maladroite. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir parler sans autorisation. Sa politesse de hobbit lui intimait d'attendre que ses hôtes s'adressent à lui les premiers. Ce que ni Thorin, ni Frérin ne fit.

\- Tout est prêt ?

\- Tout est là votre majesté, indiqua le nain scribe en désignant la table à Thorin. J'ai fais porter le registre aussitôt l'arrivée de… du maître hobbit annoncée.

Bilbo plissa les yeux, relevant que le nain n'avait pas trop su comment le désigner. Thorin s'avança vers la table, se saisit de la plume qu'il trempa dans l'encre et signa en bas de la page du registre sans attendre. Puis il recula et tournant le dos à Bilbo sans lui accorder un regard.

\- Bilbo, si vous le voulez bien, c'est à vous de signer, informa Balin en lui tendant la plume.

\- Ha, heu, oui oui.

Bilbo s'avança vivement, prêt à se confondre en excuses et signa là où Balin le lui indiqua sans prendre le temps de lire le titre de la page. Pourtant, s'il l'avait fait, il aurait attendu avant d'écrire son nom de sa plus belle écriture. Le nain scribe vérifia que tout était en ordre puis se tourna vers ses princes.

\- C'est officialisé, déclara-t-il.

Thorin hocha gravement la tête. Bilbo en profita pour lire quelques lignes du registre. C'était évidement écrit en khuzdul, et le hobbit mit un instant avant de traduire les premiers mots. D'un coup il percuta.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il timidement en pivotant vers Balin et les princes qui dialoguaient en ignorant totalement sa présence. Loin de moi l'idée d'être impoli, mais ce que je viens de signer…

\- Le contrat de mariage ? le coupa Frérin.

\- Oui, à ce propos, continua timidement Bilbo. Qu'en est-il-

\- Vous venez d'épouser le prince Thorin, annonça Frérin -coupant à nouveau la parole à Bilbo qui prit sur lui pour ne pas le faire remarquer.

La nouvelle était bien trop rude pour qu'il s'appesantisse en question de bonnes manières. Bilbo papillonna des yeux, accusant le coup. Il n'avait pas les mots. Lui qui d'ordinaire n'hésitait pas à donner son avis, il était bien trop choqué pour piper mot. Le scribe referma sèchement le registre et l'emporta en quittant la salle.

\- Vous voilà citoyen d'Erebor, ajouta Balin. C'est un grand honneur et aussi une première, vous savez.

\- J-je… excusez ma question, là encore, je crains de ne pas vous suivre, bredouilla Bilbo. Je ne peux pas épouser un prince.

Et par là, Bilbo indiquait qu'au-delà du titre, c'était le sexe de Thorin qui lui posait problème. Il n'était pas étranger au concept d'homosexualité, mais en Comté, ça n'était pas courant.

\- C'est ce que vous venez de faire, informa Balin avec un certain amusement dans la voix.

Thorin choisit ce moment pour faire un commentaire peu agréable en khuzdul.

\- _Il fait plus épicier qu'ambassadeur._

Sa remarqua amusa beaucoup les deux autres nains qui gloussèrent sans se soucier de ce que pouvait ressentir Bilbo. Or, ce dernier, fatigué par son voyage, et peu réceptif à la surprise qu'il venait d'avoir, sentit sa poitrine gonfler et sa langue se délia subitement.

\- _Que sa majesté me pardonne, je n'avais pas exactement eut l'information que je devais l'épouser __à peine arrivé__. Je n'ai pas ordonné mon apparence pour lui seoir._

Son khuzdul parfait figea les trois nains. Thorin parvint à dissimuler sa surprise alors que ses yeux menaçaient de s'agrandir, tandis que Frérin ouvrait la bouche dans un ''oh'' étonné. Balin esquissa un sourire ravi malgré le choc.

\- _Cependant, si sa majesté souhaite me qualifier d'épicier, qu'elle ne craigne pas de m'offenser_, poursuivit ironiquement Bilbo en serrant les poings. _En Comté c'est un métier tout à fait respectable qui assure la subsistance __à __de nombreux hobbits._

\- Vous parlez le khuzdul, s'étonna Frérin, un peu impressionné.

Bilbo haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas se laisser amadouer par les yeux de biches que lui adressait le prince. Surtout pas vu son impolitesse.

\- Quelques rudiments. Assez pour recevoir une insulte semble-t-il.

Thorin serra les dents. Cet imprévu était loin de lui plaire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de vexer le hobbit à peine arrivé. En d'autres circonstances il s'en serait moqué, mais puisque l'économie des Ered Luin dépendait de cet affreux mariage, il devait faire bonne figure. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une posture intimidante et fixa Bilbo. Le hobbit sentit son assurance décroître face au regard assassin du prince.

\- Attendez-vous des excuses ?

\- Allez-vous m'en adresser ? ricana Bilbo amère.

Il n'était pas dupe. Il avait cerné le genre de nain qu'était Thorin dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche. Fort de son statut, il était pétri d'orgueil et méprisant.

\- Je vous en présente, s'arracha Thorin en se convainquant qu'il le faisait pour son peuple.

Heureusement que seul Balin et Frérin étaient encore présent. Il n'aurait supporté cet affront devant aucun autre nain. Dans aucune autre circonstance il n'aurait présenté des excuses à une créature aussi ridicule. Bilbo hésita à s'entêter dans sa colère, déstabilisé par la facilité avec laquelle Thorin venait de plier.

\- Balin va vous montrer vos appartements, indiqua le prince.

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna sans un regard de plus. Frérin salua Balin -et uniquement le nain-, et trottina pour rattraper son frère. Une fois à sa hauteur, il cala son rythme de marche au sien.

\- Il est moins laid que je ne l'aurais pensé, fit-il remarquer innocemment.

Thorin ignora le commentaire. Il n'avait pas vraiment détaillé le hobbit. Il avait juste noté qu'il était sale à cause du voyage et que son insolence était fort désagréable. Pas qu'il prévoit de passer du temps avec lui, mais si jamais il le devait, il prendrait soin de mater cette créature pour qu'elle le respecte comme elle le devrait.

\- Son petit accent avait un quelque chose d'adorable tu ne trouves pas mon frère ? questionna

Frérin. Il n'a pas écorché un seul mot pour autant.

Thorin laissa échapper un grognement contrarié. Ça aussi c'était désagréable. Cela donnait une valeur ajouté à ce dégouttant hobbit.

\- Autant mettre à profit le fait qu'il parle notre langue, répliqua-t-il en se rappelant la bibliothèque dont il avait la charge depuis la mort de Gudrum. Ça reste un atout non négligeable.

Frérin hocha la tête, bien d'accord avec son frère.

X

Balin avait abandonné Bilbo après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Les appartements où il avait été conduit étaient rustiques, très différent du smial auquel le hobbit était habitué. Au fin fond d'un labyrinthe de couloir, la suite de l'ambassadeur était néanmoins commode. Passé la lourde porte en bois qui ne laissait filtrer aucun bruit, on descendait quelques marches pour se trouver dans un petit salon soutenu de deux piliers massifs. Une cheminée au foyer crépitant réchauffait et éclairait l'obscure demeure. Tous les murs étaient décorés de frises naines d'une grande beauté et d'une finesse comme seul les nains savaient orner leurs salles.

En tournant vers la droite, on passait une autre porte moins lourde, qui donnait sur des bains taillés à même les murs. Une cascade continue d'eau chaude alimentait les bassins. Balin avait expliqué à Bilbo que l'eau remontait directement des entrailles de la montagne. Une petite partie était détournée pour les besoins quotidiens des nains alors que le reste ressortait en cascade à la surface pour former le Celduin. L'eau détournée était à nouveau séparée en deux. Une portion était chauffée par le système de canalisations et servait à tous les besoins hygiéniques du peuple sous la montagne, tandis que l'autre, fraîche et savoureuse était dévolu à l'alimentation, entre autre.

En pivotant vers la gauche en entrant, on embrassait le reste du salon qui fusionnait avec la chambre. De nouvelles marches menaient à un grand espace carré. Dans un coin s'étendait le lit, à peine plus haut que le niveau du sol, mais composé de plusieurs matelas, et couvert de draps et de fourrures luxueuses. À ses pieds, plusieurs coffres étaient disposés en forme de U et débordaient de cadeaux de bienvenu. Bilbo pouvait reprocher aux nains leurs caractères, ils étaient irréprochables en terme d'accueil matériel. Balin avait été très fier de lui indiquer que ces multiples cadeaux étaient son trousseau de mariage de la part de la famille royale. Il était invité à ne porter que ces vêtements dans le futur, à présent qu'il était l'époux du prince héritier.

Bilbo grimaça en repensant à Thorin, les mains plongées dans les tissus précieux et les parures raffinées. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être une vitrine pour ce nain au sale caractère. Une fois que Balin eut prit congé, il se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit et contempla sa prison. Car oui, c'était le nom qu'il donnait à ces incroyables appartements. Quand bien même on le traitait avec égard, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être le bienvenu en ces lieux. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même en invoquant Baggend et la détresse accumulée depuis son départ de Comté força ses dernières barrières. Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, ses joues se couvrirent de larmes et sa voix se brisa sans que personne ne l'entende.

* * *

**La rencontre de Thorin et Bilbo a été pus tôt que prévu ? En sois, je suis tellement frustrée dans les fics quand les persos mettent 3000 chapitre à se rencontrer que je ne voulais pas de ça ici.  
**

**Réponses à vos reviews :**

**Elementaire :** Merci pour ton message et pour ton enthousiasme ! J'espère réussir à respecter les personnages tout du long mais c'est peu probable vu que nous sommes quand même dans une fanfic' :/ je ferai de mon mieux quand même !

**Moony's Words :** Hé bien je ne m'attendais pas à ce mot rempli de bonnes ondes :') merci beaucoup, ça m'a beaucoup touché ! La réaction de Bilbo rapport à son ''époux'' va se faire par étape mais je n'en dis pas plus :3 J'espère que tu aimeras la suite de cette histoire !

**DidiineOokami :** Oh que oui héhé... les nains sont pas prêt pour ce que Bilbo va leur faire subir

**Hachi Osaki :** Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Je n'ai pas voulu trop raconter le voyage au final, puisque je souhaite me concentrer sur la vie de Bilbo à Erebor et pas réécrire un voyage inattendu. Finalement, Thorin et Bilbo se sont rencontrés assez vite n'est ce pas ;) ? Je compte poster régulièrement en effet!

**Angelyoru :** J'ai comme pour idée que tu n'aimes pas trop Rosie-Posie XD Thorin et Bilbo ont encore du chemin avant qu'on puisse parler de véritable amour hein, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre comme dirait l'autre :3

**Info : J'espace les chapitres d'une semaine donc on se retrouvera en général le dimanche ou le lundi pour la suite de l'histoire à chaque fois :) **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note : Il est fait mention de l'Arkenstone dans cette histoire. Or, pour m'ôter la difficulté de gérer la valeur de cette pierre, la folie qu'elle engendre, et le mal de l'or qui touche les Durin en général, j'ai fais le choix de minimiser sa valeur. Elle est toujours importante pour les nains, et pour la famille de Thorin, mais ce n'est plus le trésor parmi les trésors. Je ne pouvais pas, dans cette histoire, mettre en avant le Thilbo et conserver l'aspect précieux de la pierre. Voilà. Il me semblait bon de vous le signaler, pour pas créer de scandale :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Thorin aurait préféré venir voir sa sœur dans de meilleures dispositions, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler son humeur sombre. Son mariage forcé le rendait grognon. Il ne détestait pas le hobbit pour lui-même mais pour ce qu'il représentait. Sans parler de son insolence. Ça décidément, ça lui était resté en travers de la gorge.

\- Combien de temps comptes tu rester planter là ? demanda Dís.

Sorti de ses pensées, Thorin leva les yeux vers sa jeune sœur. Elle était attablée dans ce petit salon des salles supérieures, près du bureau du roi, les mains affairée à son ouvrage. Elle brodait avec concentration une pièce de textile vermeille. Ses doigts habiles et experts avaient fait apparaître un dragon déchu, terrassé par un nain à la carrure puissante. Thorin contourna la table et approcha un tabouret sur lequel il s'assit, au plus près de sa sœur.

\- L'ambassadeur de la Comté a-t-il fait bon voyage ?

Thorin haussa les épaules. Dís fronça les sourcils et délaissa son ouvrage.

\- Rassure-moi mon frère, tu as bien été l'accueillir ?

\- Je l'ai fais, et je suis marié, répondit gravement Thorin. Il n'a jamais été question que j'entretienne une quelconque relation avec lui.

Dís leva les yeux et les bras au ciel.

\- Quel nain épouvantable tu fais !

\- Quelle importance cela a-t-il ? se renfrogna Thorin. J'ai pris sur le temps que j'avais libéré pour son arrivée pour venir te visiter. N'es-tu pas contente ?

\- Ta visite m'enchante, répliqua Dís. Ce que je suis en droit de te reprocher en revanche c'est la façon dont tu traites cette pauvre créature.

\- Tu en parles comme d'un animal sans défense, pointa Thorin.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu ce qu'il est ?

Thorin secoua la tête.

\- Pourrait-on parler d'autres choses ? pria-t-il préférant fuir le sujet. Où sont tes fils ? Je ne les ai pas vu à l'entraînement ce matin.

Dís reprit sa broderie avant de répondre.

\- Ils sont allés voir ton hobbit.

\- Ce n'est pas mon hobbit, siffla Thorin. Et par Mahal, pour quoi faire ?

Dís planta ses yeux d'un bleu glacial dans ceux de son grand-frère.

\- Peut-être pour compenser l'impolitesse de leur oncle ?

Thorin la jaugea, avant de lui accorder un sourire amusé. Du bout du doigt il caressa son menton tendrement avant de se pencher pour embrasser son front.

\- Si moi je suis impoli, Fili et Kili devraient t'inquiéter plus encore.

X

Bilbo n'avait pas résisté à l'appel d'un bon bain. Il avait faillit s'endormir dans l'eau tant la fatigue l'étreignait. Une fois propre, il avait hésité à remettre ses vêtements. Il l'aurait bien voulu, mais décidément, ils avaient trop souffert du voyage. Aussi les laissa-t-il de côté, dans l'idée de les laver plus tard. Il avait fouillé dans les malles de vêtements à la recherche de l'habit le plus sobre. Il s'était finalement rabattu sur une chemise blanche, lacée au col par des cordelettes de métal et un pantalon noir dont il retroussa les jambes pour qu'elles ne tombent pas sur ses pieds. Il compléta sa tenue par une tunique d'un bleu passé, qu'il ceint avec une ceinture en cuir. Il s'observa dans le reflet d'un plat qui traînait et fit la moue. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était un hobbit pas un nain. Ces vêtements ne lui allaient pas du tout.

\- Mon bon Bilbo, te voilà bien ridicule, soupira-t-il.

Trois coups répétés à sa porte le firent sursauter. À petits pas pressés il se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée de ses appartements. Il dut utiliser ses deux mains pour réussir à tirer la lourde porte. Ses visiteurs étaient deux jeunes nains aux expressions curieuses. Celui qui semblait être l'aîné était un blond à l'air sûr de lui. Sa moustache était tressée de sorte que deux nattes encadraient son sourire niais. Le second, brun, à la barbe courte et peu foisonnante avait un air sévère qui disparu aussitôt qu'il termina d'inspecter le hobbit de la tête au pied. Bilbo sut immédiatement qu'ils étaient de la famille de Thorin et Frérin -de part leurs costumes princiers, et l'air de famille incontournable.

\- Bonsoir ? lança Bilbo un peu désarçonné.

\- Fili, se présenta le blond.

\- Et Kili, imita le brun.

\- Pour vous servir, déclarèrent-ils en s'inclinant légèrement.

Bilbo faillit partir d'un côté, avant de piétiner dans l'autre sens, incapable de savoir comment réagir.

\- Vous êtes Bilbo Boggins, assura Kili en entrant sans être invité.

\- Heu Baggins, oui, et vous-

Fili marcha dans les pas de son frère sans attendre la permission de Bilbo et bien vite les nains se retrouvèrent avachis dans les deux uniques fauteuils qui jouxtaient la table basse de la chambre.

\- C-ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas recevoir des visiteurs, osa Bilbo. j'adore les visites, comme tous bon hobbit. Cependant j'aime à les connaître avant qu'il ne me rend visite, excusez moi de le dire de cette manière.

Fili et Kili tournèrent une tête innocente vers lui.

\- Excuses acceptées, sourit Fili.

\- Oncle Frérin dit que vous parlez le khuzdul, est-ce vrai ? voulut savoir Kili.

\- Oncle ?

\- Kee et moi sommes les fils de Dís, dame d'Erebor, joyaux sous la montagne.

La fierté qu'avait eut Fili a décrire sa mère comme le plus précieux des trésors intrigua Bilbo. Il savait en effet que Thrain avait trois enfants, deux fils et une fille. Il avait rencontré les deux garçons -et épousé l'un deux, super- plus tôt dans la journée et voilà qu'il faisait la connaissance des fils de la petite-fille du roi sous la montagne.

Bofur avait expliqué à Bilbo lors de leur voyage que les naines étaient rares parmi leur peuple. Elles étaient donc considérées comme la quintessence des trésors. Même l'Arkenstone, la pierre des roi qui brillait de mille feux au cœur de la montagne, au-dessus du trône de Thror, semblait bien fade à côté de la valeur que les naines représentaient pour leurs paires. Ainsi, il était évident que Dís, fille de Thrain, petite-fille de Thror, était le trésor parmi le trésor, la cerise sur le gâteau.

\- Vous parlez vraiment le khuzdul ? insista Kili.

Les lèvres de Bilbo s'étirèrent dans un sourire gêné.

\- _Un tout petit peu_, dit-il dans la langue des nains en approchant son pouce de son index. _Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous n'êtes pas venu juste pour m'entendre balbutier en khuzdul._

Fili hocha machinalement la tête avec un sourire à l'envers. Et Kili de renchérir.

\- Vous êtes le mari de notre oncle Thorin à présent, ce qui fait de nous vos neveux par alliance. Ils nous a paru logique de venir vous saluer.

Bilbo accusa l'information en essayant de maintenir une expression neutre.

\- A ce propos, osa-t-il, est-ce courant ? Que deux hommes se marient ?

Fili arqua un sourcil surprit.

\- L'idée ne m'a jamais paru saugrenue, donc je suppose que oui.

\- N'est-ce pas le cas en Comté ?

La question de Kili était sans arrière pensée et si sincère que Bilbo regretta un peu d'avoir abordé ce sujet.

\- Le mariage en Comté est très différent.

\- En quoi ? voulut savoir le plus jeune des frères.

Bilbo se racla la gorge et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Déjà, que deux personnes du même sexe se marient c'est… rare. Très rare. De plus, pour nous les hobbits, les sentiments sont un acteur essentiel de la décision de fonder un foyer. On ne voit aucun mariage qui ne soit pas un mariage d'amour.

Fili et Kili échangèrent un regard gêné.

\- C'est effectivement très différent, marmonna le blond. Que pensez-vous de la situation alors ?

Bilbo se permit un silence prolongé qui fit hausser les sourcils de Kili. Puis, joignant ses mains pour mieux les torturer, il s'éclaircit la voix pour répondre.

\- Et bien passé le choc, je suppose que je dois me conformer à votre culture. Je suis un tout petit hobbit dans un royaume de nain, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, si ce n'est pour ce qui concerne la Comté. Je ne souhaite déranger personne ni par ma présence, ni par mes actions.

Fili se redressa dans son siège, étonné de la sincérité de Bilbo et par sa pureté.

\- Pour ce qui est du fait d'avoir épousé… un nain, je dois dire que… c'était plutôt inattendu. Autant j'avais pu m'habituer à l'idée d'un mariage sans amour, autant un nain… comment dire…

\- Comment trouvez-vous notre oncle ?

La question de Kili prit Bilbo au dépourvu.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Il n'est pas le plus beau de la cité, mais sa prestance compense ! Il dégage une majesté qui impose le respect des entrailles de la montagne à son sommet !

Bilbo n'était pas sûr de suivre. Thorin, pas le plus beau ? Il était pourtant prêt à affirmer le contraire, et ce en tout bien tout honneur.

\- Vous devez bien lui trouver d'autres qualités que son physique, insista Fili.

\- Vous m'avez complètement perdu, grimaça Bilbo. En quoi Thorin n'est-il pas attrayant ?

Fili et Kili s'entre-regardèrent sans comprendre. Puis le blond essaya de développer en se frottant la barbe.

\- Nous ne sommes par réputé pour notre charme dans la famille royale. Thror et Thrain sont beaux nains, mais selon les standards de notre peuple, Thorin, Frérin et mère sont… disons moins désirables. Cela doit venir de notre grand-mère…

Bilbo haussa les sourcils. C'était parfaitement incohérent pour lui.

\- Je n'ai pas eut le temps de les examiner, mais de mon point de vu, et pour le peu que j'ai conversé avec eux, vos oncles m'ont paru plus agréables à regarder qu'à écouter.

Le choc que provoqua l' innocente insolence de Bilbo fit ouvrir la bouche de Fili dans une grimace très expressive.

\- Alors, comment trouvez-vous Thorin ? demanda curieusement Kili.

\- Il est très séduisant, répondit Bilbo après un instant de réflexion.

Sa réponse était naturelle. Il n'avait aucune arrière-pensée derrière la tête. Selon ses standards de hobbit, Thorin transpirait de beauté, et seul son apparent détestable caractère rebutait le semi-homme.

\- N'importe qui avec une bonne paire d'yeux à l'Ouest vous le diras, ajouta-t-il pour convaincre les deux frères.

Kili haussa les épaules, contenté par la réponse du hobbit.

\- Cela dit, il suffit de le comparer à celui qui aurait dû vous épou-

\- Kee, siffla Fili pour le faire taire.

Bilbo releva la phrase et son esprit la termina instinctivement.

''_Celui qui aurait dû vous épouser_''.

L'idée parut saugrenue au hobbit mais la réaction de Fili lui laissa un doute. Les frères continuèrent de célébrer leur oncle à grand renfort d'anecdote sur sa majesté, sa bravoure et sa bienveillance. Bilbo les écouta d'une oreille distraite, fatiguée. Poli, il patienta jusqu'à ce que les jeunes princes prennent congés, promettant de revenir le visiter très rapidement.

Dès qu'ils furent parti, Bilbo s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit.

X

Thorin signa un nouveau papier -un accord pour creuser un mur dans une cavité au fond d'une galerie, quelque part dans les fonds de la montagne- et fit une pause. Il resta la main en suspens avec sa plume et fixa son nom qu'il venait d'écrire. Il avait fait la même chose dans l'après-midi pour sceller son mariage. Avec un semi-homme. Il faisait peut-être une fixette avec ça, mais il avait vraiment du mal à encaisser l'humiliation. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché un remplaçant.

Un coup sec lui fit relever la tête. Fili et Kili étaient au pas de la porte, silencieux, attendant l'aval de leur oncle pour entrer. Thorin leur fit signe de s'avancer et se débarrassa des derniers documents qui lui incombaient pour la journée.

\- J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse qui justifie votre absence de ce matin à l'entraînement de Dwalin.

Aucun des deux frères ne s'aventura à mentir.

\- Nous avons vu le hobbit, préféra dire Kili.

Thorin grimaça d'un mouvement subtil de la mâchoire inférieure.

\- Tu es conscient que ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai envie d'entendre, grinça-t-il en fusillant son neveu du regard.

Kili lui offrit un sourire innocent en relevant les épaules. Thorin s'enfonça dans sa chaise et d'un geste las, autorisa son neveu à parler du hobbit, puisqu'il en avait désespérément envie.

\- Selon lui tu es séduisant.

\- Par Mahal, comment avez-vous pu lui arracher ça ? s'étonna Thorin.

Kili s'empressa de tout raconter à son oncle qui en fut remué, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître à ses neveux.

\- Il nous a dit une chose intéressante, insista Fili en posant le poing sur le bureau de son oncle. Il est totalement étranger au couple homosexuel.

\- Et en quoi cela t'étonne-t-il ? railla Thorin. Les hobbits sont fermés d'esprit, non content d'être des créatures faibles et prévisibles.

\- Il parle le khuzdul, rappela Kili. Pour moi, ce n'était pas prévisible de la part d'un hobbit.

Thorin pointa un doigt sévère vers le jeune brun.

\- Ce n'est que l'exception qui confirme la règle, assura-t-il borné. Maintenant, soyez gentil et éclairez moi. Pourquoi me dire cela ?

Fili haussa les sourcils avec un sourire.

\- Je me demandais dans quelle mesure vous comptiez honorer ce mariage mon oncle.

\- La seule chose qui lui donne de la valeur c'est, comme l'a souligné si justement Kili, qu'il parle et lise le khuzdul. Le seigneur Gudrum qui devait l'épouser a laissé une petite bibliothèque avec un important fonds de documents sans intérêt à trier en mourant. Étant donné qu'il était censé épouser le hobbit, il me semble plutôt juste que ce dernier écope de cette charge.

Le visage de Fili se déforma en une moue mi-attristée, mi-dégoûtée. Thorin releva les airs déçu de ses neveux et n'en comprit pas la raison. La vérité c'était que Fili et Kili trouvait très amusant la possibilité que leur oncle prenne du bon temps avec le hobbit. C'était tellement improbable qu'ils avaient lancé un pari entre eux à ce sujet. Fili prétendait que leur oncle craquerait le premier, alors que pour Kili, cela ne faisait aucun doute que le hobbit tomberait dans les bras de Thorin avant.

\- Qu'espériez vous ?

\- Vu qu'il est ton époux, nous pensions que tu l'intégrerais à tes plannings, pas que tu le reléguerais au placard, avoua Fili.

\- C'est un peu cruel, ajouta Kili.

\- Non, assura Thorin en se levant. C'est un hobbit, il ne s'intégrera jamais à nos plannings, ni à notre peuple. Je veillerai à ce qu'il soit bien traité et à ce qu'il ne manque de rien, mais je ne compte pas honorer notre mariage.

Kili repensa à ce que Bilbo avait dit du mariage pour les hobbits et se sentit désolé pour l'ambassadeur de la Comté.

\- Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, suivez-moi.

\- Où allons nous ? questionna Fili alors que Thorin faisait le tour de son bureau.

\- Vous avez manqué votre entraînement ce matin, et moi je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le mien.

Fili et Kili se lancèrent un regard horrifié. Pratiquer sous l'autorité de Dwalin et subir sa sévérité était mille fois mieux que s'entraîner avec un Thorin agacé, frustré par sa journée et de très mauvais poil. Plus jamais il ne manquerait leur entraînement du matin.

X

Bilbo se réveilla d'un sommeil sans rêve, âpre, et peu réparateur. Il avait mal partout. Son dos le faisait souffrir et tous les muscles de son corps tiraient affreusement. Il s'assit dans son lit et étouffa un gémissement en constatant qu'il était bien à Erebor, dans les appartements-prison qu'on lui avait attribué. Un grognement affreux remonta depuis son estomac et il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas dîné la veille. Enfin, si une nuit était passée. Sans fenêtre, il était incapable de savoir combien de temps il avait dormi.

Il se leva et écuma sa chambre à la recherche de son sac. Il le retrouva près de la cheminée et le rapporta sur le lit. Il le vida et fit l'inventaire de ses affaires. Ce qu'il avait emporté de la Comté avait mal survécu au voyage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chemise, sale, rangée à la hâte en boule et donc totalement froissée. Son foulard préféré était en piteux état. Le chemin à travers les monts brumeux ne l'avait pas épargné et notamment cette rencontre désagréable avec une créature mi-hobbit, mi-gobelin. Il avait été séparé malencontreusement de son escorte pour mieux tomber nez-à-nez avec ce Gollum. Ils s'étaient échangés quelques énigmes dans le noir, Bilbo peinant à se concentrer tant il était terrifié à l'idée que la chose ne le laisse pour mort. Il n'avait dû sa sauvegarde qu'à la trouvaille d'un anneau magique qui lui avait permit de se soustraire au regard de Gollum et de s'échapper. Par miracle, il avait retrouvé les nains -paniqués- et la troupe s'était empressée de poursuivre sa route.

En se remémorant cet épisode, Bilbo porta la main à sa poche vide. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à son manteau qui pendait misérablement à un portant et retrouva l'anneau dans la poche où il l'avait rangé en sortant des dédales des monts brumeux. Il le contempla, le soupesa, le caressa du bout du doigt. Il éprouvait une fascination incompréhensible pour le bijou. Il le rangea au fond de sa poche et retourna à son inventaire.

Son carnet rouge avait miraculeusement atteint Erebor intact et Bilbo s'en félicita. Il le déposa sur la table en prenant note qu'il allait devoir trouver encre et plume pour pouvoir rédiger -il ne savait pas encore quoi. Ses dernières feuilles de tabac trouvèrent leur place dans un petit coffret qu'il dénicha dans un des coffres et il les rangea sur la table de chevet, à côté du lit. Son épée, offerte par Gandalf, trouva un coin près des coffres et il ne resta plus que les restes alimentaires du voyage. Un morceau de pain dur, quelques tranches de porc séchées emballé dans une longue feuille et… et c'était tout. Désespéré, il ramassa ses vêtements de voyage et prit le chemin de la salle de bain pour les laver consciencieusement. Une fois cela fait, il les étendit comme il put sur les chaises qu'il plaça près de la cheminée. Bilbo était dépité par l'apparente pauvreté qu'il dégageait. Dire qu'il était l'un des plus jeunes hobbits rentiers de la Comté.

Affamé, pas loin de s'évanouir de faim, il croqua le morceau de pain dur qui lui restait en déballant les tranches de viande séchées. Il aurait pu pleurer tellement la misère du repas qu'il s'offrait lui déchirait le cœur.

Le voyage jusqu'à Erebor l'avait forcé à renoncer à beaucoup de ses habitudes de hobbit, parmi lesquels les nombreuses pauses repas. Les nains s'étaient moqués de cette curieuse habitude qu'avait les gens de la Comté, et sans écouter les arguments -infaillibles- de Bilbo, ils avaient supprimé ces pauses. Bilbo s'était fait une raison et s'était calé à regret sur leurs habitudes. Un maigre petit déjeuner, un repas sur le pouce pour midi, et un dîner controversé. La route avait bien sûr joué sur la consistance de ces pitances, mais Bilbo n'espérait pas retrouver ses 4 autres repas à Erebor.

Après avoir calmé son estomac malmené, il se dit que cela pourrait être une bonne idée d'essayer de se familiariser avec les lieux. Après tout, Balin -ni aucun autre nain- ne lui avait rien dit concernant son emploi du temps. Alors qu'en Comté il avait l'habitude de vivre avec les mêmes activités chaque jour, il avait l'intuition que dans la cité naine les choses seraient très différentes.

Il se retrouva planté devant sa porte pendant une bonne dizaine de minute sans aucune envie de la pousser en réalisant que s'il souhaitait assouvir sa curiosité il allait devoir croiser des nains. Et l'idée ne l'enchantait guère. Soudain, il vit la poignée s'abaisser et il eut tout juste le temps de reculer pour pas se manger la porte. Thorin fit un pas à l'intérieur de ses appartements sans s'annoncer.

Le nain étudia le hobbit apeuré qui reculait face à lui. Depuis la veille, il s'était métamorphosé. Ses cheveux châtain gras et empoussiérés était devenu éclatants, ondulés et soyeux. Ils brillaient d'un reflet miel que Thorin n'aurait jamais pu deviner à son arrivée. Sa peau crasseuse avait retrouvé le lustre d'un teint de pêche, accentuée par le galbe adorable du visage imberbe du hobbit. Il était vêtu simplement, à la manière naine, et le fait qu'il ait été obligé de remonter les jambes de son pantalon aurait pu arracher un rire moqueur à Thorin s'il n'avait pas trouvé cela craquant.

Fâché de ses propres pensées en constatant que le hobbit était tout à fait attirant, Thorin se renfrogna.

\- La nuit fut-elle bonne maître hobbit ?

Il avait sciemment refusé de l'appeler par son nom. Bilbo bredouilla une réponse incompréhensible, avant de hocher la tête. Thorin le dépassa, fit une pause devant le linge qui séchait, puis descendit dans la chambre, Bilbo sur ses talons.

\- Comment jugeriez-vous votre khuzdul maître hobbit ? interrogea Thorin en s'arrêtant près de la table.

\- Enfantin, répondit automatiquement Bilbo.

Thorin plissa les yeux, cherchant à savoir si le hobbit se moquait de lui.

\- _Vous m'aviez l'air pourtant très sûr de vous hier_, siffla Thorin dans la langue de ses aïeux.

Bilbo chercha à dissimuler son soupir, que Thorin interpréta comme las.

\- _Je voulais dire que, n'étant initié que depuis peu à votre langue, je suis encore à mes premiers pas dans son apprentissage,_ expliqua Bilbo dans le même dialecte.

\- _Savez-vous compter ?_

_\- Suffisamment._

_\- Les lieux-dits et les titres nains vous sont-ils familiers ?_

_\- Ils sont plus faciles à assimiler que votre grammaire._

_\- Qu'en est-il de votre vocabulaire ? _

\- _Balbutiant, mais je suis en progrès. Voyager 6 mois avec un nain qui ne communique qu'en khuzdul aura été très bénéfique._

Thorin sonda le regard coloré du hobbit, puis posa une dernière question.

-_Apprécie__z__-vous la lecture maître hobbit ?_

_\- Oui, c'est un de mes passes-temps favori._

_\- Parfait._

Thorin lui fit signe de sortir des appartements d'un coup de menton et le précéda dans le couloir extérieur. Bilbo se laissa guider par le prince sans un mot, essayant d'assimiler le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Ils gagnèrent une zone plus élevée dans les étages, où Bilbo perçut un courant d'air rafraîchissant.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Nous sommes à quatre heure de l'aube, répondit machinalement Thorin en prenant à droite à un croisement.

Bilbo fit un rapide calcul. Il s'était endormi probablement vers la fin de l'après-midi. Il avait donc dormi presque 12h. Pas étonnant que son estomac cri famine. Thorin finit par pousser une grille en métal qu'il avait déverrouillé d'un rapide tour de clé. Un crissement sinistre accueilli Bilbo dans une large bibliothèque rectangulaire. Des colonnes soutenaient un premier plafond sous lequel s'étendait des étagères remplies de livres, couvrant la moindre parcelle de mur. Dans le rectangle central, sous un plafond en voûte, était installée une large table, recouverte de documents, de parchemins et de manuscrits. Thorin abaissa un levier sur un des pilier et un mécanisme ingénieux apporta une lumière pâle mais suffisante à la pièce. Bilbo inspecta chaque recoins des yeux, fasciné, avant de reporter son attention sur Thorin.

\- Où sommes nous ?

\- C'est une chambre des archives, indiqua Thorin en pointant vaguement les documents sauvages qui jonchaient le sol. Le seigneur Gubrum qui était en charge de cette bibliothèque nous a quitté quelques mois avant votre arrivée. J'ai hérité de cette charge en même temps que de vo… vos connaissances en khuzdul pourrait servir ici.

Bilbo plissa les yeux en notant que Thorin s'était coupé au milieu de sa phrase. Il choisit de l'ignorer et préféra demander.

\- En quoi pourrais-je me rendre utile ?

\- Vous voyez que l'endroit a été laissé à l'abandon, depuis un bon moment. Gudrum était incapable de descendre ici depuis un an alors le travail s'est accumulé. Pas grand-chose, mais si ce n'est pas fait, ce sera infernal. Je devrais être celui à qui revient la charge de gérer cet endroit, mais avec mes autres obligations c'est impossible.

\- Vous voulez que je m'occupe de la gestion de cette bibliothèque, traduisit Bilbo surprit.

Thorin ramena ses bras contre lui dans une position impressionnante.

\- Cela vous occupera, supposa Thorin. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez autre chose à faire.

\- C'est vrai, mais la Comté…

\- Votre région ne bougera pas, et ici, à part répondre à nos questions si nous en avons, écrire quelques lettres et en recevoir, vous n'avez rien à faire.

Bilbo tressaillit. C'était comme se prendre une claque. Thorin avait simplement énoncé des faits, mais comme il l'avait dit, c'était ramener Bilbo à sa désespérante inutilité. Attristé par ce constat, il hocha la tête.

\- Très bien je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Thorin poussa un soupir intérieur. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser du problème du hobbit. Maintenant qu'il était affilié à cette pièce, Thorin avait toutes les justifications du monde pour l'ignorer. Il allait s'en aller, satisfait mais Bilbo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Puis-je vous demander quelques petites choses avant que vous ne me laissiez à ce… travail ?

Thorin consenti de mauvaise grâce -bien cachée évidemment- à l'écouter.

\- Tout d'abord, où pourrais-je trouver de quoi manger ?

Thorin haussa les sourcils. Puis il réalisa qu'effectivement, la veille Balin avait mentionné le hobbit lors du repas qu'ils avaient partagé après l'entraînement de ses neveux, ce à quoi Thorin avait répondu qu'il s'en occuperait. Sauf qu'après plusieurs bières et une bonne assiette bien garnie, il avait bien sur oublié le hobbit. Il fut embarrassé d'avoir laissé Bilbo dans cette situation.

\- Je vous ferais porter vos repas, ici ou à vos appartements, promit-il sincèrement.

\- Oh. D'accord.

Thorin nota une pointe de déception dans la voix du hobbit. Bilbo craignait de ne vivre qu'entre sa suite et cette bibliothèque.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Oui, pourrais-je me procurer de quoi écrire ? De l'encre et une plume ?

Thorin acquiesça, énumérant dans sa tête ce qu'il devait faire pour contenter le hobbit avant de pouvoir totalement l'abandonner. Ce dernier se pencha pour ramasser un petit carnet sur lequel il venait de buter, et ne prit pas garde à la pile de livres qui chancelait dans son dos. Il la bouscula en se redressant et tous les manuscrits s'étalèrent à ses pieds dans une avalanche de feuilles volantes et de poussière.

\- Mahal, Gudrum vous aurait difficilement supporté, constata Thorin.

Bilbo, qui était en panique face à sa bêtise décida de relever la pique pour s'ôter d'un doute.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais la réflexion, dites moi… ce Gudrum était un des seigneurs nains qui dépendait de vous ?

Thorin ne répondit rien.

\- Bofur m'a grossièrement expliqué comment fonctionnait le système d'héritage dans votre culture, poursuivit Bilbo, et j'ai la fâcheuse sensation que vous ne me dites pas tout.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, mentit Thorin qui ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose que Bilbo apprenne comment il s'était retrouvé marié à un prince.

\- Répondez simplement à ma question alors, insista Bilbo. Cette pièce est-elle la seule tâche que vous avez hérité du seigneur Gudrum ?

Bilbo avait ce doute qui le tiraillait. Ce doute affreux que la position royale de Thorin avait soulevé. Que les commentaires de Fili et Kili avaient renforcé. Et que le prince lui-même avait terminé d'instiller dans sa tête avec ses phrases à demi-terminées sur le seigneur Gudrum. Thorin soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de mentir, ou de cacher la vérité à Bilbo. Au moins aurait-il une justification pour son comportement distant, se dit-il.

\- Vous auriez dû l'épouser, avoua-t-il sans préambule.

Thorin ne s'attendait à aucune réaction particulière de la part du hobbit, mais resta parfaitement scotché par la réponse que Bilbo lui donna.

\- Vous êtes donc un deuxième choix.

Bilbo n'avait pas dit ces mots pour être vexant. C'était juste la première chose qui lui était venue.

\- Vous ne manquez pas d'air pour me qualifier de la sorte, répliqua Thorin avec humeur. Je suis un prince.

\- Un prince, nota Bilbo fâché que Thorin lève le ton contre lui. Pas mon prince.

Cette réponse la eut pour effet de provoquer la tempête dans le regard de Thorin. La fameuse tempête que Bilbo aurait préféré éviter.

\- Vous m'avez épousé, ce qui fait de vous un citoyen d'Erebor comme l'a dit Balin. Donc, vous êtes mon sujet.

\- Je ne vous appartiens pas.

\- Détrompez vous, claqua Thorin. Vous êtes miens que vous le vouliez ou non depuis l'instant où vous avez apposé votre nom sur le registre des mariages royaux.

Le hobbit ne se démonta pas malgré la terreur que lui inspirait l'expression fermée de Thorin.

\- Vous m'avez fait signer sans me dire ce à quoi je concluais.

\- Si vous avez été assez bête pour ne pas lire les termes du registre que vous avez signé alors que vous comprenez notre langue, je peux dire avec certitude que de nous deux, dans ce mariage, c'est moi qui suis le moins bien loti.

Bilbo s'empourpra, piqué au vif par la remarque tout à fait juste de Thorin. Le nain ne put s'empêcher de trouver les joues rosies absolument adorables. Il se fustigea aussitôt, refusant d'accorder le moindre intérêt au hobbit.

\- Au moins nous sommes fixés sur un point aujourd'hui, siffla Bilbo. Thorin Oakenshield est loin d'être aussi estimable en tant que prince qu'en héros de guerre.

Thorin fit un pas en avant qui fit sursauter Bilbo qui voulut reculer. Il s'empêtra dans une autre pile de livre, qu'il éparpilla au sol, avec un glapissement de détresse.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que vous me manquez de respect maître hobbit, nota Thorin sans se soucier de la panique qui peignait le visage de Bilbo.

\- On ne dit jamais sans trois, signala ce dernier furieux d'être intimidé et sans se soucier de ce que son insolence pourrait provoquer.

\- Je ferais attention si j'étais vous…

\- Je vous le répète, coupa Bilbo. Je ne vous appartient pas, vous n'êtes pas mon prince, vous ne musellerez pas.

\- Je relève le défi, railla Thorin soudain très amusé à l'idée de faire taire le hobbit.

Bilbo pâlit, pas sûr que cette réponse soit celle qu'il s'était attendu à recevoir. Thorin se rappela alors de ce qu'avait dit Fili à propos des mœurs du hobbit. Prêt à tout pour le piéger et le faire taire, il se pencha vers la frêle créature qui lui faisait face.

\- J'ai pour idée que vous n'êtes pas étranger à nos coutumes, dit-il doucement.

\- C'est exact, admit Bilbo sur ses gardes.

\- Je déteste me répéter mais nous sommes mariés à présent, et bien que cela n'enchante ni vous ni moi, certaines coutumes sont à respecter maître hobbit.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils. Thorin lui murmura deux mots à l'oreille. Il aurait pensé que le hobbit se serait rebellé, criant au viol et à l'insulte, mais non, Bilbo eut une réaction qui le prit totalement au dépourvu. Il vira rouge, jusqu'au bout de ses petites oreilles pointues -Thorin n'avait pas remarqué qu'elles étaient si pointues-, et son regard fuit brusquement à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait Thorin.

Bilbo n'en revenait pas. Consommer le mariage. Il avait totalement oublié cette partie de l'union. Thorin l'avait dit en khuzdul ce qui avait rendu la mention encore plus embarrassante, plus crue. Le nain quant à lui était plutôt content finalement, il pouvait utiliser l'hétérosexualité du hobbit contre lui. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le prendre, mais le faire taire en mentionnant cette possibilité était parfaitement agréable.

\- Maintenant vous m'excuserez maître hobbit, dit-t-il en s'éloignant. Je n'ai pas la journée pour m'occuper de vous.

Il abandonna Bilbo sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

X

Bilbo avait engloutis le repas qu'un serviteur nain avait amené dans la bibliothèque un bon moment après le départ de Thorin. Il était resté au milieu de la pièce à pester contre le caractère des nains jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune page se racle la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Tout à fait confus, Bilbo avait fait de la place sur un pan de table et le nain avait déposé son plateau avant de s'en aller dans une courbette. Au moins n'allait-on pas le laisser mourir de faim.

Une fois rassasié, il s'attela à la tâche qu'on lui avait confié. Il comprenait parfaitement que c'était un moyen de le parquer dans un coin et de s'en débarrasser, il n'était pas idiot. De tout façon, il ne pouvait pas faire de vague, et cela, Thorin le savait sûrement. La protection de la Comté dépendait de sa docilité à Erebor.

Quand il tourna sur lui-même pour constater de l'ampleur de la tâche qu'était le rangement de la bibliothèque, il soupira, désespéré. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où commencer. On ne lui avait donné aucune indication. Un peu au hasard, il ramassa quelques feuilles qui caressaient ses pieds. C'était des documents sans importance à première vue. Des accusés d'achats pour des soies importées pour le palais. Des bons pour accords sur des pièces de joailleries. Datés d'une soixantaine d'année. Bilbo grimaça. Classer ce désordre allait être un enfer, et un ennui. Mais en bon hobbit, il avait à cœur de prouver qu'il n'était pas un mouchoir qu'on pouvait jeter à la première utilisation. De plus, l'exercice était bénéfique pour ses progrès en khuzdul. Il passa la matinée à désencombrer le sol, puis à trier et empiler livres, registres, manuscrits dans un coin et documents volants ou pochettes dans un autre. Un serviteur nain -pas celui du matin- lui apporta sa pitance pour déjeuner et Bilbo s'accorda une pause bien méritée avant de reprendre son tri. Il travailla sans discontinuer jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Il avait fini par comprendre que la lumière qui baignait la bibliothèque était celle du jour. Il avait repéré quelques miroirs et déduit que par un astucieux jeu de positionnement, ces miroirs dirigeaient la lumière depuis l'extérieur jusqu'au centre de la montagne -bien qu'il ignora totalement où il se trouvait dans Erebor. Il remarqua donc le jour décliner et choisit de cesser de travailler quand la lumière devint beaucoup trop insatisfaisante pour ses pauvres yeux.

Il enfonça ces paumes contre ses paupières en se laissant aller contre un pilier. Il laissa retomber mollement ses bras le long de son corps courbaturé et parcouru la salle d'un regard las en constatant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait beaucoup de progrès depuis le matin. Il avait simplement réussi à déplacer le bazar d'un endroit à un autre. Découragé, il décida qu'il avait assez donné pour la journée. Il ramassa le plateau de repas laissé de côté depuis le déjeuner, remonta le levier qui amenait la lumière dans la pièce et l'obscurité gagna chaque recoin. Une fois dans le couloir, il tira la grille qui claqua dans un bruit sourd.

Il réalisa à ce moment là qu'il n'avait pas la clé pour verrouiller la serrure. Thorin l'avait gardé avec lui. Il se demanda si cela avait une importance. Un peu à reculons, il décida de laisser l'endroit tel quel. On ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir fermé avec une clé qu'il n'avait pas. Il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement recroiser Thorin, mais si cela devait arriver, il la lui demanderait.

Il parvint à regagner ses appartements sans encombre -il louait sa mémoire et son sens de l'orientation. Il y trouva un plateau repas couvert d'une cloche sur la table de sa chambre. On lui avait apporté son repas directement ici. Cela signifiait deux choses peu agréables pour Bilbo. La première, on ne voulait pas avoir affaire à lui. Il était irrémédiablement isolé et il savait que cela allait vite lui peser. L'autre aspect, c'était qu'on entrait dans sa chambre comme dans un moulin. Il se dit donc qu'il devait veiller à ranger minutieusement ses effets personnels à l'avenir.

En déposant le plateau qu'il portait, il remarqua une boite rectangulaire élancée, en métal, sur un bord de la table qu'il était sûr de n'avoir pas vu le matin. Il souleva le couvercle pour découvrir un nécessaire pour écrire. Un étui en cuir durci comprenait un encrier, une plume d'oie et une mine de charbon. Un paquet de feuille de parchemin était posée sur un écritoire au fond de la boite. Bilbo caressa les bords de l'écrin distraitement.

Il commença par manger avec appétit, revigoré par cette bonne surprise. Une fois rassasié, il poussa les plateaux dans un coin de la table et attira la boîte à lui pour en tirer un parchemin et l'étui dont il délesta l'encrier et la plume. Il commença par rédiger quelques lignes à l'attention de ses paires hobbits. ''_Bon voyage, blablabla, cité merveilleuse, blablabla, __mariage officialisé, blablabla, Comté à l'abri._''

Il ne mentionna ni ne précisa pas que son nouvel époux était un nain, un prince de surcroît et signa sa lettre en banalité. Il prit un deuxième parchemin et écrivit avec plus de passion cette lettre qu'il adressait à son cousin Drogo. Il ne parla pas de Thorin là encore, assurant simplement qu'il allait bien et que son parent n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il insista plus sur son voyage et les péripéties qui l'avaient parsemé. Il demanda des nouvelles de Primula également. Le bébé de son cousin devait être né depuis quelques mois maintenant. Il voulait savoir si c'était un Frodo ou une Capucine. Il n'aurait sûrement jamais l'opportunité de voir l'enfant, du moins pas avant quelques années. L'idée de rester coincé à Erebor aussi longtemps fit monter une gêne amère dans sa poitrine. Il conclut la lettre à son cousin et la relut tristement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pile de parchemin, hésitant.

Devait-il écrire à Rosie-Posie ? Le pouvait-il ? D'une main peu assurée il rédigea les premiers mots.

''Chère mademoiselle Goldworthy,''

Non.

''Chère Rosie-Posie,''

Non plus.

Déjà il ne savait pas comment s'adresser à elle.

Il abandonna sa lettre sur la table en plein milieu d'une phrase qui résumait son état de santé -à savoir, bon. Plus tard dans la soirée, il rangea toutes ses missives dans la boite à cet effet et la cacha sous son matelas. Il ne voulait pas qu'un inconnu se permette de lire ses lettres.

Les jours qui suivirent, filèrent tous selon le même schéma. Il se réveillait en sursaut sous les coups portés à sa porte par le serviteur qui lui apportait son petit déjeuner. Il mangeait, s'habillait -il avait réussi à rattraper ses vêtements de hobbit, bien plus confortables que ceux des nains-, puis zieutait son matelas où la lettre pour Rosie-Posie qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de reprendre depuis qu'il l'avait laissé de côté était cachée. Ses autres lettres n'avaient pas non plus bougé. Il aurait voulu savoir à qui les donner pour qu'elles fassent le voyage jusqu'en Comté, mais les nains qui lui apportaient son repas ne lui laissaient pas le temps de leur adresser la parole et repartaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu, remportant à chaque fois ses plateaux de la veille.

Il quittait ses appartements la mort dans l'âme pour rejoindre la bibliothèque dont il avait la charge. De ce côté là, il était plutôt content. Le sol était de nouveau visible ! Il s'était attaqué au bazar sur la grande table et avait fini par classer l'ensemble des documents. Parfois, il s'arrêtait pour en lire un ou deux, plus intéressant que les autres. Il était ainsi tombé sur quelques cartes qu'il avait dévoré des yeux. Plusieurs d'entre elles décrivaient la cité naine dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cela lui permettait de mémoriser les divers strates et passages d'Erebor sans avoir à se déplacer.

Après sa journée, il claquait la grille et retournait d'un pas lent à ses appartements. Il ne croisait jamais personne. Cet isolement était pesant, et gagnait ses nerfs, déjà mit à rude épreuve par la constante obscurité. Depuis son arrivée, il n'avait pas revu une seule fois la lumière du jour.

Il se couchait sans parler à personne et le cœur gros. Une puissante frustration couplé à une colère sourde le gagnait peu à peu et il ne faudrait qu'un étincelle pour le faire exploser.

* * *

**Je sais, c'est très mal parti pour le Thilbo. Mais je vous jure qu'il va venir tellement vite après que ça compensera ces premiers chapitres douloureux pour notre ship. **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, c'est très encourageant pour moi ! (j'ai dû me retenir de vous poster celui-là au moins deux ou trois fois pendant la semaine haha :') )**

**Angelyoru : **Je peux comprendre que tu n'aimes pas Rosie-Posie haha elle fait obstacle au véritable ship. Mufle c'est le bon terme pour décrire Thorin au premier abord ! Si tu as aimé comment Bilbo remet les nains à sa place dans ces chapitres, je peux t'assurer que tu vas aimer la suite héhé enfin j'espère ! Merci pour ta review!

**Nekonya-Myu : **Je suis contente alors si la rencontre s'est faite au bon moment, ça me rassure. Bilbo est plein de ressources haha ! Merci pour l'encouragement !

**DidiineOokami :** Tu m'as tué XD

**Moony's Words : **Hello- Thorin commence très mal mais normalement, il devrait se rattraper tôt ou tard haha! Tu avais bien deviné pour la bibliothèque, effectivement ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes retours, j'espère que la suite te plaît !

**Aicelles : **Merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu ai aimé ! Bonne semaine à toi aussi ;)

**Hachi Osaki : **Je suis contente que la rencontre ne soit pas prématurée, ça me rassure haha. C'est toujours mieux quand une relation que l'on sait vouée à fonctionner commence mal, ça créé plus de challenge héhé. Maintenant, est-ce que ce sera Bilbo qui amadouera Thorin ou l'inverse ? hahain on ne sait pas :3 Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire sur mon interprétation de la culture naine ! ça me semblait très important à retravailler et surtout à élaborer pour que mon scénario soit crédible !

**Yuugure : **Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme ! J'espère que tu aimes la suite :)

**Je suis super contente que vous appréciés l'insolence de Bilbo ! J'aime beaucoup exploiter son côté farouche, donc vous serez ravi de savoir que d'autres scènes ''de ménage'' entre Bilbo et Thorin sont à venir héhé **

**Bonne semaine !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note vocabulaire : **

**Jargh est une insulte en khuzdul et cela signifie idiot en gros.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

\- Il dort encore.

\- Réveille-le.

Des pas feutrés près de son lit. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua durement. Bilbo ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, encore embrumé par le sommeil.

\- Bilbo, levez-vous.

Le hobbit accusa l'ordre en essayant de se réveiller tout à fait. Il se redressa, à moitié tiré par le bras et chercha qui donc pouvait le molester de cette manière. Le visage bêta de Kili se dessina devant lui et il eut bien du mal à retenir son cri.

\- Qu'est-ce que-

\- Levez-vous Bilbo, insista le jeune nain.

Au pied du lit, Fili tira sèchement la couverture qui protégeait Bilbo du froid. Par réflexe, ce dernier se recroquevilla et ramena ses genoux sous son menton.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que cela veut dire ? siffla-t-il irrité par ce réveil des plus grossier.

\- Nous allons à notre entraînement matinal, indiqua Kili. Nous avons pensé que vous seriez intéressé pour nous accompagner.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit le hobbit catégorique. Maintenant veuillez me retourner ma couverture, il reste plusieurs heures avant l'aube.

\- Pas vraiment, rétorqua Fili. Vous perdez la notion du temps à force d'être coincé ici.

\- La faute à votre oncle, pointa Bilbo en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ses neveux, j'insiste, ne m'attendez pas pour votre entraînement.

Kili le leva subitement, sans le prévenir. Bilbo se retrouva sur ses deux pieds, à moitié collé contre le plus jeune nain qui lui lançait un regard sévère.

\- Nous souhaitons que vous passiez du temps avec nous, dit-il durement.

\- Ce n'est pas un souhait partagé, claqua Bilbo en reculant pour s'éloigner de sa prise.

Mais Kili le maintint, pire, il le traîna près des coffres, là où se tenait son frère. Bilbo grimaça. Ces deux idiots de prince n'avaient pas l'habitude qu'on leur refuse quoique ce soit. Fili farfouilla dans un des coffres et en tira plusieurs pièces textiles qu'il tendit à Bilbo.

\- Vous avez 5 minutes pour vous changer.

Comme Bilbo ne faisait pas mine de bouger, Fili lui imposa les vêtements en les fourrant dans ses bras.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur moi, soupira Bilbo.

\- Nous acharner ? Nous sommes venu pour vous tenir compagnie ! s'offusqua le blond. Maintenant allez vous changer !

Il asséna une tape sur la fesse de Bilbo, arrachant un air choqué et terrifié au hobbit qui se précipita pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Fili et Kili éclatèrent de rire, conscient que ce geste déplacé était de loin la façon la plus drôle de tourmenter le hobbit.

Quand celui-ci sorti de sa retraite, ils l'attendaient devant la cheminée. Kili tenait la petite épée de Bilbo dans une main.

\- Que vous ai-je fais ? insista Bilbo en restant à bonne distance de Fili.

\- Mais rien, répondit Kili en le poussant hors des appartements. Vous êtes pâle comme un mort, nous voulons juste nous assurer que vous ne décédiez pas dans votre retraite.

\- Allez dire ça à celui qui m'a mit là.

\- Vous n'avez pas franchement été conciliant avec notre oncle, fit remarquer Fili qui tenait de Frérin ce qu'il s'était passé entre Thorin et le hobbit -Thorin ne devrait pas accorder autant sa confiance à son frère parfois.

\- Je n'ai pas été conciliant ?! Ça c'est fort.

\- Peu importe, intervint Kili. Passons à autre chose voulez-vous. Vous dépenser vous fera le plus grand bien, je vous sens tendu.

Il avait souligné ce fait en passant sa main libre sur la nuque de Bilbo pour un massage furtif. Le hobbit se soustrait immédiatement à la poigne du nain. Décidément ces deux frères étaient beaucoup TROP tactiles.

\- Je ne suis pas tendu, grommela-t-il. Et de toute façon je ne veux pas m'entraîner. Peu importe l'entraînement.

\- Vous ne refuseriez pas les leçons de messires Dwalin ! se scandalisa Fili.

\- Qui ?

\- L'un des meilleurs soldats d'Erebor ! vanta Kili. Et aussi le meilleur ami de Thorin.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas vous suivre, grimaça Bilbo en rebroussant chemin.

Fili l'attrapa par le col de sa tunique et le ramena contre lui pour le coincer sous son bras.

\- Vous ne vous défilerez pas, nous sommes déjà en retard, ne perdons plus de temps.

Malgré les protestations de Bilbo, les princes redoublèrent l'allure et le traînèrent jusqu'aux salles d'entraînement, bien plus haut en surface.

Le fameux Dwalin était un nain de haute stature, à la mine austère. Son crâne rasé en partie était couvert de tatouages runiques, tout comme l'étaient ses bras nus et musclés. Il ne rata pas l'arrivée de Fili et Kili et les houspilla immédiatement. Les deux princes se confondirent en excuses, et Bilbo profita de leur attention détournée pour s'échapper sur le côté sans que personne ne le remarque.

La salle d'entraînement avait une impressionnante hauteur sous plafond. Les murs étaient couvert d'étagères chargées d'armes diverses -haches, épées, coutelas, arc, masses, lances, etc. Un oculus perçait le mur à la limite du plafond, laissant entrer un courant d'air frais bienvenu pour les nains qui s'entraînaient férocement. Bilbo nota que le jour n'était pas pleinement levé mais distingua quelques flocons qui se frayaient un passage par l'oculus pour tomber et s'évaporer à peine entrés dans la montagne.

Il fut arraché à sa contemplation par un silence pesant qui lui fit baisser la tête pour se rendre compte qu'il était le centre de l'attention de la pièce. Fili et Kili se préparaient sans l'avoir remarqué, se débarrassant de leurs manteaux et rajustant leurs gantelets de cuir. Dwalin lui lançait une œillade curieuse, à la limite du mépris -où était-ce déjà du mépris ?-, tandis que les quelques autres nains présents le détaillaient sans se cacher. Bilbo baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, fâché d'être une espèce d'attraction.

\- Tenez Bilbo, lui dit soudain Kili en lui tendant son épée. Venez.

\- Sans façon, répondit le hobbit en acceptant tout de même de récupérer son bien.

\- Vous ne progresserez jamais si vous ne vous faites pas d'exercice, réprimanda le jeune nain.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt à progresser. Je suis un hobbit, pas un combattant.

Kili haussa un sourcil. Sa réponse fut coupée par Dwalin qui frappa fort ses deux paumes l'une contre l'autre.

\- En place ! Kili, laisse le hobbit. Il a trouvé sa place s'il souhaite faire partie de la déco.

Bilbo aurait pu répondre quelque chose de cinglant, mais se retint. C'était certain, ce Dwalin était bien le meilleur ami de Thorin. Exécrable tout pareil. Il se contenta de s'adosser à un mur, pas fâché de voir autre chose que des papiers et de la poussière et assista en silence à l'entraînement des deux princes. Fili était vif et incisif là où Kili était agile et précis. Les deux nains se complétaient par leurs dispositions au combat opposées.

Dwalin leur criait après sans arrêt, et ce que Bilbo avait prit pour de l'acharnement au début, était en fait un enthousiasme mêlé à de grandes attentes. Sous ses airs bourrus, Bilbo repéra à plusieurs reprises la tendresse dans le regard de Dwalin alors qu'il reprenait la position de Fili. Il ne rudoyait pas Kili, il le poussait à se dépasser pour le rendre fier de lui. Et les deux princes étaient réceptifs aux attentes de leur mentor. Nul trace de rancœur dans les réponses de Fili, pas plus que dans celles de Kili. Ils s'exécutaient de bonne grâce, sous l'attention patiente de Dwalin. Après une série d'échauffement et d'exercices divers, Dwalin composa des binômes pour permettre à ses élèves -car Fili et Kili n'étaient pas les seuls à profiter de l'expérience du nain- de s'affronter. Bilbo assimilait patiemment tout ce qu'il voyait. Il avait une bonne mémoire visuelle, et souvent, il était en mesure de reproduire plus ou moins bien ce qu'il avait déjà vu. Il n'était pas un combattant, et n'en serait jamais un, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de retenir quelques astuces de défense. Comme cette parade que Kili venait d'effectuer. Ou encore cette attaque défensive de la part de Fili.

Il était si absorbé par les duels des princes qu'il ne remarqua pas l'entrée de Thorin et Frérin. Les deux nains se tinrent dans un coin de pénombre pour ne pas perturber l'entraînement. Ils remarquèrent Bilbo en revanche et Thorin plissa les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver le hobbit ici. Sans doute était-ce à cause de ses neveux. Il l'ignora, et porta son attention sur ces derniers qui redoublaient d'effort pour garder le dessus dans leurs luttes.

Dwalin stoppa les combats après un moment, accordant à ses élèves une courte pause. Kili se dirigea aussitôt vers Bilbo, le visage radieux.

\- Toujours bien là où vous êtes ?

\- Je fais une parfaite ornementation murale n'est-ce pas ? répondit ironiquement Bilbo.

Kili éclata d'un rire clair. Bilbo ne cacha pas son sourire. Contre toute attente, il avait une certaine sympathie pour Kili et Fili. Après tout, c'étaient bien les seuls à lui avoir accordé un peu d'attention -même si ça n'était pas exactement celle qu'aurait voulu Bilbo.

\- Vous avez une épée, rappela Kili en désignant l'arme que Bilbo tenait entre ses mains. Elle finira par s'émousser si vous ne l'entretenez pas.

\- Elle s'en portera bien, je vous remercie Kili.

Le visage du nain s'éclaira comme Bilbo venait de prononcer son prénom.

\- Laisse donc cette demi-créature à sa place, lança méchamment un nain tout près d'eux, arrachant des rires à ses compères.

\- Et de quelle place parles-tu Rorin ? grogna Kili en se retournant.

Le dénommé Rorin échangea un regard amusé avec ceux qui l'entouraient. Bilbo était surprit que Kili prenne sa défense.

\- Celle qu'il aurait dû garder, attaqua Rorin. Au fond de son trou, à l'abri des regards.

Bilbo serra les dents. Encore un nain tout à fait charmant… Kili fit un pas vers le détracteur de Bilbo, une expression menaçante sur le visage. Ni lui, ni Rorin, ni Bilbo n'avaient remarqué Thorin et Frérin qui avaient rejoint Fili et Dwalin, et qui avaient pivoté vers eux en entendant le ton de Kili monter.

\- Tiens ta langue, il est l'ambassadeur de la Comté, claqua ce dernier.

\- Cela ne change rien au fait qu'il n'était pas désiré ici.

\- Il vous entend, et si cela peut vous rassurer, il n'avait aucun désir d'être ici non plus, rétorqua Bilbo sans réfléchir.

Rorin passa outre Kili pour planter son regard dans celui du hobbit.

\- _Ne t'adresse pas à moi __jargh_, aboya-t-il en khuzdul.

\- _Ce sera avec plaisir, si vous faites de même_, répondit poliment Bilbo dans la même langue.

Rorin fit un pas menaçant aussitôt arrêté par Kili.

\- Tu ne veux pas lever la main sur lui, averti-t-il gravement.

\- Hors de mon chemin rejeton de traître, cracha Rorin à demi-mot.

Kili vit rouge et poussa violemment Rorin. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le col et le repoussa contre une étagère sans entendre l'exclamation de Dwalin derrière lui. Bilbo fut sur Rorin avant même que Fili ou ses oncles aient amorcé un mouvement pour porter secours au plus jeune prince. Si les membres de la famille royale n'avaient pas entendu les paroles de Rorin, pour Bilbo, elles avaient été très distinctes.

Il avait dégainé son épée sans réfléchir et la pointait sur la gorge dégagée du nain qui tenait fermement Kili. Il ne savait pas trop s'il était crédible, ni si il paraissait menaçant. Apparemment pas trop vu la façon dont Rorin avisa la situation avec un air moqueur. Son sourire lui échappa néanmoins quand il sentit la pointe de l'épée frôler sa jugulaire.

\- _Tu n'auras pas le courage de l'utiliser hobbit_, ricana-t-il avec un coup d'œil éloquent sur la lame.

\- _C'est à toi de voir si tu veux le vérifier__,_ rétorqua Bilbo avec un calme qui le surprit lui-même_._

_\- Tu n'en auras pas le cran_, assura Rorin.

\- _Fais un pas et tu verras bien. Nous savons tous les deux ce que cette lame te fera si tu __persistes à tenir Kili._

Rorin eut un instant d'hésitation, puis tout doucement, il libéra Kili. Le jeune nain se dégagea de sa prise et s'écarta en faisant signe à Bilbo qu'il allait bien. Le hobbit abaissa son épée, soulagé de voir que son bluff avait fait son office, et Rorin saisit l'occasion. D'un mouvement précis, sec, il asséna un coup de poing à Bilbo en plein visage. Le hobbit vacilla et porta immédiatement sa main à son nez sanglant. Son épée lui glissa des mains. Le liquide rouge et visqueux au goût de fer s'écoula brusquement de ses narines, sans discontinuer. Cette fois, avant que Kili ne réagisse, Dwalin intervint et fit reculer Rorin.

\- Par Mahal ce n'est pas un comportement digne de jeunes guerriers !

Un hoquet de stupeur échappa à Rorin quand il remarqua enfin Thorin et Frérin et il recula vivement, courbé de peur. Il s'en était prit à Kili devant eux, et rien n'empêchait les deux oncles de le corriger là, maintenant. Frérin le congédia d'un geste dédaigneux. Thorin de son côté fixait Bilbo que Kili et Fili entouraient comme deux mères poules. Ils tâtaient son visage, inspectaient sa blessure en l'empêchant de remettre sa main ensanglantée pour stopper l'hémorragie. Le sang abondant avait peint ses lèvres et son menton et coulait le long de sa gorge pour teindre sa chemise blanche. Bilbo capta soudain la présence de Thorin et il bondit en arrière, échappant aux mains de Fili et Kili.

\- Bilbo, voulut le retenir le plus jeune.

\- Je retourne à mes appartements, informa le hobbit pressé de disparaître.

Dans sa hâte, il oublia son épée qui gisait toujours par terre, aux pieds de Kili. Thorin la ramassa et l'inspecta, révisant doucement son jugement sur le hobbit.

\- Il en a dans le ventre, sourit Frérin qui s'assurait que Kili allait bien.

\- Il mérite plus que d'être coincé dans ses appartements, renchérit Fili qui vouait à présent un respect nouveau au hobbit.

Thorin prit la pique sans sourciller. Il rengaina l'épée de Bilbo et se hâta pour rattraper le hobbit.

X

Bilbo avait courut presque tout le long du chemin pour retourner à sa prison. Il était blessé. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Son nez n'avait pas cessé de suinter du sang et il était persuadé qu'on pouvait le suivre à la trace avec les gouttes qui lui échappaient. Il poussa la porte de sa suite de son dos, ayant les mains trop occupées à retenir le flot de sang sur son visage. Il la referma de la même manière et trottina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il s'agenouilla au-dessus du plus petit bassin qui lui servait d'évier et plongea ses mains dans l'eau chaude. Aussitôt le bassin se teinta de rouge. Bilbo resta un instant courbé ainsi, le regard perdu dans sa fascination pour les formes hypnotiques que prenait son sang dans l'eau. Les nains le haïssaient parce qu'il était un hobbit. Juste parce qu'il était différent. Quand bien même Bilbo aurait préféré passer outre, il en était malade, blessé dans son amour-propre. Il n'aurait jamais levé son épée contre qui que ce soit quelques mois auparavant. La colère sourde qui l'habitait depuis peu l'inquiétait et l'effrayait à la fois.

Quelle horrible façon de commencer sa journée. Il renifla et tata son nez du bout des doigts. Il n'était pas cassé. C'était un soulagement. Il rinça ses mains puis vida le bassin avant de le remplir à nouveau. Pendant que l'eau montait doucement, il se débarrassa de sa chemise qui était foutue et commença à se nettoyer le visage et le cou. Le pendentif de Rosie-Posie qu'il ne quittait jamais pendouillait mollement contre son torse.

Il n'entendit pas Thorin entrer dans les appartements. Le nain avait été franchement choqué par le réflexe protecteur du hobbit. Cela l'avait forcé à réviser son jugement sur l'ambassadeur de la Comté. Il n'était pas forcément inquiet pour sa santé, mais le voir couvert de sang avait été déstabilisant. Il lui reconnaissait un certain charisme dans la façon dont il avait tenu le jeune nain en défi. Son bras avait été sûr, sa main n'avait pas tremblé. Ses réponses en khuzdul avait fait frissonner Thorin. Frérin avait raison, il avait un léger accent, qui s'était accentué sous la menace.

Thorin déposa l'épée de Bilbo contre une des chaises près de la cheminée. Il entendit un gémissement étouffé venir de la salle de bain et s'y dirigea naturellement, en silence. Il se figea, la main sur la poignée, quand il aperçut le hobbit par l'embrasure de la porte. Bilbo était assis en tailleur au-dessus d'un bassin, à demi-nu, le nez toujours sanglant. Il pestait dans sa barbe inexistante. Cette vision improbable hérissa les poils de Thorin. La peau de l'ambassadeur était plus lisse que la pierre la plus polie d'Erebor. Sans accroc ni cicatrice, elle était d'une pureté sans pareil. Son profil laissait deviner une musculature surprenante pour un hobbit. Le voyage jusqu'à Erebor avait fortifié la silhouette de Bilbo sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte, et des abdominaux discrets se dessinaient sous son ventre plat. Thorin serra les dents. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par les canons de son peuple, mais il savait reconnaître la beauté naine. Or il n'était pas non plus hermétique à la plastique de Bilbo et cela le troublait.

Il frappa deux fois à la porte pour signaler sa présence. Bilbo sursauta et leva sur lui une paire d'yeux étonnés. Ils s'assombrirent dès qu'ils reconnurent Thorin, mais le nain n'en tint pas compte. Il entra dans la pièce sans se faire prier. Il sembla à Bilbo que la salle de bain rapetissa drastiquement, comprimée par la majesté de Thorin.

\- Si vous êtes venu m'asséner des reproches, s'il vous plaît repassez plus tard, siffla Bilbo en ramenant sa chemise pour couvrir maladroitement son torse.

Il était gêné que Thorin le surprenne dans cette position et surtout dans cet accoutrement.

\- Ce n'est pas le but de ma visite, assura Thorin. Je vous ai rapporté votre épée.

Bilbo se pencha pour apercevoir son arme là où Thorin la lui indiquait.

\- C'est bien aimable, dit-il en se levant. Je-… je suis quelque peu occupé pour le moment si vous pouviez me laisser.

Thorin ignora la demande de Bilbo et à la place, étouffa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Bilbo recula vivement avant d'être bloqué par le mur dans son dos. Thorin s'arrêta pile devant lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Bilbo était apeuré comme un lapin face à un prédateur et zieutait régulièrement la porte comme s'il calculait ses chances de fuites. Thorin ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de vérifier sa stratégie. Il le saisit par le menton et releva son visage pour ausculter son nez. Le sang coulait encore abondamment.

\- Il faut vous soigner, dit sombrement le nain.

\- C'est ce que je faisais avant votre arrivée, répliqua Bilbo en essayant de se dégager.

Thorin le tint en place et lui arracha sa chemise. Bilbo poussa un cri, fort peu virile, alors que Thorin lui écrasait le tissu sur la figure.

\- Ne bougez donc pas, gronda le nain.

\- Vous me faites mal, se plaignit le hobbit.

\- Cela passera. Asseyez vous.

Bilbo fut forcé d'obéir à l'injonction comme un enfant et posa ses fesses sur le petit tabouret qui traînait près de lui. Thorin s'agenouilla devant lui. D'un geste assuré, il déchira la chemise sous les yeux effarés de Bilbo et trempa le morceau vierge de sang dans l'eau claire. Il cala ensuite la pièce de tissu sur le visage de Bilbo et prit la main du hobbit pour venir la lui faire tenir. Bilbo se laissa faire docilement. Il était honteux d'être traité de la sorte par Thorin. Il ne le détestait pas, mais ne l'appréciait pas non plus. Il recula brusquement quand ce dernier exerça une pression de la main sur torse.

\- Qu-que faites-vous !?

\- Restez tranquille, ordonna Thorin en levant le ton pour forcer Bilbo à ne plus bouger.

Il trouva une éponge sur le rebord du grand bassin et s'en servit pour nettoyer le torse souillé avec application. Il frôla vaguement le pendentif de Bilbo qui s'en saisit jalousement. Il ne voulait pas que le nain y touche. Thorin ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Je peux le faire moi-même, grommela Bilbo en remuant, incommodé par les frottements de l'éponge contre sa peau.

\- Contentez-vous de votre nez, répliqua Thorin. Vous ne pouvez pas faire deux choses en même temps semble-t-il.

\- Et je peux savoir ce qui vous permet de dire ça ? se renfrogna Bilbo.

\- Vous auriez du voir venir le coup, dit simplement Thorin en rinçant l'éponge.

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne suis pas un guerrier.

\- Alors n'agissez pas comme tel.

La pique de Thorin agaça Bilbo.

\- Je vous signale que vous n'avez pas bougé d'un pouce pour aider Kili vous !

\- Mon neveu est assez grand pour défendre son honneur, assura Thorin bien qu'il reconnaisse qu'il aurait cloué le nain si ce dernier avait osé attaqué Kili comme il avait attaqué Bilbo.

Bilbo resta silencieux tandis que Thorin nettoyait les dernières traces de sang qui avait coulé sur les clavicules. Il pouvait voir la poitrine du hobbit se soulever doucement sous la pression que Bilbo ressentait à cause de la proximité de leurs corps. Le nain l'intimidait c'était évident.

Thorin était conscient de la prestance qu'il dégageait, mais jusque là il ne s'était pas demandé si cela affectait le hobbit, pas vu comme ce dernier lui tenait tête. Il était de plus en plus enclin à laisser sa curiosité pour l'ambassadeur prendre le pas sur la colère que leur mariage lui inspirait. Par ailleurs, outre le caractère -bipolaire, tantôt doux et timide, tantôt insolent et agaçant- de Bilbo, son corps faisait naître des idées peu chastes dans l'esprit du prince. S'il était marié à une telle créature, ça serait du gâchis de ne pas en profiter.

\- Il a dit que Kili était le fils d'un traître.

Les mots mirent un temps fou à monter au cerveau de Thorin. Lentement il releva la tête pour croiser les yeux bruns de Bilbo.

\- Quoi ?

L'interrogation avait été prononcée avec colère. Bilbo se ratatina sur lui-même pour échapper aux mains de Thorin qui ne le lavaient plus.

\- Le nain, précisa Bilbo. Il a dit ça.

Thorin fronça méchamment les sourcils.

\- Et vous attendez une réponse ?

\- N-non, promit Bilbo.

Thorin se releva et jeta l'éponge dans le bassin, éclaboussant Bilbo au passage. Le hobbit laissa tomber le tissu gorgé de sang sous la surprise. Son nez ne saignait plus mais il ne le remarqua même pas.

\- N'abordez pas des sujets qui ne vous concerne pas, menaça Thorin.

Bilbo sauta sur ses pieds, soudain porté par sa colère et sa frustration dû à l'isolement que Thorin lui avait fait subir depuis son arrivée à Erebor.

\- Vous préférez que nous parlions de moi, de nous ?

\- ''Nous'' ça n'existe pas, claqua Thorin.

\- Pour reprendre vos propres mots, nous sommes mariés que ça nous plaisent ou non, asséna Bilbo. Ha, mais pardon, j'oubliais que vous vous êtes arrangé pour me remiser dans une prison dès que vous en avez eu l'occasion.

\- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ressemble une prison.

\- Pour moi cela équivaut autant à une pièce sans fenêtre qu'à une bibliothèque dont la porte est une grille.

\- Vous êtes bien ingrat, grinça Thorin en croisant les bras.

\- C'est amusant j'allais utiliser le même mot pour vous décrire. Vous semblez oublier que votre commerce dépend de moi.

\- Ne vous accordez pas tant d'importance, se moqua Thorin. À présent que le mariage est signé, l'accord ratifié, vous pourriez mourir que cela ne changerait rien.

Bilbo devint livide en accusant la force des mots de Thorin. Ce dernier serra la mâchoire en réalisant qu'il avait été trop loin dans ses mots et que ceux-ci avaient dépassé sa pensée. Le hobbit ne se démonta pas pour autant, au contraire.

\- Au moins la mort me libérerait-elle de votre présence !

Thorin haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous me trouvez donc à ce point insupportable ? Beaucoup rêveraient d'être à votre place.

\- Je la leur cède volontiers qu'ils réalisent à quel point vous êtes méprisant et méprisable.

Bilbo ne comprit qu'il avait été un peu loin que lorsque la main de Thorin se referma implacablement sur sa nuque. Le prince tira le hobbit à lui pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur, forçant le plus petit à lever la tête dans un axe fort peu confortable, imposé par la pression sur sa nuque.

\- C'est une insulte supplémentaire que je tolère. Vous cumulez beaucoup de tares pour le représentant d'un peuple qu'on dépeint pourtant comme un modèle de politesse.

\- Je suis un hobbit tout à fait respectable et digne de mon rang quand mes interlocuteurs m'accordent le respect élémentaire à toute relation.

Thorin se pencha sensiblement. Bilbo se tendit. Une attraction surnaturelle le poussait vers ce nain grossier. Il dut faire appel à toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas détourner le regard quand Thorin accrocha ses yeux aux siens. La tempête dans ses iris était au bord du déchaînement mais il la contrôlait avec une sérénité terrifiante.

\- Tâchez de rester à votre place. Vous n'êtes rien ici. Vous êtes ma propriété et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire pour transformer votre vie en cauchemar.

\- Que sa majesté se remette à la page, ma vie est déjà un enfer, cracha Bilbo en retenant son envie de pleurer. Et je vous le répète je ne suis pas à vous.

\- Décidément, les informations entre par une oreille pour ressortir immédiatement par l'autre avec vous. Je suis las de votre insolence.

Bilbo sentit un besoin urgent de se dégager et de s'écarter du nain. Il plaqua ses mains tremblantes contre le torse de Thorin et le poussa misérablement. Thorin le laissa néanmoins lui échapper, agacé par la situation. Ce hobbit le faisait sortir de ses gonds et le renvoyait à sa simple existence et pas à son statut. Il avait l'impression d'être la pire personne sur terre quand Bilbo parlait. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation, d'autant qu'il la savait justifiée aux yeux du semi-homme. Il tendit le bras pour le saisir, mais Bilbo l'évita agilement. Il s'extirpa de la salle de bain et couru jusqu'à la chambre. Thorin poussa un soupir agacé. Il le suivit pour mieux lui reprocher sa conduite. Une fois en haut des marches, il fronça les sourcils en ne trouvant le hobbit nul part. Il ignorait que Bilbo avait enfilé son anneau magique et fort de son invisibilité, il avait contourné Thorin pour sortir discrètement de la suite. Lentement tout d'abord, il s'était éloigné dans le couloir, avant de partir d'un coup en courant.

X

Veor se rongeait l'ongle du pouce avec acharnement. Il était contrarié par deux choses. La première, c'était que le mariage de Thorin ait été officialisé. Si la cérémonie avait eut lieu en secret, le prince n'avait pas été humilié, et pour Veor c'était une grande déception. Il aurait aimé le voir se forcer à maintenir un visage fier alors qu'il acceptait de s'unir à une demi-créature. L'autre raison qui attaquait son humeur, c'était d'ignorer totalement où se trouvait le hobbit. Thorin ne l'avait pas accueillit dans les appartements princiers -comme il aurait dû, mais cela, le roi l'en avait peut-être exempté. Il l'avait remisé quelque part dans les méandres du palais, et seule une poignée de serviteur -tous loyaux à Thorin- savait où. Or, Veor aurait voulu savoir. Ainsi, il aurait pu s'en faire un ami -en apparence tout du moins, ne poussons pas le vice-, et le manipuler pour brusquer Thorin.

Tout à ses mauvaises pensées, il posa les yeux sur son neveu qui copiait avec application une page de manuscrit.

\- Tu es sûr que Thorin a suivit le hobbit quand celui-ci a quitté la salle d'entraînement ?

Rorin posa sa plume et se tourna vers son oncle.

\- Certain. Il s'est pressé pour le rattraper.

Veor grimaça. La réaction de Thorin était étrange.

\- Et comment a-t-il réagit au coup que tu as porté au hobbit ?

\- Lui et Frérin m'ont massacré du regard, déglutit Rorin en se repassant la scène. Mais c'était parce que je m'en suis pris à Kili, pas à cause du hobbit. Pourquoi cela t'importe-t-il mon oncle ? Je sais que tu ne portes pas le prince héritier dans ton cœur depuis… enfin, tu ne l'apprécies pas. Mais le hobbit n'a aucun intérêt à ses yeux.

\- Il est son époux, cracha Veor. Je suis certain que je peux exploiter cette donnée pour toucher Thorin.

\- Reste à savoir comment. Il en a tellement honte qu'il l'a caché quelque part.

\- Précisément, siffla Veor. Je dois d'abord le trouver.

Rorin eut un frisson face à l'air résolu de son oncle.

\- N'oublie pas que le hobbit est l'ambassadeur de la Comté. Le roi compte sur lui pour le développement de l'économie en Ered Luin.

Veor eut un faux rire qui se brisa en toux rauque.

\- Je ne ferai aucun mal au hobbit, je ne suis pas fou. Je ne veux pas m'attirer les foudres de Thror. En revanche, en jouant bien ma partie, je pourrais faire de la vie conjugale de Thorin Oakenshield un enfer. Cela me convient amplement. Si son humeur est attaquée, il précipitera sa chute tout seul.

X

Bilbo fut parcourut d'un frisson. Il était toujours torse nu, à moitié trempé par la demi-toilette qu'il avait reçu et son nez s'était remis à goutter des perles de sang. Il s'était perdu dans un dédale de couloirs après avoir couru sans faire attention. Une chose était certaine, il était monté. L'air était plus frais dans ces couloirs et la pierre plus froide. Il retira un instant son anneau pour se réchauffer les doigts. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir fuit ses appartements de cette manière. Il avait voulu s'éloigner de Thorin qui l'énervait plus que tout au monde. Le nain était un composé explosif de majesté, de beauté, et surtout de prétention et d'arrogance supérieure. Il avait été doux alors qu'il le nettoyait, puis d'un coup avait retourné sa veste pour devenir un parfait enfoiré. Alors, certes, Bilbo aurait certainement dû taire sa curiosité à propos du père de Kili. Or, rien n'avait obligé Thorin a être aussi haïssable pour lui répondre.

\- Mahal, que vous est-il arrivé ?!

La voix qui traversa les ténèbres jusqu'à Bilbo le fit sauter d'un mètre pour se plaquer contre un mur. Instinctivement, il rangea son anneau dans sa poche et étudia la naine qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Brune, les cheveux tressés et coiffés en couronne sur sa tête, le tout calé dans une parure de perles et de plaques d'argent sculptées, une courte barbe descendant le long de sa mâchoire, ornée de pierres brillantes, elle observait Bilbo de ses yeux d'un bleu glacé. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction, en relevant un pan de sa robe de la main. Sa taille était ceinturée d'une écharpe dorée qui brillait à la lumière des torches aux murs.

Bilbo ne bougea pas mais la naine dut remarquer son trouble et sa peur car elle s'arrêta à bonne distance. Elle défit la fourrure qui couvrait ses épaules et la lui tendit.

\- Couvrez-vous sinon vous allez attraper la mort, pria-t-elle.

Bilbo hésita puis reçu la fourrure pour mieux s'enrouler dedans.

\- Vous êtes monsieur Baggins n'est-ce pas ? interrogea la naine qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

Bilbo hocha la tête, parfaitement intimidé par la prestance de celle qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Je suis Dís.

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche choqué, et d'un coup se confondit en excuses embarrassées relatives à sa tenue. Dís eut un petit rire amusé et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Allons d'abord vous trouver des vêtements.

Elle l'entraîna à sa suite jusque dans ses appartements et le planta au milieu de son salon alors qu'elle farfouillait dans la pièce qui lui servait de garde-robe.

\- Je sais que j'ai gardé quelques vêtements de mes fils que je n'ai jamais terminé, dit-elle à l'attention de Bilbo resté en retrait. Est-ce que ça… non trop petit…

Bilbo l'écoutait marmonner distraitement en détaillant la magnificence des appartements de la princesse. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa prison. Tout était peint avec de la chaux blanche ce qui rendait les murs extrêmement lumineux. Les meubles étaient disséminés un peu aléatoirement, mais tous étaient placés sur de magnifiques tapis -comme celui sur lequel Bilbo se trouvait et qui était affreusement doux pour ses pieds.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouvez dans cet état ? demanda Dís en sortant de la penderie avec des vêtements dans les bras.

\- Heu… c'est un malheureux concours de circonstances, répondit Bilbo en recevant le tas de la part de la princesse.

\- Vous a-t-on attaqué ? insista Dís en faisant référence à son visage ensanglanté.

Bilbo porta une main au sang séché avec une moue mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je suis navré de l'inconvenance de ma tenue et de mon état, dit-il honteusement.

Dís balaya ses excuses du revers de la main. Elle lui trouva un linge propre qu'elle humidifia et lui permit de se débarrasser des dernières traces de sang qui lui donnait un air bien misérable.

\- Essayez donc ceci, enjoignit-elle.

Bilbo déposa le tas de vêtement et enfila celui que la naine lui indiquait. Trois couches de tissus plus tard, il ne grelottait plus. Dís lui remit sa fourrure sur les épaules et l'épingla sur sa poitrine pour la faire tenir.

\- Vous êtes sûr que je peux… commença Bilbo.

\- Bien sur, sourit Dís. J'ai terminé de broder cette tunique pour Fili sans me rendre compte qu'il avait bien trop grandi pour rentrer dedans. Ce veston était pour Kili, mais la couleur n'allait pas finalement alors je ne lui ai jamais donné.

\- Vous êtes trop bonne pour moi, soupira Bilbo.

Dís haussa les épaules.

\- Et si vous me racontiez ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompu par l'exclamation de Kili.

\- Mahal ! Comment avez-vous réussi à le capturer mère !?

Dís et Bilbo pivotèrent d'un même mouvement vers le jeune nain. Fili était à ses côtés, la main sur la poignée de porte qu'il venait de refermer.

\- Ne vous ai-je donc pas enseigné les bonnes manières, s'agaça la naine. Avez-vous frappé ?

Kili hocha vivement la tête, bien que ce soit un pur mensonge.

\- Bilbo vous nous avez inquiété, réprimanda Fili.

\- Je vois que vous connaissez déjà mes fils, nota Dís pour Bilbo.

Le hobbit n'eut pas le loisir de répondre. Kili lui tomba dessus et le manipula en tout sens pour vérifier son visage.

\- Je vais bien, promit-il en repoussant les mains du jeune prince.

\- Vous n'auriez pas du provoquer Rorin.

\- Je pense qu'un simple merci m'aurait suffit, grogna Bilbo en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sa réaction arracha un sourire à Kili tandis que Fili relatait l'altercation à Dís. La princesse adressa un salut respectueux à Bilbo.

\- Je vous remercie humblement maître hobbit. Rare sont les étrangers qui défendent l'honneur d'inconnu.

\- Et bien… Kili n'était pas vraiment un inconnu je suppose, répondit Bilbo embarrassé par la gentillesse de Dís.

\- Nous étions venu pour vous proposer une balade mère, puisque vous êtes là pourquoi ne pas nous accompagner Bilbo, proposa Fili.

\- Quelle bonne idée Fee, se réjouit Kili en attrapant le bras du hobbit avant que celui-ci ne se dérobe.

Bilbo n'eut pas son mot à dire et il se retrouva bien vite dans les grands halls d'Erebor en compagnie de la princesse et ses fils. Tous les regards se tournaient vers eux à cause de sa présence. Il avait beau essayer de se faire tout petit, Kili et Fili étaient toujours là pour rappeler son existence. Dís ne lui facilita pas la tâche à partir du moment où elle trouva amusant de s'accrocher à son bras. Trop poli pour la repousser, Bilbo se contenta de marmonner qu'il n'était pas digne, ce à quoi la princesse éclata de rire. Elle attendit que ses fils soient légèrement au-devant d'eux pour baisser d'un ton.

\- Les explications de Fili ne m'ont pas éclairé sur les circonstances de notre rencontre.

Bilbo déglutit à la recherche d'une excuse satisfaisante.

\- J'ai probablement été amené à évacuer mes appartements un peu précipitamment, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Bilbo n'osa pas lui dire que Thorin et lui se disputaient à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. À la place il inventa une excuse en carton, que Dís accepta, bien qu'elle discerna le mensonge. Contrairement à ses frères, Bilbo la trouva d'une bienveillance surprenante. Elle était évidemment tout à fait consciente de son rang et cela se ressentait dans sa démarche et ses regards, mais au moins n'était-elle pas pétri d'orgueil. Elle parlait à Bilbo sur un pied d'égalité qui étonnait le hobbit.

En sortant d'un des immenses halls grouillant de nains, Bilbo se stoppa en apercevant les grandes portes d'Erebor. Le ciel pleurait lentement des flocons blancs qui maculaient les rochers et le pont-levis. Il fut prit d'un frisson en apercevant l'extérieur et son visage arbora une profonde tristesse. Dís la releva et suivit la direction de son regard pour comprendre ce qui provoquait l'état du hobbit.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? voulut-elle savoir comme elle ne comprenait pas.

\- C'-ce n'est rien, assura Bilbo. Simplement… cela faisait des jours que je n'avais pas vu la lumière du jour.

\- Des jours ? répéta Dís, choquée. Les appartements de Thorin sont pourtant en surface…

Elle se tut d'elle-même en percutant que son frère n'avait certainement pas installé le hobbit dans sa propre suite. Soudain furieuse, elle entraîna Bilbo d'un bon pas vers les portes, ses fils dans leur sillage.

\- Mère pourquoi êtes-vous si empressée ?

\- Pour rien, répondit sèchement Dís à son premier garçon. Allons Bilbo, pressez vous.

Le hobbit obéit et ils furent bientôt aux portes d'Erebor, à l'entrée de la garnison des remparts. Frérin était d'ailleurs en train de discuter avec Dori, un de ses compagnons d'arme, quand il vit venir sa sœur et ses neveux, ainsi que le hobbit. Il laissa son ami pour avancer à leur rencontre.

\- Que Mahal se réjouisse, tu es resplendissante petite sœur, dit-il en ouvrant les bras pour accueillir une embrassade de la part de la naine.

Bilbo en profita pour se détacher de la princesse et fit quelques pas de côté pour ne pas déranger la fratrie royale. Frérin, comme à son habitude, n'avait pas fait attention à lui. Fili et Kili se détournèrent à leur tour pour étudier un bouclier fendu qu'un nain réparait sur le bas côté.

\- Tu sembles de bonne humeur mon frère, se réjouit Dís en tâtant les joues de son aîné.

Frérin prit ses mains et embrassa tendrement le bout de ses doigts.

\- Je ne croule pas sous le travail, c'est de bonne augure.

\- Et pourtant tu ne trouves pas le temps de me visiter, piqua Dís avec un sourire sadique.

Frérin porta la main à son cœur et sa bouche forma un ovale mi-choqué mi-souriant. Bilbo n'écouta pas vraiment sa réponse et la suite de leur discussion. Son regard avait de nouveau été attiré par l'extérieur et l'étendue blanche qui tapissait les bords de la montagne. Il mourrait d'envie de sortir prendre l'air. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Dís l'interpella d'une voix douce.

\- Bilbo. Nous vous attendons, sortez donc prendre l'air.

Il lui jeta un regard surprit, puis reconnaissant. À petits pas pressés il passa les larges portes de la cité.

\- On ne devrait pas le laisser sortir, marmonna Frérin qui fixait la silhouette du hobbit s'éloigner.

\- Il n'est pas tout seul. Fili, Kili. Bilbo est parti devant.

La princesse pointa l'ambassadeur du menton à ses fils. Immédiatement, ils se pressèrent pour le rattraper. Frérin haussa les épaules.

\- C'est encore pire. Si Thorin voyait ça…

Il se coupa comme l'objet de sa phrase apparaissait tel un champignon dans son champ de vision. Le premier prince ne vit pas son frère et sa sœur et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient aux murailles. Frérin prit la main de Dís et l'entraîna à sa suite pour rejoindre leur frère.

X

Bilbo fixait le ciel alors qu'il avançait sans but dans cette étendue de neige. Plus de murs, plus de roche au-dessus de sa tête. Enfin il respirait. Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. C'était bon de sentir le vent sur sa peau, qui emportait ses mèches encore humides. Il inspira profondément, imprégnant ses poumons de fraîcheur. Les flocons s'accrochaient à ses vêtements et ses cheveux comme pour rehausser l'éclat de ses joues rougies par la rudesse des basses températures.

La neige avait totalement recouvert la route qui serpentait entre les collines jusqu'à Dale. L'épaisse couche de poudreuse lui montait aux genoux. Il n'avait pas osé trop s'éloigner des portes d'Erebor, mais si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, et si la neige n'était pas si haute, il aurait courut sans se retourner. Au lieu de cela, il se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras en croix. Un silence réparateur et apaisant embaumait l'air, seulement interrompu par les rumeurs lointaines de l'effervescence de la cité naine.

Les têtes de Fili et Kili se penchèrent sur lui et il retint un juron.

\- Que faites-vous ? questionna Kili en arquant un sourcil.

\- Je profitais de la plénitude de cet instant avant que vous ne posiez la question, répondit âcrement Bilbo.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous par terre ?

\- Parce que j'en ai eu envie.

\- Est-ce là une habitude de hobbit ? ricana Fili.

Bilbo se redressa et s'installa en position assise. Il n'avait pas envie de répliquer. À la place, il attrapa une belle masse de poudreuse qu'il jeta au visage du prince. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux alors que Bilbo sautait sur ses pieds pour s'enfuir.

\- Vous venez d'agresser un prince ! s'écria Fili tout sourire.

\- Et comme vous le voyez je n'oublie pas le deuxième, répondit Bilbo en jetant la boule de neige qu'il venait de façonner sur Kili.

Le brun éclata de rire et se rua sur le hobbit. Leur course poursuite devait paraître bien ridicule vu comme la poudreuse les incommodait. Cela n'empêcha pas Dís d'être attendrie à voir ses fils essayer d'attraper le hobbit -qui était diablement agile pour leur échapper comme ça.

\- Décidément, ce hobbit est plein de ressources, s'amusa Frérin en calant son coude contre un muret en observant l'agitation en contre-bas. Et pétri d'impertinence.

Thorin détacha son attention de la missive qu'un nain lui avait précédemment remise pour assister au moment où Bilbo s'étalait sous le poids de Kili.

\- Thorin, accorde lui plus de sympathie, le pria Dís en posant sa main sur son avant bras. Tu te fais du mal à le repousser et il ne mérite pas un tel traitement.

Son frère caressa distraitement le dos de sa main. Bilbo était maintenu par Kili tandis que Fili l'aspergeait de poudreuse. L'image était innocente et à les voir, on se rappelait aisément que les princes n'étaient pas encore tout à fait adultes. En revanche, Thorin n'avait aucune idée de l'âge du semi-homme.

\- Notre sœur a raison, commenta Frérin. Je suis le premier choqué par ce que je vais dire mais, ce hobbit n'est vraiment pas une gêne. Il a défendu Kili. Rien que pour ça, je suis prêt à reconsidérer mon opinion à son sujet.

Thorin haussa un sourcil et repensa à ce qu'avait dit Bilbo à propos de Rorin. Il ne pouvait pas contre-dire son frère, Bilbo méritait sûrement mieux que son dédain. Or, lui accorder mieux c'était accepter son humiliation et cela était encore trop frais pour Thorin.

\- Ce n'est qu'un hobbit, dit-il pour refouler la curiosité de plus en plus insidieuse que Bilbo insinuait en lui.

Dís leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ton époux.

La main de Thorin se raidit sur celle de sa sœur. Il lui jeta un regard furieux. Dís retira sa main, comprenant qu'elle avait été trop loin et que son frère n'était pas prêt à accepter le hobbit.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Dans une courbette gracieuse elle salua ses frères. Thorin ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire, fâché par la réaction de sa petite sœur. Alors qu'elle quittait les murailles, il reporta son attention un instant sur ses neveux et le hobbit qui revenaient également vers Erebor. Les joues, les oreilles et le nez de Bilbo étaient délicieusement rougies par le froid et l'effort. Il arborait un sourire magnifique qui arracha un grognement furieux à Thorin. Il détestait ce que l'ambassadeur lui faisait ressentir.

* * *

**Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas un grand scénario en place pour cette fic', c'est plus l'occasion pour moi de me concentrer sur du Thilbo, mais je fais le minimum pour que tout se tienne et qu'on ait des enjeux. Juste pour vous prévenir de pas vous attendre à un scénario de fou. Donc posez vous et profitez du Thilbo, c'est la pièce maîtresse de cette fiction.**

**Merci pour vos dernières reviews et pour vos avis sur la fic', ça me fait super plaisir.**

**Kalane :** Merci de donner une chance à cette histoire et au Thilbo bien que tu n'en raffoles pas haha :)

**Angelyoru : **Fougueux jeune hobbit. Thorin va changer, faut juste lui donner le temps. Fili, Kili et Dís sont parmi mes favoris (Fili et Dís en particulier), j'espère leur faire honneur.

**Moony's Words :** Hello :) Bilbo est bien malheureux mais cela ne saurait durer ;) Haha, Thorin a en effet des complications qui le tourmentent, maintenant, durera, durera pas, nous verrons ;) Merci pour ton enthousiasme !

**Nekonya-Myu :** J'avoue, j'irais bien secourir Bilbo mais je sais qu'il n'a rien à craindre ;) leurs échanges sont musclés mais c'est ça qui me plaît à écrire !

**Yuugure :** Merci beaucoup haha As-tu aimé Fili et Kili dans ce chapitre là ? :)

**Ignis08 :** Merci infiniment ! La solitude est une expérience douloureuse surtout pour un hobbit... J'imagine que voir que Fili, Kili ET Dís s'occupaient de Bilbo t'as fait plaisir ;)

**Cette fois la semaine est passée très vite ! Je sors de deux jours de marathon cinéma avec un copain durant lesquels on s'est refait les intégrales Le Seigneur des Anneaux et Le Hobbit -c'était trop bien T^T - ce qui m'a empêché de poster ce chapitre plus tôt. Cela étant, j'ai pu me refaire un petit plongeon dans le thilbo des films, c'était agréable et inspirateur. Je serais à l'heure pour le chapitre 5 !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Je l'avais déjà dis, mais je le rappelle, j'adapte la culture naine à mon avantage et à mon scénario. Voilà c'est tout, je voulais le repréciser. **

* * *

**Chapitre ****5**

Le premier mois à Erebor avait été affreusement difficile pour Bilbo, mais il avait su trouver quelques bons amis qui l'aidait à s'accommoder à sa nouvelle vie. Dís tout d'abord, s'était trouvée de façon surprenante, la naine avec qui il passait le plus de temps. Elle appréciait discuter avec lui et au moins une à deux fois par semaines, ils se retrouvaient pour que Bilbo s'exerce au khuzdul, de se sorte que ses progrès avaient été fulgurant.

Ses deux fils étaient devenus très collants également. Pas dans le mauvais sens du terme bien sûr. Ils venaient lui rendre visite assez régulièrement et avaient prit sur eux de lui faire visiter la cité. Lors d'une de ces sorties, ils avaient croisé Bofur et ses frères par hasard en visitant un marché de la ville, et les nains avaient été ravi de le revoir. Il avait apprit à ce moment là que Bofur, Bifur et Bombur étaient d'anciens compagnons d'armes de Thorin et Frérin, et qu'ils avaient combattu avec leurs princes lors de la bataille d'Azanulbizar, contre Azog et ses orcs. Kili lui avait donc promit de lui faire rencontrer le reste de la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield à l'occasion.

D'ailleurs, si Frérin semblait plus tolérant vis-à-vis de sa présence, Bilbo sentait que les choses étaient bien plus complexes avec Thorin. En tant qu'ambassadeur, il avait été amené à l'informer une fois sur les meilleures décisions à prendre sur la Comté, mais le prince ne lui avait accordé que peu d'égard pour le reste. La plupart de leurs entrevues se terminaient sèchement, sur un départ précipité de Thorin qui avait mieux à faire, ou en crêpage de chignon ce qui échauffait particulièrement Bilbo. Il avait fini par reconnaître que Thorin était un bon prince, et que son comportement infect lui était réservé. Ce constat l'agaçait beaucoup. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel traitement. Et si c'était simplement dû au fait qu'il soit un hobbit, il trouvait cela profondément scandaleux.

Enfin, Thorin n'était pas non plus un monstre. La preuve, il avait accepté de faire envoyer les lettres de Bilbo pour la Comté lui-même, et l'avait même félicité à demi-mot pour l'avancement du rangement de la bibliothèque dont Bilbo s'occupait. Ce jour-là Bilbo avait été tellement choqué qu'il avait manqué de s'étouffer avec le verre d'eau qu'il s'accordait. Thorin avait prit les deux lettres -celle pour le Thain et celle pour Drogo- et était reparti sans relever la réaction du hobbit.

De son côté, le nain avait poursuivit sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Il ne rencontrait le hobbit qu'en cas de nécessité et l'évitait le plus possible. Il était contrarié par les émotions traîtresses que cette petite créature lui inspirait. Kili et Fili ne parlaient plus que de lui en terme élogieux ajoutant à l'agacement de leur oncle. Ils étaient même parvenu, par Thorin ne savait quel moyen, à lui arracher la promesse d'un dîner avec le hobbit. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis cinq bons jours -de paix intérieure- quand Fili le lui rappela.

\- Demain soir, et vous n'avez pas le droit de dire non mon oncle.

Thorin se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je accepter ?

\- Parce que c'est votre époux, railla Fili. Et que vous n'avez pas célébrer le _merag taurak_.

Fili faisait référence aux premiers temps du mariage, pour célébrer les âmes récemment unies. Dans la tradition naine, après le premier mois d'union, le jeune couple devait s'offrir un dîner particulièrement fastueux sous l'œil de Mahal, dans une des chambres sacrées du haut de la montagne. La date de cette célébration était passée depuis une bonne dizaine de jour et Thorin s'était bien gardé de le mentionner au hobbit.

\- Ce n'est pas un nain, gronda Thorin, je n'ai aucune obligation envers lui…

\- Au contraire, l'interrompit Fili. Il n'est pas de notre race, d'accord, mais c'est votre époux. Vous ne devriez pas le délaisser. D'autres pourraient dès lors le convoiter.

Thorin plissa les yeux pour savoir si son neveu était sérieux ou non. Une possessivité toute naine fit dresser ses cheveux sur son crâne et son regard s'assombrit à l'idée qu'un autre nain n'essaie de s'approprier Bilbo. Ce n'était pas une question de sentiment, mais de propriété.

\- Très bien, consentit-il. Mais ce sera un simple dîner.

Fili sourit, content de sa victoire. Il avait réussit d'une part à arracher un dîner à son oncle pour Bilbo -qui n'était absolument pas au courant évidemment-, d'autre part à instiller le doute dans la tête de Thorin. Il ne doutait pas que le prince héritier soit sous le charme du hobbit. En fait, lui et Kili étaient persuadés que l'un comme l'autre, les deux époux s'attiraient autant qu'ils se repoussaient et qu'avec un petit coup de pouce, cela pourrait donner lieu à une relation tout à fait inattendue.

X

Bilbo resta les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés alors que les serviteurs accommodaient son salon pour préparer la table du dîner. Il avait vaguement compris qu'il allait devoir partager sa soirée avec Thorin ce soir-là -par quel coup du sort il n'en savait rien-, alors il était là, à se faire tout petit tandis que les nains terminaient de dresser la table et de disposer les plats.

\- Heu puis-je vous aider ? proposa-t-il timidement à un nain.

Le serviteur lui lança un regard choqué et, en s'inclinant refusa poliment. Bilbo resta donc contre son pilier jusqu'à ce que les nains terminent les préparations. Puis, un à un, ils le saluèrent et quittèrent la suite. Bilbo se retrouva seul devant la table, un peu perdu, à devoir attendre l'arrivée de Thorin.

Il piétina un moment, puis d'un élan impulsif, il alla sortir son nécessaire pour écrire de sous le matelas où il continuait de le cacher. Il s'assit au bord de son lit et posa la boite sur ses genoux. Il prit délicatement la lettre adressée à Rosie-Posie, qu'il n'avait jamais terminé. En dessinant du bout du doigt les lettres du prénom de la jolie hobbit, il se fit la promesse de terminer cette missive si jamais la soirée ne dérapait pas. Fort de cette décision, il rangea le tout sous le matelas et attendit, tendu par le stress.

Le prince ne tarda pas. Il venait de récupérer une missive particulièrement inquiétante qui avait terminé d'assombrir son humeur -déjà attaquée par l'idée de son repas avec Bilbo. Des éclaireurs avaient déclaré avoir vu Azog et un résidu de son armée -à savoir une quarantaine d'orcs- longer les abords de la Forêt Noire et se diriger vers Erebor. Si cela était vrai, le prince craignait une attaque incisive d'un jour à l'autre. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion d'achever l'orc pâle lors du siège de Khazad-Dûm.

Il parvint aux appartement du hobbit tout à ses pensées assassines et sans s'annoncer, poussa la porte. Bilbo se tendit aussitôt en sa présence.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il timidement.

Thorin referma la porte doucement en poussant un grognement qui se voulait une salutation. Il se défit de son manteau qu'il abandonna sur un portant et sans un mot s'assit à un bout de la table. Bilbo l'imita en silence. Thorin l'observait sans le voir, toujours préoccupé par Azog. Bilbo préférera disparaître dans son verre d'eau pour échapper aux yeux incisifs qui ne le quittaient pas. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Pourquoi dînons-nous ? Ensemble j'entends.

Thorin revint à la situation et lâcha un long soupir.

\- J'honore une promesse faite à Fili, répondit Thorin.

Il ne développa pas et Bilbo se contenta de retenir que le nain blond était responsable de son malheur. Il ne s'avoua pas vaincu, peu enclin à dîner dans un silence aussi pesant et essaya d'engager la conversation. Sans surprise, Thorin était fermé comme une huître et ne laissait filtrer que des soupirs ou des réponses courtes. Ils mangeaient tantôt en silence, tantôt avec les efforts du hobbit. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, le prince finit par craquer alors que Bilbo parlait de sa fascination pour une carte de la Terre-du-Milieu qu'il avait déniché dans la bibliothèque.

\- Ce verre est plus rempli que votre histoire, dit-il d'un ton suffisant en désignant son verre vide.

Le hobbit était habitué aux piques à présent, et celle-là, il ne la laisserait pas passer, quitte à écourter le dîner si c'était ce que Thorin voulait.

\- Vous savez, si vous n'êtes là que pour honorer votre promesse, considérez la payée et ne vous forcez pas à rester. J'ai l'habitude de dîner seul.

Thorin stoppa la course de sa fourchette entre son assiette et sa bouche et leva un regard contrarié sur Bilbo. Le hobbit le soutint sans peur. Une table les séparaient, il aurait le temps d'échapper à Thorin si ce dernier voulait en découdre. Mais le prince était las, sa journée l'avait épuisé, et il n'était pas prêt à s'engager dans une joute verbale.

\- Dîner en silence maître hobbit, cela nous fera le plus grand bien.

Bilbo repoussa vivement son assiette, profondément agacé par le comportement de Thorin.

\- Le faites-vous naturellement ou vous exercez vous ?

\- De quoi parlez vous ?

\- Être aussi imbuvable.

Thorin eut un rictus furtif tout en mastiquant le morceau de viande qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche.

\- Vous seriez étonné de savoir que je suis tout à fait potable, répondit-il.

\- Alors ce n'est qu'avec moi, assura Bilbo. Vous avez un problème avec moi.

Thorin haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça, mais Bilbo était bien décidé à lui arracher des aveux.

\- Ai-je fais quelque chose qui mérite votre colère ?

\- Non.

\- Vous ai-je déplu d'une quelconque manière dans le travail que vous m'avez confié.

\- Non.

Les réponses tranchantes de Thorin crispèrent Bilbo. Il en restait une qu'il redoutait de poser.

\- Est-ce parce que je suis un hobbit que notre mariage vous est aussi insupportable ?

Bilbo n'eut pas besoin d'attendre une réponse. Le silence de Thorin fut bien assez éloquent. Furieux, il se leva pour déserter la table.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à souffrir de la situation, siffla-t-il mauvais. Je vous signale que de nous deux je suis celui qui a tout perdu dans cette union.

Ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers Roisie-Posie et la Comté.

\- Je pense tous les jours à mon smial. Mes livres me manquent. Mon banc et mon jardin aussi. C'est là-bas que je devrais être, pas en train de dîner avec vous. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai des devoirs envers mon peuple. Je pensais que vous, mieux que quiconque, me comprendriez.

Thorin posa sa fourchette en écoutant Bilbo délester la pression et la rage qui l'encombraient depuis le premier jour, depuis l'instant où il avait su qu'il allait devoir s'exiler.

\- Asseyez-vous maître hobbit, ordonna Thorin qui avait miraculeusement décidé de faire des efforts.

Bilbo ne fit pas mine de lui obéir et contourna la table pour retourner dans sa chambre. Thorin se dressa comme il passait à côté de lui et le saisit par le bras. Bilbo voulut se dégager mais le prince le soumit d'un regard. Le rapport de force flagrant à l'avantage de Thorin déplu autant qu'il effraya le hobbit.

\- Vous vous plaignez décidément beaucoup…

Bilbo n'osa pas répondre, adressant à Thorin un œil assassin à la place. La soudaine proximité ente eux était néanmoins troublante. La carrure du nain imposait le respect et Bilbo, qui avait été traumatisé par le coup de poing de Rorin, était peu enclin à se prendre un coup de la part de Thorin. L'idée n'avait pourtant jamais effleuré le prince. Il avait certes mauvais caractère, il n'était pas du genre à s'en prendre gratuitement à autrui. Il savait pertinemment que le hobbit souffrait autant que lui de leur union et à force de se prendre des reproches de Dís, et des remarques de ses neveux, il avait fini par développer une certaine empathie pour l'ambassadeur, que ses mots venaient de renforcer. Si une chose l'indisposait plus que ce mariage, c'était l'air courroucé que Bilbo portait à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient.

Thorin savait bien que c'était sa faute. Il ne voulait cependant pas que l'ambassadeur puisse créer des problèmes à l'avenir et préféra ravaler sa fierté pour calmer les choses entre eux.

\- Je conviens que j'ai été rude avec vous, admit Thorin.

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ne me faites pas répéter, grogna Thorin.

\- Si justement, je crois que ça vaut le coup, piqua Bilbo.

Thorin haussa un sourcil mi-amusé, mi-ennuyé. Il se prit à apprécier la répartie du hobbit. Cela lui donnait envie de jouer. Il ne s'était pas permit ce type de distraction depuis longtemps, et avoir à disposition un hobbit remonté, prêt à lui proposer une riposte cinglante le tenta plus que cela n'aurait dû. Il aimait l'idée de le contrer pour mieux lui faire comprendre que c'était lui qui contrôlait leur relation, que Bilbo n'était qu'un hobbit, et que lui, Thorin, était prince d'Erebor.

Quelque chose dû passer dans ses yeux car Bilbo fronça les sourcils et essaya à nouveau de reculer. Thorin avait changé d'avis, il n'allait plus ignorer le hobbit. Il allait s'en servir pour décompresser et décharger sa propre frustration. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Bilbo serait le seul à craquer.

Face à la soudaine sérénité qui peignit le visage du nain, transformant totalement ses traits, le cœur de Bilbo se mit à battre la chamade sans raison apparente. Il inspira pour reprendre contenance, mais cela le troubla d'autant plus car le parfum musqué de Thorin imprégna ses narines et le fit rougir.

\- Lâchez-moi, réclama-t-il en baissant d'un ton.

\- Retournez vous asseoir.

\- J-je n'ai plus faim.

Son traître de corps le dénonça en gargouillant à cet instant. Thorin lui adressa un coup d'œil éloquent.

\- Vous mentez bien mal.

Il laissa le bras de Bilbo qui se résolu à reprendre place à table pour terminer le repas. Thorin se rassit également et prit sur lui de lancer une conversation moins pesante.

\- Quel âge avez-vous maître hobbit ?

\- Pourquoi posez-vous la question ?

\- Si nous devons supporter ce mariage, autant se connaître un minimum. Vous préférez que nous gardions le silence ? Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Bilbo fit une moue boudeuse avec ses lèvres, prit au piège par le nain.

\- Et vous alors ? Quel âge avez-vous ?

Thorin accepta l'acerbité du hobbit -après tout il l'avait provoqué.

\- 172 ans

\- 172 ans ? répéta Bilbo qui laissait retomber sa colère.

\- Les nains vivent vieux. Donc. Quel âge avez-vous ?

Bilbo se tordit nerveusement les doigts. Il n'avait pas conscience de l'écart, du fossé même, entre lui et le nain. Il avait l'impression d'être bien jeune et bien puérile tout d'un coup.

\- 28 ans, lâcha-t-il sans oser regarder Thorin.

Ce dernier ouvrit grands les yeux, parfaitement stupéfait.

\- Vous êtes un enfant, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

\- N'exagérez pas s'il vous plaît, grommela Bilbo. Je ne suis pas si jeune pour un hobbit.

\- Vous êtes plus jeune que Kili.

Le visage de Bilbo se décomposa. Il n'aurait pas pensé que le plus jeune prince soit son aîné. Thorin se passa une main dans la barbe, un peu gêné que la Comté ait donné un adolescent à marier. Il se rappela vaguement que Bilbo avait dit ne pas avoir eut le choix et son air s'assombrit, fâché pour le hobbit.

\- Ne le dites pas à Kili s'il vous plait.

La demande Bilbo surprit Thorin. Le hobbit semblait mal-à-l'aise et se tortillait sur sa chaise. Thorin l'observa avec une appétence nouvelle.

\- Il ne me lâchera jamais s'il découvre mon âge.

Thorin eut un ricanement qui figea Bilbo. C'était clair, très agréable à entendre et totalement inattendu. Thorin reprit contenance pour mieux étouffer son amusement dans un morceau de pain.

\- Je tairais votre âge à une condition, dit-il.

\- Laquelle ? s'inquiéta Bilbo.

Thorin avait dit ça sans vraiment y penser, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait soudainement envie de tourmenter le hobbit. De le titiller pour voir à quel point l'ambassadeur pouvait le surprendre. C'était un jeu idiot, Thorin en était conscient, et bien peu à la hauteur de son statut, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'impression que Bilbo lui faisait. Une pointe de sympathie avait fleurit en Thorin à le voir tantôt sûr de lui, tantôt apeuré comme une proie sans défense -ce qu'il n'était pas Thorin le savait pertinemment depuis l'épisode avec Rorin- et il se demandait à quel point le hobbit pouvait être impétueux.

\- Vous me devez des excuses.

\- Pardon ? faillit s'étrangler Bilbo.

\- Vous m'avez insulté plus de fois que je ne peux le compter sur mes doigts.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas ménagé non plus !

\- Je me suis excusé pour cette histoire d'épicier.

Les lèvres de Bilbo formèrent un ''ho'' offensé. Ce n'était pas la seule insulte que Thorin lui avait proféré.

\- Je ne m'excuserais pas, maintint-il. Ce que j'ai pu vous dire était tout à fait mérité.

\- Rien ne me retiens de parler à mes neveux alors, répliqua Thorin.

\- Trouvez autre chose, réclama Bilbo. Je n'ai pas d'excuses pour vous.

Thorin esquissa un sourire sous sa barbe. La perche était trop belle.

\- Très bien dans ce cas…donnez moi votre part d'Ak-ak Blulurt, réclama-t-il en désignant l'assiette de Bilbo.

Le hobbit grimaça. Il aimait particulièrement cette tarte typiquement naine à base de cornichon et de légumes. Le goût frais un peu sucré lui rappelait la Comté. Malheureux de devoir s'en séparer, il se leva pour apporter son assiette au prince. D'une façon totalement fortuite, et incompréhensible, il s'emmêla les pieds avant d'arriver à destination et se retrouva par terre, le contenu de son assiette renversée sur ses vêtements. Thorin leva les yeux au ciel. La maladresse de cette créature le damnerait. Bilbo se releva gauchement et posa l'assiette vidée d'un geste malhabile. Il était profondément honteux et sans attendre le moindre commentaire de Thorin, s'excusa et passa dans la chambre pour changer ses vêtements. Il était couvert de sauce et purée de légume. Il ne vit pas Thorin le suivre, sinon il n'aurait certainement pas commencé à se déshabiller devant le nain. Ce dernier croisa les bras en se calant contre le chambranle et reluqua Bilbo sans scrupule.

Le mariage avait créé un autre problème pour le prince, à savoir l'impossibilité d'avoir d'autres amants que son époux. Les engagements nains étaient très strictes, et bien que Frérin et même son père aient assuré qu'il pouvait outrepasser son union vu les circonstances, Thorin, dans sa droiture d'esprit avait complètement rejeté l'idée de tromper son mari. Aussi, la vue de ce hobbit sans une once d'instinct de préservation lui arracha des pensées libidineuses.

Il regarda la sensualité innocente avec laquelle Bilbo se défit de ses tuniques puis de sa chemise avec laquelle il essaya tant bien que mal de retirer la sauce sur son pantalon. Il ne fit pas mine de détourner les yeux quand le hobbit le remarqua.

\- Mais ! Tournez vous, pria Bilbo rouge comme une tomate.

Il remonta sa chemise sur lui, ce qui rappela l'incident de la salle de bain à Thorin. Le prince descendit les marches pour mieux s'approcher du hobbit, qui en le voyant le rejoindre, chercha à s'échapper. Il se retrouva finalement coincé entre la table et Thorin qui le couvait d'un air prédateur. Bilbo déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait jamais été regardé ainsi. Or, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie non plus. Il devinait très bien ce que sous-entendait les yeux avides qui le lorgnaient.

\- Vous… pourriez-vous me laisser me rhabiller seul ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Thorin pencha la tête de côté, accentuant son air affamé. Bilbo tressaillit en réalisant qu'il trouvait le nain éperdument séduisant. L'idée le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et il chercha à s'échapper. Thorin le bloqua sans mal d'un pas sur le côté. Lui s'amusait beaucoup de la situation.

\- Vous êtes pudique et prude malgré votre verve.

\- Je ne suis pas prude, mais vous… je ne crois pas qu'il soit convenable de m'approcher de la sorte dans une telle situation.

\- Convenable ? ricana Thorin. Nous sommes mariés, cette situation ne devrait pas vous surprendre.

Bilbo leva des yeux inquiets sur le prince. Un sentiment d'urgence naquit dans la poitrine de ce dernier face à l'expression sans défense de Bilbo.

\- Qu-que comptez vous faire ?

La question trotta dans la tête du nain. C'était une vraie interrogation, même pour lui. Il voulut tester les limites du hobbit.

\- Que pensez-vous que je puisse vous faire ? souffla-t-il en se penchant en avant.

Bilbo recula sensiblement. Son épiderme nue s'était enflammée au contact de la respiration chaude et tentatrice du prince. Son pouls s'était déchaîné et il craignait que Thorin ne puisse l'entendre et s'en moquer. Il ne comprenait pas trop les raisons de ses réactions exacerbées. Comme il ne répondait pas, Thorin leva la main. Du bout des doigts, il déposa une caresse volatile sur l'épaule du hobbit, ce qui termina d'embraser les sens de Bilbo.

Thorin le vit fermer résolument les yeux, terrifié. Il cessa tout mouvement et analysa la situation. Il refusait de forcer le hobbit. Il refusait également de créer une situation incommodante pour lui ou pour l'ambassadeur. Canalisant sa puissante envie de le soulever pour l'entraîner dans une étreinte de débauche, il fit un pas en arrière. Il attrapa la première tunique à sa portée dans les coffres et la jeta sur Bilbo.

Ce dernier rouvrit des yeux confus pour voir Thorin repartir à leur table. Il s'habilla promptement et à reculons, retourna terminer le repas que Thorin n'avait pas attendu pour poursuivre. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, brefs, urbains, jusqu'au dessert. Puis, Thorin salua respectueusement Bilbo et prit congé.

En regagnant ses appartements, il était tout chamboulé de l'envie que le hobbit avait fait jaillir dans ses entrailles. Bilbo quant à lui, toujours prostré à table, serrait entre ses mains le collier de Rosie-Posie, en se fustigeant mentalement pour les sensations perfides que lui avait fait ressentir le regard de Thorin.

X

Fili s'étira douloureusement, d'abord les bras devant lui, puis en les faisant passer par-dessus sa tête. Il fit craquer son cou en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche, et allongea ses jambes. La leçon de stratégie dont il sortait l'avait assommé. Pas que les leçons de Dori ne soient pas intéressantes, au contraire, c'était simplement qu'il avait trop forcé à l'entraînement du matin. Il se laissa tomber sur les marches du hall des rois et regarda les gens passer. La paix qui régnait dans la cité était agréable. Un groupe de naines gloussa en passant devant lui. Il leur offrit un sourire charmeur. Derrière elle, il entrevit une vieille naine qui le considérait avec sévérité. Il lui adressa un sourire qui ne la toucha pas et préféra alors lever la tête vers les statues de ses ancêtres. Inconsciemment, il vint trouver du bout des doigts le bracelet de force qui couvrait son poignet gauche.

Lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, sa main était toujours guidée vers ce souvenir. C'était le dernier cadeau que lui avait fait son père. Kili possédait le poignet droit. Fili n'avait pas trop de souvenirs de son père. Il revoyait vaguement sa barbe proéminente et ses cheveux sauvages, d'un blond comme les siens. Ses biceps saillant, imposant, cerclés de tatouages. Il avait été un proche compagnon d'arme de Thorin et parfois, quand il était ivre, Dwalin affirmait qu'il n'était qu'un saltimbanque à côté de la vaillance et du talent de guerrier de son père. Autrement, personne ne parlait jamais de lui. Ni Frérin alors qu'il avait été son meilleur ami, et surtout pas sa mère.

Fili aurait voulu détester son père, comme ses oncles le détestaient. Il avait abandonné leur mère et Erebor sans explication pendant les guerres contre les orcs de la Moria. Disparu au cours de la bataille d'Azanulbizar. Il avait tourné le dos à Thorin et s'était volatilisé. La trahison avait été amère pour le prince héritier. Après cela, une fois le royaume de Khazad-Dùm reconquit, le renégat avait été déclaré déserteur par le roi Thror et condamné à mort si jamais il osait revenir. Dís ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise malgré les apparences. Elle s'était bornée à le croire mort plutôt que lâche. Elle parlait rarement de son époux à ses fils. Elle ne s'était jamais remariée, et par amour pour sa fille Thrain ne l'avait jamais forcé.

Fili et Kili n'avaient pas manqué de figures paternelles. Leurs oncles, leur grand-père et leur arrière-grand-père avaient été plus qu'assez pour qu'ils suivent des exemples de noblesse. Mais, parfois, Fili ressentait furtivement l'étreinte qu'un jour lointain son père avait dû lui donner, et cette sensation lui serrait le cœur. Il savait que pour Kili qui ne se souvenait pas du tout de lui, c'était bien plus difficile.

Kili qui, à cet instant traversait le hall pour venir à sa rencontre.

\- Mon frère, lança-t-il joyeusement quand il fut presque sur lui.

Fili se leva, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres et ne pensa plus à leur père.

X

Bilbo déposa l'énorme ouvrage sur la table, sans se préoccuper du nuage de poussière que cela souleva. Il se massa les poignets, peu habitué à soulever de telles charges. Ses muscles des bras en tremblaient encore. Il prit le chiffon qui reposait sur le côté et s'appliqua à nettoyer la couverture du livre. Le cuir avait vécu, s'était ridé par endroit, décollé en d'autres. La plupart des tomes dont s'était occupé Bilbo étaient dans des états similaires.

Il n'avait pas touché à un quart de la bibliothèque encore, et déjà la tâche lui semblait insurmontable. Loin de se décourager et de baisser les bras, il se motivait à grand renfort d'encouragements personnels. Malgré tout, au rythme qu'il se donnait, il en avait encore pour des années.

\- Maître hobbit.

La voix grave et impérieuse de Thorin le tira de ses pensées. Le nain entrait dans la bibliothèque, une missive à la main.

\- Ceci vient d'arriver pour vous, de Comté.

Bilbo arrêta promptement ce qu'il faisait pour recevoir le parchemin que Thorin lui tendait. Il reconnut l'écriture de son cousin rien qu'en lisant son nom sur l'enveloppe. Il allait pour pour l'ouvrir quand il remarqua que Thorin ne bougeait pas.

\- Il-… autre chose ? demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Si cela a un quelconque lien avec la Comté et des informations que je devrais savoir, autant que je sois là quand vous les lirez. Je ne compte pas faire des allers-retours.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, ceci vient de mon cousin, répondit Bilbo en dépliant la lettre. Il ne parle pas des affaires de la Comté, uniquement de son épouse et de son... fils… fils…

Comme Bilbo butait sur le mot, Thorin plissa les yeux. Le hobbit paraissait prit de court.

\- Un problème ?

Bilbo releva vivement la tête, un sourire délicieux illuminant ses traits.

\- C'est un garçon.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? questionna Thorin.

Mais Bilbo était replongé dans sa lecture. Agacé, Thorin n'insista pas et fit demi-tour. Il tressaillit quand il entendit Bilbo l'appeler alors qu'il remontait le couloir. Le hobbit le rattrapa à petite foulée, la lettre tendue à bout de bras.

\- Pourriez-vous envoyer ce billet en Comté ?

Thorin prit le parchemin tout juste plié en deux en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la lettre qu'il avait apporté. Bilbo regarda avec appréhension Thorin ranger la lettre qu'il avait fini par rédiger pour Rosie-Posie dans un pli de sa tunique.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Ils ne se saluèrent pas, ne rajoutèrent rien et chacun reparti de son côté.

X

L'éclaireur revint un peu avant le coucher du soleil. Azog n'en pouvait plus de piétiner. Il était si proche d'accomplir sa vengeance. Il se moquait pas mal des pertes, comme de ne pas ressortir vivant de la montagne. Son but unique était de détruire la lignée de Durin. L'éclaireur s'inclina de peur et fit rapidement son rapport. Attaquer de front était pur folie, mais Azog savait qu'une autre entrée existait dans la montagne. Erebor était un véritable coffre-fort mais tout coffre-fort avait une clé et un gardien. Il s'était emparé du gardien des années auparavant, lors des guerres de la Moria. Certes, le nain était borné, mais à force de patience et de torture, Azog avait fini par lui arracher les informations qu'il voulait.

L'éclaireur termina et Azog se tourna vers ses prisonniers avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Ainsi tu n'as pas mentit nain. Et te voilà parjure.

Vili, qui sous ses cicatrices avait encore l'œil vif, acéré, lui adressa un regard emplit de haine. Depuis sa capture, alors qu'il avait essayé de prendre à revers les troupes d'Azog sans en informer son prince -et quelle erreur que d'avoir tenté une percée seul-, il se doutait qu'il était certainement considéré comme un traître par Erebor tout entière. Il avait subit et supporté mille tourments dans l'attente d'une occasion. Une seule occasion. Pour abattre Azog.

L'orc pâle ne l'avait laissé en vie que pour mieux décharger sa rage et sa haine sur lui. Il avait vécu un enfer chaque jour, chaque minute depuis 52 ans, avec une seule idée en tête. Survivre pour mieux revenir auprès des siens. Il savait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il savait qu'une fois Azog dans la montagne, il se débarrasserait de lui immédiatement. Il n'aurait qu'une toute petite fenêtre. Une chance infime de s'en sortir. S'il parvenait à la saisir, il aurait encore à affronter la colère des Durin pour les prévenir du danger. Et cela ne serait pas chose aisée.

\- Nous infiltrerons la montagne à la nuit tombée, prévint Azog. Que la créature soit prête à nous ouvrir.

En parlant il avait vaguement désigné la pitoyable masse informe, recroquevillée contre une pierre.

\- Nous ferons comme on nous a dit, murmura la chose tremblante.

Vili était prit de dégoût à chaque fois que la créature parlait. Il la méprisait autant qu'elle lui inspirait de la pitié. Azog l'avait capturé sur la route, quelques mois plus tôt alors qu'elle cherchait à voler de la nourriture à ses orcs. Il avait faillit la tuer, puis s'était contint. Il avait vu en elle un atout pour infiltrer la montagne en toute discrétion. Si Vili était certain de piéger Azog et ses troupes en les faisant entrer par le passage labyrinthique des mines de l'ouest, il était moins serein à propos de cette chose qui s'appelait Gollum.

X

Bilbo but avec délice la tasse que lui avait offert Dís. Il n'avait pas bu de thé depuis des mois. Il en avait rêvé, et plus d'une fois pourtant. Alors quand la princesse d'Erebor lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait fait venir du marché de Dale des saveurs à infuser spécialement pour lui, il aurait pu en pleurer. Elle l'avait alpagué après la séance d'entraînement de fin d'après-midi de ses fils -à laquelle Kili avait encore tenté de faire participer Bilbo, en vain.

\- Comment est-ce ? voulut-elle savoir en humant le doux nectar.

\- Indescriptible, sourit Bilbo les yeux clos, tout aux sensations et au goût que lui procurait le breuvage.

Dís eut un petit rire et but à petite lampée son thé.

\- Je ne savais pas que les nains avaient des goûts si délicats, commenta le hobbit.

\- Je ne dirais pas que les nains sont tous sensibles à ce genre de boisson, s'accorda Dís. Pour autant que je sache, vous ne ferez pas boire de thé à mes frères ou mes fils.

Bilbo eut un petit rire. Il imaginait mal Thorin, une tasse de thé fumante à la main en effet.

\- Quoique, Thorin pourrait se laisser tenter, ajouta Dis.

Bilbo plissa les yeux avec un sourire, pas vraiment convaincu.

\- Vous connaissez mal mon frère, assura la princesse comme elle devinait ses pensées.

\- Nous avons beau être marié, j'avoue que je ne sais quasiment rien de lui, que ce qu'il a accepté que je sache.

\- C'est bien triste, je suis sûr qu'à défaut d'être amants vous pourriez être de bons amis s'il faisait des efforts.

La remarque de Dís faillit faire s'étouffer Bilbo. Elle nota sa gêne avec amusement avant de poursuivre.

\- J'avais cru comprendre que votre relation s'était améliorée depuis quelques jours.

L'innocence de la remarque -qui n'était pas du tout innocente à la vérité- embarrassa un peu plus Bilbo qui se réfugia dans sa tasse de thé.

\- J'admets que… nous sommes moins enclin à nous… enfin… nous sommes plus civilisé qu'à nos premiers échanges, finit-il par dire.

\- Mon frère aura prit sur lui, c'est signe qu'il vous apprécie.

\- Je n'irais vraiment pas jusque là, ricana Bilbo. Simplement, nos différents nous ont rapproché.

Dís haussa un sourcil perplexe. Bilbo prit conscience du sous-entendu et secoua la tête en reposant vivement sa tasse.

\- Non. Non. Non, non, non, non, non. Nous… Thorin et moi sommes juste moins… plus…

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligé de définir clairement votre relation avec mon frère, le taquina Dís. Je vous assure que vous n'en sortiriez pas indemne.

Bilbo allait répliquer quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement sur un nain bien mal en point. Il referma la porte avec violence et se figea en repérant Dís et Bilbo. Il était en piteux état. Ses vêtements étaient sales, vieux, émaciés, couverts de sang et déchirés de partout. Son visage bleuis par les coups et lardés de cicatrices était encadré par des cheveux blonds gras et boueux. Une plaie profonde immobilisait son épaule et son sang avait coulé le long de son bras.

Bilbo mit aussitôt sa main sur la garde de son épée. Dís se redressa avec horreur, renversant le thé dans son mouvement.

\- C'est impossible, souffla-t-elle livide.

\- Dís, balbutia le nain d'une voix portée par l'émotion et la douleur. C'est moi. Vili…

Avec un cri de rage, la princesse attrapa la première chose à sa portée -à savoir, la théière- et la balança sur son mari.

\- Dís, essaya-t-il.

Le nain l'esquiva sans mal et marcha droit sur eux. Dís ne cessa de lui envoyer toutes sortes d'objets à la figure jusqu'à ce que Vili soit à une distance d'un bras. Alors elle se saisit de sa chaise et chercha à fracasser le nain avec. Vili, malgré sa blessure, s'empara du meuble dans sa course et en défit Dís. Bilbo se jeta sur lui avec son épée, prêt à défendre la princesse, mais sans mal, Vili le désarma et le jeta au sol. Dís chercha alors à frapper et à griffer l'intrus. Vili parvint à choper ses poignets et d'un geste brusque la rapprocha de lui.

\- Par Mahal, Dís nous n'avons pas le temps !

\- Pas le temps !? hurla la princesse. Tu m'as abandonné ! 52 ans !

\- C'est faux ! rugit Vili.

\- Tu as tourné le dos à mon frère à Azanulbizar ! Tu as trahis Erebor !

\- J'ai été capturé par Azog ! J'ai été son prisonnier pendant toutes ces années !

\- Mensonges !

\- Jamais je n'aurais pu renoncer à toi Dís ! Jamais je ne te mentirai !

\- Silence !

\- Je ne te mens pas ! S'il te plaît écoute moi ! Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Azog est ici !

Dís se figea sans cesser de se débattre pour se soustraire à la poigne de Vili. Elle était bouleversée. Il était là, devant elle, en vie. Elle l'avait cru mort. Elle l'aurait préféré mort que traître. Il ne ressemblait plus au beau nain qu'elle avait embrassé à son départ pour le siège de Khazad-Dùm. Il était brisé par les années de torture, épuisé et blessé. Elle le voyait, mais une colère sourde la contrôlait et l'empêchait de résonner.

\- Tu l'as fait entrer, accusa-t-elle.

\- Lui et ses orcs sont coincés dans les vieilles galeries de l'ouest. Ils sont loin de toutes les habitations. Ils mettrons du temps avant d'en trouver la sortie. J'ai réussi à leur échapper pour venir prévenir le roi, mais je sais qu'il ne m'écoutera pas.

Dís le regardait s'en broncher. Alors qu'il parlait avec force, elle sentait qu'il tremblait et qu'il était désespéré. Ce constat amère la brisa.

\- Mahal que t'ont-ils fait ?..

\- C'est sans importance, mentit Vili. Je t'en supplie Dís. Ne le fais pas pour moi mais pour Erebor. J'ignore si mon piège les retiendra.

Bilbo depuis sa gamelle sur le tapis observait l'échange en retenant son souffle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'explication. Il avait devant lui le père de Fili et Kili, et quand bien même il ne comprenait rien à ce que le nain déblatérait, il avait assez de deux informations. La première, Vili était blessé et affaiblis, et il prenait un énorme risque à être là. La seconde, Azog le profanateur était dans la montagne.

\- Thror ne t'écoutera pas, souffla Dís après un temps à dévisager le nain qu'elle avait aimé.

\- Je sais… toi en revanche…

\- Ne me demande pas de te soutenir, tu es un traître, s'arracha Dís.

Vili la libéra, profondément brisé.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me revenir, dit-il d'une voix où perçait la souffrance. Azog veut la perte de la lignée de Durin. Il tuera le roi, ton père et tes frères. Puis il te tuera toi… et nos fils.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, un sanglot ébranla sa position. Dís en fut bouleversée.

\- Je t'en supplie, ajouta Vili. Tu dois te protéger, si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose…

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Sa tête lui tournait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et d'un coup, il se sentit partir en arrière. Il ne parvint pas à se retenir à la table qu'il emporta dans sa chute. Dís se précipita sur lui, poussée par les sentiments qu'elle avait cru enterrer 52 ans plus tôt. Bilbo fut près d'elle en un bond, ramassant son épée au passage.

\- Il a besoin de soin, balbutia Dís en soulevant son époux au creux de ses bras.

\- N-non, articula ce dernier. Azog…

\- Bilbo aidez-moi, ordonna Dís sans se soucier de ce que voulait Vili.

Le hobbit se porta en avant et souleva le nain -qui pesait étonnement peu- d'un côté tandis que la princesse faisait de même de l'autre. Ils sortirent du salon pour se presser vers l'infirmerie royale, à quelques halls de là. Ils n'avaient pas fait un mètre que des cris leurs parvinrent. Des ordres de combat en khuzdul. Et des rugissements d'orcs dans le lointain.

\- I-ils ont du suivre mon odeur, s'horrifia Vili aux portes de l'inconscience.

Dís rajusta le bras de son époux sur ses épaules et pivota pour prendre un autre chemin.

* * *

**Vous noterez que j'ai légèrement changé les dates. Histoire d'âge tout ça. Ce n'est pas très important en soit, mais si vous vous référez aux écrits de Tolkien, ça pourrait être perturbant. Mais j'ai conservé l'écart d'origine entre chaque personnage. **

**Réponses aux reviews parce que ça me fait toujours super plaisir d'avoir des retours !**

**Angelyoru : **Je pense que tu seras contente, normalement c'était le dernier chapitre ou Thorin est insupportable XD Je compte mettre Dís en avant à l'occasion, j'espère que ça te plaira ;) Merci pour ton retour !

**Ignis08 : **Le Thilbo arrive ! Doucement, mais implacablement :3 Je suis contente que tu ai aimé l'altercation avec Rorin, c'est une des premières scènes que j'ai imaginé quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic'! C'est un de mes passages préférés du coup. Et tout est parti de l'échange en khuzdul haha.

**Nekonya-Myu : **Les échanges musclés c'est ma passion XD J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme !

**Yuugure : **Merci ! J'adore écrire Dís et ses fils haha et Frérin aussi, même si ça se voit moins. Je compte en plus développer un peu le perso de Dís, alors j'espère que tu apprécieras mon interprétation !

**Dites moi si vous souhaitez que je poste deux chapitres par semaine plutôt qu'un seul. Je me dis que vu comme j'avance (on est à 13 chapitres déjà écrit) je pourrais vous en proposer plus régulièrement. A vous de me dire ;) **


	6. Chapitre 6

**L'apparition de Vili a l'air de beaucoup vous plaire, j'en suis ravie ! C'est mon bébé en caramel ce perso, et dès que je peux, j'essaie de le caser dans mes fics Hobbit :') **

**Oui, je poste un peu quand j'ai envie maintenant. Bonne lecture ;) **

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Azog avait infiltré la montagne. Ses orcs s'étaient disséminés pour attaquer quiconque croisaient leur chemin. L'alerte avait été donnée. Thorin hurla un ordre à une garnison, l'épée au poing.

\- Thorin, prend un groupe avec toi et part retrouver le roi ! ordonna Thrain. Dwalin, Frérin avec lui !

Les trois nains crièrent leur approbation et s'exécutèrent au pas de course.

\- Oncles !

L'appel de Kili les prit au détour d'un escalier.

\- Fili, Kili, rejoignez les abris, siffla Frérin avec colère, furieux que ses neveux se mettent en danger.

\- Nous voulons combattre ! répliqua Kili.

\- Vous n'avez pas ce choix ! siffla Dwalin.

\- Thorin, mère est toujours dans le salon du trône ! informa Fili livide en faisant référence au salon proche du hall des rois où sa mère avait l'habitude de passer ses fins d'après-midi.

Thorin serra fermement sa mâchoire, ne pouvant réprimer l'inquiétude qui le ceignait soudainement.

\- Bilbo est avec elle, ajouta Kili.

\- Mahal, grimaça Dwalin.

\- Frérin, va chercher Dís, déclara Thorin.

\- Nous t'accompagnons !

\- Non Kili, claqua le jeune frère de Thorin. Votre place est dans les abris !

\- Notre place est avec notre mère ! pesta Fili.

\- Très bien, intervint Thorin. Retrouvez Dís et partez tous pour les abris. Ne vous jetez pas dans un combat !

Frérin hocha gravement la tête et changea de direction, entraînant ses neveux avec lui. Thorin et Dwalin se précipitèrent vers le bureau du roi.

X

Bilbo et Dís avançaient tant bien que mal en portant de plus en plus Vili. Le nain sombrait malgré lui dans l'inconscience et ne répondait plus que par intermittence. La princesse lui parlait sans discontinuer pour le forcer à lutter et à rester en surface. Les orcs s'étaient frayés un chemin à travers les grands halls, coupant toutes voies de replis au trio. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de rejoindre les abris par le chemin le plus rapide. Dís les menaient tant bien que mal à travers les couloirs pour tenter d'atteindre un axe où elle savait qu'ils trouveraient de l'aide. Les garnisons naines s'étaient déployées. L'écho des combats leur parvenait.

\- Par ici, gronda la princesse en tirant son mari et par la même Bilbo, pour descendre un escalier.

Bilbo la suivit docilement, en soufflant fort. Il avait beau s'être renforcé pendant les mois de voyage jusqu'à Erebor, ses épaules restaient celles d'un hobbit, plus habituées à se détendre et à paresser qu'à supporter le poids d'un nain mourant au combien musclé.

Dís s'arrêta brusquement dans leur descente. Une compagnie d'orcs arrivait dans leur direction, armes au clair. ils les avaient repéré et feulaient gravement. Ils poussèrent des cris déments en les chargeant. Bilbo n'hésita pas, il se jeta au devant du danger en brandissant sa petite épée. Dís cria son nom dans une vaine tentative de le retenir. Vili, privé d'un de ses soutiens, s'effondra sur les marches. Dís le couvrit de son corps pour le protéger sans quitter Bilbo des yeux. Le premier orc tomba sur le hobbit alors qu'un autre forçait Dís à reculer. La princesse arracha un des pic qui maintenait sa chevelure et d'un coup précis, elle se débarrassa de son assaillant qui s'effondra à sur elle et Vili. Le pic à cheveux glissa de sa mains et roula jusqu'aux pieds de Bilbo qui luttait tant bien que mal pour ne pas se faire égorger. Le hobbit dont l'épée était coincée entre lui et son assaillant, maintenant une faible distance de sécurité, vit le pic du coin de l'œil. Il ramassa l'arme de fortune et la planta dans l'œil de l'orc qui le couvrait. La créature se redressa en beuglant et en crachant de douleur. Bilbo en profita pour le repousser vivement et plongea son épée dans sa gorge. Il regarda le corps tomber lourdement sur les marches, livide, incapable de réaliser qu'il venait d'ôter une vie. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder sur ce détail, car d'autres orcs se jetèrent sur lui.

Un hurlement sauvage retentit le long des murs au moment où Bilbo se redressait, son épée dans une main, le pic de Dís dans l'autre. Frérin écrasa son épaule sur le flanc d'un des orcs, coupant la progression des créatures et le décapita d'un geste ample. Fili et Kili apparurent dans son sillage. Les orcs se détournèrent de leurs premières cibles pour s'attaquer aux nains. Bilbo, bien qu'inutile, chercha à aider les guerriers et se maintint entre les ennemis et Dís. Un orc fonça droit sur lui et seule l'agilité et l'épée levée devant lui le sauvèrent, avant qu'il ne s'écrase douloureusement sur les marches. L'orc chercha à percer sa faible défense et leva son épée. Un poignard se planta dans son crâne et l'orc s'écrasa sur Bilbo. Fili, qui venait de sauver le hobbit, se débarrassa d'un autre orc tandis que son frère et son oncle achevaient leurs derniers adversaires.

\- Bilbo ! appela Dís.

Le hobbit tentait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer du cadavre qui le clouait au sol. Frérin lui porta assistance et retira l'orc mort sans effort.

\- Merci, souffla Bilbo en lissant nerveusement sa tunique d'une main tremblante.

Frérin lui accorda un hochement de tête et une tape amicale sur l'épaule, qui désarçonnèrent le hobbit, puis monta les marches derrière ses neveux. Kili se précipita vers sa mère. Il se figea quand il remarqua avec quelle gravité elle s'accrochait au nain dans ses bras. Frérin, qui suivait Fili avec Bilbo, n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Vili. Une fureur subite déforma son visage et il brandit son épée pour mieux achever le blond mais un cri de sa sœur le stoppa en s'interposant de plus belle.

\- Mahal Dís !

\- C'est mon époux ! cria sa sœur.

Fili et Kili se pétrifièrent. Fili examina en tremblant le corps inerte qui se vidait de son sang.

\- C'est un traître, répliqua sèchement Frérin.

\- Je t'en prie mon frère, ne le condamne pas, il est venu nous prévenir de l'attaque d'Azog.

Le menton de Dís tremblait légèrement, tant elle était tenue par l'émotion.

\- Il l'aura conduit jusqu'ici, cracha Frérin avec une perspicacité surprenante.

\- Il voulait nous mettre en garde ! insista Dís.

Frérin voulut faire un pas que Kili arrêta sans réfléchir en se plaçant entre ses parents et son oncle. Un grondement inquiétant remonta par les escaliers, interrompant les discussions.

\- D'autres se rapprochent, prévint Bilbo blême.

\- Dís nous devons partir, insista Frérin.

\- Je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

Prit en tenaille par sa colère et son amour pour sa sœur, Frérin finit par abdiquer. Il fit signe à Kili d'aider sa mère à porter le blessé.

\- Fili, reste sur tes gardes.

Le blond se ressaisit, comme touché par un éclair et ramené à la réalité alors qu'il fixait son père sans sourciller jusque là. La troupe se releva et Frérin en prit la tête pour les guider vers les abris. Ils parvinrent assez rapidement à un hall dont les arches taillées dans la roche se répétaient en boucle sur toute la longueur du hall. Des corps d'orcs et de nain gisaient sur les dalles. Des soldats achevaient tout juste les derniers orcs quand Frérin les prit à parti.

\- Vos majestés ! s'inclinèrent aussitôt les nains.

\- Quelle est la situation ?

\- Cette zone a été nettoyée répondit un officier. C'étaient les derniers orcs.

\- Beaucoup des nôtres sont tombés, constata gravement Fili.

\- Noblement mon prince, assura l'officier en serrant rageusement son épée.

Fili acquiesça, grave, mais digne malgré le malheur qui frappait son peuple.

\- Regroupez vos hommes et escortez ma sœur et ses fils aux abris, ordonna Frérin qui évaluait rapidement les risques.

Le nain hocha la tête et fit signe à ses soldats de se préparer.

\- Mon oncle, laisse moi t'accompagner, réclama Fili assez bas de sorte que seul Frérin l'entendit.

\- Hors de question, ta place est auprès de ta mère rappelle toi.

\- Je peux t'aider.

Frérin lui adressa un sourire confiant.

\- C'est certain, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il convient de faire. Pas aujourd'hui.

Fili ouvrit la bouche pour insister mais Frérin coupa court à ses suppliques d'un geste ferme. Le jeune prince se mordit les joues et céda. Il se détourna de son oncle qui alla quérir le support de deux soldats et rejoignit sa mère qu'il soulagea du poids de son père.

Bilbo aurait suivi le mouvement si son regard n'avait pas été attiré par le bleuissement singulier de son épée. Que la lame elfique s'illumine encore ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, un orc était encore en vie et suffisamment proche d'eux. Bilbo frémit à cette idée. Il pivota pour inspecter les alentours. tout d'abord il ne vit rien, le hall était clair, puis son regard tomba sur une ombre qui s'enfuyait dans un couloir. Il déglutit difficilement. Il était le seul à l'avoir vu, c'était certain. Il essaya de prévenir les nains mais aucun d'eux ne l'écouta, et il ne su pas se faire entendre. Frérin était bien trop concentré sur son plan d'attaque pour rejoindre Thorin et Thror et de toute façon, Bilbo doutait que le nain lui accorde beaucoup d'attention de toute façon.

Trop pressé par le danger qui rôdait, inconscient, Bilbo glissa une main dans sa poche pour venir tâter l'anneau magique qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Un orc seul, prit par surprise ? Il avait ses chances de l'occire sans se faire voir et sans danger. Choqué par ses pensées il secoua vivement la tête. Il était un hobbit enfin, pas un guerrier ! Il n'était pas fait pour les combats et encore moins pour tuer !

La voix de Dís dans son dos qui s'inquiétait pour le roi décida Bilbo. Il n'était qu'un tout petit hobbit insignifiant, mais il ne pouvait pas rester impassible alors que les nains qui avaient juré de protéger la Comté subissait une attaque. Il enfila sans un bruit son anneau et disparu dans le couloir à la poursuite de l'orc. Quand Kili fit remarquer sa disparition, c'était trop tard, il était déjà loin.

X

Thror rivalisa de force pour abattre son épée sur la tête de l'orc qui cherchait à le mettre à terre. Le roi sous la montagne libéra ensuite son épée pour la nettoyer avec sa cape. Les cadavres s'amoncelaient à ses pieds. Si Thorin et Dwalin n'étaient pas arrivés à temps, il aurait été en bien mauvaise posture, submergé par le nombre. Il dégagea de son chemin le cadavre recroquevillé d'un demi-gobelin du pied, et laissa son regard errer sur les corps de ses gardes. Une bouffée de colère le saisit, bouleversé par la perte de tant des siens. Une rumeur sinistre parvint à ses oreilles, annonciatrice de nouveaux ennemis, le forçant à se détourner des dépouilles. Il se jura de les venger et de les honorer, puis raffermit sa prise sur son épée, et fit face à la nouvelle vague d'orc qui déferla dans la salle. Thorin et Dwalin furent aussitôt à ses côtés et ensemble, ils firent barrage et abattirent plusieurs orcs sans difficultés.

Thror fut le premier à repérer Azog. L'orc pâle se découpa sous une voûte, une masse dans une main, une épée dans l'autre. Il chargea le roi avec un rugissement animal. Ce dernier se tourna vers Azog qui s'approchait l'épée levée, prête à le pourfendre. Mais Thorin, plus rapide, tira son grand-père en arrière et para le coup que l'orc pâle destinait à Thror.

\- Te voilà à nouveau sur ma route descendant de Durin ! rugit Azog en engageant un duel à mort avec le prince héritier.

Dwalin et les nains qui le suivaient se positionnèrent autour de leur roi tandis que Thorin repoussait l'orc pâle le long d'une des nombreuses passerelles qui reliaient les salles autour du trône.

\- Dwalin emmène le roi ! ordonna Thorin.

À contre cœur, son ami obéit, traînant sans ménagement Thror qui se débattait pour porter assistance à son petit-fils, tout en parant les assauts des autres orcs.

\- Je me débarrasserai de toi le premier, se réjouit Azog.

\- Pas si c'est moi qui te porte le premier coup, répliqua courageusement Thorin.

Azog émit un rugissement gutturale et propulsa la masse qu'il tenait à bout de bras. La pierre siffla aux oreilles de Thorin comme il sautait sur le côté pour l'éviter. Par quatre fois, Azog répéta sa tentative et à chaque fois, Thorin parvint à lui échapper, tantôt en reculant, tantôt en plongeant en avant. L'importante différence de taille entre les deux adversaires jouait autant en la défaveur de Thorin qu'à son avantage. Il encaissait des coups plus puissant, plus dangereux, mais sa rapidité et son agilité le mettait suffisamment hors de portée d'Azog pour qu'il puisse répliquer. Il réussit à glisser sous l'immense orc pâle et d'un coup d'épée, transperça son armure. D'un coup de pied furieux, Azog le repoussa, le projetant sur plusieurs mètres dans les airs. Thorin tomba lourdement et roula sur la passerelle, sonné. Il se releva de justesse en sentant venir Azog, plus qu'en le voyant se jeter sur lui.

Le nouvel assaut le prit néanmoins au dépourvut et il manqua de peu la lame qui fila le long de son épée. L'attaque le déstabilisa et d'un coup de coude, Azog le fit vaciller. Il s'en réjouit avec un sourire sinistre et fit un pas prédateur vers le nain, prêt à l'achever. Thorin cru la fin arrivée en voyant l'épée dressée inéluctablement au-dessus de lui. Une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait certainement pas le sauva alors. Bilbo n'écoutant que son courage, se propulsa sur l'orc pâle et le poussa de toute ses forces. La surprise et le choc firent perdre pied à Azog qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba de la passerelle pour s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas, sur la plate-forme où se trouvait le trône.

Par quel miracle les pas de Bilbo l'avaient-ils guidé jusqu'ici ? L'orc qu'il poursuivait avait fini par rejoindre l'escadron mené par Azog contre le roi sous la montagne. Un garde de Thror s'en était débarrassé et Bilbo s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Mais pressé par les événements, il avait dès lors attendu une opportunité pour retirer son anneau et soutenir comme il le pouvait les nains attaqués. Quand il avait aperçu Thorin se lancer dans un combat à mort avec un orc qui ne pouvait être qu'Azog, il avait suivit leurs échanges d'un œil terrifié. Et quand Azog avait jeté Thorin à terre, le sang de Bilbo n'avait fait qu'un tour et il s'était jeté au devant du danger sans réfléchir. Il fixa Azog se redresser, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il entendit Thror et Dwalin appeler après Thorin et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard du prince.

Le dit prince, stupéfait, regardait le hobbit se relever pantelant et abasourdi par sa propre témérité. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et soudain Thorin su qu'il s'était trompé sur le compte du semi-homme. Bilbo n'eut pas le temps de parler. Un poids lui tomba sur les épaules et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Thorin sauta sur ses pieds pour se porter à son secours alors qu'il s'écrasait avec l'affreuse créature à seulement quelques mètres d'Azog.

Gollum sauta en furie à la gorge de Bilbo qui n'eut qu'à peine le temps de le tenir à distance.

\- Précieux ! Précieux ! Il nous l'a volé ! Tuons le !

Bilbo repoussa difficilement la créature des monts brumeux en maudissant le sort pour l'avoir épargné lors de leur première rencontre. Ses yeux globuleux jetaient des éclairs, ses neufs petites dents claquaient près de son visage tandis que ses mains glacées cherchaient à se refermer autour de sa gorge.

\- Bilbo !

Le cri de Thorin le précéda alors qu'il sautait de sa passerelle pour le rejoindre. Bilbo pria pour que le nain arrive à son secours avant que Gollum ne l'étripe. Mais ce ne fut pas le prince qui agrippa la nuque de Gollum, qui le souleva et qui l'embrocha sur son épée.

Bilbo recula à peine avant que le pied d'Azog ne s'écrase sur sa poitrine pour le clouer au sol. L'orc pâle se débarrassa du cadavre de Gollum comme d'un chiffon hors d'usage. Bilbo vit la misérable créature rendre son dernier souffle, la main tendue, cherchant à l'atteindre. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'apitoyer sur son sort. Azog le souleva par le col pour le brandir tel un pantin devant lui.

\- Ce n'est pas un des tiens ! rugit Azog en le montrant à Thorin.

Le nain se figea, le nom de Bilbo sur les lèvres. Les yeux du semi-homme l'implorait de ne pas avancer, de ne rien tenter de stupide. Il ne voulait pas que le prince ne soit blessé par sa faute. Certes, il était terrifié, mais Bilbo n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien qu'il servait d'otage.

\- Relâche-le et affronte moi, gronda Thorin.

Un rire cruel emplit la gorge d'Azog. Bilbo serra ses doigts tremblants sur la garde de son épée. Son autre main triturait nerveusement le pic à cheveux de Dís qui dépassait de sa poche.

\- Il mourra le premier, nargua Azog.

Thorin s'élança. Il refusait que Bilbo soit une des victimes de l'orc pâle par sa faute. Bilbo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille non plus. Il tira brusquement le pic de Dís de sa poche et le planta sans ménagement dans la cuisse d'Azog. Ce dernier glapit plus de surprise que de douleur, perdit son appui de cette jambe et tomba à genou, ramenant les pieds de Bilbo sur terre. Fermement accroché à son épée, le hobbit pivota en l'espace d'une seconde et enfonça son épée loin dans la poitrine de l'orc. Sous le coup, Azog le regarda sans comprendre. Sa rage décuplée contre le hobbit, il lui asséna un puissant coup à la tête qui jeta violemment Bilbo à terre. Son crâne cogna douloureusement les dalles et il fut incapable de se ressaisir.

Sa hardiesse et son audace donnèrent le temps à Thorin de les atteindre. Le prince décapita Azog d'un coup. Le corps de l'orc pâle s'étala à ses pieds dans bruit sourd, et sa tête roula jusqu'aux marches qui menaient au trône. L'espace d'un instant Thorin resta immobile, le regard fixe sur le corps d'Azog. Il venait d'abattre son pire ennemi. Il s'était finalement débarrassé de lui. Ramené à la réalité par le gémissement de Bilbo, il lâcha son épée et s'agenouilla auprès du hobbit qu'il ramena contre lui.

Il était médusé par son courage et un respect tout nouveau l'emplissait.

\- Bilbo, appela-t-il en dégageant le visage du semi-homme des quelques mèches qui le couvraient.

Les paupières de l'intéressé se fermaient et s'ouvraient tout aussi rapidement. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à fixer un point précis. Thorin le secoua fermement, mais sans violence. Il tâta vaguement le corps du hobbit à la recherche de blessures et fut soulagé de n'en trouver aucune autre que celle à sa tête.

\- Bilbo restez avec moi. On va s'occuper de vous.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda bêtement le hobbit sonné.

Sa tête partait dangereusement sur le côté, pressant le semi-homme dans l'inconscience.

\- Bilbo, non Bilbo, restez conscient, gronda Thorin sans colère.

Bilbo n'entendait que par bribe les ordres du prince. Finalement, il s'évanouit, épuisé à force de lutter.

X

Bilbo revint à lui dans ses appartements, étendu sur son lit, les draps consciencieusement remonté sur son menton. Il se redressa pour mieux se rallonger immédiatement, prit de vertiges. Il porta sa main à sa tête douloureuse. Au souvenir d'Azog, il réprima un frisson d'horreur. Il avait affronté l'orc pâle. Pire, il lui avait porté un coup d'épée. Il ramena le drap sur son visage en se fustigeant pour sa bêtise.

\- Vous êtes réveillé !

L'exclamation le fit tourner la tête vers un jeune nain dont les mains étaient encombrées d'une bassine remplie d'eau sur le rebord de laquelle reposait un chiffon propre. Il s'approcha pour déposer son fardeau sur la table de nuit et se pencha sur Bilbo.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous maître Bilbo ?

\- Bien, répondit le hobbit en dévisageant son interlocuteur.

Il était roux, le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Sa frange était encadrée par des nattes, une devant et une derrière chaque oreille, et sa barbe était également nattée soulignant son sourire naïf. Il avait un air familier mais Bilbo était incapable de savoir pourquoi.

\- Vous nous avez inquiété, assura le nain.

\- Vous… Qui ?

\- Tout le monde, maître Bilbo. Vous avez dormi 7 jours durant.

\- 7 jours !? s'étrangla Bilbo en se redressant brusquement.

Il regretta amèrement son empressement. Sa tête lui tourna et il failli s'évanouir. Il se rattrapa au mur d'une main, alors que le nain vint le soutenir.

\- Vous êtes encore faible, indiqua ce dernier. Je vais vous chercher à manger, restez tranquille. Je vais faire appeler Thorin également.

À ce nom, Bilbo releva la tête.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Les orcs ?! Azog ?!

\- Tout va bien, calmez vous. Azog est mort. Thorin l'a tué.

Le visage de Bilbo se détendit brusquement.

\- Les derniers orcs ont été pourchassés et éliminés, le danger est écarté.

Bilbo se laissa rallonger par le jeune nain sans broncher, attentif à ce qu'il racontait.

\- Vous avez été incroyable, continuait ce dernier.

\- J-je n'ai rien fais, voulut démentir Bilbo.

\- Ne soyez pas modeste, le roi lui-même vous a vu porter secours au prince héritier ! Messire Dwalin était là, ils vous ont vu transpercer l'orc pâle !

La fascination soudaine que le nain lui accordait mit Bilbo mal à l'aise. Tout à ses compliments, le nain lui servit un verre d'eau qu'il prit de bonne grâce.

\- Je reviens vite, ne bougez pas, pria-t-il.

Bilbo le regarda quitter ses appartements sans répondre. Il se laissa aller contre son oreiller et massa son crâne en se demandant si sa vie pouvait être pire. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à la fin d'après-midi qui avait dérapé dans le salon de Dís. Vili. Les orcs. Gollum. Il se leva en craignant soudain d'avoir perdu l'anneau magique et tâta ses poches. Il trouva le bijou là où il l'avait rangé et laissa un soupir rassuré lui échapper. Il le serra dans son poing, remerciant silencieusement ses pouvoirs. Il le rangea soigneusement et se força à s'asseoir.

Il n'était pas contre l'idée de paresser au lit, mais à présent qu'il savait que 7 jours étaient passés, il ne pouvait décemment pas se le permettre. Il passa une veste naine trop grande pour lui qu'il adapta à sa carrure à l'aide d'une ceinture et quitta ses appartements. Il avait besoin de retrouver Dís, de s'assurer de ses yeux qu'elle et ses fils se portaient bien. Que Vili avait survécu.

Il remonta à petit pas les escaliers jusqu'au premier hall à traverser pour gagner le salon où la princesse se trouvait la plupart du temps. Sa tête le lançait encore et il devait se tenir aux parois pour ne pas s'effondrer. Une fois dans le hall, il s'arrêta à la vue de plusieurs nains qui s'affairaient en tout sens. L'un d'eux le remarqua et son exclamation de surprise attira tous les autres. Bilbo se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Les nains l'observaient avec un mélange de respect et de surprise dans le regard.

Il évita tout contact visuel supplémentaire et traça sa route sans s'attarder. Il s'arrêta à maintes reprise, prit de vertiges et fermait les yeux pour se recentrer et ne pas s'évanouir. Il parvint à une corniche d'où il allait prendre un escalier pour remonter jusqu'au salon de Dís, quand l'impérieuse voix de Thorin le cloua sur place.

\- Bilbo !

Le prince héritier arrivait en furie depuis un couloir, le sourcil froncé. Derrière lui, le jeune nain roux se pressait paniqué.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous debout ? siffla Thorin.

\- Je voulais…, essaya d'expliquer Bilbo.

Thorin se planta devant lui. Il paraissait furieux. Bilbo grimaça. Sans doute parce que Bilbo était intervenu dans un combat qui n'était pas le sien. Il avait dû entacher l'honneur du prince à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il joignit ses mains et se mit à tordre ses doigts en cherchant comment tourner ses excuses.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ?! s'emporta le nain serrant furieusement les poings. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! J'ai toujours pensé que vous seriez un fardeau, qu'un hobbit n'avait pas sa place chez des nains !

Bilbo encaissa la colère de Thorin. Un muscle de sa mâchoire tressauta. Il méritait sans doute le sermon du prince héritier. Cela le blessait néanmoins d'entendre de vive voix ce que Thorin n'avait jusque là jamais oser avouer.

\- Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé, souffla Thorin en attirant Bilbo contre lui dans une douce étreinte.

Bilbo se laissa faire, pas bien sûr de vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Quand Thorin recula pour le libérer, il vit dans son regard du respect, de l'humilité même, et une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir dans ces iris tempétueuses. De l'affection.

\- Pourrez-vous un jour me pardonner ? espéra Thorin en tenant le hobbit à bout de bras.

Bilbo hocha la tête, tout sourire. Il était incapable de contrôler l'étrange joie qui l'étreignait.

\- Vous êtes tout pardonné, assura Bilbo en posant une main innocente sur celle de Thorin. Je ne suis qu'un hobbit, j'ai cru pouvoir aider mais…

\- Vous m'avez sauvé Bilbo. Vous n'êtes pas qu'UN hobbit.

Le ton que Thorin avait prit pour dire ces mots fit rougir Bilbo. Il remarquait tout juste que le prince l'appelait par son prénom à présent. Il baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues rosies et bredouilla à propos de Dís.

Thorin avait réellement craint de perdre le semi-homme. Le voir debout et apparemment en bonne santé lui réchauffait le cœur. Dès l'instant où Bilbo s'était jeté sur Azog pour le protéger, Thorin avait su qu'il ferait tout pour que le hobbit se sente chez lui à Erebor. Il s'était irrémédiablement épris de cette créature de la Comté qui sous son apparente faiblesse couvait un potentiel de force, d'honneur et de courage que seule de rares âmes possédaient. Il était marié à une telle personne et il avait été le plus idiot des nains à la repousser et à l'isoler. Cela lui prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il se rachèterait pour son comportement et ferait dire au hobbit qu'il était heureux à Erebor.

\- Dís et ses fils vont bien, assura-t-il finalement à Bilbo.

\- Et… Vili ?

Le regard de Thorin s'assombrit. Quand il avait découvert la présence de son beau-frère, le nain qui l'avait trahis lors du siège de la Moria, son premier réflexe avait été de vouloir sa mort. Mais l'intervention de Dís, Fili et Kili pour protéger Vili, et les arguments qu'ils avaient donné avait reporté la sentence.

\- Seul Mahal sait ce qu'il adviendra de lui.

\- Il- Azog l'a capturé, voulut défendre Bilbo. Il a dit avoir été son prisonnier depuis Azanulbizar et-

\- Bilbo, l'interrompit Thorin en levant une main devant son visage. Je sais tout cela. Dís nous l'a dit.

Bilbo se tut avec une moue gênée.

\- Les blessures sur son corps son suffisamment parlantes, continua Thorin. Il est inconscient depuis qu'on l'a porté aux infirmeries royales.

\- Comment va Dís ?

Comprenant que Bilbo ne parlait pas de la santé physique de sa sœur, Thorin lui offrit un sourire attendrit.

\- Elle est chamboulée, comme nous tous. Nous souhaitons ardemment le réveil de Vili pour obtenir des réponses.

Il lâcha Bilbo et se tourna vers le jeune nain qui attendait patiemment dans son dos, un panier alimentaire dans les bras.

\- Ori, va annoncer à ma sœur que Bilbo est réveillé, ordonna-t-il. Puis préviens Dwalin pour qu'il en informe le roi.

Il lui prit le panier et le dénommé Ori s'éclipsa. Puis Thorin poussa doucement Bilbo pour l'enjoindre à le suivre. Il le ramena à ses appartements et le força à s'installer sur le lit.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me materner, le rabroua Bilbo comme Thorin remontait un drap sur ses jambes.

\- Vous n'avez que 28 ans, s'amusa à rappeler le nain.

\- Je suis vraiment un adulte, que vous le croyiez ou non.

\- Vraiment ? Vous m'avez paru bien inconscient pourtant en vous jetant dans la mêlée. Sans entraînement au combat.

\- De quoi vous plaignez-vous, rétorqua Bilbo, je vous ai sauvé la vie non ?

Thorin s'assit sur le bord du lit sans demander la permission et tendit un bout de pain couvert de confiture à Bilbo. Le hobbit s'en empara et le dégusta avec délice.

\- Je vous serez gré de ne jamais refaire ce genre de folie, insista gravement Thorin.

\- Vu qu'Azog est mort, je ne devrais pas avoir à re-protéger vos arrières de sitôt.

Thorin sourit largement sous sa barbe. Il était charmé par le hobbit, il ne pouvait pas le cacher. Ce dernier engloutit une deuxième tartine. Du bout du pouce, Thorin récupéra la goutte de confiture qui avait coulé sous la lèvre de Bilbo. Le hobbit se figea. Le contact de leurs peaux le brûla.

\- Un adulte hein, ricana Thorin.

Il essuya son doigt dans une serviette puis reposa son regard sur le hobbit. Ce dernier était rouge de honte, mais son cœur battait la chamade pour une autre raison. Le sourire et l'attention nouvelle que Thorin lui accordait exacerbait ses réactions dans un sens qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Seule Rosie-Posie avait fait naître en lui de telles émotions et jamais à un tel point. Il agrippa instinctivement le pendentif de la hobbit comme pour se raccrocher aux sentiments qu'il lui vouait. Son geste intrigua Thorin.

\- Est-ce un héritage ?

Bilbo lâcha aussitôt le bijou.

\- Non c'est… un présent… pour mon départ de la Comté.

Thorin se pencha et prit le pendentif au creux de sa main pour l'étudier. Bilbo retint son souffle. Tout autre nain se serait mangé une réflexion avant d'être repoussé, mais pour une raison inconnue, Bilbo ne pouvait pas -plus- rejeter Thorin. Il le laissa contempler le présent de Rosie-Posie, sans oser lui expliquer qui le lui avait donné.

\- C'est une jolie pièce, convint Thorin en reculant.

\- Merci, murmura Bilbo.

Il se remit doucement à manger, sous l'œil attentif de Thorin.

\- Ne deviez-vous pas être quelque part ailleurs ? demanda Bilbo au bout d'un moment surprit par la patience du nain.

\- Je suis là où je devrais être.

\- Avec moi ? Vous avez sûrement mieux à faire que de vous encombrer d'un hobbit, dit tristement Bilbo.

\- Je suis auprès de mon époux, contra fermement Thorin fâché de la façon dont Bilbo parlait de lui.

Là encore, il savait que c'était de sa faute. Bilbo piqua un fard -un de plus.

\- Époux que vous étiez pressé d'oublier, dit-il pour ignorer le tintamarre de son cœur.

\- J'ai agit bêtement envers vous, admit amèrement Thorin. Ce n'était pas digne d'un prince. Ni de vous.

Bilbo haussa les épaules.

\- Oublions cela, dit-il, prompt à pardonner.

\- Je vais agir envers vous comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis le premier jour, ajouta Thorin.

\- Vraiment, insista Bilbo mal-à-l'aise, je ne suis pas si malheureux.

Thorin haussa les sourcils dubitatif qui fit comprendre à Bilbo qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

\- Bon d'accord, je vous en ai beaucoup voulu de m'avoir parqué dans cette prison.

\- Je vous assure que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemble une prison, se moqua Thorin.

\- Quand bien même, j'étais fâché parce que vous m'avez ignoré aussitôt que vous m'avez vu.

\- Je ne répéterai plus jamais cette erreur.

Bilbo sentit son cœur repartir pour une nouvelle symphonie de percussion. La façon dont Thorin le dévisageait en disant ces quelques mots était affreusement ensorcelante.

\- Je veux simplement dire que… votre accueil n'a pas été exactement chaleureux, corrigea Bilbo.

\- Je me rattraperai, promit Thorin.

Bilbo aurait adoré faire partie de la décoration à ce moment précis. Le prince héritier le regardait avec une ardeur nouvelle qui le remuait profondément. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était à cause du sourire enchanteur, de la voix grave qui rendait Thorin extrêmement sexy ou si c'était son odeur enivrante qui était parvenue aux narines de Bilbo. Il plongea la tête dans son panier à la recherche d'un échappatoire.

Thorin retint la main qu'il aurait voulu perdre dans la tignasse du semi-homme et se contenta de le dévorer des yeux. Il était friand des petites piques que Bilbo lui adressait -légitimement- et de la manière dont ses joues rougissaient dans un ravissant concert de balbutiements à chaque fois qu'il donnait une réponse à double sens. Il savait à présent au plus profond de lui qu'il voulait ce hobbit. Il voulait le séduire, l'envelopper de ses bras, le posséder en son entier. Il voulait son cœur et son corps. Il ne serait satisfait qu'une fois le hobbit aussi asservit que lui était à ses pieds. Il voulait que Bilbo tombe dans ses bras comme lui s'était viscéralement épris de lui. Il serait doux pour lui laisser le temps de se faire à sa cours, mais il s'assurerait d'être le seul objet de ses pensées.

L'arrivée du médecin royal mit fin aux tourments de Bilbo et désamorça la tension grandissante qui s'était développée entre les deux époux.

X

Kili s'approcha de sa mère et déposa délicatement une fourrure sur ses épaules. La princesse remua et ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Elle s'était endormi dans une position bien peu confortable, sur son fauteuil, près du lit dans lequel reposait Vili. Elle embrassa la main de son fils qui caressait sa joue et lui sourit.

\- Mère, allez vous reposer, pria Kili. Nous serons bien assez de deux avec Fili pour veiller sur père.

Dís secoua la tête. Elle se redressa et chercha la main de Vili. Dès qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle la prit et la serra. Elle le couvait d'un regard douloureux. Elle venait tout juste de le retrouver, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre à nouveau. Or, le médecin royal avait été peu encourageant. Les blessures de Vili étaient nombreuses. Certaines étaient profondes, mal cicatrisées, parfois infectées. D'autres avaient été faites dans le seul but de le faire souffrir, au contraire de la plus récente, à son épaule, qu'il avait du recevoir en échappant à Azog dans les mines. Le sommeil de Mahal pouvait durer quelques jours, mais vu son état, le médecin comptait plus en années, si Vili était chanceux.

\- Mère, insista Kili. Je t'en prie.

Dís l'ignora. Fili prit son frère par l'épaule pour lui signifier que c'était vain. Kili embrassa sa mère sur la tempe, puis suivit son frère hors de la chambre.

\- C'est à peine si elle mange, se crispa Kili une fois dans le couloir.

Fili ne répondit rien. Tous les trois étaient bouleversés par le retour de leur père, aussi comprenait-il la réaction de leur mère.

\- Fili.

Kili avait agrippé la manche du blond, le nez baissé.

\- Tu crois que… qu'il va mourir ?

La question s'était brisée et Fili avait à peine entendu le dernier mot. Dans un geste fraternel d'une grande tendresse, il attira Kili contre lui et serra fort ce petit frère qui espérait tant de découvrir son père. Kili se raccrocha à sa veste et enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Il était encore si jeune.

\- Il a survécu à Azog, murmura Fili en caressant la tête de son petit frère. Il va s'en sortir.

Kili s'écarta de Fili et sécha ses yeux avec sa manche.

\- Allons voir Bilbo, proposa l'aîné souhaitant ardemment que son frère pense à autre chose.

Kili lui emboîta le pas, emballé par la proposition. Le hobbit s'était réveillé la veille, au bonheur des deux frères. Thorin leur avait interdit les visites pour le moment mais Fili se moquait bien des menaces de leur oncle. Ils avaient entendu le récit de sa bravoure face à Azog. Ils n'en avaient pas cru leurs oreilles quand Dwalin avait raconté comment le semi-homme avait pourfendu l'orc pâle. Que ce soit Dwalin qui le relate était déjà une surprise en sois, surtout avec le respect pour Bilbo qu'il avait fait passer. Puis, la sollicitude toute particulière de Thorin pour son époux les avait convaincu. À la vérité, ils n'étaient pas si surprit. Le hobbit avait laissé entrevoir une force de caractère à plusieurs reprises en leur présence.

Ils le trouvèrent penché sur une carte, confortablement assis près de la cheminée de son salon.

\- Bilbo, vous ne devriez pas vous lever !

L'intéressé sursauta au sermon de Kili.

\- Mais qu'avez-vous donc tous à me materner ? grinça-t-il.

\- Tous ? releva Fili.

\- Vous êtes blessé, insista Kili.

\- Pas tant que ça, je vais beaucoup mieux.

Kili essaya néanmoins d'apporter un plaid à Bilbo qui le repoussa.

\- Ha non, j'ai assez de votre oncle qui me prend pour un grand blessé.

\- C'est ce que vous êtes, s'amusa Fili en imaginant Thorin au petit soin pour le semi-homme.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je me porte à merveille, je vous assure. Ce n'est qu'une méchante bosse.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Mais ça ne l'est pas.

L'insistance du hobbit pour assurer de sa bonne santé mit du baume au cœur des deux frères. Ils s'assirent près de lui et lui demandèrent de tout leur raconter, depuis le moment où il leur avait faussé compagnie jusqu'à son affrontement avec l'orc pâle. Mit mal à l'aise par leurs yeux débordants de curiosité, Bilbo leur expliqua, se faisant arracher des détails par endroit. Il l'ignorait, mais son récit fit beaucoup de bien aux nains qui grâce à cela, pensaient à autre chose qu'à leur père.

Quand il eut terminé, il fut gêné par l'estime qui débordait des yeux de Kili.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, dit-il pour minimiser son action.

\- Tu l'as entendu, se moqua le brun. Pas grand-chose.

\- Pour Bilbo Baggins, mettre à terre Azog le profanateur, ennemi du peuple nain, n'est pas grand-chose, renchérit Fili hilare. On ne me fera pas dire que j'ai inventé l'humilité des hobbits.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que-

\- Non Bilbo ! asséna Kili. Vous êtes un héros maintenant.

\- Un héros ? N'exagérons rien ! Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un Took, je suis un Baggins !

Face à l'air déconfit et perplexe des deux frères, il prit conscience que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait que la partie Took de la famille de Bilbo était réputée pour sa vaillance et sa témérité.

\- Vous avez fais grande impression auprès des nôtres en tout cas, continua Fili. Oncle Frérin prétend que le roi lui-même est venu à votre chevet.

Bilbo eut une expression horrifiée en apprenant que Thror avait fait le déplacement.

\- Thorin ne m'en a rien dit !

\- Quelle importance ? railla Kili.

Bilbo trouvait cela important lui.

\- D'ailleurs, dites nous Bilbo, votre avis est-il toujours aussi arrêté sur notre oncle ?

\- Arrêté ? Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, vous et notre oncle n'étiez pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde, et soudainement, il veille sur vous jour et nuit.

\- Vous dramatisez, balbutia Bilbo, les joues soudain très chaudes.

Fili nota son trouble et enchaîna sans attendre sur le sujet que Kili avait ''innocemment'' lancé.

\- Vous avez couru au devant de grands dangers pour le protéger. Vous ne pouvez pas nier !

\- Je n'ai aucune intention de nier, s'efforça de dire Bilbo. J'ai agis comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait dans cette situation.

\- Allons Bilbo, insista Kili ravi par la confusion du semi-homme, vous avez vous-même admit que notre oncle était attrayant lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés.

\- Correction, vous me l'avez fait dire.

\- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir placé un couteau sous la gorge, ironisa Kili en se tournant vers son frère qui haussa les épaules, un air mutin sur le visage.

\- Vous deux, vous êtes parfaitement…

Bilbo ne termina pas sa phrase, son doigt résolument levé pour menacer les nains qui le regardaient sans retenir leur fou rire. Il finit par les laisser se moquer de lui -il savait que c'était tout à fait gentil-, conscient qu'ils avaient sûrement beaucoup de pression à relâcher.

X

Thror avait les poings serrés contre la pierre froide mais parfaitement taillée de son balcon. Il tournait le dos à Thrain, Thorin et Frérin qui attendaient nerveusement sa réponse.

\- Si nous ne l'exécutons pas, pour quel roi passerais-je auprès du peuple ? gronda-t-il. Un faible ? Vili a déserté ses positions à Azanulbizar et de fait, il est devenu un paria, un traître.

\- Il aurait été capturé par Azog, insista Frérin.

\- Et nous devons croire sa seule parole ? Transmise par Dís ?

Thror secoua la tête. La situation était fâcheuse.

\- Nous devons attendre son réveil de toute façon pour que son procès ait lieu, rappela Thrain, très à cheval sur le respect du protocole et des lois.

\- Son procès le condamnera, siffla Frérin.

\- Et alors, s'il est coupable ? répondit Thrain.

\- Et s'il ne l'est pas ?

\- Tu en viendrais à croire ce parjure ?!

\- Je crois en la parole de ma sœur.

\- Qui est aveuglée de toute évidence.

\- Et à raison ! siffla Frérin fâché par la façon dont son père parlait de sa propre fille. Nous avons cru Vili perdu, traître, pendant 52 longues années. Et le revoilà qui nous revient pour nous avertir qu'Azog…

\- Azog n'aurait jamais pénétré Erebor si Vili ne l'avait pas aidé !

\- Il ne nous serait jamais revenu alors !

Thror leva la main pour réclamer la paix. Thrain et Frérin se turent. Lentement, le roi pivota et quitta le balcon pour rejoindre sa famille au centre de son bureau. Il plaça ses mains dans son dos et fixa Thorin.

\- Tu es bien silencieux.

Le prince héritier soutint le regard de son grand-père.

\- Parle, ordonna Thror.

Thorin soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- Frérin, père a raison à bien des égards, commença-t-il. Vili devra répondre de ses actes à Azanulbizar. Et de sa trahison comme il a aidé Azog a pénétré en Erebor.

Frérin serra fortement la mâchoire, sachant pertinemment que ses aînés avaient raison.

\- Maintenant, je te rejoins sur un autre point mon frère, continua Thorin en croisant cette fois le regard de son père. Vili sera condamné par le procès aussitôt réveillé. Il n'a qu'une seule chance de s'en sortir. Mon roi, s'il se révèle que Vili a agit contre sa volonté au profit d'Azog, vous devez l'absoudre.

Thror eut un hoquet offensé et s'écarta avec humeur. Thorin le suivit sans attendre, pressé de le convaincre.

\- Vili mérite une seconde chance, clama-t-il emporté par les souvenirs de son amitié avec le mari de sa sœur. Il était le meilleur d'entre nous, le plus brave et le plus loyal. En le brisant Azog a tenté de détruire la lignée de Durin, mais il n'en a rien fait !

\- Pas grâce à Vili, s'énerva Thror. C'est ton hobbit qui nous a sauvé !

Thorin ne rebondit pas sur l'emploi du possessif et encore moins sur l'honneur dont Bilbo venait d'être gratifié.

\- Vili aura à donner des explications, promit Thorin. Mais je vous assure que le gracier ne fera pas de vous un faible. Savoir reconnaître une erreur et accorder son pardon est une marque de sagesse.

Thror grimaça, peu enclin à recevoir des leçons de son petit-fils. Malgré tout, Thrain et ses fils étaient ses conseillers, il se devait de les entendre.

\- Vili est le mari de Dís, asséna finalement Thorin en dernier argument. Si cela n'a pas de valeur à vos yeux alors pensez à Fili et Kili. Ils viennent tout juste de retrouver un père qu'on leur a décrit comme vile et traître. Ils ont souffert des insultes de leurs paires à cause de cela. Aujourd'hui, Vili leur apparaît comme un brave qui n'a jamais cessé la lutte. Si vous l'exécutez sans lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, Fili et Kili ne le supporterons pas.

Thror prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne souhaitait pas que ses plus jeunes héritiers puis souffrirent de la situation. Mais en tant que souverain, il ne pouvait pas donner des passe-droit, encore moins à sa famille. Telle était la limite entre un roi et un despote.

\- Nous attendrons son réveil, convint-il. Il n'aura qu'une chance pour s'expliquer.

Thorin hocha humblement la tête et recula. Il n'insisterait pas aujourd'hui. Il sorti du bureau, suivit de Frérin, et les deux frères marchèrent en silence dans les longs couloirs d'Erebor.

\- Nous avons un peu de temps devant nous, souffla Frérin. Nous pouvons doucement le convaincre d'épargner Vili.

\- Peut-être a-t-il raison ? glissa Thorin, d'un ton las.

Frérin le força à s'arrêter et à le regarder en agrippant par le coude.

\- J'ai voulu le tuer à la minute où je l'ai reconnu, dit-il d'une voix vibrante de colère. Je l'aurais fait Thorin, n'en doute pas. Mais Dís m'en a empêché et j'ai voulu la croire, car même après tout ce temps, Vili reste un des meilleurs amis que nous avons jamais eu. Si sa trahison a été aussi amère, c'est bien parce qu'il comptait pour nous.

Thorin hocha vaguement la tête. Il sentait son petit frère émotif, et à raison, mais lui ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une erreur de jugement. Il était perdu dans cette situation et ne savait pas quoi croire, qui croire.

X

La grille se referma dans un bruit sourd. Veor fixa un instant la bibliothèque que la mince porte de fer protégeait, puis s'éloigna en sifflotant. Si l'attaque d'Azog avait été bénéfique sur un point -et un seul, car Veor haïssait les orcs plus encore que Thorin-, ça avait été la révélation que cela avait apporté. Il avait vu le hobbit s'élancer pour protéger Thorin, et il avait vu l'inverse se produire quand l'ambassadeur avait été aux prises avec l'orc pâle. Contre toute attente, Thorin avait retourné sa veste et paraissait apprécier le hobbit. C'était répugnant.

Pour autant Veor comprenait ce que Bilbo pouvait avoir d'attrayant. Et la soudaine mis en lumière du semi-homme avait permis à Veor de trouver où Thorin le dissimulait. Ses appartements se trouvaient dans une partie du palais inaccessible, seule les membres de la famille royale et certains serviteurs pouvaient s'y rendre, mais Thorin avait relégué la vieille bibliothèque de Gudrum à Bilbo. Ce serait donc ici que Veor le trouverait, s'en rapprocherait pour mieux le manipuler et le monter contre Thorin. Il s'en délectait d'avance. Il serait patient, attentif, et quand il aurait toutes les ficelles en main, tous les détails de la relation qui liaient le prince héritier et l'ambassadeur, il ferait de Bilbo son pantin pour attaquer la réputation de Thorin.

X

Thorin laissa sa tête tomber en arrière contre le dossier de son siège. Après l'attaque d'Azog, Erebor avait souffert d'une période de trouble. Entre les obsèques et les honneurs, beaucoup d'émotions contradictoires avaient fait leurs offices. En tant que prince héritier, il avait été sollicité presque chaque jour d'un bout à l'autre de la cité. Finalement après trois semaines à courir en tout sens, il s'accordait un moment de répit. Frérin l'avait renvoyé dans ses appartements -quasiment à coup de pied, son frère ne manquait pas de courage- et avait endossé la suite des opérations pour lui permettre de faire une pause.

Thorin ferma les yeux et resta immobile un long moment, se laissant presque aller dans une demi-somnolence. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux en se rappelant qu'il avait encore des rapports à lire et s'attela à cette charge en grimaçant. Sa main survola son bureau pour prendre le premier dossier d'une pile, mais elle s'arrêta avant de l'atteindre. Il avait complètement oublié la lettre de Bilbo qu'il devait envoyer à la Comté. Le parchemin était plié en deux, calé sous un encrier. Avec les derniers événements, ça lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit.

Il s'en empara pour le cacheter et le faire envoyer. Il nota cependant que Bilbo avait oublié d'inscrire le destinataire. Embêté, Thorin se permit d'ouvrir la missive dans le but de noter le nom de la personne à qui envoyer les pensées de Bilbo. Il n'avait pas voulu être indiscret, et encore moins curieux, mais quand il nota qu'il s'agissait d'un nom féminin, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que Bilbo pouvait raconter. Il lut en travers les lignes que le hobbit avait rédigé pour Rosie-Posie Goldworthy. Parvenu au bout de la lettre, il serrait la mâchoire. Il n'était pas idiot, et à travers les lignes, il sentait que des sentiments tout particuliers liaient les deux hobbits. C'était dans les détails. La tournure d'une phrase, ou la mention d'un souvenir partagé. Ou était-ce la façon dont Bilbo parlait à la jeune femme ? Sans filtre.

Thorin repoussa la lettre, fâché contre lui même d'avoir fouillé dans une affaire qui ne le concernait pas, tout autant que de cette pointe de jalousie qu'il ressentait contre une hobbit qu'il ne verrait jamais et dont il ignorait tout. Il reposa nerveusement le parchemin, se promettant de s'en occuper plus tard, mais il disparu bientôt sous une pile de documents sans que Thorin ne le réalise. Il l'oublia bien vite et Rosie-Posie n'eut jamais cette lettre en main.

* * *

**Cette mésaventure avec Azog a été très rapide, sans doute, mais on est déjà au chapitre 6, et j'ai encore pas mal de rebondissement pour vous, et il fallait un tournant dans la relation entre Thorin et Bilbo. A savoir, le passage Bilbo vs Azog est un des quatre qui ont motivé l'écriture de cette fic'. **

**Je sais qu'on est en plein mois de juillet aussi, donc que vous êtes tous plus ou moins en vacances, alors merci de toujours me laisser des reviews ! **

**Angelyoru : **L'action a été très rapide, je suis pas à l'aise pour en écrire, mais j'espère que ça t'a plu quand même. Vili est un personnage rarement exploité, logique, mais je me suis dis que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de joyeux, donc je voulais qu'il soit là, pour Dís, Fili et Kili. Thorin va de plus en plus regarder chaudement Bilbo héhé Merci pour tes retours, et je prend note pour les chaps par semaine ! La preuve on est vendredi et je poste.

**Thaabil :** Bonjouur :3 merci de donner une chance à ma fic' ;) Effectivement, un des deux camps s'est fait défoncer, pour mon plus grand plaisir, le tiens aussi j'espère ? J'avoue que quand j'ai constaté des dates réelles d'Azanulbizar, je me suis dis que pour Vili ça allait être tendu. Je développerai sûrement son histoire, parce que j'aime bien trop ce personnage. Merci pour ton retour !

**Yuugure : **Merci ;) Je suis contente aussi, je trouve Vili assez intéressant (c'est bien pour ça que je le ramène toujours à la vie, lui comme Frérin, dans mes fics XD )

**Dumini : **Et bien, merci beaucoup déjà, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies ce que je propose. Thorin c'est la définition d'un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine, j'adore ça xD Un Bilbo poli mais farouche c'est toujours très amusant et intéressant selon moi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Ignis08 : **Merciii ! Héhé, Oui hein, Vili est cool ! Tu tiens un truc pour la lettre, mais je n'en dis pas plus ;) J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus !

**A très vite pour la suite !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note : je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction khuzdul précise du terme que je souhaitais dans ce chapitre. J'ai donc bidouillé de façon à ce que ce soit logique et convenable. C'est une précision pour les personnes portées sur le sujet, et pour celles qui, par chance (parce que je serai impressionnée) sont initiées au khuzdul. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 7**

Bilbo était tout à fait remis à présent. Il avait reçu l'autorisation de se lever comme bon lui semblait et tranquillement, et il avait commencé à sortir de ses appartements. Son premier réflexe avait été de rendre visite à Dís. Il avait été chagriné de constater que la princesse était épuisée, tant par les nuits à veiller que par le chagrin. Elle avait tout de même eut la force de le réprimander pour avoir fait cavalier seul et pour avoir risqué sa vie. Par la suite, ils étaient restés côte à côte en silence, à observer Vili, toujours plongé dans le sommeil de Mahal -le coma comme Bilbo appelait ça. À un moment, Dís avait prit la main du hobbit et l'avait serré fort. Il n'avait rien dit, et s'était contenté de tapoter doucement cette main tremblante en signe de réconfort.

Il avait prit congé à l'arrivée de Fili, quand le jeune prince était venu apporter une pitance à sa mère. En retournant à ses appartements, Bilbo avait essayé au mieux d'ignorer les murmures sur son passage. Aucun n'était négatif, mais la soudaine fascination des nains à son sujet le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il s'était réfugié dans ses appartements et y était resté un bonne partie de la journée, à tourner en rond.

Timidement, il avait décidé de reprendre sa routine. La différence notable à présent dans son quotidien, c'était qu'il était régulièrement convié pour telle ou telle activité par Thorin, qui l'emmenait à travers Erebor pour lui montrer le fonctionnement de la cité. Ainsi le matin il s'occupait de la bibliothèque, puis il déjeunait -de plus en plus souvent avec Fili et Kili- avant que Thorin ne le trouve pour l'entraîner dans ses rondes. Bilbo ne s'en plaignait pas, il trouvait cela tout à fait intéressant. Il avait peu à peu noué avec le prince ce qu'il définissait comme une amitié -il préférait taire ses réactions trop exacerbées quand Thorin lui adressait un sourire trop franc ou un attouchement chaste sur l'épaule ou dans le dos. Pour autant, certains aspects de son caractère ne lui plaisait pas. À commencer par sa façon de le couver pour un oui, pour un non. Et son entêtement à propos de tout. Pour reprendre l'expression des nains, Mahal, ce que Thorin était borné.

C'était d'ailleurs à cause de son attitude de prince à qui on ne refuse rien que Bilbo se trouvait souvent dans des situations gênantes. Comme celle de cet après-midi là, alors qu'ils revenaient de l'armurerie.

Thorin avait déniché une côte de mithril, et il tenait absolument à ce que Bilbo l'accepte. Bilbo était certes toujours flatté de recevoir des cadeaux, mais en bon hobbit, il était trop humble quand il en recevait et ne s'attachait qu'à certains présents, comme les livres, les cartes -il s'était découvert une passion pour les cartes-, l'herbe à fumer ou encore les bons mets. Or une côte de maille en mithril n'était aucun de ces types de cadeaux.

\- Mais Thorin, puisque je vous dis que je n'en aurais pas l'utilité, refusa le hobbit une énième fois en s'échappant dans un couloir.

\- Et je m'en réjouis, rétorqua le prince. Malgré tout, il serait de bon ton que vous l'acceptiez pour toutes les raisons que j'ai déjà énuméré.

\- Je ne suis pas en danger, pas plus que je ne compte m'élancer au devant de quelques aventures. N'importe quel autre nain en aura plus recours que moi.

\- Très bien, et bien si vous la refusez pour son usage, acceptez la comme cadeau de mariage, finit pas rouspéter Thorin en bloquant Bilbo dans une alcôve. Je ne vous ai encore rien offert.

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel sans discrétion. Il ne voulait pas être méchant, mais l'occasion de se plaindre était trop belle, et Bilbo avait vraiment envie de remettre ce prince chauvin et buté à sa place. Alors sans une once d'animosité, accompagné d'un sourire moqueur, il répondit.

\- Vous m'avez ignoré pendant des semaines, et vous arrivez avec vos belles intentions comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Thorin releva son air taquin et se laissa prendre au jeu de l'éloquence.

\- Vous préfériez quand je vous méprisais ? demanda-t-il.

\- Vous le reconnaissez ?

\- Je vous ai mal jugé.

Thorin accompagna sa réponse d'un sourire auquel Bilbo commençait à être habitué, à apprécier même, sans pour autant réussir à calmer son cœur qui s'emballait toujours quand le visage du prince en était éclairé.

\- Vous le regrettez ?

\- Amèrement.

\- C'est mérité, claqua Bilbo en croisant les bras sur son torse et détournant le regard.

\- Je compte bien me racheter, assura Thorin.

\- Comment ? En m'offrant ce genre de présent ? C'est inutile, vos biens matériels ne me séduiront pas.

\- Qu'en est-il de moi ?

La question de Thorin, posée avec un fond de rire dans le timbre aurait fait piquer un fard à Bilbo s'il ne s'était pas un peu habitué à recevoir ce genre de question. Il fit une pause, puis, tenté, il se laissa aller au jeu du nain. Il ne se serait pas cru pareil hobbit, mais l'isolement dont il souffrait depuis son départ de la Comté avait fait naître en lui un besoin pressant d'être reconnu, apprécié.

\- Vous voulez me séduire ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix, où perçait la gêne.

\- C'est déjà fait non ?

\- Vous êtes bien sûr de vous, s'exclama Bilbo. Je suis un hobbit, je ne me laisse pas aisément séduire.

\- Vous souhaitez que je mette plus d'ardeur à la tâche ?

\- Je ne souhaite rien du tout, c'est vous qui sous-entendez que vous pourriez me plaire.

Thorin contint son amusement et fit un pas vers Bilbo. Le hobbit recula aussitôt pour mieux se retrouver bloqué dans sa fuite contre un mur. C'était décidément bien trop fréquent comme situation quand ils étaient seul. Thorin s'arrêta à moins d'un pas de lui. Il n'avait qu'un mouvement à faire pour se presser contre le semi-homme rougissant. D'un ton qu'il savait sensuel, il reprit.

\- Parce que le contraire serait étonnant.

\- Vous êtes imbu de vous même, ce qui est étonnant que vous ne vous soyez jamais étouffé avec votre prétention.

\- Et c'est étonnant que votre bouche puisse expédier autant d'agressivité.

\- Laissez ma bouche tranquille, elle ne vous a rien fait.

\- Pas encore.

Une nouvelle pause marqua leur échange. Ils étaient pressés dans un flirt évident qui, bien qu'il ne lui déplaisait pas, prenait Bilbo au dépourvu. Il se savait aimant de la gente féminine. Il était conscient que les sexes indifféraient les nains quand il était question de sentiments, mais pour lui, le cap n'était pas passé. C'était un brin cruel de répondre aux perches de Thorin, et il se trouva un peu embêté maintenant que cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Cessez de me regarder ainsi, pria-t-il en posant ses mains contre la tunique de Thorin pour le pousser d'une légère pression.

\- Comment ? voulut savoir le nain qui s'amusait bien trop pour arrêter le jeu maintenant.

\- Comme si j'étais à vous…

Bilbo avait donné sa réponse dans un souffle bas. Il ne regardait plus Thorin dans les yeux depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais il sentait son regard lascif qui analysait toutes ses réactions. Si jamais il faisait l'erreur de relever la tête, il savait qu'il ne contrôlerait pas la suite. En réalité, il avait plus peur d'aimer, que ce que cela arrive.

\- C'est le cas, nous sommes mariés, lui glissa Thorin au creux de l'oreille.

Bilbo tressaillit. Thorin s'était rapproché sans se faire remarquer, assez pour que sa barbe caresse sa peau d'une manière qui parut bien trop érotique à Bilbo.

\- Pour autant je ne vous regarde pas comme un morceau de viande moi ! grogna-t-il en poussant plus fort Thorin, effrayé par l'affolement de ses sens.

\- Rien ne vous en empêche, sourit le nain en reculant aimablement. Je vous appartiens autant que l'inverse est vrai.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas votre propriété, fulmina Bilbo plus rouge que la tunique qu'il portait. Et je ne veux pas de vous.

\- Vous mentez.

Thorin avait asséné ses mots, sans assurance. Sa voix laissait transparaître de la certitude là où il n'en avait aucune. La réaction du hobbit lui en apporta en revanche. Bilbo baissa la tête et serra sensiblement ses doigts sur la chemise de Thorin.

\- Pas du tout, marmonna le hobbit.

Bilbo ne savait plus s'il appréciait le jeu ou si cela allait trop loin pour lui.

\- Alors pourquoi détournez-vous le regard ? interrogea le prince en posant doucement une main sur les siennes.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de vous regarder.

La voix de Bilbo avait légèrement tremblé.

\- Je vous trouble, affirma Thorin.

Mouché, Bilbo décida que le jeu avait assez duré. Il était sur une pente glissante que ses talents oratoires ne faisait qu'aggraver. Il craignait que le nain n'arrive à lui faire dire une chose qu'il n'était pas du tout prêt -ou conscient, à vous de choisir- à mentionner à voix haute.

\- La seule chose que vous troublez monsieur le prince, c'est mon humeur, qui était fort bonne avant que vous ne nous lanciez dans cette discussion.

\- C'est vous qui avez refusé mon cadeau ! se défendit Thorin en lâchant Bilbo.

Il recula pour lui laisser de l'air, ce dont le semi-homme lui fut reconnaissant.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore refusé, rappela-t-il en lorgnant la côte de mithril.

\- Alors prenez le et n'en parlons plus, dit Thorin en la lui tendant.

\- Non, si je le prend vous aurez une raison pour me faire chanter, se renfrogna Bilbo.

\- Chanter ? Oh mais j'adorerai vous faire chanter, et de biens des manières, mais je vous assure que ce présent n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un gage de mon affection pour vous.

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux, soufflé par l'audace de Thorin. Il ne savait même pas ce qui était pire. Le sous-entendu sexuel affreusement évident, ou l'utilisation du terme affection pour décrire la raison du cadeau. Prit de panique, il chercha à dénigrer la deuxième option plutôt qu'admettre que Thorin insistait de plus en plus sur le flirt.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre affection !

\- Permettez moi d'en douter, vous vous êtes jeté sur moi dans l'armurerie.

Bilbo bondit sur place. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Plus tôt, il s'était, encore une fois de façon improbable, emmêlé les pieds en regardant en tout sens les salles remplies d'armures et d'armes, et avait faillit s'étaler de tout son long sur les dalles. Il s'était rattrapé un peu n'importe comment à Thorin, accrochant le prince sans retenue.

\- Je suis tombé ! s'offusqua-t-il en revoyant très bien la scène.

\- Dans mes bras.

\- Je n'allais pas m'étaler à vos pieds !

\- L'image ne m'aurait pas dérangé, mais je préfère vous avoir eu contre moi, admit un Thorin hilare face à l'expression scandalisée de Bilbo.

\- Vraiment, cessez avec vos allusions.

\- Nulle allusion ici, juste un fait. Pourquoi rougissez vous ?

\- Je ne rougis pas.

\- Vous mentez encore.

\- Pourquoi cherchez-vous à m'embarrasser ?

\- Je ne fais que vous donner la répartie.

\- Et bien arrêtez.

\- Très bien. Allez vous prendre mon cadeau oui ou non ?

Bilbo scruta la côte de mithril. Il hésitait. Finalement, il la prit, en essayant d'ignorer la joie manifeste que cela apporta à Thorin.

\- Uniquement parce que vous l'avez trimbalé jusqu'ici.

Thorin se permit une caresse franche des mains de Bilbo comme ce dernier recevait le présent. Il nota avec joie le rouge qui gagna les oreilles du hobbit et dû se retenir de se pencher pour lui voler un baiser. Il décida qu'il l'avait suffisamment tourmenté pour le moment, et que l'ambassadeur en avait assez supporté. Il ne voulait pas non plus que ses taquineries -qui n'en étaient pas uniquement- ne deviennent insupportables à Bilbo et que cela le rende imbuvable aux yeux du hobbit. Il avait déjà prit tarif avec son comportement odieux qu'il essayait de racheter jour et nuit depuis le réveil de son époux.

\- Je n'aurais aucune occasion de la porter, marmonna Bilbo en constatant la surprenante légèreté de la cotte de maille.

\- Justement, à ce propos, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, répondit Thorin en reprenant sa route.

Bilbo s'engagea derrière lui dans le couloir, un air suspicieux sur le visage.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes remis, vous accompagnerez Fili et Kili lors de leurs entraînements.

\- Qu-quoi ?! Non, non, non, je suis un hobbit, s'emporta Bilbo. Je ne vais pas gesticuler bêtement avec mon épée pour-

\- Vous gesticulerez, lui imposa Thorin. Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous.

Thorin pivota pour confronter Bilbo. Il avait les sourcils froncés, et cette moue adorable agita les entrailles du nain.

\- Bilbo, essaya-t-il, mais le hobbit n'était pas disposé à écouter.

\- Je serais ridicule ! Un hobbit, au milieu de nains vous imaginez !

\- Assez bien pour vous assurer que vous saurez tous les surprendre.

Bilbo leva les bras vers le ciel dans une prière silencieuse.

\- A quoi bon vous entêter ? Fili et Kili sont ravis par cette nouvelle, assura Thorin espérant gagner cette joute verbale grâce à l'amitié du hobbit pour ses neveux.

\- Ha parce qu'en plus j'en suis le dernier informé ?

\- C'est uniquement parce que je craignais votre réaction…

\- Vous me craignez maintenant ? ironisa Bilbo.

Thorin lui offrit un sourire moqueur. Le piège était joli.

\- Je vous laisse le choix alors…

\- Merci.

\- … soit vous vous exercer à vous défendre avec mes neveux, soit ce sera avec moi.

Bilbo haussa les sourcils. Il avait pour idée que l'une des options étaient nettement moins souhaitable que l'autre.

\- Parce que vous appelez ça un choix ?

Thorin éclata de rire. Le son grave et jovial prit Bilbo au dépourvu. Son estomac se noua avec délice.

\- Je dois dire qu'entre des séances avec mes neveux où Dwalin a en charge une bonne dizaine de jeunes soldats, et les miennes que je pratique quand je veux, donc possiblement à la nuit tombée quand les salles sont vides, un de ces choix me semble plus sage que l'autre.

Bilbo le toisa pas certain d'être d'accord. D'un côté on le forçait à s'exercer pour quelque chose qui rebutait le hobbit pacifiste qu'il était, en compagnie de deux princes trouble-fête -et probablement Rorin. De l'autre on le forçait à s'exercer pour quelque chose qui rebutait le hobbit pacifiste qu'il était, mais seul avec le nain qui lui faisait du rentre dedans non dissimulé à la moindre occasion. En désespoir de cause, il tenta un nouveau rejet.

\- Je vous assure que ce serait une perte de temps pour les deux camps. On a jamais vu un hobbit initié aux arts de la guerre.

\- J'ai vu un hobbit victorieux dans un affrontement contre l'un des pires ennemis du peuple nain. Un hobbit qui parle le khuzdul et qui ne cesse de surprendre ceux qu'ils côtoient depuis son arrivée à Erebor.

Bilbo fut obligé de rougir face à tant de flatteries.

\- Victorieux c'est un peu exagéré… je me suis fais démolir…

\- Nous sommes donc d'accord pour dire que vous avez besoin d'entraînement, sourit Thorin.

Les lèvres de Bilbo s'étirèrent dans un ''ho'' scandalisé, furieux de s'être fait piégé.

\- Je vous laisse le choix pour ce qui est du moment de la journée, insista Thorin.

Bilbo grimaça. Il se dit qu'il lui serait impossible de s'entraîner peu importe l'heure du jour, et finalement, avec un peu de chance, Thorin serait trop occupé le soir pour venir le chercher. Il n'aurait donc qu'à s'enfermer dans ses appartements pour lui échapper.

\- Avec vous, lâcha-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Le nain lui retourna un sourire ravi qui fit exploser un feu d'artifice dans son bas-ventre, plus impressionnant que ceux de Gandalf lors des fêtes estivales de son enfance. Il maudit ce sourire coutumier que Thorin utilisait de plus en plus contre lui, et fila la tête baissée dans le sillage du nain.

X

Ce que Bilbo n'avait pas prévu, ou alors omis, c'était la perspicacité et la persistance de Thorin. Le nain avait bien compris que Bilbo comptait sur son emploi du temps chargé. Aussi, quand il se présenta à ses appartements le sur-lendemain soir pour ce qui allait être la première leçon de Bilbo, ce dernier resta figé, la main au-dessus de la page qu'il allait tourner, à dévisager Thorin comme s'il était fou.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que je vous oublierai ? s'amusa ce dernier.

\- J'ai beaucoup espéré, soupira Bilbo en se levant.

\- Vous sous-estimez grandement votre impact sur les autres.

Sans cesser de bougonner, Bilbo suivit docilement Thorin jusqu'aux salles d'entraînements de la garde. Le prince avait été sincère. À cette heure avancée, nul nain ne traînait plus dans les couloirs ou dans les halls attenants, et la salle était totalement libre pour eux seuls. Ce qui, en un sens, ne rassura pas Bilbo. Être seul avec Thorin pouvait être déconcertant. Mais à bien y penser, quitte à être humilié pour sa maladresse et son inaptitude avec une épée, mieux valait le moins de spectateur possible.

Thorin se débarrassa de son manteau et enjoignit Bilbo à retirer quelques couches également, de sorte qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, Thorin avec une chemise légère et proche du corps, et Bilbo flottant dans sa tunique. Le hobbit maudit sa chance comme il constatait que le nain qui lui faisait face était décidément bien fait de sa personne. Le tissu ne dissimulait absolument pas le jeu subtile des muscles sous la peau, et au contraire, soulignait vicieusement les biceps imposants, les pectoraux saillants et la largeur d'épaule indécente.

\- Vous êtes-vous déjà battu avant Azog ? demanda Thorin tirant Bilbo de sa contemplation -qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

\- Hein ? Heu, non… j'ai pu me défendre une ou deux fois pendant le voyage jusqu'à Erebor mais rien qui ne puisse être qualifié de combat.

\- Plutôt l'épée que la hache j'imagine ? poursuivit Thorin en inspectant le hobbit autour duquel il tournait.

\- M'avez-vous regardé ? railla Bilbo.

\- Oh croyez-moi, plus que je ne l'admettrais, se murmura Thorin en profitant d'être dos à l'ambassadeur un court instant.

\- J'agite mon épée aussi bien qu'un bébé qui ferait ses premiers pas, assura Bilbo en balançant ses bras mollement devant lui.

\- Nous revenons toujours au fait que vous êtes un enfant, ricana Thorin.

Pour toute réponse, Bilbo, piqué à vif et pressé de mettre fin à l'inspection de Thorin, se jeta sur lui son épée bien levée. Thorin le dévia sans difficulté et Bilbo termina sa course à terre, emporté par son élan.

\- La première chose que je vous enseignerais, proposa gentiment Thorin, c'est de ne jamais céder à votre hargne. Elle vous est profitable uniquement si vous savez l'exploiter. Pas si vous la laissez vous guider. Debout.

Bilbo se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds en maugréant.

\- Comment dois-je attaquer alors ?

\- Comme ça par exemple.

Thorin fut si rapide que Bilbo n'eut pas l'occasion de réagir. Le nain le désarma et la lame de son épée vint souligner la mâchoire du hobbit. Bilbo resta parfaitement immobile, pétrifié par le danger.

\- Ne laissez pas l'occasion à votre adversaire de réagir.

Bilbo hocha sensiblement la tête pour signifier qu'il avait comprit l'idée. Thorin s'écarta pour lui laisser le temps de ramasser son épée et se remit en garde. Les échanges suivants furent similaires. Bilbo tentait une attaque qui échouait, Thorin la commentait puis ripostait. Après un avoir été repoussé une fois de plus, après une bonne heure, Bilbo en eut assez. Il avait été patient. Suffisamment patient. Il décida que Thorin l'avait assez fait courir pour cette première séance. Il ramassa une dernière fois son épée sans laisser au nain la possibilité de deviner qu'il n'allait pas s'en servir. Thorin était aussi frais qu'au début de leur entraînement c'en était rageant pour Bilbo qui suait à grosse goutte.

Il chargea, et le nain n'eut aucune difficulté à l'éviter. Là, Bilbo fit une chose à laquelle le prince ne s'attendait pas. Il lâcha son épée avant d'être désarmé et en pivotant à une vitesse hallucinante, il précipita Thorin à terre. Il s'assit aussitôt à califourchon sur son torse et bloqua sa main armée du pied. Dans le même temps, il ramassa sa propre épée et menaça la poitrine du prince avec.

Thorin n'en revenait pas. Un tel coup n'aurait jamais dû le mettre à terre, mais avec Bilbo, il ne s'était clairement pas préparé à ça. Il aurait très bien pu renverser le hobbit, inverser les positions et la situation mais il était bien trop tétanisé par le feu qui s'était déclenché dans son bassin au moment où Bilbo l'avait surplombé.

\- Bien joué, félicita-t-il. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé la moindre chance.

\- Merci, répondit Bilbo essoufflé. C'est votre faute aussi, vous m'avez poussé à bout.

Il avait dit ces mots avec un sourire fier, l'œil brillant. Thorin se retint de saisir ses hanches pour provoquer ne serait-ce qu'une petite friction plaisante. Bilbo était décidément bien trop bandant.

\- Je propose que nous nous arrêtions là pour aujourd'hui, dit ce dernier en se relevant.

\- Alors que vous acquérez tout juste les bons réflexes ? se plaignit Thorin une fois debout.

\- Je suis certain que ce serait contre-productif.

\- Croyez-en mon expérience, cela ne vous serait que bénéfique.

Bilbo secoua la tête, résolu à ne pas poursuivre l'entraînement.

\- Ce qui me serait bénéfique ce serait un bon repas, un bon bain, un livre et mon lit.

Thorin grogna, dépité par le peu de volonté du hobbit.

\- Je vous propose cela, si vous arrivez à me désarmer une fois, nous arrêtons.

\- Mais… je ne vous ai jamais désarmé jusque là ! C'est impossible !

\- Vous m'avez mit à terre.

\- Parce que je vous ai prit en traître. En combat loyal, ou réel pour un peu que cela change quelque chose, vous m'auriez battu.

Thorin se fit la réflexion que c'était totalement véridique.

\- Alors mettons… que si vous me mettez à terre à nouveau…

\- Non, vous avez un trop bon appui sur vos jambes. Oh ne me regardez pas avec cet air surprit, oui, j'ai bien vu que vous ménagiez mon jeu de jambe alors que le vôtre est excellent.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me le reprochez, je m'entraîne chaque jour depuis 162 ans.

\- Vous êtes pénibles avec cette histoire d'âge, se renfrogna Bilbo.

\- Je n'ai même pas parlé du vôtre.

\- Votre regard s'en ait chargé.

Thorin haussa un sourcil plus qu'amusé.

\- Vous lisez mon regard maintenant ?

Bilbo esquiva la réponse et préféra se détourner du prince pour aller récupérer son manteau. Sauf que Thorin n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il saisit vivement Bilbo par la taille, le tourna pour le forcer à le regarder et l'épingla contre un mur. Il n'avait aucune intention de toucher au hobbit, pas comme ça. Mais il avait vu son expression et l'émotion dans son regard.

\- Qu-que faites vous ? s'inquiéta Bilbo.

\- Je pourrais vous poser la même question. L'entraînement n'est pas terminé.

\- Me tenir ainsi en fais donc partie ?

\- … Cela se pourrait. Cela vous plairait-il ?

La chaleur monta brutalement aux joues de Bilbo. Il s'enfonça dans le mur le plus possible pour échapper à Thorin et lui cacher les réactions traîtresses de son corps.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

Sa gorge se serra comme il se demandait si sa réponse était un mensonge ou la pure vérité. Thorin approcha ses lèvres des siennes, tentateur. Bilbo les fixa avec appréhension.

\- Quel genre d'entraînement est-ce là ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- C'est une très bonne question Bilbo.

Son nom ainsi prononcé enflamma ses sens. Le sourire de Thorin s'imposa dans son esprit et il était certain que le nain ne pouvait plus rater le cramoisi qui peignait ses joues et ses oreilles. Il rassembla son courage pour s'opposer à Thorin -autant qu'à son corps déloyal.

\- Je suis à peu prêt certain que je n'aurais pas subit cela avec vos neveux.

\- Encore heureux. Si quiconque autre moi se permettait une telle proximité avec mon époux, je peux vous assurer que ce nain ne vivrait pas vieux.

La possessivité non dissimulée de Thorin affola Bilbo. On était à l'opposé du traitement qu'il avait reçu à leur première rencontre.

\- Vous sous-entendez à nouveau que je vous appartiens.

\- Et vous cherchez encore à me faire dire que c'est le cas pour mieux prétendre le contraire.

\- Parce que vraiment, je ne suis pas à vous…

Thorin fit taire Bilbo en s'avançant légèrement, de sorte que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Il était prêt à reculer au moindre signe de désaccord du hobbit. Or, Bilbo resta immobile, silencieux. Sa respiration était hachée.

\- A quoi pensez-vous Bilbo ?

L'ambassadeur déglutit avant de relever les yeux pour répondre. Il regretta amèrement de croiser les iris bleu de Thorin. Elles débordaient d'avidité, de gourmandise et d'une convoitise que Bilbo n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, prêt à combler.

\- Je me dis simplement… que parmi toutes vos lois naines, il doit bien s'en trouver une qui réglemente les relations avec les mineurs, dit-il en essayant de jouer la carte comme quoi il était un enfant aux yeux des nains.

Mais Thorin n'eut aucun mal à trouver une parade.

\- Nous sommes chanceux que vous soyez un hobbit mature, adulte et responsable en ce cas, susurra-t-il.

Bilbo rougit de plus belle. C'était terrible.

\- Vous êtes tellement arrogant que je pourrais vous étrangler, marmonna-t-il contre les lèvres de Thorin qui s'étaient rapprochées un peu plus encore.

\- Vous n'êtes pas assez grand, se moqua gentiment Thorin comme il soulignait la bonne tête qui lui permettait de surplomber le hobbit.

\- Vous êtes tombé assez bas pour que je vous atteigne, répliqua Bilbo.

La pique fut déclencheur pour Thorin. Il avança une dernière fois, couvrant les lèvres du hobbit des siennes. Bilbo se pétrifia. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le prince passe ce cap. Il ne trouva pas la sensation désagréable pour autant. Le baiser fut chaste, bien que vibrant de désir et de retenue de la part des deux. Ce fut Thorin qui se détacha de l'étreinte le premier. Il refusait de forcer son époux. Il en avait besoin, c'était presque insupportable de reporter l'échéance, mais il sentait que Bilbo n'était pas prêt. Il libéra ses mains et recula sans que la tension entre eux ne se dissipe. Bilbo avait les yeux résolument baissés, bouleversé par ce qu'il ressentait. Thorin se détourna à regret pour prendre ses affaires.

X

Bilbo fixait un point devant lui sans le voir. Avachis dans un coin de la bibliothèque, il était plus inerte qu'une statue. Sa séance d'entraînement avec Thorin ne cessait de se rejouer dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait embrassé Thorin. Ou plutôt, Thorin l'avait embrassé, et il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il avait apprécié même. Il était perdu face à la tornade de nouveaux sentiments qui se jouait en lui. Thorin était passé d'exécrable, à aimable et parfait. Bon, le parfait était peut-être de trop pour le moment.

Sauf que Bilbo n'était pas prêt à encaisser ce retournement de situation. Les dérives de leurs échanges, quoique choquantes au début, avait finit par l'amuser et il s'était prêté à la réplique cinglante et parfois tendancieuse, la préférant au mépris et aux insultes des premières conversations avec Thorin. Il n'était pas contre la séduction, il trouvait même que c'était un jeu aux attraits fort agréables. Seulement là, c'était avec un nain. Un nain qui était la définition même de la virilité et de la majesté. Il avait voulu devenir son ami et à la place, il récoltait un Thorin aguicheur et désirable qui ne cachait pas son attirance. Bilbo ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être ignoré si longtemps pour d'un coup être courtisé sans réserve. Et lui qui était réceptif.

D'une main mal assurée il saisit le pendentif de Rosie-Posie. Qu'en était-il de ses sentiments pour elle ? Que devait-il en déduire ? Pourquoi les émotions que provoquaient Thorin quand il lui souriait et interagissait avec lui le bouleversaient plus que le souvenir de son premier amour ? Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes en plus. Alors d'accord, les nains se moquaient de ce détail, mais pour Bilbo, ça avait tout de même son importance. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de ses pensées. Une légère toux précéda l'apparition d'un nain que Bilbo n'avait jamais vu. Il était bedonnant sous sa barbe grise broussailleuse. Ses petits yeux enfoncés dans son crâne cherchèrent le hobbit.

\- Maître Baggins ? questionna-t-il quand il le trouva.

\- Pour vous servir, acquiesça Bilbo en se levant un peu précipitamment.

\- Veor, s'inclina le nain. Je vous cherchais.

\- Vous me cherchiez ? répéta Bilbo.

\- J'ai à ma charge la réserve des manuscrits culturels, expliqua Veor sans mentir. J'ai pensé que mon expertise en tant que scribe pourrait vous être bénéfique.

Bilbo ouvrit de grands yeux. Veor avait ouvert les bras pour désigner l'ensemble des archives.

\- Oh c'est… bien aimable… mais je ne veux pas vous déranger…

\- Je me propose à votre aide, sourit Veor en se permettant d'insister. Je sais combien une salle d'archive peut-être complexe à ranger et à classer.

Bilbo embrassa la pièce du regard. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup avancé. La tâche semblait insurmontable. Malgré tout, embarrassé par l'offre généreuse de Veor, il chercha à la décliner.

\- Vous seriez d'une aide précieuse, mais je ne souhaite pas être un fardeau ni vous ralentir dans votre travail.

\- Ne dites pas cela, coupa Veor. Je ne me serais pas proposé si je n'en avais pas eut le temps.

\- Bon et bien… je compte sur vous, remercia humblement Bilbo.

Veor s'inclina poliment. Alors qu'il écoutait les explications du hobbit sur sa manière d'organiser le rangement et qu'il faisait quelques commentaires pour rebondir dessus, il s'avouait intérieurement surprit par les bonnes manières et la courtoisie de Bilbo.

X

Bofur paya les trois pommes qu'ils venaient d'acheter et remercia le marchand d'un signe de tête. Il rangea les fruits dans sa sacoche et se fraya un chemin dans la foule. Il fit une courte halte vingt mètres plus loin pour étudier un autre étale, mais s'en détourna bien vite. Il allait ainsi de marchands en marchands, alourdissant peu à peu son sac de légumes, de fruits, d'œufs. Il en était à étudier les poulets qui criaillaient dans leur enclos quand il reçu une légère tape sur l'épaule. Son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire en reconnaissant celui qui le sollicitait .

\- Bilbo ! dit-il en se jetant dans ses bras. Quel plaisir de vous voir !

Il recula pour laisser le hobbit reprendre son souffle mais le tint à bout de bras par les épaules.

\- C'est partagé mon ami, sourit Bilbo.

\- Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur avec Azog, grommela Bofur en baissant un peu le ton.

\- J'en suis désolé, mais comme vous le voyez, je vais très bien.

\- C'est ce que je constate, se réjouit le nain en notant le sourire franc du semi-homme, ses joues colorées et ses yeux sincèrement chaleureux.

Ils conversèrent brièvement de l'épisode des orcs, puis Bofur remarqua les accompagnateurs de Bilbo. Quelques mètres derrière lui avançaient Fili, Kili, Frérin et Thorin, aimables, tout à des échanges élégants avec tous les nains qui venaient au devant eux. Bofur siffla sans réserve.

\- C'est une belle escorte que vous avez là, Bilbo.

Les épaules du hobbit s'agitèrent en écho à son rire.

\- Je pourrais leur fausser compagnie sans effort.

\- Ça voyez-vous, j'en doute, ricana Bofur en croisant le regard de Thorin.

Le prince perça la foule pour les rejoindre et Bofur s'inclina.

\- Pas de ça mon ami, le releva Thorin.

Bilbo les regarda échanger une poignée de main musclée. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Thorin sourire de cette manière à d'autres que sa famille ou Dwalin et Balin.

\- Comment se porte tes affaires ? interrogea Thorin.

\- Elles sont bonnes. Je ne prétend pas au salaire que j'avais quand j'étais dans votre compagnie, mais je me plais dans ce que je fais, et cela me suffit.

\- Tu seras toujours le bienvenue auprès de moi si tu le souhaites.

\- Je vous remercie. Mais j'aspire à des jours tranquilles. Et mes talents de guerrier se sont émoussés.

Thorin secoua la tête.

\- Tu as toujours cette mauvaise habitude de te rabaisser. Thrain ne vous aurait pas chargé, à tes frères à toi, d'escorter Bilbo s'il t'avait pensé rouillé.

En parlant, Thorin s'était tourné vers Bilbo qui les écoutait patiemment. Bofur éclata de rire.

\- Je crois que Bilbo nous a prouvé à tous qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour se défendre.

Le semi-homme haussa les épaules l'air de balayer le compliment qui à ses yeux n'en était pas un. Frérin, Kili et Fili finirent par les rejoindre, tandis que Bofur vantait les mérites de Bilbo à un Thorin déjà convaincu. Fili observa silencieusement l'échange entre ses oncles, Bofur et Bilbo, puis une idée perfide germa dans son esprit. Tout à fait innocemment, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Tes frères sont en ville ? demanda-t-il à Bofur comme s'il l'ignorait.

\- Aye mon prince, sourit Bofur. D'ailleurs, j'ai croisé Gloïn pas plus tard qu'hier.

\- Il est revenu de Khazad-Dùm ? s'étonna Frérin.

\- Son garçon était souffrant. Mais il s'est rétabli grâce à Oïn.

\- Cela fait longtemps que la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield ne s'est pas rassemblé, commenta Kili en pensant rêveusement aux compagnons d'armes de ses oncles dont les exploits lors d'Azanulbizar avaient bercé son enfance.

Frérin porta la main à son menton dans une pose de réflexion.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il en regardant Bofur. Il faudrait y remédier. Si Gloïn et tes cousins sont à Erebor, alors toute la compagnie est ici.

Toujours très innocemment, Fili intervint.

\- Pourquoi ne pas se rassembler ?

\- C'est une bonne idée, qu'en penses-tu Thorin ?

Frérin leva des yeux plein d'espoir vers son frère. Bilbo cacha son sourire en notant que tout prince héritier et fier qu'il était, Thorin semblait sensible à toute supplique de son petit frère. Si ça n'était pas adorable.

\- Cela pourrait se faire, convint Thorin.

\- Cela fait une éternité que nous n'avons pas été à _Khavit __Ad-Zauram_ s'exclama Fili.

-_ Khavit __Ad-Zauram_ ? répéta Bilbo qui n'était pas familier avec l'association des deux termes.

\- Oh Bilbo vous allez adorer ! s'exclama Kili.

Frérin ne manqua le regard amusé de Fili et comprit qu'il tramait quelque chose. Curieux et amusé, il enfonça le clou.

\- C'est décidé, retrouvons-nous après-demain, aux portes de _Khavit __Ad-Zauram_. Fais passer le mots à tes cousins et à Gloïn Bofur. Je me charge de prévenir Nori et Dori. Thorin, tu t'occupes de convier Dwalin et Balin.

L'intéressé grommela une réponse incompréhensible, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il sentit vaguement qu'on tirait un pan de sa tunique alors que Fili et Kili repartaient dans une conversation agitée avec Frérin et Bofur à propos de ces retrouvailles. Il baissa les yeux sur Bilbo. Le hobbit semblait embarrassé.

\- _Khavit_ signifie bien cave ? demanda-t-il à voix basse pour que seul Thorin l'entende.

\- C'est exact.

\- Et _Ad-Zauram_ désigne les bassins ?

\- Vous traduisez bien. Qu'est-ce qui vous tourmente ?

Bilbo grimaça en avançant sa réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que _Khavit __Ad-Zauram_ensemble ? La cave des bassins ?

\- Ce sont les sources aménagées et chauffées du palais. Elles sont rarement utilisées depuis que chaque appartement possède ses propres commodités.

Le visage de Bilbo fut marquée par l'horreur.

\- V-vous comptez vous baigner tous ensemble ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Thorin. Nous sommes plus que des amis dans ma compagnie. Nous sommes des frères d'armes. Partager un moment de repos et de tranquillité tous ensemble nous ramène à ce que nous sommes tous avant nos titres et nos noms. Des camarades égaux dans la bataille.

\- Mais il ne s'agit pas de bataille ici…

\- Certes, mais l'idée est que nous faisions fis de nos statuts le temps d'un moment partagé pour nous rappeler l'estime qui nous lie.

Bilbo n'avait pas les mots pour exprimer l'embarras que lui inspirait l'idée que tous ces nains se baignent sans pudeur. Thorin ne devina pas ses pensées. Il ne réalisa même pas combien cela paraissait indécent pour Bilbo. Les hobbits étaient attachés à leur confort et leur intimité. Aussi, quand Fili asséna le coup final en insistant pour que Bilbo partage ce moment avec eux, le pauvre semi-homme eut bien du mal à refuser. Surtout parce que Frérin, Bofur et Kili étaient très très très enjoués à cette idée, et que Thorin n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Vaincu, il finit par accepter.

X

Veor aidait Bilbo à classer le dernier dossier qui traînait sur la table. Grâce au nain, il avait avancé de manière considérable. Il lui tendit la dernière chemise du paquet pour en faire un rapide inventaire.

\- Il s'agit de rapport de compte pour un mariage, indiqua Bilbo à Veor qui notait tout.

Le nain releva la tête en grattant l'information sur son parchemin. Il avait une perche toute trouvée pour aborder le sujet des épousailles de Bilbo et Thorin. Prudent, il chercha ses mots pour que le hobbit ne se braque pas.

\- Quel type de mariage ?

Bilbo parcouru la première feuille rapidement.

\- Ce n'est pas indiqué. Est-ce important ?

\- Dans nos coutumes, les mariages traduisent de la relation de deux êtres. Ce n'est pas des catégories à proprement parlé mais cela donne une idée de l'importance du mariage.

Bilbo grimaça en se rappelant du sien. Expédié et aussi vite oublié.

\- Par exemple, ajouta Veor qui savait exactement où il voulait mener cet entretien, un mariage d'amour se ressentira dans le choix des parures pour les mariés, par le temps de préparation pour les festivités et par la qualité des imports pour les repas. Un mariage arrangé au contraire verra toutes ces étapes moins travaillé. Non pas de moindre qualité, mais la frénésie qui entoure les mariages d'amour à Erebor est incomparable.

\- Je vous crois sur parole, soupira Bilbo. En Comté le faste et la richesse ne sont rien, ce sont les chants, les rires et la durée des festivités qui traduisent l'ampleur de l'événement. Ici tout est très différent. Prenez mon mariage par exemple.

Veor fit mine d'être surprit.

\- Il est vrai que vous n'avez pas eu de célébration mais sûrement était-ce tout de même agréable.

Bilbo eut un rire dépourvu d'amusement.

\- Était-ce si affreux ? grimaça Veor.

\- Ce n'était pas une célébration, répondit Bilbo. Simplement un échange de signature.

Veor, bien qu'il n'oublie pas pourquoi il se rapprochait du semi-homme, fut agacé par la déception sur le visage de Bilbo.

\- Thorin peut se montrer extrêmement… antipathique, je suis désolé s'il vous a mal traité.

Bilbo lui sourit franchement, touché par sa sollicitude.

\- J'ignorais qu'il pouvait susciter d'autres réactions que de l'admiration bornée. Ne vous en faites pas, je sais le remettre à sa place quand il déborde.

Bilbo marqua une pause, en se disant que si Thorin l'entendait, il lui ferait sûrement payer ses mots. En outre, depuis Azog, le nain le traitait bien -c'était peu dire. C'était un peu injuste de dire cela de lui aujourd'hui.

\- Il a su gagner mon pardon, ajouta-t-il.

Veor haussa un sourcil broussailleux.

\- Je me demande bien comment…

Bilbo ne répondit pas. Il se tourna pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Le baiser qu'il avait partagé avec le prince lui était revenu en mémoire. Veor ne rajouta rien non plus. Il en avait assez entendu. Il ne voulait pas presser les choses au risque que Bilbo ne se doute de quelque chose.

**Allez, petit rapprochement comme on aime pour le Thilbo. Ou alors celui de Veor ? Lequel vous a le plus plu xD ?**

**Note : l'échange entre Bilbo et Thorin pour la côte de mithril est certainement le passage qui m'a le plus plu à écrire dans toute la fic. Voilà, c'est tout, je voulais juste vous le dire. **

**J'ai été surprise par le nombre de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, et ça m'a mit du baume au cœur ! Je redouble d'effort pour écrire la suite ! En attendant de lire vos retours, voici mes réponses à vos reviews :**

**Maman bouba :** Bonjour à toi, merci pour ton message et pour tes compliments ! Je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies mon histoire :) Le Thilbo va avoir plus de place que les autres à partir de maintenant mais j'espère quand même pouvoir mettre en avant l'amitié entre Bilbo et les autres nains :3

**Angelyoru : **Bilbo va être très gâté ;) On n'est pas époux de prince nain sans l'être héhé J'adore le faire rougir, mais tout à la fois, je ne sais pas si ça lui correspond XD En tout cas, c'est ma passion, faire reconnaître un personnage d'apparence faible et inutile par ses détracteurs. C'est un bon pied-de-nez.

J'espère que la mort d'Azog et de Gollum t'as plu. C'était rapide, nécessairement, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé me débarrasser d'eux ! Merci pour ta review ! Et pour Vili, il va falloir attendre encore pour avoir de nouvelles réponses :') Patience !

**Thaabil :** Et bien je suis contente si tu n'es pas déçue ! Les pic à cheveux, c'est la classe et c'est badass. Je suis doublement fascinée que perso, j'arrive pas à en mettre XD Je comprend qu'une histoire où Azog ne tue pas Thorin soit plus appréciable que les films haha nos petits cœurs toujours pas remit.

**Aicelles : **Hello, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaît !

**Vadrym : **Coucou :) Le Thilbo c'est la vie je ne le dis jamais assez. Merci pour le message et pour les compliments déjà :') Je fais de mon mieux pour m'amuser et faire en sorte que l'histoire vous plaise malgré tout. Je craignais que la mort expéditive de Gollum, et même d'Azog, ne soit un problème, mais je suis rassurée de constater que ça ne dérange pas. Personne ne supporte Gollum. Il a blessé bébé Frodo en plus. Démon ! *jette du sel à la gueule de Gollum*

Alors ta question par rapport à l'anneau est intéressante, et je me suis beaucoup questionnée à ce sujet. Sans spoil, je te répondrais que non, l'anneau n'est pas qu'un accessoire utile, en mode, pouf invisibilité magique, mais que la solution sera aussi expéditive que Gollum XD J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas, à bientôt !

**Dumini :** Je sais, vous n'attendiez que ça, héhé, et pour votre plus grand plaisir, ce n'est que le début du rapprochement Thilbo ;) J'adore écrire la relation Fili/Kili (pas jusqu'à l'inceste néanmoins) même si j'avoue, j'ai ma préférence pour Fili en général \\_(ツ)/ Le cas Vili aura une suite, patience ! Je me réserve quelques scènes sympathiques avec la famille de Dís.

**Justelaura : **Je pense que je vais finir par te répondre direct par mp dès que je lirais tes reviews mais c'est tellement drôle à la fois de s'échanger des pavés ici. Donc, salut, ça va? Je suis super contente de te revoir ici XD pour les raisons que tu sais, bêtement, je ne t'ai pas dis que j'avais posté cette fic, oupsy / mais te voilà !

Je te jure je me suis pas embêtée pour la backstory XD j'ai juste élaborée avec la supposition du ''et si Smaug n'avait pas prit Erebor'', en lisant quelques cartes et en piochant dans mon encyclopédie Tolkien.

Les pauses repas : moments essentiels de la journée.

Alors à l'origine, le personnage de Rosie-Posie ne devait pas être important, et puis, elle l'est devenue. Et le plus drôle, c'est que je me suis inspirée de moi-même pour l'écrire XD en mode, si j'étais amoureuse de Bilbo... est-ce que ça veut dire que je me suis fais friend-zone par un personnage imaginaire ? Merci en tout cas je suis choquée et ravie de voir que même un perso à ne pas shipper puisse être attendrissant.

Se noyer sous sa couette avec du chocolat chaud. Quel enfer, ça doit être inconfortable.

Je cale TOUJOURS des répliques des films, tu sais bien c'est ma passion héhé on doit être connecté, quand tu re-regardes les films, pas loin derrière je fais la même à l'autre bout de la France XD

6 mois de randonnée, faut être chaud. Et avoir des tibias en acier.

Je t'ai fais pleurer ? Non ? Patience, ça viendra :3

Va donc donner des cours de politesse à Thorin, il en a bien besoin !

Je pense que parler au (merveilleux) hobbit marié à Thorin pourrait causer un risque d'arrachage de langue, d'où le fait que les serviteurs ne l'ouvrent pas en présence de Bilbo. Non ? Excuse irrecevable ? Mais oui, tu as saisit le problème avec la race des nains, et je trouve que c'est génial à exploiter justement pour créer de la tension.

Bilbo reste un As, c'est l'Arkenstone incarnée stp. Je vais prendre soin de Vili, t'inquiète pas !

Je n'étais pas particulièrement fière, ni convaincu par mes scènes d'actions, donc, merci pour les compliments :')

Bilbo héroïque on achète direct ! C'est ce qu'on aime avec notre hobbit ! C'est sûrement grâce à toi si Thorin a comprit qu'il fallait être polit. Tu lui as inculqué les bonnes manières (dis moi ton secret). Hein quoi ? La lettre? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles *sifflote*

**Hachi Osaki : **Hello ;) C'est agréable de savoir que lire mes chapitres est un plaisir, merci beaucoup ! J'espère te montrer un peu plus d'Erebor avec la suite, en espérant que tu apprécies le voyage ! A bientôt !

**Yuugure : **Merci haha ! Est-ce que la suite t'as régalé aussi ?

**Ignis08 : **Merci beaucoup, je n'étais pas confiante pour mes scènes d'actions, mais apparemment ce n'est pas trop mal. Il fallait que la relation entre Bilbo et Thorin prenne un nouveau tournant, en mieux ;)

Haan, peut-être, peut-être pas, nous verrons bien assez tôt si tu as eut du nez concernant la lettre pour Rosie-Posie. Spoiler. Probablement XD Merci beaucouuuup j'espère que la suite te plaît et j'ai hâte de poster d'avantage de chapitre !

**Ouah, j'ai mis tellement de temps à répondre il est déjà 3h du matin :o le réveil va piquer. Anyway, je pense que vous allez attendre impatiemment le prochain chapitre, et j'ai hâte de vous le partager. A très vite !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

C'était Kili qui était venu chercher Bilbo en fin d'après-midi, le jour du rendez-vous avec la compagnie. Bilbo avait évidemment espéré qu'on l'oublie, qu'on le laisse dans ses appartements, mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination des Durin. Ils rejoignirent une partie de la compagnie non sans que le hobbit exprime sa contrariété au jeune prince sur le chemin.

_Khavit __Ad-Zauram _était ce genre d'endroit qui faisait perdre ses mots à Bilbo. Profondément caché dans les tréfonds du palais de Thror, dans une partie inaccessible aux petites gens, on accédait aux bains en suivant une voie spécifique dans un labyrinthe de couloirs pavés d'étain, au sortir de laquelle, on parvenait à une série de plusieurs cavernes qui servaient de chambres préparatoires. Chambre pour se changer, chambre pour stocker baumes et produits pour le corps, chambre pour simplement profiter des affres dégagées par la chaleur dirigée spécifiquement là par des conduits, et ainsi de suite. On trouvait même une taverne aménagée dans un recoins plus frais !

Pour Bilbo qui ne connaissait que sa petite salle de bain de Baggend, la salle d'eau de ses appartements avait déjà été un choc, mais là, il s'agissait d'une toute autre histoire. Car passé toutes ces chambres s'ouvrait le _Khavit _Ad-Zauram. Une caverne au plafond voûté, cerné d'escaliers en colimaçons incrustés de pierres lumineuses surnaturelles. Les murs étaient percés de cascades à différentes hauteurs, au pied desquelles s'étendait une eau limpide et miroitante. La chaleur émise par les bains différaient en fonction des endroits du bassin, mais de l'ensemble s'évaporait une brume qui créait une atmosphère chaleureuse. Tout autour des bains étaient installés des bancs sur lesquels reposaient serviettes et autres ustensiles divers.

Bilbo resta émerveillé par la grandeur des lieux.

\- Vous imaginiez autre chose hein, se moqua Kili en voyant sa réaction.

\- J'admets que je n'aurais pas cru les nains portés sur l'hygiène, répliqua Bilbo avec un sourire piquant.

\- Je vous ferais regretter ces mots, hobbit asséna Kili dans un rire. Venez que je vous présente aux autres.

Le jeune prince l'entraîna vers le groupe de nains qui discutait dans une des chambres adjacentes. Bilbo connaissait déjà Bofur, Bifur et Bombur, qui se réjouirent de le revoir. Il avait vaguement croisé Nori et Dori, et se rappelait très bien de leur jeune frère Ori qui avait prit grand soin de lui après Azog, et qui, bien qu'il ne soit pas de la compagnie, avait été convié par Kili et Fili dont il était un ami proche. Oïn était le médecin qui s'était occupé de lui pendant ses premiers jours de convalescence, et en bon docteur, il ne manqua pas de prendre des nouvelles de sa blessure. Seul Gloïn lui était vraiment inconnu.

Ils s'échangèrent des politesses et Bilbo fut relativement surprit de constater que la compagnie était composée de nains d'horizon divers. Bofur, Bifur et Bombur étaient des marchands de jouets, artisans émérites, dont le commerce était prospère. Dori était scribe et précepteur au palais, tandis qu'Ori était un homme de peine au service de Thorin qui lui permettait de poursuivre une formation de scribe. Oïn était un des médecins royaux, affiliés à la maison des enfants de Thrain, ce qui expliquait qu'il ait été chargé de s'occuper de Bilbo. Quant à Nori et Gloïn, ils étaient soldats, au service de la couronne. Bien que chaque nain reste en étroite liaison avec le palais -hormis Bofur et ses frères- leurs charges étaient toutes très différentes.

Dori lui expliquait comment Ori avait fini au service de Thorin quand Frérin fit son apparition, jovial comme à son habitude.

\- Je vois que tout le monde est à l'heure, se réjouit le frère de Thorin. Même notre hobbit.

Bilbo arqua un sourcil à l'emploi du nom possessif. Sa position avait complètement changé décidément. Il en était ravi, qu'on ne se méprenne pas.

\- Où sont les derniers ? interrogea Nori en retirant sa veste.

\- Une affaire urgente a retenu Thorin, Dwalin et Balin, mais ils ne vont pas tarder. Ne les attendons pas.

Et en disant ces mots, Frérin commença à délasser sa tunique. Bilbo pâlit en constatant que tous les nains l'imitaient. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire Hobbiton, toute la compagnie était nue comme un ver et se dirigeait vers les bassins.

\- Vous ne venez pas maître hobbit ? demanda timidement Ori qui pliait soigneusement son pantalon.

\- N-on, sans façon, répondit Bilbo en essayant de conserver sa dignité.

\- Vous n'avez pas à être timide, renchérit Fili en l'agrippant d'un bras autour du cou.

Bilbo leva résolument les yeux vers le plafond. La dernière chose qu'il avait envie de voir, c'était le blond dans son plus simple appareil.

\- Je ne suis pas timide, je ne souhaite simplement pas prendre de bain. Je vous ai prévenu hier, et je l'ai redis à Kili en venant. C'est une perte de temps d'essayer de me convaincre.

\- Vous convaincre de quoi ? questionna Thorin.

Bilbo tressaillit. Le prince venait d'entrer dans la chambre, suivit de Balin et Dwalin. Il portait une de ses tenues princières tout en détail de textile et d'accessoires qui avait le dont de fasciner Bilbo.

\- Mon oncle, Bilbo ne se croit pas assez bien pour se baigner avec nous, se plaignit Fili.

\- Mon gars, vous avez pourfendu Azog, rétorqua Dwalin en ôtant sa chemise. Vous avez amplement mérité votre place dans la compagnie.

Bilbo grimaça. Ce n'était pas un compliment à ses yeux, et s'il avait su que tenir tête à Azog l'amènerait dans une telle situation, il n'aurait jamais sauvé les miches de Thorin.

Thorin qui était en train de se déshabiller. Devant lui. Comme si de rien n'était. Bilbo fit appel à toute la force de sa volonté pour conserver son regard au-dessus de la ceinture du prince.

\- Allez Bilbo, venez vous baigner, insista Fili en essayant de forcer le hobbit à se défaire de sa tunique.

\- Ha non ! s'exclama ce dernier en lui échappant -non sans oublier de taper ses mains entreprenantes au passage. Je vous remercie mais mes vêtements sont très bien où ils sont, à savoir sur moi !

Il fila droit vers les bassins pour éviter de voir Thorin se défaire de son pantalon, Fili riant de bon cœur dans son dos. En le voyant arriver toujours habillé, Bofur haussa les sourcils.

\- Vous ne vous joignez pas à nous Bilbo ?

\- Non, très peu pour moi, déclina le hobbit.

\- Et qui me parlait des nains peu porté sur l'hygiène ? lâcha ironiquement Kili en se laissant couler dans l'eau.

\- Sachez jeune impertinent que j'ai profité d'un bon bain pas plus tard qu'une heure avant votre venue, siffla Bilbo.

\- Dites-vous cela pour me convaincre ou pour justifier votre vœu de saleté ?

Si Bilbo l'avait pu il aurait coulé l'impertinent, mais Kili se savait inatteignable et en jouait beaucoup. Bilbo resta campé sur ses positions et regarda les nains se disséminer dans le bassin avec des soupirs d'aises. Ils avaient tous pieds mais l'eau les couvraient -Bilbo remerciait Mahal pour cela- jusqu'à mi-ventre.

\- Il est borné, s'amusa Balin en le dépassant pour descendre dans l'eau.

\- A qui le dis-tu, soupira Thorin en s'asseyant à son tour contre un rebord.

Bilbo grimaça. Thorin avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, dégageant sa nuque de façon proprement indécente.

\- J'ai entendu, grogna Bilbo pour la forme.

Thorin lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Bilbo évita son regard. Il ne savait pas si c'était la chaleur de la vapeur d'eau qui lui tournait la tête mais que Thorin soit aussi attirant était tout à fait scandaleux.

\- Allons Bilbo, vous n'allez pas rester sur le bord tout le temps de la baignade, s'amusa gentiment Frérin.

Le prince s'accouda au rebord pour lui faire signe de les rejoindre. Bilbo secoua vivement la tête.

\- Je me plaît bien là où je suis.

Frérin haussa les épaules. À présent, tous les nains étaient à l'eau, et barbotaient tranquillement. Kili se redressa pour scruter le bassin, puis s'approcha du bord pour parler à Bilbo qui s'était assit non loin de là.

\- Bilbo, soyez gentil, je ne vois ni Dwalin, ni Ori, pouvez-vous allez les chercher ?

Bilbo se leva docilement pas mécontent qu'on lui parle d'autre chose que de se baigner. Il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la chambre où les nains avaient délaissé leurs vêtements. Il entendit d'abord des halètements qui lui firent froncer les sourcils et diminuer l'allure. Un grognement étouffé le fit complètement s'arrêter. Aussi silencieux qu'une souris, il passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour comprendre la source de ces bruits étranges. Il se figea. Dos à lui, Dwalin et Ori partageaient un moment très… intime.

Ori était à quatre pattes à même le sol dos cambré, fesses relevées, bouche largement ouverte, réceptif aux coups de reins fermes qu'assenait Dwalin à une cadence soutenue. À chaque coup de boutoir, Ori lâchait un gémissement qui faisait grogner Dwalin.

Bilbo recula précipitamment, dans la plus grande discrétion et fila jusqu'aux bassins. Il voulait oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Il n'avait rien vu. Il n'avait rien vu. Il n'avait rien vu. Ce n'était que son esprit qui lui jouait des tours à cause de cette maudite vapeur.

Comme il revenait seul, Kili s'inquiéta.

\- Vous ne les avez pas trouvé ?

\- S-si, assura Bilbo pas certain de sa réponse. Ils sont… en pleine discussion.

\- Je vais allez les chercher, insista Kili en se hissant pour sortir de l'eau.

\- Non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, grogna Bilbo en agitant les mains. Cela semblait important.

Kili se laissa retomber dans l'eau avec un air suspicieux. Frérin qui avait parfaitement saisit la situation, attrapa son neveu pour mieux le projeter en arrière et le couler. Fili se porta au secours de son frère sans hésitation. Une bataille de touché-coulé suivit entre les nains -excepté Balin, Thorin et Oïn-, faisant réaliser à Bilbo combien les membres de la compagnie étaient de bons vivants, un peu immature sur les bords.

Bilbo s'installa près d'Oïn sur le rebord, et glissa ses pieds dans l'eau. Cela lui fit un bien fou, plus qu'il ne l'admettrait. Il engagea la conversation avec Balin qui était ravi de le revoir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ses jambes remuaient doucement, provoquant un courant délicat sur la surface de l'eau. Thorin lui était sorti de l'esprit bien qu'il soit juste à côté de Balin, à écouter leur échange. Le regard du prince était porté sur l'agitation que son frère et ses neveux causaient au centre du bassin. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à remarquer Fili quand ce dernier tourna la tête vers eux. Le blond eut un sourire vicieux qui laissa présager à Thorin qu'une idée saugrenue lui était passé par la tête.

Il nagea allégrement jusqu'à attirer l'attention de Balin et Bilbo. Aussitôt qu'il se vit remarquer par le hobbit, il se dressa, mains en avant.

\- Bilbo ! ricana-t-il.

\- Ha non ! s'exclama le semi-homme en sautant en arrière agilement.

Il recula de plusieurs mètres mais cela ne ralentit pas Fili qui sortit de l'eau pour mieux l'attraper. Il le prit à bras le corps, le souleva et le balança dans les bains. Bilbo vola avec un cri désespéré et fort peu glorieux, avant de plonger tête la première et tout habillé dans l'eau. Il se débattit furieusement contre la pression en retenant son souffle. L'eau chaude imprégna instantanément ses vêtements et le poids le fit couler un peu plus. Ses pieds trouvèrent le fond du bassin et il poussa dessus pour remonter à la surface. Les rires de Fili et Kili explosèrent à ses oreilles quand il émergea. Il jeta un regard noir au blond qui était déjà revenu dans l'eau.

\- Je vous hais, siffla-t-il.

\- Si c'est le prix à payer pour vous compter parmi nous, ironisa Fili.

Bilbo se pressa pour rejoindre la rive sous l'œil amusé de la compagnie. Il plaqua ses cheveux en arrière et dégagea ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles. Thorin aurait pu se mordre au sang à cette vision idyllique. Bilbo était affreusement séduisant ainsi coiffé.

\- Vous avez fait le plus dur, pouffa Frérin en tentant de le retenir. Restez à présent.

\- Merci mais non merci, cingla Bilbo catégorique.

Il sortit du bassin, trempé jusqu'aux os. L'eau était loin d'être froide, la température était même parfaite, mais il ne donnerait pas satisfaction à Fili, Kili ou n'importe quel autre nain. Il croisa le regard de Thorin qui s'amusait beaucoup de son état.

\- Aucun commentaire, menaça-t-il.

Thorin haussa les épaules. C'était tout bonnement obscène cette manière que ses muscles avaient de rouler sous sa peau et de se tendre dès qu'il riait. Bilbo l'aurait bien baffé pour le ramener à sa condition de mortel, mais ça lui aurait sûrement cassé le poignet.

\- Je n'avais rien en tête, promit le prince.

\- Menteur.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Thorin fit manquer trois battements de cœur à Bilbo. Il tourna la tête pour ne pas se laisser avoir par une telle vision, et constata que sa mésaventure avait permit à Dwalin et Ori de rejoindre le groupe sans attirer l'attention. Il se convainc qu'à quelque chose malheur est bon et que le sien avait couvert les deux nains. Ils s'étaient intégrés au groupe sans soulever aucune question et comme toutes les attentions étaient tournées sur Bilbo, ils ne risquaient pas d'en recevoir.

La partie de touché coulé prit fin et Bilbo en fut bien aise. Il se débarrassa à contre cœur de sa tunique humide qui l'incommodait fortement maintenant qu'elle collait à sa peau. Il l'essora sans ménagement et la laissa étendue sur un banc avant de revenir s'asseoir près de Balin. Sa pudeur l'empêchait de retirer son pantalon, dont il s'accommoda au mieux. Bofur conversait avec Balin et lui offrit un sourire jovial. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le pendentif de Rosie-Posie qu'il reconnut.

\- J'ignorais que vous le portiez toujours, s'exclama-t-il.

Bilbo tâta le bijou sans s'en rendre compte et haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce ? questionna Kili curieux.

Bilbo se demanda comment depuis l'autre bout du bassin le jeune nain avait pu entendre la remarque de Bofur. Malgré cela, il ne rechigna pas à répondre.

\- Un présent. Pour mon départ de la Comté.

Le visage de Kili afficha une moue désolé. Fili et lui se rapprochèrent pour examiner le bijou.

\- C'est très féminin, commenta Fili.

\- C'est normal.

\- C'est un présent d'une femme ?! s'étonna Kili. Une hobbit ?

\- Pourquoi cela vous étonne-t-il ? grimaça Bilbo.

Il sentit soudain les regards de tous les nains sur lui. Et notamment, celui de Thorin. Il serra les dents. La gêne avait atteint un niveau bien supérieur à présent. Il n'était pas du tout motivé pour parler de Rosie-Posie devant une assemblée de nain, et encore moins quand l'un d'eux était son époux. Ce fut Bofur qui vendit la mèche et Bilbo l'aurait bien coulé pour la forme mais s'en empêcha pour sauver les apparences. Après tout, c'était normal, il avait eut une vie avant Erebor.

\- Elle était très jolie pour une hobbit, commenta Bofur.

\- Oh vous l'avez vu ? fit Ori tout aussi curieux que ses amis.

\- Aye, elle a couru tout son soul pour faire ses adieux à Bilbo à notre départ de Comté.

Thorin était tout ouïe, Bilbo le savait, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus gênante. Et Bombur d'enfoncer le clou.

\- Elle l'a même embrassé !

Cette fois, Bilbo vira rouge et tous les nains le virent. Si certains crurent que la chaleur des bains le gagnait, Frérin et Thorin ne furent pas dupe.

\- Embrassé ? répéta Kili choqué.

\- Vous êtes jaloux ? voulut détourner Bilbo en plaisantant. Cela ne vous ai jamais arrivé ?

\- Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi pervertit ! dit Fili pour sauver son frère de l'embarras.

\- Si un baiser est défini comme de la perversion, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il en est du reste, ricana Bilbo.

\- Les relations sexuelles sont différentes, répondit rhétoriquement Oïn. Tout dépend du but de l'acte.

La tête de Bilbo parti en arrière alors qu'il grimaçait pour effacer de son esprit ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Mais dites nous Bilbo, vous et cette hobbit, étiez-vous ?…

Gloïn laissa sa question en suspens. Bilbo aurait préféré être mille pied sous terre face à la curiosité des nains. Il n'en connaissait pas les trois-quart qu'on l'assaillait de questions très personnelles. Et Thorin ne paraissait pas vouloir venir à son aide, au contraire, il semblait à Bilbo qu'il attendait ses réponses au tournant. Gêné, le semi-homme s'éclaircit la gorge avant de nier.

\- Rien du tout. Mademoiselle Goldworthy et moi-même étions amis.

\- Elle vous a embrassé ! s'écria Kili.

\- C'était un au revoir…

\- Je ne vous embrasse pas pour vous saluer, se moqua Fili.

\- Encore heureux, je ne sais pas si je supporterais d'être embrassé par un nain.

Un frisson parcouru son échine quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il glissa un regard vers Thorin qui lui adressait une œillade éloquente, emplit de jugement. Bilbo était confus. À son grand étonnement, ce fut Dwalin qui vint à son aide.

\- Laissez-le donc avec vos questions. Il aurait très bien pu embrasser un gobelin avant son arrivée à Erebor que ça n'aurait regardé que lui.

Bon, la forme était à revoir mais l'idée était là. Les nains laissèrent Bilbo tranquille et s'éparpillèrent à nouveau dans le bassin. Balin suivit Frérin pour aller discuter avec Dori et Bifur un peu plus loin, et Bilbo se retrouva seul avec Thorin. Ils ne dirent rien tout d'abord, puis n'y tenant plus, Bilbo pivota pour confronter le prince.

\- Vous savez que j'ai eu une vie avant vous hein ?

\- Bilbo, ce que vous avez fait de vos lèvres avant notre mariage ne me concerne pas, sourit Thorin. En revanche, je préférerai être prévenu à l'avenir si vous ne supportez pas la moindre interaction avec un nain.

Bilbo vira cramoisie.

\- C-ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, tenta-t-il. C'est Fili que je n'embrasserais pas-

\- Parce qu' un autre ce serait plus acceptable ?

\- Non ! Mais vous n'êtes pas juste n'importe quel nain.

Thorin leva sur lui un regard amusé qui agaça vivement le hobbit.

\- Vous essayez de me faire dire des bêtises.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Menteur. Vous voulez m'embarrasser.

\- Vous vous embarrassez très bien sans moi.

\- C'est à cause de votre neveu qui pose des questions indiscrètes.

Thorin leva la main vers Bilbo. L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau et les gouttes firent tressaillir le hobbit quand elles s'écrasèrent sur son torse nu. Il avait un peu séché à présent et l'humidité de son pantalon et l'eau chaude qui couvrait ses pieds rendaient l'air plus frais hors du bassin. Thorin saisit le pendentif de Rosie-Posie et tira légèrement dessus pour forcer Bilbo à se pencher vers lui. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de l'ambassadeur.

\- Pourquoi portez-vous toujours ceci ?

\- C'est un cadeau.

\- Vous devriez l'enlever.

\- Et pourquoi je vous prie ? J'y tiens beaucoup.

\- Vous n'en avez plus besoin.

\- J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi.

\- Vous m'avez moi.

La réplique à peine murmurée de Thorin figea Bilbo. Il posa sa main sur celle de Thorin pour tenter de lui faire lâcher le pendentif, en vain. Thorin raffermit sa prise et tira un peu plus. Bilbo se retrouva forcé de se plier en deux. Leurs visages étaient tout juste séparés par quelques centimètres.

\- Que sous-entendez-vous ? souffla Bilbo.

\- Rien du tout. Vous êtes mien, et je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier vous voir vous pavaner avec le cadeau d'une ancienne conquête.

Bilbo se ferma brusquement.

\- Pour la dernière fois, je ne vous appartiens pas. Et Rosie-Posie n'était pas une conquête. Elle était mon amie. Je nourrissais pour elle une affection particulière il est vrai, mais jamais je n'ai posé un doigt déplacé sur elle.

Thorin le sonda longuement.

\- Vous avez parlé de vos sentiments au passé, releva-t-il.

Bilbo rougit en le réalisant. Il chercha à s'éloigner de Thorin mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de glisser du rebord et s'enfoncer dans le bassin. L'eau chaude créa une sensation bienheureuse sur sa peau refroidie et il ne regretta qu'à moitié sa maladresse. À présent, il était immergé jusqu'au torse, presque collé à Thorin qui tenait toujours son pendentif et qui avait profité de sa chute pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Je ne m'en débarrasserai pas, finit-il par grommeler.

Thorin abdiqua et lâcha le bijou que Bilbo récupéra jalousement entre ses doigts. Un long silence suivit. Kili se douchait sous les cascades, Ori et ses frères échangeaient des nouvelles avec Bombur et Gloïn, Fili et Frérin débattaient d'un sujet que Bilbo n'arrivait pas à définir, sous l'œil amusé et impliqué de Dwalin. Et Bilbo était là, juste à côté de Thorin incapable de calmer les battements de son cœur.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous fâcher.

La phrase de Thorin prit totalement Bilbo au dépourvu.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché, souffla-t-il en jouant avec la surface de l'eau du bout des doigts.

\- Votre vie avant Ererbor ne me regarde pas, continua le prince. Excusez notre curiosité.

\- Elle est légitime… j'aurai pu me poser des questions à votre propos dans la même situation.

\- Vous en avez ?

\- Vous répondriez ?

\- Je ne souhaite rien vous cacher.

Bilbo fixa Thorin, incapable de déceler la moindre moquerie dans les tics de son visage. Il ne souriait pas, son expression était sincère et ses yeux… bon sang, ses yeux étaient affreusement hypnotisant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Bilbo.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce jeu entre nous ? Nous nous méprisions même pas deux mois plus tôt et voilà que vous vous posez des questions sur ma vie sentimentale.

\- J'ai fini par voir au-delà de mes préjugés, soupira Thorin. Vous êtes bien plus que votre apparence d'épicier.

Il avait dit ces mots avec un sourire moqueur. Bilbo su qu'il s'adressait un reproche à lui-même. Il eut un petit rire à ce constat et ne prit pas mal la comparaison.

\- J'ai peut-être fini par réaliser que nous vous avons prit gros et que dans ce mariage, c'est moi qui ai été le plus égoïste, ajouta Thorin.

Bilbo cessa de rire.

\- Par ailleurs ce que vous appelez un jeu… je ne lui aurait pas donné ce nom.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Thorin se rapprocha sensiblement. L'épaule de Bilbo fut pressée contre ses pectoraux marqués. Le semi-homme glapit sans pour autant reculer. S'il avait très chaud à cet instant précis, ce n'était pas du tout à cause de l'eau. Son corps entier était tendu à l'excès.

\- Ceci Bilbo, murmura Thorin au creux de son oreille. Cette exacte situation. Vous êtes l'unique personne à qui je l'accorde.

\- A qui vous l'accordez ? ricana Bilbo en tentant de dissimuler son malaise grandissant. Elle n'est possible que parce que je vous laisse approcher.

\- Et je souhaite être le seul à qui vous donnez ce privilège à partir de maintenant. J'oublierai tout votre passé si vous me jurez cette proximité.

\- J-je ne suis pas à vous.

\- Il n'a jamais été question de cela.

\- Vous m'avez vu comme votre propriété depuis le premier jour.

\- Je ne nierais pas.

\- Vous me considérez autrement depuis Azog…

\- Je le reconnais.

Thorin vit les grands yeux colorés de Bilbo se lever sur lui pour croiser son regard. Il était si désirable avec cet air entre la plainte et le désespoir. Thorin réprima un frisson. Bilbo l'ignorait, mais il transpirait de luxure aux yeux du prince. Quand ses lèvres remuèrent, Thorin suivit leurs mouvements avec attention, fasciné par leur obscénité.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, murmura Bilbo soudain très inquiet par le sérieux de la conversation. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y répondre.

\- Prenez votre temps. Je serais patient.

Il ponctua ses mots sans les respecter, en frôlant la joue du hobbit du bout des doigts. Bilbo se porta inconsciemment en avant. Son corps réclamait du contact. Il réclamait ce nain qui lui faisait ressentir un tourbillon d'émotions contraires.

\- Vous- vous devriez reculer, dit-il néanmoins en réalisant que Thorin et lui étaient à présent collés. Si vos compagnons nous voient, ils pourraient se faire des idées…

\- Nous sommes mariés, rien ne leur traversera l'esprit que le constat de notre bonne entente.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que bonne entente soit ce que vous cherchiez à faire passer, rit doucement Bilbo.

\- Que croyez-vous alors ?

\- Que vous… vous…

Les mots restèrent coincés dans la gorge du hobbit. Il était désespéré par sa situation. Une part de lui lui ordonnait de se jeter sur le nain. Une autre de le repousser car il manquait à toute bienséance et qu'étant tous les deux pourvu du même sexe, cela n'était pas possible qu'ils franchissent un tel pas. Et pourtant, Bilbo en crevait d'envie plus qu'il ne l'admettrais jamais.

\- Vous êtes terriblement frustrant, finit-il par dire.

Thorin esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Je vous frustre Bilbo ?

L'intéressé n'osa pas répondre à son vis-à-vis. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Thorin ne pouvait pas attendre de réponse et combla la distance qui les séparait encore.

\- Laissez-moi me racheter pour cela, pria-t-il.

Bilbo vit les lèvres se rapprocher. Il avait le temps de s'échapper, Thorin le lui laissait. Comme il n'en fit rien, quand Thorin l'embrassa, il fut bien incapable de le regretter. Le nain pressa chastement leurs lèvres entre elles, puis revint à la charge avec un angle légèrement différent qui fit gémir doucement Bilbo. Le soupir d'aise du hobbit arracha un tressaut à Thorin. Il profita de ce que Bilbo entre-ouvre les lèvres pour insister et embrasser de plus belle cette bouche licencieuse. Bilbo chercha un point d'encrage pour ses mains mais la nudité de Thorin ne lui en apporta aucun. En désespoir de cause, il agrippa les flancs du nain.

\- Thorin…

La voix pressante du hobbit ramena Thorin à la réalité. Avec une volonté de fer, il brisa leur baiser et recula. Il se redressa et permit au hobbit de relâcher la pression en s'écartant un peu. Bilbo l'observait avec tant de désir que la séparation lui coûtait mais il refusait de les frustrer tous les deux. Ils étaient loin d'être seuls. Heureusement pour eux, aucun nain de la compagnie n'avait remarqué leur rapprochement.

Bilbo se laissa couler à demi sous l'eau, le cœur au bord des lèvres tant il était bouleversé. Ses mèches se répandirent autour de sa tête sous la surface. Il ne pensait même plus au pendentif de Rosie-Posie que le courant entraînait tantôt d'un côté, tantôt de l'autre.

\- Je pensais… je pensais qu'après Azog nous allions devenir amis, soupira Bilbo.

\- Je vous estime bien plus qu'en ami, répondit doucement Thorin. Vous avez le respect et la sympathie de ce rang, mais mon affection pour vous n'est pas de celle qu'on adresse à un ami.

\- Je ne me l'explique pas.

Thorin haussa les épaules. Lui non plus. Peu à peu, il s'écarta du hobbit. Sans un mot, il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers les cascades. Il avança d'abord sa main pour recevoir le jet au creux de sa paume, puis, d'une lenteur calculée, il se laissa glisser sous la fontaine. Il détacha ses cheveux et passa ses mains entre ses mèches pour les démêler tandis qu'il s'assurait que toute sa chevelure s'humidifiait.

Bilbo le regardait faire, fasciné. Il était choqué par ses propres pensées, mais à voir le nain si bien bâtis, il ne contrôlait pas l'envie naissante au bas de son ventre. Le dos fuselé, les deux fossettes à la chute des reins royaux, les lignes marquées de chaque muscle, tout le corps de Thorin ruisselait de masculinité. Pour Bilbo, il était inimaginable qu'il soit attiré par le nain et pourtant, tout dans ses réactions lui indiquait qu'il l'était. Il s'aspergea un peu le visage, espérant faire disparaître ses pensées. Désespéré par son état, il se hissa hors de l'eau et piétina pour récupérer une serviette dont il s'enveloppa. Derrière lui, il entendit Kili l'imiter avec un grognement.

\- J'ai soif, s'exclama-t-il en s'enveloppant d'un linge à son tour.

\- Allons boire mon frère, proposa Fili.

Comme s'il avait initié le mouvement, les nains sortir un à un de l'eau pour suivre l'exemple de Bilbo. Le hobbit détourna résolument les yeux quand Thorin monta sur le rebord du bassin. Il ramassa ses affaires et trottina derrière Kili pour rejoindre la chambre où les nains avaient laissé leurs vêtements. Au grand désespoir de Bilbo, sa tunique n'était pas du tout sèche. Il accepta plutôt celle que Fili lui prêta -qui était bien trop grande pour lui. Il se trouva encore plus ridicule que d'habitude. Il s'était fait aux tenues naines, bien qu'il ne soit pas totalement à l'aise dedans. Il remonta un peu ses manches pour éviter d'avoir l'air d'un enfant et boutonna le col.

\- Vous regrettez de ne pas vous être déshabillé maintenant ? lui demanda Kili d'un ton taquin.

\- Je reste sur mes positions, répondit Bilbo.

Il lissa son pantalon trempé et glissa ses mains dans ses poches. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine quand sa main ne trouva pas son anneau. Il ne le quittait jamais. L'objet le suivait où qu'il aille. Un peu trop paniqué, il commença à fouiller frénétiquement ses poches.

\- Un problème ? s'inquiéta Nori en le voyant s'agiter.

\- J-j'ai perdu…

Sans terminer sa phrase, il se précipita hors de la chambre et courut jusqu'aux bassins. Il l'avait forcément perdu là-bas. Sans réfléchir, pressé par un sentiment de manque, il se jeta à l'eau pour fouiller le fond des bains. Il resta aussi longtemps que son souffle retenu le lui permettait puis remonta à la surface. Kili et Fili étaient sur les rebords, perplexes.

\- Bilbo qu'avez-vous perdu ? insista Fili.

\- J-mon anneau ! s'exclama le hobbit.

Il frappa l'eau de ses paumes à plusieurs reprises comme il l'aurait fait pour dégager des feuilles de son passage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi perdre ce bijou le mettait dans un tel état de frustration et de terreur. Il devait le retrouver, il en avait besoin. Il repiqua une tête et se força à ouvrir les yeux sous l'eau. Il regarda en tout sens, perdant son souffle sans même s'en rendre compte. Il sentit soudain qu'on l'attrapait par les épaules et qu'on le forçait à remonter à la surface. Bilbo se débattit. Il ne voulait pas. Il chercha à repousser son assaillant. Mais la poigne était puissante et il fut extrait de l'eau sans difficulté.

\- Bilbo ! gronda Fili en l'agrippant de plus belle. Bilbo calmez-vous !

Il secoua Bilbo comme un pommier pour le forcer à lui donner son attention.

\- Bilbo, Kili l'a trouvé !

Ces quelques mots détendirent aussitôt Bilbo. Il glissa son attention sur le brun au bord du bassin qui tenait au creux de sa paume le tout petit anneau d'or et le regardait dépité. Le bijou avait dû tomber au sol quand Fili avait soulevé Bilbo pour le jeter à l'eau plus tôt. Fili libéra Bilbo en constatant qu'il s'était calmé et aussitôt, le hobbit se dirigea vers Kili. Il sortit de l'eau, à nouveau trempé, et prit l'anneau que Kili lui tendait.

\- Il doit valoir beaucoup à vos yeux pour vous mettre dans un tel état, commenta le nain.

Bilbo secoua la tête.

\- Pas tant que ça.

Pourtant, bien qu'il soit sincère, il ferma le poing sur l'anneau avec un soupir de soulagement. Fili se hissa hors de l'eau à son tour.

\- Cette fois, je n'ai rien à vous proposer, grimaça-t-il en tâtant la tunique qu'il venait de prêter à Bilbo.

Ce dernier grimaça en se rendant à l'évidence. Le blond était dans un piteux état également. Il n'avait pas prit le temps de se re-déshabiller avant de se jeter à l'eau pour arrêter la recherche frénétique de Bilbo, et il était à présent aussi trempé que le hobbit.

\- On vous prêtera bien quelque chose, commenta Kili.

Il attrapa Bilbo par l'épaule et le tira à sa suite. Leur retour fut accueilli par de nombreuses interrogations des autres nains.

\- Avez-vous retrouvé votre bien ?

\- Qu'était-ce pour vous mettre dans un tel état ?

\- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez tous les deux trempés ?

\- Fili vous a remis à l'eau ?

Bilbo répondit par l'affirmative à la première avant que Frérin ne coupe court à toutes ces questions.

\- Il fait soif et la soirée n'a pas encore commencé ! Tiens Fili, met ça ! Et vous Bilbo on va vous trouver quelque chose.

Bilbo ramassa ses affaires en essayant de se faire tout petit, tant il était penaud d'avoir dérapé avec son anneau. Une serviette lui fut tendu et il se tourna pour remercier son bienfaiteur. Ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa bouche face à Thorin.

\- Vous allez attraper froid, prévint le nain. Je n'ai que ça à vous offrir pour le moment.

Bilbo accepta la serviette pour mieux cacher son visage dans les plis du tissus.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Thorin s'éloigna sans répondre et Bilbo se fustigea mentalement. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi voir Thorin là, à cet instant, l'avait-il rendu incapable d'aligner une phrase correctement ? Il fourra la serviette en vrac sur sa tête et suivit le mouvement.

D'un pas joyeux, la compagnie trouva son chemin vers la taverne. Contre un des longs murs de pierre verte striée de filons dorés, grimpait des étagères chargées de barils. Des tonneaux ouverts et conservés à l'horizontale étaient remplis de diverses bouteilles de vins, spiritueux, cidres, rhums, eaux de vie et liqueurs que Bilbo était bien incapable de toutes nommer. D'autres barils, disposés fermés sur le côté, se trouvaient en réalité rempli de nourriture.

Au pied de cet étrange étale étaient disposés des canapés et des fauteuils sur des tapis précieux. Une grosse malle, plus large et plus grande que Bilbo, assez haute, était disposée au milieu de ces commodités à côté d'une grande table. Frérin disposa allègrement une chope pour chaque membre de la compagnie dessus et s'attela au service avec Balin.

\- Par ici mon frère, appela Dwalin.

Le large nain attrapait par deux ou par trois les bières pour les distribuer aux autres membres de la compagnie qui s'installaient dans les canapés.

\- Venez Bilbo, allons nous changer, proposa Fili.

Le blond prit sur lui d'emmener le hobbit dans un coin de la pièce où se trouvait un paravent et une armoire remplie de vêtements égarés. Fili ouvrit un placard et farfouilla dedans. Il en extirpa deux pantalons, deux chemises et deux tuniques qu'il distribua entre lui et Bilbo. Il commença à se changer sans réfléchir mais s'arrêta brusquement en réalisant que Bilbo était aussi figé qu'une statue.

\- Vous et votre pudeur, se moqua-t-il. Prenez donc le paravent, Princesse.

Le jeune prince prit ses vêtements secs et alla pour se changer plus loin. Bilbo était gêné que le nain se force à lui laisser de l'intimité. Sauf que quand Fili passa près de lui et claqua sa fesse avec un rire moqueur, un agacement certain prit le pas sur son embarras.

\- Il va vraiment falloir corriger cette mauvaise habitude, grinça-t-il.

\- Le jour où vous cesserez de rougir comme une vierge effarouchée à chaque contact.

\- Mes fesses ne sont pas faites pour que vous les malmeniez à votre guise ! siffla Bilbo assez fort pour que Fili l'entende en disparaissant derrière le paravent.

Il fut surprit de n'avoir aucune réponse en retour. Il aurait pensé que le nain lui trouverait une répartie bien cinglante à lui lancer, or, rien ne vint. Il se déshabilla rapidement pour passer à autre chose et tout aussi vite, enfila les vêtements que Fili lui avait donné. Il ajusta -comme d'habitude- les jambes du pantalon et les manches de la chemise puis rassembla ses vêtements mouillés. Il revint dans la pièce principale où les nains avaient déjà commencé à boire, et fut aussitôt alpagué par Gloïn.

\- Laissez donc ça de côté et venez boire.

Docile, Bilbo fit comme on lui demandait. Il s'assit timidement sur un tabouret haut qui traînait derrière un fauteuil. Il n'avait pas particulièrement soif, sauf qu'une fois que Dwalin lui eut mit une chope dans les mains, il n'eut pas le cœur à la refuser. Les nains avaient pillés le garde-manger et se partageaient le pain, les tomates, les œufs, les pommes de terres cuites, les choux, le bacon, les saucisses, les meules de fromages, les pavés de jambon, tout en installant grossièrement une table. Dori proposa une assiette bien remplie à Bilbo. Le ventre du hobbit se mit à gronder. Il la reçut avec appétit et comme les autres ne l'avaient pas attendu, il mangea.

Les nains riaient forts, bruyamment même. Ils parlaient la bouche pleine, racontaient des souvenirs ou des anecdotes de leurs vies et de leurs aventures et chacun rebondissait sur tel ou tel détail. Leurs mains se croisaient au-dessus des assiettes, ils se passaient les plats en choppant à poignée ce qu'ils contenaient au passage. Bilbo avait beau trouver leurs comportements grossier, il était charmé par la bonne humeur générale. Leurs histoires le fascinaient. Il avait l'impression de revenir à ses jeunes années, quand sa mère lui racontait des histoires rocambolesques et qu'il rêvait de vivre des aventures. Son aventure avait fini par être bien différente des récits de son enfance.

À un moment Bofur, qui était installé à l'opposé de son frère Bombur, se mit à lui lancer des œufs que le gros nain n'avait aucun mal à attraper au vol et à gober, provoquant l'hilarité de la compagnie. Frérin se retrouva à traverser la table pour redistribuer de la bière, sans se soucier des plats sous ses pieds -ce qui horrifia Bilbo. Son initiative fut accueilli à grand cri de joie. Un toast fut porté -auquel ni Thorin, ni Bilbo ne prirent part- et la compagnie descendit cul sec les chopes de bières. S'en suivit des échanges de rots peu distingués qui rebutèrent Bilbo.

Le pauvre hobbit terminait tranquillement ses tomates, tout en essayant de contrôler l'équilibre de son assiette sur ses genoux. Il avait bien du mal, car même positionné légèrement en retrait, il n'était pas à l'abri d'un coup de coude de Dwalin, ou d'un sursaut de Dori. Il ne savait pas comment Thorin s'y prenait pour maintenir sa chope et son assiette immobile sur son coin de table. À bien regarder, Bilbo remarqua que les nains prenaient grand soin de ne jamais entrer dans son espace vital ou de s'en approcher par accident. Cela expliquait bien des choses.

Le repas fut copieux, et finalement, après s'être habitué à l'allégresse des nains, Bilbo passa un excellent moment en leur compagnie. Gloïn lui parla longuement de son fils Gimli, dont il montra un petit portrait qu'il avait toujours en sa possession. Nori se vanta de ses talents de pickpocket -c'était incroyable qu'il soit si fier d'être cleptomane d'ailleurs- que Dori condamna farouchement. Bilbo nota d'ailleurs à cette occasion que Dwalin fusillait Nori du regard. Ori lui expliqua qu'en tant que chef de la garde, c'était éreintant pour Dwalin de gérer Nori quand il cédait à ses pulsions. Pour autant aucun nain ne semblait tenir rigueur à Nori pour ses mauvaises habitudes. Pas mêmes ses princes. Pire même, de ce que Bilbo comprenait, Frérin le couvrait toujours. Et Thorin couvrait Frérin. Cercle vicieux dont profitait innocemment Nori.

À sa grande surprise à nouveau, chacun donna de sa personne pour débarrasser et ranger une fois le repas terminé, et Bilbo les trouva drôlement efficaces. Puis chacun reprit sa place, tira sa pipe et alors que la digestion faisait son office, seul quelques murmures échangés percèrent le silence qui tomba sur la taverne.

Bilbo n'avait pas prit sa pipe avec lui, et n'osa pas en demander une, aussi se contenta-t-il d'observer les fumeurs avec envie. Il se promit de prendre un peu de l'herbe à fumer que le Thain lui avait offert à son départ une fois de retour dans ses appartement. Sans vraiment le chercher, son attention tomba sur Thorin qui se tenait debout près de la cheminée. Il fixait les flammes, totalement absorbé par leur danse dans l'âtre. Bilbo dessina du regard la ligne de son front, la courbe droite de son nez et celles de ses lèvres qui expulsaient doucement de la fumée. Dans cet pose de réflexion, quasiment immobile, Bilbo le trouva fatigué, préoccupé.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que Bilbo ne détourne son regard, puis, sans que rien ne l'ait précédé, Oïn commença à fredonner. Ce fut d'abord si bas que personne ne l'entendit. Frérin le perçut le premier, cessa de parler et l'écouta. Un à un, les nains l'imitèrent, avant de se joindre à la mélodie, d'une voix grave et profonde.

Bilbo releva la tête et les observa tour à tour. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Il pouvait sentir qu'excepté Fili, Kili et Ori, tous les nains de la compagnie revoyaient des souvenirs douloureux se jouer dans leurs esprits. Le hobbit tendit l'oreille et les mots psalmodiés en khuzdul trouvèrent une traduction dans sa tête. Ainsi chantait la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield.

''_Le jour s'est éteint, mes yeux sont fatigués, _

_mais un long voyage avant de les clore._

_Adieu amis, j'entends l'appel._

_Mahal me pousse dans le sommeil,_

_La pierre est grise et le silence,_

_sous la terre de Durin. _

_Adieu amis, le marteau tombe, _

_son écho résonne, le tonnerre sous la terre._

_Plus de chants de guerre dans les halls solitaires,_

_Nous avons marché,_

_et à présent j'entends Mahal réclamer._

_Adieu mes frères, sous la montagne, _

_je dois m'en retourner._

_L'épée affûtée, la hache brandit, _

_nos cœurs d'un seul, _

_ne souffrent plus de perte._

_La montagne est à nouveau libre, _

_Je me couche pour Mahal, _

_Vos mains tendues vers moi, _

_aux portes, tombé, et les champs et les montagnes_

_Adieu amis._''

Le chant prit fin et fut suivit d'un long silence qu'aucun nain n'osa briser. Tous s'étaient lentement tourné vers Thorin. Le prince leur tournait le dos. Il était plongé dans de sombres souvenirs. Ses poings serrés tremblaient sensiblement. Sa voix vibra dans l'air quand il prit la parole, assénant un frisson à Bilbo. Mais un frisson non pas de désir ou d'excitation contrairement à tout ce que le nain avait pu lui faire ressentir jusque là. Non un frisson dû à la puissante charge majestueuse que la voix de Thorin portait en s'adressant à ses compagnons d'armes.

\- Nous sommes le peuple de Durin. Et le peuple de Durin ne fuit pas devant la bataille. Vous ne vous êtes jamais détourné de moi. Buvons à nos frères tombés. Buvons à notre compagnie.

Thorin pivota pour embrasser la pièce du regard et échanger avec chacun de ses camarades un profond regard de reconnaissance.

\- A notre compagnie !

Les nains levèrent haut leurs chopes. Bilbo les imita discrètement, pas sûr d'en avoir le droit. Il n'avait toujours pas fini la bière avec laquelle Dwalin l'avait invité à les rejoindre. Il capta l'œillade de Thorin comme il terminait sa boisson en cul sec, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Il repensa à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu aux bains et sentit le chaud lui monter aux joues. Il serra ses doigts autour de sa chope à présent vide et se promit de se donner le temps pour réfléchir aux paroles de Thorin. Pas qu'il lui devait quoi que ce soit, mais Bilbo ne pouvait pas, en hobbit bien élevé, ne pas donner une réponse clair à des sentiments confessés. Si toutefois, Thorin avait en effet confessé des sentiments.

La proposition de Frérin de resservir une tournée l'emporta sur une autre pente de réflexion et il essaya de ne plus penser à Thorin qui le regardait toujours.

* * *

**Ce passage des bains n'était pas du tout prévu dans l'histoire, ça s'est fait à l'improvisation mais je n'en suis pas mécontente. J'ai même réussi à caser une petite chanson (pas originale de Tolkien, j'ai juste repris ses structures avec moins de talent). **

**Merci pour les dernières reviews ! Je tâcherai de poster plus rapidement le prochain chapitre !**

**Angelyoru : **Les échanges intenses vont devenir monnaie courante héhé Bilbo saura bien gérer Thorin tout en étant toujours troublé, c'est ce qui rend son personnage parfaitement adorable. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'avais prévu de faire avec Veor, mais ce n'était sûrement pas un mauvais bougre à l'origine. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !

**Ignis08 : **Merciii ! Je me posais la question sur la longueur des chapitres, donc je suis contente que tu m'en fasses un retour positif. Fili est un monstre, j'adore l'écrire comme ça ! La psy de Veor est un peu obscure donc à voir où ça va le mener son projet.

**Dumini : **Haha je comprend Kili a un côté très attachant aussi ! (je suis d'accord xD ) Tu veux plus ? Du Thilbo? Tu vas être servie héhé ! Je ne sais pas trop ce que je comptais faire de Veor quand je l'ai créé mais le revoilà on verra bien ce que ça va donner XD

**Yuugure : **Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Bilbo n'est pas mécontent de l'attention soutenue que lui adresse Thorin, ne nous voilons pas la face haha

**Je suis arrivée au 15e chapitre ! Je pense qu'on en aura encore 2 ou 3 et que cette histoire se terminera vers les 17 ou 18 chapitres :) Encore un peu de marge pour profiter de ce mariage arrangé !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Il était ivre. Pourtant, il tenait vraiment bien l'alcool. Mais la bière de la Comté et la bière naine ne se valaient pas. Oh, ce n'était pas une question de goût, les deux avaient leurs spécificités, leurs arômes, et n'avait pas à rougir de la qualité de l'autre. Sauf que Bilbo avait été sevré de tout alcool pendant quasiment 9 mois. Alors la bière naine, au bout de 5 chopes, elle lui avait légèrement retourné le cerveau.

Thorin le retint à nouveau en le forçant à tenir sur ses deux jambes.

\- Allons Bilbo, nous sommes presque arrivé.

Bilbo grommela une réponse qui ne parvint pas indiciblement à Thorin. Le nain le soutenait d'un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre fermement accroché au bras de Bilbo qu'il avait passé sur ses épaules. Un pas sur trois, le hobbit soul s'emmêlait les pieds et manquait de tomber. Sans Thorin, il n'aurait jamais atteint ses appartements.

Le prince poussa la porte de la suite d'un bras sans lâcher Bilbo et les fit entrer. Il referma d'abord du pied, puis quand Bilbo manœuvra pour se débarrasser de son soutien, il claqua la porte d'une pression de la main. Bilbo tangua dangereusement jusqu'à sa chambre, parvint par un miracle étonnant à descendre les marches sans se blesser, et se retint finalement de tomber en s'affalant contre la table.

\- Venez, je vous met au lit, insista Thorin en le tirant par les épaules.

\- Ha Non ! s'emporta Bilbo.

Il se dégagea en gesticulant comme un fou et Thorin eut bien du mal à l'empêcher de s'étaler sur le tapis. Il n'était pas amusé par son état, mais le voir totalement hors contrôle avait quelque chose de comique. Bilbo qui d'ordinaire était dans la mesure, faisait preuve de laisser aller sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas me toucher, siffla Bilbo.

\- Je vais difficilement pouvoir vous aider si je ne peux pas vous toucher.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre aide.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il glissa sur un coin de tapis et tomba la tête la première. Seul le réflexe vif de Thorin sauva son menton. Le prince ignora les tentatives de Bilbo pour le repousser, et le porta presque jusqu'au lit.

\- Non ! criait Bilbo. Non ! Non ! Non ! Nous ne pouvons pas ! Je suis un hobbit et vous un nain !

\- Bilbo, vous avez besoin de repos, dit Thorin qui ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait le semi-homme.

\- Je ne me reposerais pas si vous êtes près de moi ! Vous êtes bien trop déroutant pour cela !

Thorin le força à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et haussa les sourcils.

\- Déroutant ? Je vous jure qu'en cet instant c'est moi le plus dérouté.

\- Faux, siffla Bilbo en pointant son index sur le nez de Thorin. Je ne sais plus quoi penser dès que vous m'approchez. Je ne vous aime pas, vous avez été horrible avec moi. Et pourtant vous êtes beau, vraiment beau. Et vous êtes gentil maintenant.

Thorin tenta de ne pas relever les diverses remarques. Bilbo était ivre, ce qu'il disait n'était pas à prendre au sérieux. Pourtant, il savait bien que l'alcool débridait les gens, faisait tomber des barrières et déliait des langues.

\- A cause de vous, mon cœur ne m'écoute plus du tout…

\- Est-ce une si mauvaise chose ? osa Thorin en préparant les draps pour allonger Bilbo.

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Bilbo en haussa les épaules de façon exagérée. À vous de me le dire.

Thorin marqua une pause et fixa le hobbit qui l'observait avec curiosité. Ses pommettes rosies par la boisson rehaussait l'éclat de ses yeux.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit sincèrement Thorin. Maintenant, venez vous allonger.

Bilbo secoua vivement la tête.

\- Bilbo, ne soyez pas capricieux…

\- Je ne suis pas capricieux ! Je ne suis pas un enfant quoi que vous en pensiez.

\- Je ne l'ai même pas pensé, promit Thorin.

Bilbo sauta à pied joint sur le matelas et menaça Thorin qu'il dépassait d'une demi-tête à présent.

\- Bilbo, essaya de résonner Thorin.

\- Non, monsieur le prince c'est à vous de m'écouter.

Thorin poussa un soupir résigné.

\- Je vous écoute.

Bilbo pinça ses lèvres entre elle. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, Bilbo les yeux plissés, complètement atteint par la boisson, Thorin patient, attendant une tirade qui ne devait jamais venir. Finalement, il leva les mains vers Bilbo dans l'idée de l'aider à s'allonger. Sauf que le hobbit ne le traduisit pas de cette manière. Il ouvrit ses bras à son tour et plongea pour se blottir contre de Thorin. Il tomba à genou, sa tête glissa le long du torse du nain et il ferma les yeux. Thorin resta parfaitement immobile, tétanisé par l'étreinte. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bilbo et chercha à l'écarter de lui. Bilbo ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et resserra sa prise.

\- Bilbo, vous êtes ivre vous ne savez plus ce que vous faites.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, je vous câline monsieur le prince, marmonna le hobbit.

Thorin se mordit les lèvres pour contrôler sa violente envie de rendre son étreinte à Bilbo. Il refusait de profiter de son état.

\- Vous m'avez embrassé, rappela Bilbo. Deux fois. Je peux bien vous câliner.

\- Dans un baiser, on est rarement seul, commenta Thorin.

Bilbo lui jeta un regard courroucé.

\- J'ai l'air de câliner du vide là peut-être ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher ces baisers, rit Thorin.

\- Je ne vous les reproches pas.

\- Pourtant j'en avais l'impression.

\- Et bien vous aviez tord.

\- Comme souvent à votre propos, soupira Thorin.

\- C'est votre faute, vous êtes toujours passé à côté des choses avec moi.

Thorin ne pouvait pas nier.

\- Sauf les baisers, ajouta Bilbo.

Thorin baissa sur lui un œil étonné, choqué même. Le hobbit soutint son regard. Maladroitement, il se hissa et embrassa Thorin. Le choc laissa le nain crispé. Bilbo insista dans son baiser et revint à la charge. Cette fois, Thorin prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, et le repoussa, non sans lui offrir un léger un retour avant.

\- Non, souffla Bilbo.

\- Il ne faut pas, imposa Thorin. Nous ne ferons jamais rien avec vous dans cet état. Vous m'avez repoussé pas plus tard que tout à l'heure dans les bains.

\- Faux, je vous ai embrassé !

\- Vous avez repoussé mes avances, précisa Thorin qui se débarrassait des bras de Bilbo autour de sa taille.

Bilbo se laissa asseoir sur le lit, une moue déçue peinte sur le visage.

\- Allongez-vous, pria Thorin une dernière fois.

Un sanglot lui répondit. Il vit les premières larmes s'échapper des yeux de Bilbo avant même de réaliser que ce dernier pleurait. Le hobbit s'effondra en arrière, les mains écrasant ses yeux qui ne cessaient d'expulser des perles d'eau salées.

\- B-ilbo…

\- J'en ai assez de vous ! cria le hobbit. J'en ai assez de tout ceci ! Vous me faites ressentir des choses que jamais personne ne m'avait fait ressentir et tout à la fois vous me repoussez quand finalement je répond à vos attentes !

\- Bilbo, ce… vous n'êtes pas dans les bonnes dispositions. Demain vous comprendrez.

Bilbo secoua vivement la tête et se recroquevilla. Thorin s'assit près de lui et passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient si doux… Thorin aurait pu reproduire la même caresse des heures durant pour profiter du velouté soyeux de chaque mèche.

\- Vous me haïssez, cracha Bilbo entre deux gémissements.

\- Non. Non, ne dites pas ça, vous savez que c'est faux.

\- Vous me haïssez ! Tout Erebor me hait ! Je ne suis qu'un hobbit. Je suis enfermé dans ces appartements sans fenêtres, isolé ! Vous ne faites attention à moi que parce que la Comté peut aider vos Ered Luin !

Thorin souleva Bilbo pour le caler au creux de ses bras, mais le hobbit était résolu à ne pas se laisser faire et se débattit.

\- Bilbo, pria Thorin en évitant un coup de main hasardeux. Bilbo, je suis…

\- Non taisez-vous ! Vous me détestez et j'en souffre plus que je ne le devrais !

\- Bilbo !

La voix de Thorin était montée d'un ton. Il avait attrapé les poignets de Bilbo et le tenait fermement contre le matelas pour l'empêcher de se faire mal plus que pour se protéger lui. Les larmes ruisselaient abondamment le long des joues du semi-homme.

\- Je ne vous déteste pas, murmura Thorin. Je me suis déjà excusé pour la façon dont je vous ai traité, mais si vous souhaitez que je m'excuse tous les jours, je le ferai.

Il sentit la résistance que Bilbo lui opposait faiblir, et le libéra. Tendrement, il caressa ses joues pour les nettoyer des larmes.

\- Vous avez besoin de repos.

\- V-vous allez me laisser ?

La question prit Thorin de court.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je parte ?

Bilbo renifla bruyamment et s'accrocha désespérément à lui. Son geste arracha une inspiration hachée à Thorin.

\- Je ne veux pas être seul, sanglota Bilbo.

Thorin peignit doucement ses cheveux en se blâmant pour la colère et la tristesse de son époux. Il avait isolé Bilbo et maintenant, le retour de bâton faisait naître une profonde culpabilité en lui. Délicatement, il releva son menton et se pencha pour embrasser son front.

\- Je resterai avec vous cette nuit, dit-il. Cela vous convient ?

Bilbo hocha faiblement la tête. Thorin amorça un mouvement pour se lever et aussitôt, Bilbo attrapa un pan de sa tunique pour le retenir.

\- Vous avez dit… !

\- Je ne pars pas, assura Thorin.

Il s'agenouilla pour retirer ses chaussures, se délesta de son manteau et du plus gros de ses parures, pour mieux revenir vers Bilbo, simplement vêtu de son pantalon et de sa chemise la plus fine. Bilbo le regarda de haut en bas sans gêne.

\- Vous espériez voir plus ? se moqua gentiment Thorin.

Bilbo secoua la tête en rougissant. Thorin passa sous les draps pour donner l'exemple et attendit que son époux fasse de même. Maladroitement, Bilbo retira le surplus de tuniques que portaient ses épaules, puis se glissa sous les couvertures pour rejoindre Thorin. Ils restèrent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, à se dévisager, calé chacun sur un côté. La main de Bilbo remonta le long de son corps pour venir dessiner le visage de Thorin. Le nain se tendit au contact. Il se laissa faire, sans quitter Bilbo des yeux. Ceux du hobbit suivait son geste, le long de son nez, de sa joue, de sa mâchoire, puis plus bas, le long de son cou et en haut de son torse où le doigt s'arrêta. La main de Thorin remonta à son tour pour retirer celle de Bilbo. Le hobbit lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas pleinement conscient de la portée de votre geste, voulut justifier Thorin.

\- Je sais très bien ce que je fais, siffla Bilbo.

\- Dormez.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous.

\- Si vous dites que je ne suis pas votre prince, je vous prouverai le contraire par A + B, assura immédiatement Thorin.

\- J'aimerai bien savoir comment.

Thorin ne répondit rien. Dans l'état du hobbit, il refusait de jouer ce jeu là. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma résolument les yeux. Pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes, il fut en alerte, prêt à repousser tout mouvement d'approche de Bilbo. Puis, comme rien ne venait, il se détendit légèrement.

Or, la patience du hobbit était plus grande que celle du nain. Tandis que Thorin cherchait à s'endormir, il sentit les lèvres de Bilbo sur son nez. Sur sa pommette. Sur sa joue. Sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour repousser l'entreprenant hobbit mais le voir si près de lui, offert, vrilla les trois neurones encore actif dans son cerveau à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Ni une, ni deux, il fut au-dessus du hobbit à l'embrasser avec passion. Bilbo avait d'ors et déjà perdu ses mains dans ses cheveux et le rapprochait de lui encore et encore. Thorin encadra son visage d'une main et de l'autre vint le soulever légèrement par le flanc. Un gémissement terriblement érotique échappa à Bilbo. Thorin réclama de plus belle la bouche si largement offerte.

Sa cuisse trouva son chemin pour se positionner entre celles de Bilbo. Le contact avec son érection électrisa Thorin et arracha un gémissement bien plus sonore que les autres au hobbit. Sans se redresser, il fit glisser sa main le long du flanc et vint attraper la hanche. Il souleva Bilbo et ramena sa deuxième cuisse entre les siennes. Il le déposa sur le bas de ses cuisses et s'allongea sur lui pour mieux l'embrasser de plus belle.

Bilbo réagissait à chaque mouvement, se portant en avant un peu plus à chaque fois, et quand il sentit l'érection, maintenant prononcée, de Thorin contre la sienne, il se cambra pour approfondir le contact.

\- Thor-nn…

La façon dont il prononça son nom fit l'effet d'une explosion au nain. Il se projeta en arrière, soudain horrifié par ce qui arrivait. Bilbo était sous lui, offert, cuisses largement écartées et souffle erratique. Il tendait ses petites mains avides pour attraper le col de Thorin et le tirer vers lui, mais n'avait pas la force de se soulever. Son bassin roulait encore et encore contre celui de Thorin, accompagné par des geignements de plaisir parfaitement scandaleux.

Les mains de Bilbo se fermèrent finalement sur le bas de sa chemise à défaut du col et il tenta de tirer pour ramener Thorin sur lui. Le nain prit délicatement ses poignets pour le forcer à le lâcher. Il en mourrait d'envie, le nier aurait été mentir. Sauf que par principe, il ne prendrait pas Bilbo ivre comme il était. Il ne voulait pas que le hobbit puisse le regretter le lendemain. Déjà qu'il regretterait probablement ce rapprochement dont il était à l'origine.

\- Bilbo, murmura-t-il. Ce que je vais faire est pour votre bien. Tenez vous tranquille, et tâchez de dormir.

Sans attendre de réponse, il retourna Bilbo sur le flanc, s'allongea derrière lui, le plaqua contre son torse et le saucissonna en prenant soin que ses bras bloquent ceux du hobbit, et surtout, que son érection ne le touche pas. Il les mettait tous les deux au supplice, il en était bien conscient.

\- N-non ! grogna Bilbo en essayant de se libérer.

Thorin resserra sa prise. Les épaules de Bilbo remuèrent violemment, et l'instant suivant, Thorin l'entendit sangloter. Dépité par cette réaction, il posa son menton sur la tête du hobbit.

\- Je le fais pour vous, promit-il.

\- Vous me torturez, répliqua Bilbo entre deux pleurs.

Thorin parvint à retenir les deux bras de Bilbo d'une main et de l'autre, il vint essuyer les joues mouillées.

\- Je vous promet que si à votre réveil vous souhaitez poursuivre ce que vous aviez commencé, je ne m'y opposerais pas.

Bilbo ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de pleurer. Thorin embrassa tendrement son crâne, à plusieurs reprises, et ne se laissa glisser dans le sommeil qu'une fois assuré que Bilbo s'était endormi, épuisé par l'alcool et le chagrin.

X

Bilbo entre-ouvrit les yeux une première fois. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais il était confortablement positionné. Il remua légèrement, et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose le ceinturait. Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir plus grand et baissa la tête pour voir deux bras puissants entourer son corps. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Le souvenir de la beuverie avec la compagnie lui revint par bribe, puis d'un coup, la soirée entière fit son chemin dans sa mémoire. Sa gorge s'assécha brusquement. Il se dévissa la tête pour mieux découvrir Thorin derrière lui. Le nain dormait paisiblement.

Il retourna vivement la tête pour fixer le mur, horrifié. Il avait sauté sur Thorin. Littéralement. Thorin avait dormi avec lui à sa demande, et surtout, si Thorin n'avait pas été gentilhomme, il aurait couché avec lui. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage.

Ses joues le tiraient de façon désagréable et sa tête le lançait un peu. Sa gorge était si sèche qu'elle le brûlait légèrement. Il était médusé par son comportement de la veille. Il avait vaguement idée d'avoir parlé sans filtre, mais était bien incapable de se souvenir avec précision de tout ses mots. Il craignait d'avoir dit des choses trop personnelles, voir, que lui même n'assumait pas.

Puis d'un coup, il revint à la situation présente. Thorin était collé contre son dos et l'enlaçait. Son souffle chaud caressait doucement la nuque de Bilbo, ce qui était certes agréable, mais un peu trop déstabilisant à la fois. Le plus doucement possible, il essaya de se retourner, ou mieux, de se libérer. Ce fut vain, et il ne parvint qu'à se retrouver face à Thorin, leurs visages très -trop- proches. Il resta immobile.

L'expression de plénitude du prince endormi avait quelque chose de fascinant. Les images de leur rapprochement de la nuit revinrent à Bilbo très nettement. Thorin qui l'avait patiemment repoussé. Thorin qui s'était occupé de lui, l'avait consolé. Thorin qui avait répondu à son baiser. Bilbo se mordit les lèvres. Il avait tellement, tellement apprécié que cela lui paraissait obscène. Plus il essayait de ne pas y penser plus il se rappelait des détails. Les mains de Thorin contre sa peau. La douceur de ses lèvres. Le parfum de ses cheveux et leur texture. Le bruit de son souffle saccadé contre son cou.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Bilbo pour rougir. Il s'écarta au maximum de Thorin pour se donner de l'air et essaya de se relever. Au moment où il amorçait un mouvement pour s'asseoir, il entendit la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir. Il se figea. Un nain -un de ceux qui s'occupait de ses commodités- ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître en haut des marches. Au premier abord, il ne fit pas attention à Bilbo et Thorin, trop concentré à ne faire aucun bruit. Mais quand il eut posé le plat du petit déjeuner et qu'il s'autorisa un regard en direction du lit pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas réveillé l'ambassadeur, ses yeux s'agrandir rond en notant non pas une, mais deux personnes allongées sur le matelas. Il se précipita hors de la pièce en bredouillant des excuses et la porte claqua inéluctablement l'instant suivant.

Dépité, Bilbo se laissa retomber sur le dos. Aucun doute que le nain allait nourrir les potins d'Erebor. Du moins, du palais. Il avait certainement reconnu son prince, même de dos, et après tout les vêtements de Thorin reposait juste au bord du lit. Bilbo ferma les yeux, horrifié à l'idée que des rumeurs sur sa relation avec Thorin allaient être propagées. Il avait envie de hurler à qui voudrait l'entendre que non, le mariage n'avait pas été consommé, et qu'il était toujours vierge, et que… non, sûrement qu'il tairait cette information, cela ne regardait personne d'autre que lui et Thorin… enfin lui uniquement.

Il en était là de ses pérégrinations mentales quand il sentit Thorin se réveiller. Il se tendit immédiatement et fit mine de dormir. Le nain commença par remuer les bras, sans lâcher Bilbo, puis se laissa vaguement aller en arrière pour mieux s'allonger sur le dos. Bilbo fut entraîné dans le mouvement et se retrouva plaqué à demi contre le flanc et le torse de Thorin. C'était extrêmement confortable, il devait bien le reconnaître.

Thorin ouvrit les yeux pour contempler un plafond étranger. Les brumes du sommeil s'estompèrent assez vite et il se rappela finalement comment avait fini la soirée. Il baissa la tête pour trouver Bilbo, la tête calée dans le creux de son épaule, encore assoupis. Un sourire traître lui échappa. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une vision aussi simple embaumerait autant son cœur. Le plus délicatement qui lui était possible, il se releva pour surplomber le hobbit et l'admirer. Il resta ainsi un long moment, à imprimer dans son esprit les moindres détails qui composaient le profil du semi-homme.

Bilbo sentait bien que Thorin le fixait. Au bout d'un moment, qui lui paru une éternité, il mima son réveil. Il fut assez naturel pour que Thorin se laisse tromper, et quand il battit des paupières, le nain cessa de le regarder. Il le libéra de ses bras et se leva sans attendre.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en enfilant ses bottes.

\- Bonjour, répondit Bilbo d'une toute petite voix en s'asseyant. Vous… avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Très bien je vous remercie.

Thorin se rhabilla rapidement, pas certain de savoir comment agir. Bilbo se leva à son tour et alla se servir un grand verre d'eau. Comme il avait soif.

Il en proposa un à Thorin qui le déclina. Le nain fut finalement totalement rhabillé, prêt à prendre congé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire allusion à la soirée passée ou s'il devait partir comme un voleur, et auquel cas, ne pas savoir si Bilbo se souvenait de la nuit. Au final, le hobbit lui donna la réponse avant même qu'il n'amorce la question.

\- Thorin à propos de cette nuit…

Un blanc marqua sa phrase restée en suspend. Thorin attendit, sans oser regarder Bilbo dans les yeux. Le hobbit se tordait les doigts en tout sens, incertain de ce qui allait arriver.

\- Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement, avoua-t-il.

\- Ha.

Bilbo releva vivement la tête. Il croisa les yeux bleus du nain et se sut perdu. Thorin semblait hermétiquement fermé. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. À la vérité, il était simplement très inquiet de connaître le ressenti de Bilbo vis à vis de ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Mais cela, le hobbit ne pouvait s'en douter et il interpréta sa réaction sinon comme un rejet, comme de la désaffection. Il en fut plus touché qu'il n'aurait cru.

\- C'est tout ce que cela vous inspire ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

\- Je ne souhaite pas vous mettre dans une position délicate Bilbo, répondit Thorin. Si vous considérez que ce qu'il s'est passé nécessite des excuses, alors je n'ai rien à dire.

Il rajusta ses protège-avant bras pour faire mine de ne pas être trop atteint alors qu'il était un peu déçu que Bilbo perçoive ''l'accident'' comme méritant des excuses.

\- Thorin, voulut insister l'ambassadeur.

Comme il ne trouvait pas les mots, une nouvelle pause suivit. Thorin tourna la tête pour croiser son regard, et Bilbo sut quoi avouer.

\- Je… je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Pas entièrement.

La poitrine de Thorin se gonfla d'enthousiasme à cet aveu. Bilbo restait néanmoins très indécis, et cela se voyait dans sa position. Il se balançait vaguement d'un pied sur l'autre, le regard fuyant, et ses doigts se tordaient entre eux. Thorin se gratta la mâchoire distraitement.

\- Vous me compliquez la tâche avec vos hésitations, soupira-t-il avec un sourire.

Bilbo tressaillit et reprit vivement.

\- Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que je… vous avez prit soin de moi, vous avez été bon et patient. C'est une chose qui me touche et m'importe et… vous… me…

Il se coupa, incapable de soutenir ses propres pensées. Thorin vint à son aide et d'une légère pression sur ses épaules, l'amena à s'asseoir avec lui sur le bord du lit. Bilbo garda la tête résolument baissée.

\- Je suis encore perdu, lâcha Bilbo dans un soupir.

\- Parfois, il est bon de se perdre, répondit gentiment Thorin. Il n'existe pas qu'une voie Bilbo.

Il releva son menton d'une douce pression et ancra leurs regards. Bilbo se perdit dans le bleu des iris de Thorin et son malaise se dissipa. Le prince ne le jugeait pas, ne le pressait pas. Il était attentif, patient, et ne manquait pas un seul détail dans ses réactions, prenant en compte chaque élément. Bilbo lui en était très reconnaissant. Néanmoins, inquiet que son indécision puisse nuire à Thorin, il demanda.

\- Mais… si je n'en trouve aucune ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas seul, sourit Thorin. Vous ne le serez plus jamais.

Les joues de Bilbo s'empourprèrent. Thorin ne voulut pas insister. À la fois doucement et sans attendre, il salua Bilbo et prit congé. Bilbo ne le retint pas. Dès que la porte de ses appartements claqua derrière le prince, il se roula en boule sur son matelas et laissa son esprit fonctionner à toute vitesse, le ramenant sur ses échanges avec Thorin depuis leur rencontre.

X

Veor grogna. Il fixa la chaînette de l'étagère qui lui résistait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes puis recula pour admirer le travail.

\- J'ai réussi, indiqua-t-il à Bilbo.

Le hobbit lui sourit et hocha la tête en constatant du travail réalisé. Veor s'approcha de la table où Bilbo rédigeait une note pour l'inventaire de la bibliothèque. Ils étaient loin d'en avoir terminé mais, ils avançaient. Nonchalamment, Veor prit un feuillet qui traînait et le lut distraitement.

\- Maître Baggins, puis-je me montrer indiscret ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc, incapable de tenir sa langue.

Bilbo se figea. Sans esquisser un mouvement, ses yeux se levèrent sur Veor.

\- Je vous écoute ? dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Veor s'assit lourdement sur la chaise qui jouxtait celle de Bilbo.

\- Nous nous connaissons depuis peu, j'en suis conscient, commença Veor en levant les mains devant lui. Mais je vous apprécie, et j'ai bonne idée que cela est réciproque, si cela n'est pas trop optimiste de ma part.

\- Je vous aime beaucoup, confirma Bilbo avec un sourire franc. Vous m'êtes d'une grande aide et d'agréable compagnie.

Veor leva un sourcil, surprit par les compliments.

\- Je vous remercie. De fait, poursuivit-il, je m'inquiète pour vous, de manière générale.

\- Si vous souhaitez reparler d'Azog, je vous promet à nouveau, comme les dix dernières fois où nous en avons parlé, que je vais très bien et que ma… blessure à la tête, va beaucoup mieux.

\- Je m'en réjouis ! Mais non, je ne souhaite pas parler d'Azog.

\- Ha ?

Bilbo posa sa plume, signe qu'il donnait toute son attention à Veor. Le nain se racla la gorge.

\- Vous voilà marié à Thorin depuis un peu plus de 3 mois maintenant.

Il sonda la réaction de Bilbo, qui n'en eut pas. Il l'écoutait simplement.

\- Vous m'avez vous même fait part des difficultés des premiers temps de ce mariage. Et du fait que votre relation avec notre prince se soit arrangée depuis quelques semaines.

\- Depuis Azog, il est vrai, confirma Bilbo. Je ne vois pas ce que vous essayez de me dire.

\- Permettez moi d'être franc.

\- Je vous le permet.

\- Il se dit dans les couloirs du palais que votre union a été consommée.

Veor insista sur ce dernier mot en scrutant chaque détail de la réaction de Bilbo, des muscles de son visage à sa posture. Le tressaut de la mâchoire du semi-homme indiqua une certaine gêne à Veor. Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et poursuivit.

\- Je m'inquiète à ce sujet car… le prince est… et bien prince et a le caractère qui va avec son rang. Il n'est pas non plus étranger aux conquêtes. Et par conquête j'entends partenaire sexuel.

Veor prenait soin de marquer chaque mot avec un petit temps et persistait à feindre de ne rien voir des réactions de plus en plus visibles de Bilbo. Il avait d'abord rougit, puis pâlit.

\- Cela dit, je sais que cela ne me concerne pas, et loin de moi l'idée de m'immiscer dans des affaires de couple, puisque après tout vous voilà mariés, mais… je sais par quelques sources, que Thorin est un amant avec du tempérament.

Bilbo secoua la tête, réagissant pour la première fois véritablement aux dires de Veor.

\- Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? grimaça-t-il.

\- Vous a-t-il fait mal ?

La question était crue. Bilbo ouvrit la bouche, incapable de répondre.

\- Cela ne me regarde sûrement pas, insista Veor, mais je serais attristé que vous souffriez d'être un amant poupée pour mon prince.

Bilbo le fit taire en levant la main. Il prit deux minutes pour remettre ses idées en place, puis prit la parole en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Les rumeurs disent que notre mariage a été consommé ?

\- Un serviteur vous aurait vu partager la même couche, assura Veor.

Bilbo fit la moue. Cette histoire datait du matin même, les nouvelles allaient très -trop- vite dans ce palais.

\- Veor, écoutez, dit-il. Je vous estime beaucoup, et votre sollicitude me touche. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami ici, et je suis ravi de vous compter parmi eux.

Le compliment prit Veor au dépourvu, et il fut plus touché qu'il n'aurait cru par cette information.

\- Cependant, et je vous demanderai de garder cela pour vous, si vous pouvez me donner votre parole.

\- Je vous la donne, affirma Veor sans hésiter, bien trop curieux.

\- Thorin et moi… nous n'avons que dormi. Notre mariage n'a pas été consommé.

Dire à haute voix un fait aussi intime fit monter le rouge aux joues de Bilbo. Veor accusa l'information et serra les dents. Il était à la fois déçu et soulagé. Et il ne trouvait pas normal d'être soulagé.

\- Les rumeurs, souffla-t-il.

\- Sont ce qu'elles sont, des rumeurs, ricana Bilbo sans hilarité. Thorin est bon avec moi, il ne me forcerait… forcera jamais. Je vous promet qu'il n'a jamais eu envers moi de geste déplacé.

Bilbo ne comptait pas les baisers volés -qu'il avait accepté. Il se repassa leur rapprochement de la veille, et eut soudain un peu chaud. Devant lui, Veor moulinait pour trouver un autre angle d'attaque, un autre moyen de déstabiliser le mariage de Thorin. Bilbo venait justement de lui en fournir un et il tenta dans cette voie.

\- Mais, maître Baggins… n'êtes vous pas inquiet ?

\- De quoi ? interrogea Bilbo en haussant les sourcils.

\- Que le prince vous répudie.

Bilbo aurait pu se prendre une claque qu'elle aurait été moins violente que le mot.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il en gardant contenance.

\- Et bien, dans nos traditions un mariage est indéfectible. Or, par la loi, un mariage non consommé peut justifier une dissolution de mariage.

\- Comme un divorce ?

\- J'ignore ce qu'est un divorce.

La perplexité de Veor surprit Bilbo qui pour autant, bon prince, traduisit simplement sa pensée.

\- Une annulation légale.

\- Non, non, répudier est le choix d'un seul époux. Celui du mieux installé.

Bilbo blêmit. Veor perçu son trouble et se jeta dans la brèche que son baratin avait ouvert. Il n'était pas tout à fait honnête. Répudier était un acte d'une extrême violence chez les nains et devait se justifier par des preuves solides. Violences mentales ou physiques, tromperies et bassesses, fautes graves pouvant mettre en danger la vie d'un des époux. Un mariage non consommé pouvait en faire partie mais n'était pas la seul excuse à donner, et de toutes les excuses, c'était de loin la moins valable. Veor jouait avec le feu, il le savait. Peu importe, Bilbo n'avait pas à connaître les détails de la loi. Il avait juste à prendre les informations qu'il lui distillerait.

\- J'ai eu vent d'histoires horribles dans ce genre de cas, dit-il en feintant le dégoût.

\- C'est à dire ? questionna Bilbo d'une petite voix.

\- On dit que le grand-père de notre roi Thror a répudié sa première épouse car elle refusait de lui donner des héritiers. Et par refuser, j'entends qu'elle ne se laissait pas toucher. Le mariage était un mariage arrangé, mais n'ayant jamais été consommé, il a simplement été dissolu. Et la pauvre naine a tout perdu. Son influence, l'estime et la considération de tous, son rang même. On dit qu'elle a été abandonnée dans ses appartements et laissée seule jusqu'à son dépérissement total.

Bilbo était de moins en moins à l'aise. Il buvait les paroles de Veor sans savoir que tout n'était que pure invention, et il comparait de plus en plus sa situation à celle de la prétendue naine.

\- Thorin pourrait me répudier ? demanda-t-il.

\- Si le mariage n'est pas consommé, je suppose que rien ne l'en empêchera, dit Veor en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis certain que cela n'arrivera pas !

Bilbo esquissa un demi-sourire. Lui était tout de même très inquiété. S'il se refusait à Thorin, il pourrait être répudié, et sa situation retournerait à ce qu'elle était à son arrivée, à savoir un enfer. Or, il n'avait pas envie de donner sa virginité pour assurer sa place au sein d'Erebor. Un détail mentionné plus tôt par Veor lui revint alors.

\- Vous avez sous-entendu que… Thorin était un amant brusque?

Veor mordit ses joues pour ne pas sourire. Bilbo mordait à l'hameçon. Il croyait tout ce qu'il lui disait. Fort de ce constat, il hocha la tête.

\- Notre prince est noble de cœur et d'esprit, assura-t-il. Cependant, il est en proie à une pression légitime. Il est l'héritier du trône, ce n'est pas un nain qui peut se permettre un faux pas. J'ai entendu par un de ses anciens amants qu'il pouvait être passionné, autant que violent.

Bilbo déglutit bruyamment. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'il entendait. Il avait fait les frais de la force de Thorin, incapable de se libérer quand le nain le tenait, ou simplement lors de ses entraînements, dans une réplique ou un attaque de la part du prince. Mais il avait aussi senti sa douceur et sa gentillesse, ce qui le troublait donc. Il ignorait qu'à nouveau, Veor inventait tout. Les anciens amants de Thorin le respectaient bien trop pour parler des relations charnelles qu'ils avaient eut avec leur prince.

\- Bien sûr, je ne dis pas cela pour vous inquiéter, mentit Veor. Je me soucie simplement de votre bien-être.

Bilbo se força à sourire.

\- Je suis touché par votre prévenance. Je voudrais vous rassurer néanmoins, je ne suis pas mis en danger dans ma relation avec Thorin

Veor arqua un sourcil. Bilbo avait débité sa phrase en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à cacher des choses.

\- Bilbo.

Il insista sur le prénom qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé jusque là, attrapa le menton du hobbit dans un geste qui le surprit lui, autant qu'il déstabilisa son vis-à-vis, et le força à le regarder. Une boule désagréable se forma dans sa poitrine quand au toucher il trouva que la peau de Bilbo était très douce. Il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et s'avança pour parler sérieusement.

\- Je suis votre ami. J'aimerai être le premier à vous aider si jamais vous aviez besoin d'une oreille à Erebor.

Bilbo força un sourire. Il n'était pas accoutumé au côté tactile des nains. Il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait habitué au contact de Fili et Kili, et celui de Veor était pire, car ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine. Néanmoins, touché que le nain lui porte autant d'intérêt, il hocha la tête.

\- Je m'en remettrais à vous, promit-il.

Veor recula en le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Bilbo attendit qu'il se détourne pour froncer les sourcils. Il était perplexe, et bien qu'enclin à croire ce qu'avait dit le nain à propos de Thorin, il avait des réserves.

* * *

**Thorin change du tout au tout, mais j'adore l'écrire comme ça ! Vous aimez Veor ou pas XD ?**

**Angelyoru : **Haha je suis trop contente que tu ais aimé les bains ! J'ai adoré les écrire XD J'aime trop écrire leurs baisers c'est tjs si intense huhu j'espère que ceux de ce chapitre t'ont autant plu :3 *clin d'œil*

**Athena King : **Awh oui le Fluff c'est la vie . Alors pour l'Anneau haha je me suis empêtrée dans une galère, mais je vais m'en sortir. En vrai, ça aurait été plus simple que ce ne soit qu'un simple anneau magique, mais non, c'est bien l'Anneau Unique désolée :/ :') T'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer je te le promet !

**Valkyrie du Nord :** Non non il en reste bien plus, nous sommes au chapitre 9 et je pense aller jusqu'à 17 ou 18 chapitres, peut-être même 19 ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes cette histoire, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant !

**Yuugure : **Merci ! Je fais de mon mieux pour conserver la qualité ! :3

**Merci pour vos reviews ! A très vite pour la suite *cœur sur vous***


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 **

Bilbo lissa maladroitement sa tunique. Il inspira un grand coup et frappa quelques coups à la porte du bureau. Il vit Thorin relever la tête et son expression passa d'un profond sérieux à un réel plaisir quand il reconnut le hobbit. Cela arracha un gémissement intérieur à Bilbo qui était terriblement flatté et gêné de provoquer l'étincelle de bonne humeur dans le regard de Thorin.

\- Bilbo, entrez, invita le prince. Que faites vous là ?

\- Je vous attendais pour notre leçon, indiqua le hobbit en désignant l'épée qu'il avait dans les mains. Comme vous ne veniez pas, messire Dwalin m'a indiqué le chemin pour venir vous chercher.

\- Je suis désolée, une affaire a retenue mon attention plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait dû.

\- Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, ricana Bilbo.

Il se délesta de son arme sur la table et s'arrêta pour examiner le bureau de Thorin. La pièce était ovale, haute de plafond. Un pan de mur était recouvert d'une bibliothèque en enfilade qui vomissait livres et parchemins. Plusieurs oculus perçaient la roche au plus haut de la pièce, infiltrant la lumière et la fraîcheur extérieure dans le bureau. Les meubles en bois étaient rustiques, mais à bien y regarder, on décelait une esthétique toute naine dans le choix des décors gravés. La table sur laquelle Bilbo avait laissé son épée était bien petite en comparaison du large bureau de travail de Thorin.

Ce dernier se débarrassa d'un dossier en le fermant rapidement avec un lien en cuir et le déposa sur la pile qui devait partir le soir même. Il marqua une pause et se leva pour faire face à Bilbo. Il sourit en notant que le hobbit reluquait la bibliothèque avec intérêt.

\- Vous pouvez jeter un œil si le cœur vous en dit, proposa-t-il. Ces ouvrages forment une partie de ma collection personnelle.

Bilbo sourit largement.

\- Vous possédez autant de livres ?

Sa candeur arracha un sourire amusée à Thorin. Il délaissa un instant son travail pour présenter sa collection. Il tira un livre au hasard et le tendit à Bilbo.

\- J'ai eu le temps de la constituer…

\- Plus une seule remarque sur mon âge, siffla aussitôt Bilbo.

Thorin croisa les bras, fit la moue en signe de reddition et s'autorisa un sourire qui ravit le cœur de Bilbo.

\- A Baggend je pensais avoir une belle bibliothèque mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de la vôtre, marmonna le hobbit.

Il caressa la couverture de l'ouvrage du bout des doigts.

\- Si vous souhaitez en prendre pour votre temps libre, n'hésitez pas, proposa Thorin.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

Thorin hocha la tête puis retourna à son bureau pour terminer son travail. Du coin de l'œil il resta attentif aux mouvements de Bilbo et aux choix des livres qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, un nain se présenta à la porte pour venir récupérer les documents prêts à passer dans d'autres mains. Thorin termina de signer un registre, et indiqua la lourde pile au serviteur. Le nain s'en saisit avec habilité. Thorin le raccompagna à la porte, lui donna quelques indications supplémentaires, puis ferma derrière lui. Il se tourna vers Bilbo qui était toujours plongé dans sa sélection. Il avait sous le bras deux livres et lisait l'avant propos d'un autre qu'il avait calé contre son torse pour le tenir ouvert.

Thorin s'approcha en silence pour venir le délester des deux livres. Bilbo sursauta en le sentant prendre les ouvrages.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur, se plaignit-il.

\- Je ne me savais pas si terrifiant, plaisanta Thorin.

\- Vous m'avez comprit.

Thorin déposa les livres près de l'épée de Bilbo.

\- Je peux vraiment vous les emprunter ? s'étonna ce dernier en déposant le troisième sur la pile nouvellement formée.

\- Je ne vous aurais pas laisser les choisir si c'était pour vous les refuser.

\- Oh. Oui certes…

Bilbo se tourna soudain vers lui les poings serrés.

\- Avez-vous entendu les rumeurs ?

Thorin haussa un sourcil interdit.

\- A propos de nous, précisa Bilbo.

\- Je ne crois pas, desquelles parlez vous ?

\- Desquelles ? Parce que vous en avez plusieurs en tête ?

\- Possiblement.

Bilbo grimaça, horrifié. Les nains étaient donc pires mégères que les hobbits ? C'était en un sens assez impressionnant.

\- Les rumeurs concernant… ce matin, précisa-t-il donc.

Thorin haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête l'air d'insister sur le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas. Bilbo se raidit.

\- Faites un effort, celles qui disent que notre mariage a été consommé !

\- Ha celles-là. Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Frérin a été assez entêté ce matin à ce propos.

Bilbo ouvrit vaguement la bouche, stupéfié par la nonchalance de Thorin.

\- Avez-vous démenti ?

\- Cela ne le regardait pas.

\- Mais, il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Nous sommes mariés, personne n'a à savoir si oui ou non je vous prend.

Thorin n'avait simplement aucune envie que sa vie privée, et intime, soit le sujet des commérages, surtout connaissant son frère. Bilbo était soufflé et affreusement gêné.

\- Par ailleurs, je pense qu'il est préférable qu'on vous pense mien, pleinement, ajouta Thorin.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Déjà, parce que c'est fondamentalement le cas, peut-être pas encore pleinement mais nous sommes mariés. Ensuite, pour éviter des comportements déplacés.

Thorin pensait notamment à la désinvolture de Fili la veille. Quand Bilbo avait mentionné que son neveu avait touché ses fesses, Thorin avait adressé à ce dernier un regard assez intense pour refroidir le blond. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'être ami avec Bilbo, ni de plaisanter et s'amuser avec lui, mais il était hors de question que qui que ce soit dépasse certaines limites. Alors Thorin avait bien fait sentir à Fili que les fesses de Bilbo en étaient une justement.

Bilbo rit faussement et posa un poing sur sa hanche. Il avait relevé le ''pas encore pleinement''.

\- Thorin, le seul comportement déplacé que j'ai à craindre vient de vous, précisa-t-il à des lumières de repenser à Fili ou Kili.

\- De moi ?

\- Vous êtes celui qui m'embrasse quand ça lui chante !

Thorin eut une moue entre l'amusement et l'acceptation. Il attrapa soudain Bilbo par la taille et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Prit de court, le seul réflexe du hobbit fut de s'accrocher au col du nain. Mais aussitôt, Thorin mit fin au baiser.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! s'exclama Bilbo en piquant un fard, toujours collé au prince.

\- Parce que je le voulais, se moqua Thorin. Vous l'avez dit vous même.

\- V-vous êtes impossible ! Je ne le disais pas pour vous inviter !

\- Pourtant vous avez été très réceptif.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serais pas, ce n'est pas désagréable.

Il s'écarta vivement de Thorin en remarquant la lueur allumée au fond de son œil.

\- Je ne disais pas ça pour vous inviter à nouveau !

\- Alors soyez clair dans les signaux que vous m'adressez, ricana le prince.

Bilbo se détourna plus pour cacher son embarras que pour bouder Thorin. Il marcha jusqu'au bureau de ce dernier et le contourna pour se donner de la place, histoire d'éviter tout nouveau dérapage.

\- Vous savez, c'est très embêtant votre comportement.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna Thorin.

Il s'avança pour faire face à Bilbo par l'autre bord du bureau. Même séparé par le meuble, Bilbo se sentait à sa merci.

\- Vous… ce matin vous étiez distant… enfin non, vous étiez courtois, et vous voilà empressé.

\- Je m'excuse, sourit Thorin. J'admets avoir été joueur.

\- Joueur, répéta Bilbo.

Les paroles de Veor à propos du caractère du prince lui revinrent insidieusement en tête. Il eut soudain très peur. Était-il une distraction pour Thorin ? Un amant potentiel, un jouet sur un plateau d'argent dû à sa position et au mariage ? Thorin nota son trouble et contourna le bureau.

\- Bilbo, je suis vraiment désolé si mon comportement vous a froissé, dit-il sincèrement.

Il portait sur le visage une réelle inquiétude qui apaisa quelque peu Bilbo.

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- Je ne vous toucherais plus, promit Thorin en sachant combien il lui serait difficile d'honorer cette promesse.

Bilbo le sonda puis, d'une petite voix demanda.

\- Vous me donneriez votre parole ?

Thorin hocha gravement la tête.

\- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je vous jure de ne plus jamais vous imposer un comportement que vous ne supporteriez pas.

\- C'est que…

Thorin attendit la réponse de Bilbo qui ne vint pas.

\- Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire, insista Thorin.

Bilbo l'observait de ses grands yeux si plein d'innocence. Il était si pure et si tentateur, il ignorait tout de son propre charme, et surtout, il ignorait combien Thorin souffrirait de donner sa parole. Mais il se tiendrait à sa promesse, parce qu'il tenait trop au hobbit à présent pour le blesser d'une quelconque manière.

Timidement, Bilbo posa sa main sur celle de Thorin.

\- Je ne déteste pas quand vous me touchez, murmura-t-il sans oser le regarder.

Thorin marqua un temps pour bien digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Bilbo, vous ne pouvez pas me dire ça, souffla-t-il.

Il contrôlait à peine sa féroce envie d'embrasser le hobbit, alors si ce dernier lâchait de telles phrases, il ne répondait plus de rien.

\- Je le pense, jura fermement Bilbo.

Il se détestait car il reconnaissait apprécier le contact de Thorin. Il ne voulait pas être un jouet, mais pire que tout, il avait peur d'être repoussé dans sa solitude. Il savait Thorin loyal et sincère. Il avait peur bien sûr, peur de se donner, peur de s'engager sur une voie dont il ignorait tout, et surtout peur d'être blessé. Mais l'insistance de Thorin à lui promettre de ne pas le toucher s'il ne le voulait pas l'avait conforté dans l'idée que le prince était bon et que jamais il ne le forcerait.

\- Je ne déteste pas quand vous m'embrassez, ajouta-t-il, si bas que Thorin faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Un instant passa, durant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea.

\- Bilbo, c'est votre dernière chance, articula Thorin.

Bilbo osa croiser son regard, emplit d'appréhension. Ils n'eurent qu'à peine échangé un coup d'œil. Thorin fondit sur les lèvres de Bilbo qui s'agrippa aussitôt à son cou en retour. Leurs lèvres se chevauchaient autant qu'elles se harponnaient. Thorin attrapa les cuisses de Bilbo et le souleva pour l'asseoir sur le bureau. Il glissa ensuite ses mains des cuisses sous la tunique du hobbit pour venir tirer sur la chemise qui l'empêchait d'atteindre la peau.

Bilbo se laissa faire, sans oser retourner les caresses au prince. Il ne savait pas faire, il ne savait pas comment agir. Il se contentait de répondre au mieux au baiser passionné qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Thorin parvint finalement à aplatir ses mains, une sur le flanc, l'autre sur le ventre de Bilbo ce qui arracha un hoquet surprit au hobbit. Il ne le repoussa pas pour autant. Thorin délaissa la bouche de Bilbo pour embrasser sa joue, sa mâchoire et enfin s'acharner sur la ligne de son cou, qu'il marqua de petits coups de dents possessifs. Il tira dès lors des gémissements réprimés de Bilbo qui réveillèrent particulièrement son entre-jambe. Une de ses mains, qui jusque là dessinait des cercles sur la peau de pêche, cessa son activité et vint relever les tissus qui couvraient Bilbo.

D'un coup d'œil, il s'assura que le hobbit était toujours consentant. L'expression de gêne mêlée au plaisir sur le visage de Bilbo aurait pu le foudroyer sur place. Vivement, mais délicatement, il l'allongea sur le bureau, dans les papiers, la tête au milieu des documents, et s'attaqua à son torse qu'il parsema de baisers. Chacun de ses coups de langues extorquaient des soupirs alanguit à son amant. Bilbo se cambrait malgré lui sous les attaques de Thorin et ne pouvait rien faire sinon recevoir en tremblant le délice de ces attentions. Thorin frôla d'un caresse aérienne l'érection de Bilbo.

Le hobbit rejeta sa tête en arrière en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son gémissement.

Thorin le tira d'un coup sec par les hanches pour venir récupérer sa bouche et surtout, caler leurs érections et appliquer un va et vient de ses reins. Le tissus le serrait affreusement, il aurait voulu s'en débarrasser mais refusait d'être trop brusque. Les réactions de Bilbo était bien assez exacerbées pour lui indiquer qu'il n'avait jamais été touché ainsi auparavant. Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux à l'idée d'être le premier à conquérir ce corps et cette vaillante âme.

Bilbo était perdu dans un tourbillons de sensations nouvelles. Ne dramatisons pas, il n'était pas ingénu. Il savait bien comment contenter son corps. Qu'une autre personne le fasse en revanche, c'était tout à fait subjuguant. Thorin le touchait avec précision et fermeté. Il semblait savoir où insister pour lui créer des vagues de chaleur dans le corps de Bilbo. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à frotter leurs érections, il s'appliquait à tenir un rythme tout en embrassant avidement ses lèvres. À continuer ainsi, le pauvre hobbit n'allait simplement plus pouvoir respirer. Dans un demi-regret, il jeta sa tête sur le côté pour reprendre son souffle. Thorin ne s'en formalisa pas et se rabattit sur son oreille qu'il mordilla. Bilbo n'aurait jamais, mais alors jamais, imaginé que ce contact puisse lui faire quoique ce soit. Il ne savait pas si c'était les lèvres, le souffle de Thorin, où le fait que le prince s'acharne sur la pointe, mais en tout cas, il fut si sensible à l'attention qu'il poussa un petit cri de plaisir en agrippant les manches de Thorin.

Ce dernier raffermit sa prise, embrasé par la luxure dans la voix de Bilbo.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous laissez aller de cette façon, susurra-t-il en s'appliquant à refaire crier Bilbo.

\- V-vous ne- me donnez pas beaucoup d'autres han- alternatives, siffla Bilbo.

Thorin sourit contre sa peau. Il s'allongea presque sur lui et perdit son nez dans ses cheveux. Il inspira profondément, laissant l'odeur du semi-homme l'imprégner et l'exciter de plus belle.

\- Si vous ne me repoussez pas maintenant, je ne garantis pas de ce qui arrivera ensuite, dit-il cependant pour s'assurer une dernière fois du consentement de Bilbo.

Il le sentit se tendre imperceptiblement. Il se redressa, s'assura un appui en posant ses mains de part et d'autre des flancs de Bilbo et fixa son visage. La vision était érotique à elle seule. Bilbo le visage rouge, pantelant, à moitié dévêtu, le sexe tendu contre la toile de son pantalon, tremblant de désir.

\- Je vous jure que si vous me laissez comme ça, ce sont des rumeurs sur votre meurtre qui vont courir, lâcha Bilbo en cachant son visage sous ses mains.

Thorin eut un rire qui le fit frémir. Tendrement, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bilbo. Il posa l'autre sur la boucle de son pantalon.

\- Vous êtes bien téméraire pour oser menacer votre prince, dit-il joueur.

\- Vous êtes bien téméraire pour oser faire attendre un hobbit, répliqua Bilbo sur le même ton.

\- Je risque gros ?

\- Cela dépend.

\- De quoi ?

\- De la qualité de ce que vous me donnerez.

Bilbo n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis en répondant. Ça lui avait simplement semblé être une bonne répartie. Sauf que, quand Thorin empoigna son sexe à travers son pantalon, il regretta amèrement son audacieuse verve. Il s'arque-bouta sous le regard fasciné de Thorin.

\- Thori- !

Il ne parvint même pas à prononcer son nom tant il était pressé par différentes émotions et sensations contraires. Thorin voulut l'embrasser mais il lui refusa l'accès à ses lèvres en pivotant involontairement la tête. Le prince se contenta de marquer à nouveau son cou tout en massant son érection. Il aurait tout le temps de s'occuper de la sienne. Pour le moment, il voulait se repaître des gémissements du hobbit, lui en arracher le plus possible, jusqu'à entendre à nouveau ses petits cris.

Bilbo ferma ses mains sur la nuque de Thorin. Il avait besoin d'un maintient, de se retenir à quelque chose pour ne pas perdre pied. Il ouvrit vaguement les yeux lorsqu'un nouveau frisson le traversa délicieusement. Son regard vacilla entre les rouleaux de parchemins et les livres sans en voir aucun tant il était consumé par le plaisir que lui donnait la main de Thorin. Il mit plusieurs secondes pour reconnaître son écriture sur un parchemin plié en deux qui traînait derrière un dossier. D'une main tremblante de désir, à mille lieux de réaliser ce qu'il voyait, il prit la lettre pour Rosie-Posie. Il lui fallu encore quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il avait dans la main.

Une vague de contrariété remonta dans sa gorge et soudain, il fut profondément fâché contre Thorin. Il lui avait confié cette missive depuis des semaines !

\- Tho-rin, implora-t-il en poussant contre les épaules du nain.

Ce dernier se redressa et de sa main libre prit l'une de celle de Bilbo pour l'embrasser. Le hobbit le repoussa de plus belle en lui fichant la lettre sous le nez.

\- Vous m'aviez promis ! grinça-t-il.

Thorin se figea, stupéfait. Bilbo en profita pour se soustraire à son touché -aussi agréable soit-il- et rabattit ses vêtements pour se couvrir.

\- Vous n'avez jamais envoyé ma lettre à Rosie-Posie, insista Bilbo.

\- Je-, Bilbo maintenant ? questionna Thorin sidéré.

Bilbo le poussa du pied et se tortilla pour descendre du bureau, furieux.

\- Oui maintenant ! Vous m'avez mentit !

Thorin arracha la lettre des mains de Bilbo, agacé que le hobbit interrompe la situation pour ça, puis se rappela à qui était destiné les pensées de l'ambassadeur dans cette missive.

\- Je ne vous ai pas mentit, assura-t-il. J'ai été occupé et je n'ai pas prit le temps de-

\- Pas prit le temps ?! Vous vous moquez de moi ?!

\- Vous semblez oublier que je suis prince et que j'ai des responsabilités.

\- Je ne l'oublie pas non, mais je vous pensais assez noble pour-

Ce fut au tour de Thorin de couper Bilbo.

\- Assez noble ? En quoi oublier une misérable lettre parce que je suis prit par les devoirs que je dois à ma cité fait-il de moi un nain moins noble ?

Bilbo réprima son envie de pousser Thorin. De toute façon, pas sûr que même en y mettant toutes ses forces il parvienne à faire le bouger.

\- Une misérable lettre, répéta-t-il difficilement. C'est ainsi que vous considérez mon courrier ?

Thorin se pinça l'arête du nez. Il était agacé par la situation.

\- Bilbo je pense que vous vous méprenez…

\- Je pense aussi, grogna le hobbit. J'ai cru que vous vous souciez de moi mais de toute évidence j'avais tord. Je ne suis pour vous qu'un hobbit, qu'un jouet.

Il avait craché ses mots en se rappelant ceux de Veor. Il se sentait trahis, mit en difficulté. Thorin était un prince, et lui, petit hobbit, s'en était entiché sans s'en rendre compte. Le constat était amère et la peur d'autant plus exacerbée à l'idée que Thorin puisse se jouer de lui. Il préférait encore être répudié et en subir les désagréments plutôt que d'être humilié si jamais ses sentiments ne lui étaient en fait pas retourné. Mais en aucun cas il n'accepterait d'être touché pour le seul passe-temps de Thorin.

Ce dernier le dévisageait avec humeur.

\- Un jouet ? J'ignore comment vous vous êtes mis cette idée en tête mais je ne joue pas avec vous, gronda-t-il.

\- Alors que faites-vous ?!

Si Thorin avait répondu là, sincèrement, qu'il aimait Bilbo, sans doute la dispute aurait-elle été enrayée, qu'ils auraient parlé et que toute la méprise qui se développait entre eux aurait pu s'envoler. Mais Thorin resta borné, silencieux. Il se ferma et fronça les sourcils, confirmant sans le savoir à Bilbo la fausse idée qu'il ne faisait que passer le temps.

\- Vous me courtisez sans prendre en compte mes sentiments, s'arracha Bilbo.

La colère aveuglait sa raison.

\- Vos sentiments ? ricana Thorin mauvais. Ceux que vous épandez dans cette lettre ?

Il jeta la missive sur le bureau.

\- Vous dites que je ne prend pas en compte vos sentiments mais qu'en est-il des miens ? continua-t-il. Vous en aimez une autre et pourtant, vous répondez à mes avances et de façon plus qu'ouverte.

Bilbo rougit violemment. De honte. Il ne pouvait pas contre-dire Thorin sans prendre le risque de s'exposer. Il s'enfuit hors du bureau à pas pressé. Thorin ne le retint pas. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et se passa les mains sur le visage, dépité. La situation avait dérapé si vite.

X

Veor n'avait pas de doute que quelque chose s'était passé entre Bilbo et Thorin depuis leur discussion de la veille. Le prince avait été irritable avec tous les nains à l'entraînement d'après Rorin, et n'avait pas ménagé ses neveux. Bilbo quant à lui était maussade, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait à peine esquissé un sourire, lui qui d'ordinaire était prompt à en accorder.

\- Bilbo, ce n'est pas la bonne étagère.

Veor prit le livre que Bilbo venait de ranger et le décala d'un étage. Le hobbit ne réagit pas. Il semblait absent.

\- Bilbo, insista Veor. Quelque chose vous tracasse.

Bilbo sursauta.

\- Pardon, je- que disiez-vous ?

\- Je disais mon ami, que vous étiez préoccupé. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que c'est à cause de Thorin.

Bilbo soupira.

\- J'ai été idiot.

Veor posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Vous n'êtes pas idiot, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez l'être.

\- Je pourrais vous surprendre, s'amusa faussement le hobbit en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

\- Alors je vous écoute.

Bilbo hésita, puis, plaçant toute sa confiance en Veor, il se lança.

\- J'ai confronté Thorin à propos des rumeurs dont nous avons parlé hier. Il n'a pas semblé inquiété par elles.

\- C'est tout à son honneur, assura Veor. Notre prince n'est pas nain à se laisser influencer.

\- Mais après, poursuivit Bilbo. Il a été grossier, et je me suis mis en tête qu'il jouait avec moi, or plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que j'ai mal interprété les choses.

\- Je ne vous suis pas vraiment.

Bilbo grimaça. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter le rapprochement qu'il avait partagé avec Thorin. Veor de son côté avait envie -besoin- d'en rajouter une couche sur la réputation de Thorin.

\- Mais je peux vous dire ceci, continua Veor. Thorin est un joueur.

Bilbo sursauta.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je vous ai dit hier que je connaissais certains de ses anciens amants ? Et bien ils m'ont confié des.. épisodes de leurs interactions avec le prince.

Bilbo blêmit. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait surtout pas savoir. Veor en revanche était très imaginatif quand il s'agissait de nuire à son prince.

\- Je préférerais qu'il en soit autrement, mais ce serait vous mentir, et les amis ne se mentent pas. Notre prince n'est pas nain à s'engager.

Bilbo serra les dents si fort que sa mâchoire devint douloureuse.

\- Votre engagement, insista Veor, est un mariage arrangé, forcé. Il n'aura, je le crains, pas d'autre intérêt que respecter ses devoirs.

Les mots de Thorin à propos de ses responsabilités de prince revinrent à Bilbo. Un doute affreux le saisissait. Depuis leur altercation de la veille, il avait eut le temps de réfléchir et de se dire qu'il avait été trop hâtif dans ses conclusions. Veor discerna ses hésitations et enfonça le clou.

\- Pour tout l'honneur et le respect qu'il m'inspire, je ne devrais pas parler ainsi, dit-il en baissant le ton.

\- Ne le dites pas alors, coupa Bilbo qui refusait d'en écouter d'avantage.

Veor se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas insister. Il se contenta de s'excuser à demi-mot puis observa avec attention le hobbit. Ils reprirent le travail en silence.

X

Bilbo dévala les escaliers d'un bon pas et pivota pour prendre un couloir qui le mena dans un des grands halls. Il avait aperçut Bofur depuis un balcon haut et avait eut très envie de rejoindre son ami avant de retourner à ses appartements. Le hall était rempli de nains qui terminaient leurs journées de travail et se préparaient soit à rentrer, soit à s'engager dans une soirée festive.

Au milieu de l'effervescence, Bilbo se sentait bien petit et bien misérable. Il n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et piétina depuis sa position en se dévissant le cou pour chercher Bofur. Coup de chance, ce fut le nain qui le trouva.

\- Vous cherchez quelqu'un Bilbo ? demanda-t-il en arrivant par sa droite.

\- Oui, vous, sourit Bilbo en faisant volte-face.

Bofur ouvrit les bras et se désigna avec un salut.

\- Pourquoi me cherchiez vous ?

\- Dois-je avoir une raison pour vouloir voir mon ami ?

La réponse arracha un sourire candide à Bofur. Ils se rapprochèrent et échangèrent nouvelles et bavardages divers.

\- Et qu'en est-il de votre naine ? finit par demander Bilbo.

Bofur haussa tristement les épaules.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit peine perdue. Moradrina est courtisée par un autre et j'ai peur de n'avoir rien à offrir qui puisse concurrencer son prétendant.

\- Ne dites pas cela, je suis certain que c'est faux. Il faudrait vraiment être difficile pour vous repousser.

\- C'est gentil à vous d'essayer de me réconforter, mais je vous promet qu'il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même d'avoir été trop tardif.

\- J'aimerai tout de même qu'il en soit autrement, vous méritez d'être heureux, souffla Bilbo.

Bofur le gratifia d'un sourire.

\- Tout comme vous. Et à ce propos, vous me paraissez bien maussade.

Bilbo haussa les épaules.

\- Est-ce à propos de Thorin ?

Bofur sut qu'il avait visé juste. Bilbo s'était légèrement ratatiné sur lui-même et son visage s'était déformé dans une moue embêtée.

\- Racontez-moi, invita le nain.

Bilbo poussa un long soupir. Maussade, il révéla d'abord comment la relation avec Thorin avait prit un autre tournant depuis Azog, puis il parla des rumeurs, de ce que Veor avait dit -sans mentionner son ami-, et enfin raconta l'épisode de la veille. À Bofur il ne cacha pas son rapprochement physique avec Thorin, il savait le nain assez discret pour le garder pour lui.

\- Et me voilà bien embarrassé à présent, conclut-il quand il eut fini de tout dire.

Bofur croisa les bras sur son torse dans une pose d'intense réflexion. Bilbo le fixa avec appréhension.

\- Me permettez-vous de vous parler franchement ? finit par demander Bofur.

Bilbo l'enjoignit à le faire en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

\- Je connais de Thorin depuis des années maintenant. Nous étions déjà camarades avant les guerres de Khazad-Dùm. Je peux vous assurer que nul autre nain n'est plus honnête, loyal, dévoué et bon que lui. Il faut cependant bien comprendre une chose à son propos, une chose qui, je pense vous échappe un peu.

\- Laquelle ? voulut savoir Bilbo.

\- Thorin est un prince.

\- Je ne suis pas étranger à cette information.

\- Non bien sûr que non, sauf que nous savons tous les deux que là d'où vous venez, les princes et les rois n'existent pas. Vous connaissez le concept mais vous ignorez ce que cela implique à la longue.

Bilbo hocha la tête comme Bofur visait un fait auquel il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis jusque là.

\- Ce que j'essaie de pointer, insista le nain, c'est que vous n'avez pas forcément conscience de la pression que subit Thorin, et pourtant il est si attentionné à votre sujet. Le temps qu'il vous accorde pour vos entraînements, les présents qu'il vous offre… tenez prenez votre côte de mitrhil ! Vous m'avez dit que Dwalin avait été choqué de vous la voir porter à un de vos entraînements ?

\- Oui, Thorin avait insisté, vu que messire Dwalin voulait aussi s'entraîner avec nous.

\- Savez-vous quelle valeur a cette côte ?

Bilbo secoua la tête.

\- Si je devais la comparer à une pierre, je dirais que juste après l'Arkenstone, c'est sûrement le joyaux le plus précieux au cœur de cette montagne.

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous me faites marcher.

\- Pas du tout !

\- Thorin ne m'aurait pas donné un bien si…

\- Il vous donnerait bien plus s'il le pouvait, coupa Bofur catégorique. Vous valez plus à ses yeux que tout l'or d'Erebor.

Bilbo piqua un fard. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cela ne pouvait être vrai.

\- Je ne suis qu'un hobbit, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Mahal m'est témoin que vous êtes plus borné que Thorin, s'esclaffa Bofur. Vous êtes son époux et, je ne devrais sûrement pas être celui qui le dit, mais il nourrit pour vous une affection toute particulière dont il ne se cache pas. Je déduis d'ailleurs que vous la lui retournez…

Il adressa un regard éloquent à Bilbo. Ce dernier rougit de plus belle et hocha faiblement la tête. Il se sentait si bête. Il réalisait qu'en effet, il avait beaucoup de chance qu'un nain comme Thorin lui accorde ses avances et soit si poli -malgré leur début difficile. Il avait réagit de façon disproportionné pour cette histoire de lettre et s'en voulait d'avoir possiblement insulté Thorin par son comportement.

\- Il est peu de prince si courtois et droit, ajouta Bofur.

\- C'est ce que je réalise, souffla Bilbo.  
Bofur lui offrit une tape amicale. Il poursuivit son exposé sur Thorin, à expliquer au hobbit combien Thorin était une personne malmenée par son rang mais qui s'en tirait merveilleusement bien. Il glissa subtilement plusieurs fois combien Bilbo était une bouffée d'oxygène pour son prince et surtout, combien les deux avaient de la chance de se plaire dans ce mariage arrangé.

À l'autre bout du hall, Frérin précéda Thorin et le pressa. Ils devaient rejoindre leur père pour une histoire d'inventaire, et ils n'étaient pas en avance. Thorin grommelait après l'enthousiasme de son petit frère quand il remarqua Bilbo et Bofur dans la foule. C'était improbable, dû à un timing inattendu, mais bienheureux.

Depuis la veille Thorin avait beaucoup réfléchit. Il avait trouvé la réaction de Bilbo exagérée, mais en un sens justifié. Le hobbit craignait sûrement d'être à nouveau isolé. Constater que Thorin n'avait pas envoyé cette fichue lettre en Comté avait dû le renvoyer à son inexorable isolation au cœur d'un royaume nain et cela l'avait effrayé. Il faillit pivoter pour le rejoindre et s'excuser mais il s'arrêta net en voyant Bofur attirer Bilbo dans une embrassade chaleureuse qui arracha un rire clair au hobbit.

Une puissante frustration mêlée à de la jalousie s'ancra dans sa poitrine. Bilbo ne lui avait jamais sourit ainsi. Il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à rire simplement en sa présence. Fâché par ses propres sentiments, il accéléra le pas pour suivre son frère et s'éloigna de Bilbo sans se faire remarquer.

X

Bilbo avait décidé de s'excuser. Il irait aussitôt qu'il aurait terminé de classer les derniers dossiers qui traînait au sol. Grâce à Bofur il avait eut tout le temps de réfléchir à son comportement et à celui de Thorin et en était arrivé à la conclusion que leur dispute aurait pu être évitée si seulement il avait mit ses craintes de côté.

\- Maître Baggins, que faire de cette pile ?

Il tourna la tête vers Veor qui désignait un tas contre un pilier.

\- Nous nous en occuperons plus tard, répondit Bilbo.

\- Vous semblez plus heureux qu'hier, nota Veor.

Bilbo haussa les épaules.

\- Thorin ?

Bilbo ne répondit pas. Veor était très curieux et parfois, c'était déstabilisant pour Bilbo qui avait l'habitude de ne pas s'épandre sur sa vie privée. Néanmoins, il accorda un signe de tête positif.

\- Je dois m'inquiéter ?

\- Pas du tout, assura Bilbo. Les disputes sont courantes dans les couples non ?

\- Cela m'embêterait quelles le soient trop pour vous. Thorin n'est pas réputé pour sa réserve.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils. Il se faisait la réflexion que Veor tendait souvent à discréditer Thorin sous couvert de le défendre.

\- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, dit-il pour couper court. Je vous assure que tout va très bien.

\- Néanmoins...-

\- Le reste ne vous regarde pas, coupa Bilbo un peu trop sèchement, agacé par l'insistance de Veor.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas me montrer désagréable. Je tiens juste à vous Bilbo.

Le hobbit força un sourire pour le remercier.

\- Je suis touché par votre sollicitude.

Un blanc studieux suivit, puis Veor, trop curieux relança la conversation.

\- Avez-vous plu clarifier la question des rumeurs avec lui ?

Bilbo posa les papiers qu'il avait dans les mains avec humeur mais contrôla sa réaction pour ne pas paraître impoli.

\- Non, l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée.

\- Je pensais que vous aviez reparlé.

\- Pas encore.

\- Qu'allez-vous lui dire ?

\- Je vous trouve bien curieux.

\- Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. La réputation de Thorin n'est plus à faire.

\- En effet, et de ce que j'en ai entendu, elle est très positive. J'ignore d'où vous tirez vos rumeurs mais je puis assurer qu'elles sont fausses. Votre prince est une bonne personne.

Veor tiqua. Il vit dans la gestuelle de Bilbo qu'il perdait sa confiance et possiblement sa confidence. Pressé par un désir soudain de retenir le hobbit, il se leva et marcha droit sur lui.

\- Je ne vous ai pas mentit, jura-t-il. Thorin n'est pas un nain d'honneur. Il vous fera du mal.

Bilbo leva un regard furieux sur lui.

\- Vous êtes bien acerbe envers lui.

\- A raison, croyez-moi.

\- J'ignore ce que Thorin a pu vous faire, mais à présent je vous demanderais de ne plus m'interroger à son sujet ni me parlez de lui. L'opinion que j'ai de lui doit être bien meilleure que la vôtre et il serait futile d'essayer de se convaincre.

Veor fut prit d'un frisson désagréable. Il perdait totalement le contrôle.

\- Bilbo, tenta-t-il.

\- Non, c'est assez, claqua le hobbit. Je ne veux plus parler de cela. Concentrons-nous je vous prie, nous avons encore du travail.

Il se leva et tourna le dos à Veor. Ce geste vrilla le cerveau du nain. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa un énorme manuscrit qui traînait à portée de main, et l'asséna sur la tête de Bilbo. Le hobbit tomba sans un cri. Il cogna rudement le bord de la table avant de s'étaler face contre terre. Le pendentif de Rosie-Posie se décrocha de sa nuque et glissa sur la pierre.

Veor tremblait de rage. Il laissa le manuscrit lui échapper et tomba à genoux près du corps immobile. Il souleva Bilbo pour constater qu'il avait perdu connaissance. La blessure à sa tête causée par Azog s'était rouverte et un filet de sang gouttait.

\- Mahal, qu'ai-je fais ? murmura-t-il horrifié.

Pressé par la panique, il perdit les pédales et porta Bilbo hors de la bibliothèque.

* * *

**J'ai jamais dis que tout irait bien dans cette histoire. Me regardez pas comme ça.**

**justelaura : **Hello ! Tes retards sont mes retards, pas d'offense ;) désastre ambulant c'est exagéré. Si tu es un désastre je suis une catastrophe. Les cookies sont à la base de n'importe quelle éducation. Je prend note.

Dans ma façon d'écrire je le tasse mais au fond, pour moi c'est surtout Fili le fourbe, et Kili est un dommage collatéral ou un complice involontaire XD quoique, il a sa part de fourberie c'est certain.

En vrai, ton idée que Veor apprenne l'existence de Rosie-Posie m'a beaucoup plu ! J'ai malheureusement changé la direction de l'histoire et ça sera donc improbable, mais si j'avais gardé mon projet initial, c'est certain ça aurait fait un plot-twist du feu de dieu !

C'est vrai que Bilbo et l'alcool ça ne fait pas bon ménage au final :') pauvre hobbit, petite boule de nerf. Thorin me dit qu'il regrette mais qu'il va prendre bien soin de Bilbo à partir de maintenant ! C'est un gentledwarf ;)

Je comprend que Veor te ressorte par les yeux. C'est le but de ce perso après tout :') même moi il me dégoûte. Les passages à écrire avec lui étaient particulièrement ardu de fait. Bilbo n'est pas du genre à se prostituer pour maintenir sa place, du moins ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois son caractère, mais ses doutes pourraient mener à d'autres problèmes (ce chapitre en a soulevé un ou deux). Sans te spoiler, je peux te promettre qu'en son temps, Veor va voir le retour de bâton (enfin non, il le verra pas, mais il va se le prendre).

**Ignis08 : **Thorin c'est le gentledwarf parmi les gentledwarf ! C'est un nain d'honneur et attentionné. Veor n'est pas très complexe comme perso, je pense qu'on sait où ça va mener son histoire :') Merci pour ton enthousiasme !

**Angelyoru : **Bilbo entreprenant c'est le mieux ! J'adore écrire l'inverse aussi (Thorin entreprenant et Bilbo un peu hésitant), mais c'est plus drôle dans ce sens, surtout que malgré tout Thorin reste droit. Merci beaucoup !

**Yuugure : **Haha, à l'origine Veor ne devait même pas croiser une seule fois Bilbo, je sais pas comment j'ai fini avec ce scénario XD Et ça pour être vicieux, c'est clair qu'il l'est. Il est affreux, et même pour moi c'est terrible à écrire.. Merci pour ton retour !

**Invité : **Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies mon histoire ! Et merci pour les encouragements, je ferai de mon mieux jusqu'au bout !

**Je vous fais pas l'affront de faire une pause maintenant dans l'histoire, mais les prochains chapitres seront plus espacés en terme de poste -mon planning des trois prochaines semaines est un peu lourd au travail. Le 11 arrive en début de semaine prochaine néanmoins !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Note 1 : Je déteste ce chapitre. C'est sûrement celui que j'ai pris le moins de plaisir à écrire et je pense que ça se ressent dans le résultat. **

**Note 2 : Bonne Lecture :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Bilbo reprit connaissance dans le noir. À la vérité, l'obscurité n'était pas complète. Des reflets d'or tapissaient les murs. La lueur d'une bougie vacillait contre la pierre.

Bilbo se redressa en gémissant et se tint la tête qu'il avait douloureuse. Sa main se couvrit d'un résidu de liquide poisseux. Il grimaça en constatant qu'il saignait un peu. Il se souvenait de son échange avec Veor dans la bibliothèque, puis le noir. Il avait reçu un coup. Il blêmit à l'idée que le nain l'ait agressé. Il voulu se lever mais le bruit lourd d'une chaîne qui racle le sol attira son attention à ses pieds. On lui avait passé d'énormes fers aux chevilles.

Horrifié, Bilbo manœuvra ses mains dessus à la recherche d'un moyen pour s'en défaire. Ses efforts furent cependant infructueux et il dû se résoudre à rester ainsi pour le moment. Il se mit debout et tâtonna pour atteindre la seule source de lumière. Une fois près de la bougie, il la leva devant lui et étudia l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'une cellule, à n'en pas douter. À force de longer les murs, de un il sentit que ses chaînes avaient une longueur maximale qu'il atteignait sans même marcher jusqu'au mur opposé de celui auquel il était attaché, de deux, il trouva la grille qui barrait sa seule voie de sortie. Close, évidement.

Il revint pensivement à sa position initiale et s'assit contre le mur. Il porta la main à sa poche et fut rassuré de sentir son anneau entre les plis du tissu. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Pourquoi Veor agissait-il ainsi ? Il ignorait combien de temps il avait été inconscient, peut-être suffisamment pour alerter Thorin ? Il grimaça à cette idée. Thorin serait-il seulement inquiet ? Remarquerait-il sa disparition ? Bilbo regarda longuement autour de lui. Thorin avait dit vrai, jusque là Bilbo n'avait jamais eut la moindre idée de ce à quoi ressemblait une prison. Maintenant, il s'en faisait une idée plus nette. Des murs froids, peu de lumière, une odeur d'humidité désagréable, un courant d'air permanent, le silence, les fers, la grille. Bilbo renifla, en proie à ses pires craintes.

Des bruits de pas sourd le tirèrent de ses pensées et il tendit l'oreille. Plusieurs minutes passèrent puis une nouvelle source de lumière se profila dans le couloir. Il se releva instinctivement. Veor apparut à la porte de la cellule qu'il déverrouilla sans un mot. Bilbo et lui se fixèrent un instant. Le hobbit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, à raison, et en particulier, il craignait l'expression fermée du nain. Veor claqua la grille dans son dos et accrocha sa torche au mur, dans un anneau de pierre.

\- Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de questions maître Baggins, dit-il doucement.

Bilbo se tendit en le voyant approcher, mais conserva son calme et maintint un air sûr. Tout ce qu'il connaissait de Veor semblait avoir disparu, remplacé par un nain qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son ton était grave, ses gestes plus brusques, et son regard plus fou.

\- Comment va votre tête ? questionna-t-il en s'avançant.

\- Vous m'avez kidnappé…

\- Au moins votre esprit est vif, sourit Veor.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le nain haussa les épaules.

\- Je reconnais que j'étais loin de penser en arriver là quand je suis venu à vous.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils. Veor s'arrêta à deux pas de lui, bras croisés contre son torse. Un trousseau de clés cliquetas à sa ceinture. Bilbo les repéra aussitôt et pria pour que parmi elles se trouvent celle de ses fers. Il reporta son attention sur le visage de Veor qui le détaillait avec curiosité. Bilbo se façonna une expression sévère.

\- Puis-je avoir des explications ? ironisa-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

\- Cela ne vous fera pas de mal, convint Veor avec un rire mauvais. Je hais Thorin.

Bilbo haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi n'était-il pas surprit ? Toutes ces phrases à propos du prince, tout ces indices. Il avait été sot de ne pas mieux les interpréter.

\- Je le hais depuis toujours, continua Veor. Il est le prince parfait. Il n'a aucune faille, ne connaît aucune maladresse. Cela lui permet de repousser qui il veut et surtout de dénigrer qui il veut.

Bilbo recula sensiblement, inquiet par la soudaine colère qui prenait Veor à mesure qu'il parlait.

\- Je vis depuis trop longtemps dans son ombre, sans cesse comparé à ses prouesses. Azanulbizar aurait dû être mon triomphe mais il a été meilleur que moi.

\- Vous le jalousez, siffla Bilbo en fronçant les sourcils.

Veor jeta une main contre le hobbit et le plaqua contre le mur en serrant le col de sa tunique. Bilbo ne se laissa pas démonter. Sa tête le lançait mais il fit un effort pour ignorer le mal qui agitait son crâne.

\- Vous êtes jaloux, insista-t-il. Et à raison. Thorin est meilleur que vous en tout point.

Veor serra les dents et resserra sa prise.

\- Je ne souffrirai pas d'entendre ces mots de la bouche d'un semi-homme.

\- Et de l'époux de votre prince cela serait-il plus acceptable ? lança fermement Bilbo.

Veor plissa les yeux. Bilbo ne se démonta pas face à la menace muette que lui adressait le nain.

\- Vous m'avez enlevé, Thorin est sûrement à ma recherche, bluffa-t-il.

Veor eut un rire mauvais.

\- J'en doute. À l'heure qu'il est il a dû recevoir un mot de votre part lui annonçant votre départ.

La confiance de Bilbo vacilla légèrement mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Copier votre écriture a été d'une aisance surprenante, continua Veor. Nous les nains scribes sommes versés dans la copie de manuscrits. Un simple mot avec votre écriture pour annoncer votre départ et personne ne vous cherchera.

Bilbo frémit. Il voulut repousser Veor mais le nain ne bougea pas. Il s'amusa même de la soudaine crainte de Bilbo.

\- Il n'est pas plus grande humiliation pour un prince que d'être lié à une créature comme vous, reprit Veor. Et je m'étais arrangé pour que votre union ait lieu. À la mort de Gudrum, il se trouvait quelques autres seigneurs qui auraient pu correspondre aux critères pour le mariage, or je me suis arrangé pour les exiler à Khazad-Dùm ou pour les engager dans des mariages avant qu'ils ne soient repérés par la famille royale.

La lèvre inférieure de Bilbo trembla en entendant les mots de Veor. Il devait donc son mariage avec Thorin à ce nain ? L'idée lui déplaisait fortement.

\- Vous vouliez forcer Thorin à se rabaisser, dit-il difficilement.

\- Et je me demandais pourquoi Thorin avait soudain changé de comportement vous concernant, confirma Veor. Il était si suffisant que la simple annonce de son mariage avait rendu son humeur ombrageuse. Alors quand il a commencé à vous donner ses faveurs, j'avoue avoir été très, très déçu.

\- Je ne mérite peut-être pas l'attention que Thorin me porte mais je suis certain d'une chose, répliqua férocement Bilbo. Je suis heureux que nous nous entendions si cela vous met en rage.

Veor le plaqua plus fort contre le mur.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini, siffla-t-il. Je veux que la honte et le déshonneur s'abatte sur son nom.

\- Ce n'est pas par moi que vous l'atteindrez.

\- Faux, ricana Veor. Votre disparition et les raisons qui seront soulevées par les rumeurs que je distillerai seront une première chose. Je m'assurait qu'Erebor sache que vous avez fuit le prince, risquant de casser l'accord commercial que vous représentez.

\- C'est faux ! cria Bilbo.

\- Mais ils le croiront.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas me garder prisonnier, insista Bilbo.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Veor arborait un sourire cruel, fou. Bilbo était effrayé. Le nain qui lui faisait place semblait avoir perdu la raison. Il n'était pas logique, il était porté par un besoin de nuire à Thorin qui lui faisait prendre des décisions irrationnelles.

\- Par ailleurs, susurra-t-il en libérant légèrement Bilbo, je peux heurter Thorin en vous utilisant.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils, soudain très inquiet. Veor caressa sa joue du dos de sa main, faisant naître dégoût et crainte dans le cœur du hobbit. Il avait peur de ce que pouvait sous-entendre ce toucher.

\- Vous vous trompez, siffla-t-il. Je ne suis rien pour Thorin.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me mentir Bilbo, murmura Veor. Vous m'avez parlé de votre relation avec le prince. J'en sais suffisamment pour deviner qu'il vous porte autant d'intérêt que vous pour lui. Je me demande ce que vous lui avez donné.

\- R-rien, répondit vivement Bilbo sans comprendre.

Veor le retourna brusquement et écrasa son corps contre son dos. Bilbo poussa un cri de panique et chercha à se libérer mais la main de Veor qui appuyait sur sa tête le dissuada de se rebeller. Son cœur s'emballa de peur comme il sentait le souffle rauque du nain sur son oreille.

\- Vous a-t-il touché ?

Il accentua ses mots en glissant sa main libre le long du flanc de Bilbo, laissant ses doigts dessiner des cercles obscènes sur le tissu de sa tunique. Bilbo ferma résolument les yeux, priant de toute ses forces pour le cauchemars prenne fin.

\- Ici ? proposa Veor en appuya son pouce sur un des tétons du hobbit.

Bilbo serra les dents, réprimant sa violente envie de hurler. La main de Veor poursuivit son chemin et caressa le ventre puis l'aine du hobbit. Il évita, et Bilbo en fut reconnaissant malgré la situation, de descendre sur son sexe et agrippa fermement sa hanche. Ses lèvres caressèrent l'oreille du hobbit et il laissa filtrer sa question.

\- Vous a-t-il prit ?

Il poussa un violent coup de bassin contre les fesses de Bilbo. Ce dernier serra les poings, impuissant, terrifié en sentant l'érection de Veor s'écraser contre ses fesses. Le nain ricana contre son oreille.

\- Fort ?

Il asséna un nouveau coup de bassin. Sa deuxième main vint tenir les hanches de Bilbo et sans cesser de parler il amorça un mouvement de balancier de plus en plus accentué qui ne laissait aucune équivoque quand à l'attouchement sexuel. Bilbo aurait pu vomir. Veor se frottait à lui sans retenir les gémissements de plaisir que cela lui procurait.

\- Vous a-t-il fait hurler ? Souvent ? Avez-vous crié pour lui ? Parce que vous crierez pour moi.

\- Non ! grinça Bilbo le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Je vous baiserais jusqu'à vous faire perdre connaissance, et peut-être encore après, continua Veor sans se préoccuper du rejet de Bilbo.

Bilbo réprima un sanglot alors que Veor lui assénait un nouveau coup de rein. Il se sentait violé même s'il n'était pas pénétré. Il avait peur car il savait qu'il n'avait pas la force physique de repousser le nain.

\- Je lui prendrais votre corps encore et encore sans qu'il le sache, ricana Veor. Et quand je me serais lassé de vous, je vous jetterais à ses pieds.

Aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, il cessa tout mouvement et retourna Bilbo. Il agrippa son menton et le tira avec force pour que leurs regards se croisent. Il pressa son corps contre celui du hobbit qui se maîtrisait pour ne pas trembler. L'érection de Veor se colla au sexe de Bilbo et le semi-homme réprima une grimace dégoûtée. Sa main tapa accidentellement contre la ceinture de Veor.

\- Il tient à vous, affirmait le nain. Et je veux qu'il souffre de ne pas vous avoir protégé, de vous avoir partagé.

Bilbo l'écoutait sans répondre, focalisé sur le trousseau de clés qui frôlait ses doigts. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il referma sa main dessus et tira doucement pour l'ôter du fermoir auquel il était accroché. À son grand soulagement, Veor était trop concentré à déblatérer ses horreurs et il ne remarqua rien.

\- Vous me supplierez d'arrêter et je n'en serais que plus excité, mais je vous prendrais tant que vous me satisferez, disait-il. Vous pourriez même prendre du plaisir, vous verrez.

\- Vous me dégouttez, lâcha Bilbo avec hargne.

La bouche de Veor se déforma en une grimace de colère. Il ferma sa main sur l'épaule du hobbit et le força à se mettre à genoux. Le cœur de Bilbo rata un battement. Il savait très bien ce que signifiait cette position.

\- Je vais commencer par dompter cette bouche, siffla Veor.

Il malmena la mâchoire de Bilbo pour le forcer l'ouvrir sans voir les mains du hobbit s'agiter sur le trousseau de clé, à chercher celle qui le libérerait de ses fers. Il glissa une première clé sans succès dans ses fers, puis une deuxième. À la troisième, il pâlit, car Veor commençait à défaire sa ceinture. Quand il sortit son sexe bandé au possible, Bilbo repoussait une quatrième clé. Veor posa une main contre le mur et de l'autre, il releva le menton de Bilbo.

\- Tu vas me sucer et je vais me répandre dans ta bouche jusqu'à t'étouffer, ricana-t-il.

Bilbo ferma la bouche et recula au maximum. La cinquième clé lui apporta de l'espoir. Elle entra parfaitement dans le cadenas de ses fers et au premier tour elle libéra sa cheville. Bilbo contrôla la puissante émotion qui l'étreignit et discrètement il passa à son deuxième pied. Veor empoigna son sexe et le dirigea vers les lèvres du hobbit. Bilbo serra ses dents de toutes ses forces. Encore un instant et il serait libre. Il pouvait échapper à ça.

\- Ouvre la bouche, ordonna Veor.

Bilbo secoua vivement la tête. Le déclic de sa libération fut couvert par l'ordre réitéré de Veor. Sa folie l'empêchait de voir que son prisonnier s'était libéré. Il se porta en avant pour forcer les lèvres de Bilbo sans quitter le hobbit des yeux. Aussi, quand brusquement Bilbo disparu, Veor n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Le hobbit le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Veor s'empêtra les pieds dans son pantalon et s'étala sur le côté avec un grognement. Bilbo se j'écrasa sur la grille, qu'il ouvrit largement et se mit à courir. L'invisibilité offerte par l'anneau lui permit de s'échapper de la cellule sans que Veor ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Il l'entendit hurler, l'appeler, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il remonta le couloir de la prison qui paraissait abandonné, accéléra et s'enfonça dans les corridors attenants sans savoir où il était, ni où il allait. Il couru sans se donner de pause, le plus silencieusement possible, avec une seule idée en tête, fuir. Dès qu'il vit des escaliers, il s'élança vers la surface avec une énergie décuplée. La peur et l'adrénaline surpassait la douleur de sa tête, le poussant à aller plus loin.

Il déboula finalement dans un hall vide qui le força à stopper sa course. Plusieurs voies creusées dans les murs menaient en différents endroits. Bilbo resta immobile au milieu de la salle, incapable de choisir par où aller, le souffle court, bruyant. Il était terrifié à l'idée de se perdre, mais le pire aurait été de rebrousser chemin. Il craignait de revoir Veor. Du bruit dans son dos le fit trembler d'effroi. Bien qu'invisible, il se cacha dans un coin et guetta l'arrivée de la source de ce tintamarre. Le tumulte précéda l'arrivée d'un groupe de garde. À leur vue Bilbo poussa un soupir soulagé.

Néanmoins, toujours inquiet, il garda son anneau. Il leur emboîta le pas dans un couloir et les suivit en silence. Il espérait qu'ils le mèneraient à une garnison d'où il pourrait retrouver son chemin. Ils firent mieux. Après une quinzaine de minute de marche à travers divers escaliers et corridors, ils parvinrent à un avant-poste où Bilbo eut le soulagement de repérer Nori. Le nain cleptomane était justement en train de faire mine d'examiner des armes tout en chapardant de-ci de-là. Bilbo attendit un instant pour être sûr de retirer son anneau à l'abri des regards. Il se trouva un coin dissimulé, derrière une étagère d'armes, et se défit du bijou dont la magie le cachait. Il fut prit d'un frisson à l'idée d'être à nouveau visible. C'était comme revenir depuis un autre monde où il ne risquait rien.

D'un pas mal assuré, il piétina vers Nori. Il ne fut pas remarqué par les autres nains avant de signaler sa présence à ce dernier qui aussitôt ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Maître Baggins, que Mahal m'explique ce que vous faites ici !?

\- J-je me suis perdu, mentit Bilbo en jetant des coups d'œil anxieux par-dessus son épaule.

\- Perdu ? C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! s'exclama Nori avec un sourire moqueur.

Bilbo ne releva pas, trop inquiet par la soudaine attention dont il faisait l'objet de la part de quelques autres nains.

\- V-j'aimerais retourner au palais, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Naturellement, je vais vous faire raccompagner, proposa Nori.

\- Non ! l'arrêta précipitamment Bilbo comme il se détournait pour appeler un garde.

Nori se figea. Il le dévisagea sans comprendre, puis étudia plus attentivement sa posture. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que le hobbit paraissait effrayé, mal à l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement. Il remarqua alors le filet de sang qui avait teint le haut de sa veste. Il balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une quelconque menace à l'encontre du hobbit, puis reporta son attention sur ce dernier.

\- Pourriez-vous me raccompagner ? demanda timidement Bilbo.

Nori hocha gravement la tête, sans hésitation. Il vit les épaules du hobbit se détendre sensiblement et cela le conforta dans son inquiétude. Pour autant, il ne posa aucune question. Il abandonna son butin dans un coin et mena Bilbo à travers les couloirs et les passerelles jusqu'aux portes du palais. Bilbo était en alerte, conscient qu'il pourrait tomber sur Veor à n'importe quel coin, et ses regards apeurés n'échappèrent pas à Nori. Bien trop concerné par l'attitude de l'ambassadeur, le nain refusa de l'abandonner à l'entrée du palais et s'imposa pour le conduire jusqu'au bureau de Thorin. Il prétexta une affaire à régler avec le prince pour décharger Bilbo de sa culpabilité de prendre le temps du nain, mais en vérité, le hobbit n'était pas dupe, et était très content d'être ainsi escorté.

Ils remontaient vers le bureau quand Fili et Kili croisèrent leur chemin. À la vue de Bilbo, les deux frères poussèrent des soupirs soulagés, et Bilbo comme en écho à leur réaction, laissa tomber ses épaules de soulagement.

\- Vous étiez cherché, commenta Nori en le remettant aux soins de Fili et Kili.

\- Où étiez-vous ?! s'emporta Kili. Nous étions inquiet ! Nous avons imaginé le pire ! Vous avez...

\- Kee ! l'empêcha de continuer Fili face à Nori.

Le brun se tut mais examina Bilbo sous tous les angles. Il grogna en constatant sa plaie ouverte et aussitôt lui donna quelques soins de bases. Fili se tourna vers Nori qui observait la scène, intrigué.

\- Tu étais avec lui ? demanda le blond.

\- Il m'a trouvé au poste de garde sud, près des anciennes geôles, indiqua Nori en secouant la tête.

\- Près des anciennes geôles, releva Fili.

Nori nota sa perplexité. Il fit un pas et parla bas au jeune prince.

\- Devrais-je m'inquiéter ?

Fili jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres, le prit par le bras et se détourna de son frère et de Bilbo pour ne pas être entendu.

\- Ne parle de ceci à personne, pria-t-il. Il vaut mieux penser que Bilbo s'est simplement perdu.

\- Pas à moi jeune prince, ricana Nori. Je sais reconnaître un problème quand j'en vois un.

Fili laissa une grimace amusée éclairer son visage. Nori était un membre de la Compagnie, rien ne lui échappait. Et Bilbo avait été reconnu comme un membre à part entière également. Nori trouvait légitime de s'inquiéter et Fili le comprenait.

\- Pour le moment, il s'est simplement perdu, insista Fili. Je t'en dirais plus quand j'en saurais plus.

Nori hocha gravement la tête.

\- Je suis à ta disposition jeune prince, assura-t-il. Tu as ma parole. Que Thorin le sache aussi.

Fili le gratifia d'un signe de tête, puis Nori s'écarta de lui pour prendre congé.

\- Vous voilà entre de meilleures mains, dit-il à Bilbo. Je vous laisse ici.

Bilbo s'extirpa de l'inspection de Kili et se plia légèrement dans un salut.

\- Merci Nori. Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant.

Le nain imita son salut avant de s'en retourner à ses activités. Bilbo lâcha un soupir soulagé. Fili l'attrapa par l'épaule et le ramena contre lui dans une étreinte virile. Le hobbit n'émit aucune réflexion, bien trop rassuré par la sécurité que ses amis lui apportait.

\- Vous allez devoir vous expliquer pour la frayeur que vous nous avez causé !

\- J-j'aimerai vois Thorin, osa Bilbo pour toute réponse.

Fili et Kili échangèrent un regard. Quoi-qu'ait vécu le hobbit pendant le court laps de temps durant lequel il avait disparu, cela semblait être grave.

\- Bien sûr, assura Kili. Venez.

Ils l'entraînèrent à leur suite vers le bureau de leur oncle qu'ils venaient tout juste de quitter.

X

_[À peine une __quarantaine__ de minute plus tôt]_

Thorin relut la missive qu'avait apporté un nain de la part de Bilbo.

\- Parti ? répéta Frérin qui se trouvait là avec Dwalin et Balin. Bilbo a quitté Erebor ?

\- C'est ce que dit sa lettre, indiqua Thorin en déposant le parchemin sur son bureau.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Balin.

\- Il étais las de la cité, résuma Thorin. La Comté lui manquait.

\- Nous sommes au beau milieu de l'hiver, il faudrait être fou pour entreprendre un tel voyage seul, sans escorte, et surtout sans nous prévenir, s'exclama Dwalin.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas encore quitté la cité, renchérit Balin.

\- Nous le saurons vite, j'ai envoyé Fili et Kili à ses appartements, indiqua Thorin. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir.

Il croisa les bras. La nouvelle était étonnante, désagréable. Était-ce de sa faute ? À cause de la lettre pour Rosie-Posie ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Devons-nous prévenir Thror ou père ? s'inquiéta Frérin.

\- Surtout pas, prévint Balin. Il faut régler cette histoire sans que personne ne soit au courant. Cela pourrait nuire à Thorin.

Thorin se moquait bien de ce que cela pourrait impliquer pour lui. Il craignait avant tout d'avoir perdu l'affection de Bilbo, mais pire que tout, que le hobbit se soit lancé dans un voyage de retour, seul.

\- Allons-nous rester ici à attendre ? s'étonna Frérin.

\- Que faire d'autres ? siffla Dwalin.

La réponse de Dwalin fit taire Frérin. En effet, sans plus de précision, il était impossible de savoir quand Bilbo avait prit le large, et surtout, où il en était à présent.

\- Envoie tout de même un garde à la grande porte, proposa Frérin à Thorin. Qu'on sache s'il a déjà quitté la cité.

Son frère était plongé dans ses sombres pensées, à se repasser en boucle la dispute qu'il avait eut avec Bilbo et en essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas possible que Bilbo soit parti sur un coup de tête. Il entendit à peine la proposition que Frérin dû répéter plus fort pour le faire réagir. Son cadet ne le blâmait pas. Lui-même avait cru que les relations de Bilbo avec les nains, que ce soit avec Thorin ou les membres de la compagnie, s'étaient améliorés, et il trouvait ce revirement de situation étonnant.

Fili et Kili ouvrirent la porte à ce moment là, l'air sombre.

\- Alors ? les pressa aussitôt Frérin.

\- Il n'était pas à ses appartements et aucun des serviteurs ne l'a vu, informa gravement Fili.

\- Nous sommes donc allés à la bibliothèque où tu le fais travailler mon oncle, indiqua Kili à Thorin. Il n'était pas là-bas non plus...

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Thorin leur tourna le dos, en proie à une inquiétude décuplée. Frérin avait récupéré la lettre de Bilbo et l'agitait devant lui en assurant qu'ils devaient partir sur le champ s'il voulait avoir une chance de le rattraper. Ce à quoi Balin, plus terre à terre, rappelait qu'ils ignoraient quand et comment Bilbo était parti. Ils parlaient à toute vitesse, se coupaient la parole et se pressaient tout à la fois. Fili essayait d'en placer une mais sans succès.

\- … a autre chose ! cria Kili pour se faire entendre par-dessus les voix.

Il leva devant lui le pendentif de Rosie-Posie. L'apparition du bijou eut pour effet de faire taire les trois autres nains. Thorin pivota pour comprendre la source de ce soudain silence. Il écarquilla en reconnaissant le pendentif.

\- Jamais Bilbo ne s'en serait séparé, pointa Kili. Il était par terre dans la bibliothèque, nous ne l'aurions pas vu si je n'avais pas marché dessus.

Thorin s'empara de l'objet et l'inspecta.

\- Kili a raison, insista Fili. Bilbo ne serait pas parti sans ce collier.

\- Qu'insinues-tu ? voulu savoir Balin.

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Fili en haussant les épaules.

\- Sa lettre ne laisse pas beaucoup de place au doute, grimaça Frérin.

Thorin, à qui la découverte de ses neveux avait redonné un peu d'espoir, serra fortement la mâchoire. Il était d'accord avec Fili et Kili, Bilbo tenait trop au pendentif pour le laisser derrière lui.

\- Redonne moi ça, réclama-t-il à son petit frère en tendant la main vers la lettre.

Frérin la lui donna et Thorin la relut rapidement. À plusieurs reprises. Il ignorait ce qu'il cherchait. Un indice ? Un détail qui pourrait lui prouver que Bilbo n'était pas parti.

\- Et si c'était un coup monté ?

La question de Dwalin arracha des regards perplexes aux autres nains. Le guerrier croisa les bras sur son imposant torse, une moue suspicieuse peinte sur le visage.

\- Si quelqu'un utilisait Bilbo pour atteindre Thorin ?

\- Tu penses à quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Frérin.

\- Ton frère a beau être prince héritier, les jalousies et les rivalités ne lui sont pas étrangères, rappela Dwalin. Quelqu'un aurait pu prendre Bilbo comme outil pour s'en prendre à Thorin.

\- Qui risquerait sa tête pour ça ? grimaça Balin. Tu es trop paranoïaque mon frère. Bilbo est l'ambassadeur de la Comté, celui qui a sauvé Thorin, qui a transpercé l'orc pâle. Personne n'oserait s'en prendre à lui.

Thorin fixa les lignes d'écriture de Bilbo. Ce que disait Balin était évident. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'avançait Dwalin. Il fit une rapide liste des nains qu'il savait rancunier à son égard. À bien chercher, il n'en trouva pas beaucoup. La plupart était des guerriers ou des seigneurs à la suffisance mal placée que son orgueil avait froissé par le passé. Pour la plus grosse partie d'entre eux, ils ne vivaient même plus à Erebor.

\- C'est ridicule ! insista Frérin. Nous perdons du temps à spéculer, et Bilbo gagne de l'avance à chaque minute qui passe.

Il se pressa vers la sortie du bureau, puis fit volte-face pour regarder Thorin qui ne bougeait pas.

\- Mon frère ! implora-t-il.

Thorin tressaillit. Il fit oui de la tête. Il contourna son bureau, sur lequel il abandonna la missive et traversa la pièce. Il allait pour suivre son frère et ses neveux, précédant Balin et Dwalin, quand brusquement, il fit à nouveau demi-tour et retourna à son bureau. Il récupéra la missive de Bilbo et s'empara de la lettre pour Rosie-Posie qui était toujours posée sur un tas de livre.

\- Thorin ! appela Frérin.

\- Un instant, réclama son frère.

Il relu la missive de Bilbo puis la lettre pour Rosie-Posie. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement.

\- Balin, j'ai besoin de ton œil avisé, dit-il gravement.

Son ami s'approcha docilement et reçu les deux morceaux de parchemins. Il les lut puis releva des yeux interrogateurs sur Thorin.

\- Cette lettre a été écrite par Bilbo, précisa le prince en pointant les mots pour Rosie-Posie.

\- Celle-là aussi, siffla Balin.

\- Tu en es certain ?

La question de Thorin apporta une expression perplexe sur le visage ridé de Balin. Poussé par le doute que Thorin venait de faire naître, il relu plus attentivement les deux lettres. Derrière eux, Frérin, Fili et Kili revenaient dans la pièce.

\- Quoi encore ? s'impatienta Frérin.

\- Elle n'est pas de Bilbo, déclara Balin.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La missive, précisa Thorin en poussant un soupir agacé.

Frérin se tut, incrédule. Balin déposa les deux lettres côtes à côtes sur la table devant les nains et tira sa loupe. Fili lui apporta de la lumière et le vieux nain se pencha pour examiner une nouvelle fois les deux parchemins.

\- Si cette lettre a été écrite par Bilbo, je peux assurer que celle-ci ne l'a pas été, dit-il finalement en pointant tour à tour la lettre pour Rosie-Posie et celle annonçant le départ de Bilbo.

Kili se pencha à son tour, imité par Frérin.

\- On aura imité son écriture ? s'horrifia Fili.

\- Mais dans quel but ? acquiesça Balin.

\- Une fausse lettre et le hobbit qui disparaît ? intervint Dwalin. Mes avis que Bilbo a été enlevé.

Le flegme avec lequel il donna le fond de sa pensée glaça Thorin.

\- Qui oserait s'en prendre à Bilbo ? grogna-t-il en contenant difficilement la rage qui montait en lui.

\- Qui savait où le trouver surtout ? questionna Frérin. Pas pour te jeter la pierre mon frère, mais tu avais pris soin de limiter les allers et venus autour de lui. Seule une poignée de tes serviteurs avaient accès à ses appartements.

\- Et la bibliothèque, précisa Fili.

\- Interrogeons-les, proposa Kili.

Balin les arrêta dans leurs élans comme ils allaient pour sortir.

\- Cela doit se faire en toute discrétion. Si jamais on apprend que Bilbo a disparu, Thorin aura de gros ennuis.

\- Nous devons agir comme si de rien n'était, admit Dwalin. Vous interrogerez les serviteurs en vous assurant de leur silence et dès que vous avez des réponses, vous venez nous en informer.

\- Vous n'allez pas chercher Bilbo ? demanda Kili.

\- Mieux vaut que Thorin reste le plus naturel possible, rappela Balin.

Fili et Kili s'entre-regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers leur oncle. Thorin était confronté à sa frustration et son impossibilité d'agir. Ses neveux hochèrent gravement la tête et se pressèrent pour sortir.

\- Si père ou grand-père apprennent que nous avons perdu le hobbit, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, marmonna Frérin.

\- Merci mon frère, tu as toujours les mots justes en temps utiles, grimaça Thorin.

Il ramassa les deux lettres et marcha vers son bureau auquel il s'assit sans espoir de se concentrer sur son travail. Balin le suivit pour lui parler bas.

\- Je conçois que ce soit difficile pour toi, murmura le vieux nain. Je ne doute pas de l'attachement que tu portes au hobbit mais tu dois te reprendre. Tu ne peux pas laisser les événements t'atteindre.

Thorin fronça les sourcils et leva un regard contrarié sur son ami.

\- Balin, toute ma vie je me suis plié à faire ce qu'on attendait de moi. Ce mariage avec Bilbo était une chose de plus à faire…

\- Mais tu t'es entiché du hobbit, et à raison, sourit Balin.

Thorin haussa les épaules.

\- Il est vif d'esprit et courageux. Insolent, mais cela a son charme. J'ai fini par réaliser qu'il était sûrement la seule personne, en dehors de la compagnie, à me voir pour qui je suis, et non pas pour mon rang.

Balin esquissa un sourire.

\- Nous allons le retrouver, promit-il. Plus vite que tu ne le penses, j'en suis sûr.

\- Balin, s'il a été kidnappé…

\- Il a survécu à Azog, coupa son ami. Si une personne peut bien nous surprendre, c'est bien ton hobbit.

Thorin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'expression lui aurait arraché un haussement de sourcil contrarié quelques temps plus tôt. Balin prit un parchemin sur une pile de document et le tendit à Thorin pour l'encourager à travailler. Or, même s'il le prit, le prince était incapable de se concentrer. Il entendait Frérin et Dwalin marmonner à propos de ses possibles détracteurs, et il n'avait qu'une envie, leur balancer un livre au visage pour les faire taire.

Soudain, la porte du bureau claqua contre le mur. Thorin et Balin se redressèrent vivement.

\- Kili ! s'énerva Frérin.

\- Nous l'avons trouvé !

Le cri de son neveu créa une multitude de sentiments contraire dans la poitrine de Thorin. Kili se décala pour permettre à Bilbo d'entrer dans la pièce. Le voir sain et sauf arracha un soupir de soulagement bruyant à Thorin qui se précipita aussitôt vers lui.

\- Bilbo, souffla-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras sans se soucier des regards des autres nains.

À son grand étonnement, le hobbit lui rendit son étreinte. Plus étrange encore, il s'accrocha férocement à lui.

\- Mahal j'espère que vous avez une bonne explication pour la peur que vous nous avez causé ! s'écria Frérin alors que Fili fermait derrière lui.

Thorin s'écarta du hobbit, assez pour lui donner de l'air, mais pas trop non plus. Bilbo garda une de ses mains accrochée à sa tunique ce qui intensifia le malaise du nain.

\- Vous nous expliquez ceci ? demanda Balin en lui apportant la lettre.

Bilbo la reçut et la parcourut rapidement. Un hoquet désabusé précéda sa réponse.

\- Elle n'est pas de moi, dit-il fermement.

\- C'est ce que nous avions deviné, confirma Dwalin.

L'expression soulagée de Bilbo fit pâlir Thorin. Il avait besoin de réponses, maintenant.

\- Nori le ramenait des geôles sud, indiqua Fili.

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

\- Ces prisons sont désaffectées depuis des années, commenta Frérin. Elles devraient bientôt être réaménagées en entrepôts. Bilbo comment vous êtes vous retrouvé là-bas ?

Bilbo tressaillit. Il lâcha Thorin, et joignit ses mains qu'il tortura sans le réaliser. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. La main de Thorin qui se posa doucement sur son épaule lui apporta un soutient rassurant bienvenu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et d'une toute petite voix, parla de Veor et de sa jalousie à l'encontre de Thorin. Il passa sous silence le traitement que le nain lui avait infligé dans la cellule en voyant la colère qui marqua peu à peu les traits des princes et des frères Fundin à mesure qu'il expliquait comment le nain avait tenté de le manipuler pour finalement l'assommer et l'enlever. Quand il termina son récit, sans parler non plus de l'anneau, reportant son évasion sur sa chance et sa débrouillardise, Frérin fut le premier à exploser de rage.

\- Je vais trouver ce chien et je le traînerai à tes pieds mon frère ! Pour toi et pour Bilbo !

\- Du calme, supplia Balin, plus réservé malgré la colère qu'il partageait avec ses princes.

\- Il ne mérite aucun calme, renchérit Dwalin. Il s'en est prit à Bilbo pour atteindre Thorin. Il était prêt à risquer l'intégrité de son prince, la vie d'un ambassadeur, et la sécurité d'un accord commercial ! Parjure !

Balin se tourna vers Thorin guettant sa réaction. Le prince couvait une fureur non dissimulée. Elle transpirait de ses yeux ombrageux, du tressautement de ses épaules, des jointures de ses doigts blanchis à force de serrer ses poings.

\- Mon oncle, l'appela Fili pour connaître son avis. Ordonne-nous et Veor sera à ta merci dans l'heure.

Thorin inspira profondément, puis baissa les yeux vers Bilbo. Le hobbit attendait sa réaction sans vraiment vouloir l'entendre. Il fixait résolument le sol, légèrement tremblant. Thorin plissa les yeux.

\- Dwalin, prend qui tu veux, sauf Fili, Kili et Frérin et trouve ce Veor. Je veux le confronter.

\- Pourquoi sauf nous ? se formalisa Frérin.

\- Parce que s'il a un problème avec moi, autant qu'il s'acharne sur moi, et pas sur ma famille, siffla Thorin.

Sa réponse fit taire son frère et neutralisa les représailles de ses neveux. Dwalin hocha la tête et, après avoir adressé une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Bilbo, quitta le bureau. Thorin passa sa main dans sa barbe, puis prit une autre décision.

\- Vous deux, dit-il en s'adressant à ses neveux, je veux que vous alliez dans les appartements de Bilbo récupérer ses affaires.

\- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta le hobbit.

\- Vous logerez avec moi à présent, répondit Thorin.

Bilbo pâlit.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Ce n'est pas une proposition, claqua Thorin. Je refuse de vous savoir en danger.

\- S-si vous arrêtez Veor je ne le serais plus !

\- Vous pensez qu'il est le seul à être assez stupide pour essayer de m'atteindre à travers vous ?

Bilbo frissonna à cette idée.

\- Si cela peut vous consoler, vous n'auriez jamais dû être dans ces appartements, lui apprit Balin avec un sourire réconfortant.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Que Thorin est un grand imbécile, intervint Frérin avec un rire narquois. Sans offense mon frère.

Bilbo vit l'intéressé fusiller son frère du regard. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce que cela signifiait pour le moment, trop soulagé d'être en sécurité pour s'en préoccuper.

\- J-je devrais peut-être vous accompagner, proposa-t-il au moment où Fili et Kili allaient sortir.

\- Certainement pas, l'arrêta le brun en levant la main devant lui. Vous restez avec notre oncle pour le moment.

\- Mais mes affaires…

\- Pas d'inquiétude, nous prendrons absolument TOUT ce que vos appartements abritent, promit Fili.

Bilbo n'eut pas le loisir d'insister. Thorin s'éloigna vers une étagère dans laquelle il fouilla pour sortir un trousseau de clé. Il farfouilla parmi les pièces de métal puis en décrocha une qu'il tendit à Balin.

\- Puis-je te demander de condamner la bibliothèque ?

\- Je m'occupe de tout, assura Balin en recevant l'objet.

\- Je ne pourrais plus y retourner ? s'inquiéta Bilbo.

Thorin secoua sombrement la tête.

\- Pas pour le moment.

\- Je vais mourir d'ennui, s'horrifia Bilbo.

Frérin éclata de rire, rejetant sa tignasse en arrière. Bilbo se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire d'amusant.

\- Vous venez d'échapper à un enlèvement après une agression, et c'est la première chose qui vous vient à l'esprit, expliqua le prince en séchant une larme d'hilarité qui perlait.

\- J-je souhaite simplement pouvoir poursuivre mon ouvrage, se renfrogna le hobbit.

\- En son temps, promit Thorin. Venez pour le moment, je vais vous montrer mes appartements. Frérin, puisque tu n'as rien à faire, occupe toi de ma paperasse tu seras gentil.

La moue horrifiée qui défigura le visage du prince fit sourire Bilbo. Il se laissa entraîner par Thorin hors du bureau alors que Frérin se tournait pour grappiller la compassion de Balin, qui était totalement hermétique à ses suppliques.

* * *

**Ce moment de tension pour Bilbo aura pu vous sembler extrêmement court, ou rapide, mais pour moi, il n'avait pas à être plus long, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais raconter. J'espère donc que malgré la rapidité des enchaînements de ces péripéties, cela vous a plu.**

**Angelyoru : **Veor ne l'emportera pas au paradis, c'est juré ;) ! J'ai fais le choix d'avoir un Bilbo débrouillard, et pas une damoiselle en détresse, je trouve que ça colle plus au perso d'origine. Même si j'adore faire de lui un personnage à sauver. T'inquiète, le chaud entre nos amoureux va revenir hihi Merci de toujours lire :)

**Valkyrie du Nord : **Ha c'est une idée séduisante hihi !

**Caliste : **Si tu parles de Veor, je confirme XD

**Yuugure : **C'est gentil de vos parts aussi de me laisser des reviews donc normal que je vous réponde ! Merci de continuer la lecture de cette fic', j'espère qu'elle plaît toujours !

**Ignis08 : **Merci beaucoup ! Yas plus de rapprochement en perspective ça arrive hihi ! J'espère que la résolution de l'enlèvement n'est pas trop décevante. C'est assez rapide, et plus centré sur la chance et la débrouillardise de Bilbo, mais il me tenait d'en faire un perso qui n'a pas besoin d'être sauvé. Il s'est toujours très bien débrouillé jusque là et je voulais que ça continu ainsi. Après pour la suite, je dis pas !

**Moony's Words : **Hello ! Ha ben oui, c'est parce que j'ai plus tes reviews que tout part à vollo dans cette fic' :') J'ai eu la même pensée pour Thorin après la scène du bureau, mais je me suis dis que la colère avait pu atténuer la frustration. C'est un des seuls moments où Thorin ne culpabilise pas et répond aussi à Bilbo sur un pied d'égalité, donc c'était important qu'il soit aussi légitimement en colère d'une certaine manière.

Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour la review et pour les encouragements ! J'ai hâte de vous poster la suite, car niveau développement de leur histoire d'amour on sera enfin sur quelque chose d'appétissant. XD L'image de Thorin en chien de chasse m'a achevé, bien que ça soit un brin flippant. J'espère te voir au prochain chapitre du coup. Merci de poster des reviews et de me donner ton avis, c'est toujours un plaisir.

**Nekonya-Myu : **Avec les vacances d'été c'est toujours un défi de poster une fic, et c'est un risque à prendre, pas de soucis ! J'espère que tes vacances sont biens :3 Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours ! La bataille et les bains sont parmi mes chapitres préférés haha contrairement à celui-là. Merci beaucoup de suivre cette fic' !

**Je vais enchaîner un week-end de taff un peu intense, et pas sûr mais la suite devrait arriver lundi ou mardi :) A très vite !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Petite question avant le chapitre **

**Vu qu'on approche de la fin, je me penche doucement sur de nouveaux projets. Entre autre, j'ai une idée de Thilbo qui se fraye un chemin mais j'aimerai savoir si elle remporterait des adeptes (et des lecteurs) si je devais me lancer dedans. En gros pour faire simple, l'idée c'est un AU où Bilbo vient de notre monde (version hobbit) et se retrouve en Terre-du-Milieu où il croise une compagnie de nain. C'est perché, mais je me dis que j'aurais matière à m'amuser avec un scénario pareil, donc, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Les appartements de Thorin se situaient près de la surface, dans les étages les plus élevés du palais. On y accédaient après un dédale d'escaliers que Bilbo et Thorin parcoururent silence. Au bout d'un couloir au plafond arqué, le prince poussa une lourde porte en bois. Il laissa Bilbo entrer le premier, puis referma dans son dos. Bilbo avança timidement dans la grande pièce qui servait de salon. Sur la gauche, une imposante cheminée apportait chaleur et lumière. Des fauteuils étaient disposés devant, accompagnés de tapis de fourrure. Divers meubles, commodes et étagères étaient dispersés dans le reste de la pièce. Derrière un placard près de la cheminée, un passage taillé dans le mur donnait sur un cabinet, sorte de bureau miniature. À l'opposé, par un passage similaire on accédait à la chambre. Un lourd rideau bleu permettait d'en obstruer l'accès si besoin.

Mais ce qui attira le plus Bilbo, fut le balcon qui se détachait du salon derrière des portes en verre. Il ne donnait pas exactement sur l'extérieur, mais un puits de lumière apportait la lueur naturelle dessus et des fenêtres percées à travers la montagne aérait l'espace.

Bilbo resta stupéfait par l'opulence et pourtant la simplicité des lieux. Thorin le dépassa et lui indiqua un des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Bilbo obéit et se laissa couler dans l'énorme fauteuil -vu sa taille, il aurait pu s'y caler avec une autre personne de sa stature. Thorin se défit de son manteau puis vint se poster devant la cheminée dont il raviva les flammes.

\- Comment va votre tête ?

Bilbo tâta son crâne, là où Veor l'avait frappé. Il ne trouva aucune bosse à son grand soulagement. Il ne saignait plus grâce aux bons soins de Kili et il avait moins de vertiges qu'avant.

\- Mieux que je n'aurais pensé, avoua-t-il. J'ai eu de la chance.

\- De la chance ? Je ne sais pas si je mettrais tout sur le compte de la chance.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Thorin se tourna vers lui et son expression contrarié attrista Bilbo.

\- Je suis navré de vous avoir mis dans une position délicate, soupira le hobbit.

Thorin se redressa vivement.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser Bilbo ! Vous êtes une victime dans cette affaire. Je suis fâché contre moi-même pour ne pas avoir réussi à prévenir ce genre de…

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, insista Bilbo. Ne vous imputez pas la jalousie de Veor. Je vais bien. Je suis sain et sauf.

\- Il a levé la main sur vous, rappela Thorin.

Bilbo se tendit. Il savait que le prince parlait du coup reçu pour l'assommer, or, les sensations de ce que Veor lui avait fait dans la cellule lui revenait et le terrorisait. Thorin perçut son malaise et s'agenouilla devant lui, concerné par son soudain silence.

\- Que s'est-il passé que vous ne me dîtes pas ? demanda-t-il.

Bilbo serra les dents. Il avait peur d'avouer la vérité à Thorin. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Ce qu'avait dit Veor à propos de la possibilité d'être répudié lui revenait, et il craignait que Thorin puisse avoir des arguments supplémentaires pour cela s'il avouait ce qu'il s'était passé. Malgré tout, le regard insistant et préoccupé du nain obligea sa conscience à parler.

\- Il m'a touché, avoua-t-il la gorge sèche, d'une voix blanche.

Thorin retint un frisson d'horreur. Ses poing se fermèrent inexorablement alors qu'il tentait de retenir la fureur qui montait en lui.

\- Comment ? voulut-il savoir.

Bilbo ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla, dégoutté de se rappeler des attouchements de Veor.

\- Bilbo, insista Thorin.

Sa colère était palpable, mais il la voilait sous un ton doux. Il ne voulait pas que Bilbo se sente malmené par lui. Le hobbit réprima un sanglot.

\- Il a dit qu'il voulait vous humilier en me prenant. Il a dit… qu'il…

Sa voix se coupa, brisée. La colère qui prit Thorin était au-delà de toute description. Néanmoins, il la maîtrisa pour ne pas que Bilbo en soit la victime. Il était hors de lui à l'idée que Veor ait posé ses mains sur le hobbit, et que pire, il l'ait prit contre sa volonté.

\- Vous a-t-il blessé ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Bilbo secoua la tête. Il s'avança sur le fauteuil pour être positionné tout au bord et d'une main tremblante indiqua ses flancs.

\- Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était vous atteindre à travers moi. Il m'a touché ici. Et là.

Il indiqua les parties de son corps que les mains de Veor avait piétiné, assombrissant un peu plus le regard de Thorin à chaque fois. Bilbo marqua une pause en revivant le moment où Veor l'avait plaqué au mur afin de se saisir de ses hanches. Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche, sur le point de vomir. Thorin se porta en avant et posa une main protectrice sur sa nuque en même temps que son front contre celui de Bilbo. Le hobbit n'ignorait pas combien ce geste était intense et porteur d'affection. Il maîtrisa les secousses de ses muscles pour rester le plus immobile possible, tout en étant conscient que Thorin l'avait percé à jour et voyait bien à quel point il était affecté.

\- Après il a… il a fait mine de me prendre, avoua Bilbo. C'était si réel… comme si il me violait… j'ai… il…

Thorin posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bilbo pour le rassurer, le ramener à la réalité et à la sécurité où il se trouvait. Il semblait que l'agitation qui tenait le corps du hobbit ne pouvait être calmé, et à raison. Thorin était lui-même à si peu de chose de s'emporter. Il réprimait toute réaction pour la seule raison qu'il refusait d'infliger cela à Bilbo. Il avait déjà assez à faire d'un traumatisme, pas besoin de le brutaliser encore plus.  
Bilbo calma sa respiration difficile, inspira profondément, et termina sa phrase à voix basse.

\- J'ai eu si peur… il aurait pu me prendre…

\- Tout va bien, promit Thorin en attirant Bilbo contre lui. Vous êtes en sécurité.

Bilbo se laissa aller à l'étreinte, et incapable de retenir ses émotions plus longtemps, éclata en larmes sur l'épaule de Thorin. Le prince le tint patiemment contre lui, caressant par intermittence ses cheveux. Il allait détruire Veor. Il le tuerait pour avoir oser toucher Bilbo. En son cœur, il était soulagé que le hobbit n'ait pas été violé malgré les violences, mais il était également conscient de l'impact que celles-ci avaient eut sur son esprit. Bilbo tremblait sans pouvoir s'arrêter au creux de ses bras et ses pleurs traduisait d'une rage et d'une peur face à son impuissance.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Thorin berçant religieusement Bilbo, dont les spasmes douloureux semblaient éternels. Il le consola en silence, sans cesser de caresser gentiment ses cheveux, et Bilbo pleura tout son soul, peu à peu apaisé par la sécurité que lui apportait la proximité avec Thorin. Quand il se détacha doucement, il essuya ses dernières larmes du revers de la main.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, lui interdit Thorin.

Bilbo hocha vaguement la tête. Thorin fouilla dans sa poche pour lui présenter le pendentif de Rosie-Posie. Bilbo porta la main à son cou. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il l'avait perdu.

\- Il était dans la bibliothèque, indiqua Thorin. Sans lui, Kili et Fili n'auraient jamais soupçonnés qu'il ait pu vous arriver quelque chose. Nous vous aurions cru reparti en Comté.

Bilbo prit le bijou sans quitter Thorin de ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

\- Vous l'auriez cru ?

\- J'aurai espéré pour que ce soit faux… mais je n'aurais eut aucune preuve du contraire.

Bilbo déglutit bruyamment. Il était attristé par cette idée. Et s'il n'avait pas réussi à s'enfuir de la cellule ? Outre ce que lui aurait fait subir Veor, Thorin l'aurait cru reparti en Comté. Pour une raison de moins en moins incertaine, cela lui déplaisait beaucoup.

\- Néanmoins, vous nous avez prouvé à nouveau que vous n'aviez besoin de personne pour vous sortir du mauvais pas, essaya de plaisanter Thorin face à sa mine sombre. Nous doutions à peine de votre départ que vous étiez de retour.

Bilbo esquissa un sourire faible.

\- Ne jamais sous-estimer les hobbits, s'amusa le prince.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous venez à peine de le remarquer ? railla gentiment Bilbo.

Thorin secoua la tête avec amusement. Il releva Bilbo et d'un œil inquisiteur inspecta mieux le hobbit, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas mentit et qu'il n'était pas blessé ailleurs qu'à la tête. Il imagina les mains de Veor sur lui et l'image lui tira un grognement sourd. Bilbo tressaillit. Il saisit les mains de Thorin qu'il serra dans l'espoir de faire disparaître son air mauvais. Thorin se radoucit, sans pour autant se départir de sa colère. Il prit les mains de Bilbo qu'il referma doucement sur le collier de Rosie-Posie.

\- Vous aviez raison, dit-il à voix basse. Vous n'avez pas à vous en défaire. Ma jalousie ne devrait pas vous empoisonner.

Bilbo contempla Thorin sans répondre. Le prince venait-il de parler de ''jalousie'' ?

\- Je réalise combien vous m'être précieux, continua Thorin. Mon orgueil m'a aveuglé et c'est à présent que je réalise comme il serait facile de vous perdre que je comprend à quel point vous comptez pour moi.

\- Thorin…, voulut l'arrêter Bilbo, gênée par les aveux.

\- Laissez moi finir, implora le prince. J'ai conscience que vous ne me rendrez pas mes… sentiments. Je sais que je ne peux pas vous le demander. Mais ils sont ce qu'ils sont, et je suis le premier choqué, mais je ne peux pas les refréner.

Le visage de Bilbo s'était empourpré à mesure que Thorin faisait sa déclaration. Il n'osait plus bouger, et à peine respirer.

\- Malgré tout, laissez moi prendre soin de vous. Erebor est votre demeure à présent, je n'avais aucun droit de vous isoler, de vous priver de vos droits de citoyen. Je souhaite corriger mes erreurs, si vous accepter de m'en donner l'opportunité.

La lèvre inférieure de Bilbo trembla légèrement. Qu'était-il censé répondre à cela ? Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de repousser Thorin, autant que de lui tomber dans les bras. Leur relation était si étrange. Elle avait prit un tournant radicalement différent de leurs débuts si vite que cela n'avait pas laissé le temps à Bilbo de s'habituer à la nouveauté. L'affection gagnée de Thorin était également si prompte et nouvelle qu'il en était déstabilisé. Était-il possible de s'éprendre de quelqu'un en si peu de temps ? À bien y réfléchir, oui. En Comté on parlait souvent de coup de foudre. Là, ce n'était bien sûr pas de cela dont il s'agissait. Quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait assurément, et qui rendait Bilbo confus.

\- Thorin, je…Vous avez déjà temps fait pour moi, vous vous êtes fait pardonner à bien des égards. Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre.

Le prince hocha gravement la tête, conscient de la position délicate dans laquelle il venait de mettre Bilbo. Il était lui-même surprit par son audace.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de répondre, dit-il. Je souhaitais simplement que vous sachiez ce que je ressens et que vous soyez conscient que je me préoccuperais toujours de vous et de votre bien-être.

\- A ce propos je n'ai plus eu de doute depuis Azog, sourit Bilbo en levant les yeux vers le prince. Vous êtes bon Thorin, vous êtes loyal et certes vous avez des défauts qui sont dû à votre rang, mais j'en ai tout autant. Je ne veux pas que vous vous flagelliez en permanence.

Thorin esquissa un sourire reconnaissant. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Bilbo, ils sentaient qu'ils se comprenaient sincèrement. La sensation était étrange, mais tellement agréable.

\- Si je ne peux pas retourner à la bibliothèque pour le moment, qu'aurais-je le droit de faire demanda Bilbo après un instant.

\- Et bien vous êtes libre d'investir mon cabinet, proposa Thorin en désignant la pièce en question.

Il guida Bilbo pour lui présenter l'endroit et il plu immédiatement au hobbit. La pièce devait faire la taille de son salon à Baggend. Un mur portait une bibliothèque, tandis que contre un autre était calé un petit bureau en bois. Bilbo se sentit aussitôt à l'aise dans cet endroit. Il se voyait déjà attablé au bureau, à écrire, ou son doigt errant le long des reliures pour choisir sa prochaine lecture. Peut-être pourrait-il installer un fauteuil près de la bibliothèque ? Quoique, la perspective de lire près de la cheminée était plus alléchante.

\- Volontiers, se réjouit-il en offrant un sourire ravi à Thorin.

Le nain le lui rendit, non sans manquer un battement de cœur face à la joie non contenue que la simple vision du cabinet avait fait naître chez Bilbo. Il remarqua alors le collier de Rosie-Posie que Bilbo tenait toujours au creux de sa main.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous aide à le remettre ? proposa-t-il.

Bilbo fixa le bijou puis secoua la tête.

\- Je ne le remettrais pas, admit-il.

Il comprenait à présent qu'il n'était plus digne de porter le présent de Rosie-Posie. Ce gage d'amour lui paraissait être une insulte envers les sentiments de Thorin, et bien qu'il ne soit pas en mesure d'y répondre pour le moment, il ne voulait pas offenser le prince. D'autant qu'il réalisait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour que ses propres sentiments cheminent. Il se savait inexorablement attiré par le nain, et il était conscient que tôt ou tard, il finirait par lui retourner ses sentiments.

Il déposa le collier de Rosie-Posie sur le bureau, et s'en détourna pour chercher la main de Thorin. Ce dernier le regarda faire sans comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Bilbo. Sans prévenir, le hobbit effaça la distance qui les séparait et chercha le contact réconfortant de Thorin, au creux de ses bras. Le nain se laissa faire. Il n'était pas certain de savoir comment interpréter l'action de son époux.

\- Vous êtes de plus en plus troublant, dit-il en rendant l'étreinte.

\- C'est pas ma réplique, rétorqua Bilbo dont le visage s'était caché dans les tuniques de Thorin.

D'un geste assuré, le prince chercha le menton du hobbit qu'il releva doucement. Bilbo était rouge.

\- Que dois-je traduire ?

Bilbo s'écarta d'un pas hésitant. Il chercha ses mots, maladroitement tout d'abord, puis se força à trouver du courage et formula ses pensées.

\- Quand j'étais dans la cellule, à la merci de Veor, mes pensées étaient tournées vers vous Thorin. J'ai prié si fort pour que vous me cherchiez si jamais je restais coincé dans cette mésaventure.

Thorin prit tendrement les mains de Bilbo entre les siennes.

\- Je ne dis pas que je pense à vous constamment, voulut corriger Bilbo. Je ne peux simplement pas nier que…, la plupart du temps, quand mon esprit s'égare, il se trouve un cheminement de pensée qui me ramène à vous.

Thorin avait vaguement entendu des mots similaires la fois où le hobbit avait été ivre. Qu'ils soient réitérés en pleine possession de ses moyens lui réchauffait le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres à cet instant. Bilbo le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Ce que je viens de vivre… m'a fait réaliser que je ne suis plus digne de porter le présent de Rosie-Posie.

Thorin pencha la tête de côté, comme si ce mouvement pourrait l'aider à percer les pensées du hobbit. Bilbo n'osait pas encore avouer qu'il aimait Thorin. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

\- Vous aviez raison, conclut Bilbo avec un sourire en demi-teinte. Mes sentiments pour elle sont au passé.

Thorin encaissa les mots en essayant de contrôler la forte émotion que ceux-ci provoquaient. Un silence sans malaise suivit, durant lequel Thorin et Bilbo se laissèrent porter par leurs pensées, au gré de leurs incertitudes et de leurs doutes, puis le hobbit se racla la gorge.

\- Aurais-je au moins la possibilité de visiter votre sœur ? demanda-t-il pour détourner le sujet.

\- Bien entendu, assura Thorin.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup la voir maintenant, osa Bilbo.

Thorin poussa un long soupir mais ne refusa pas.

X

Dís rajusta la couverture qui couvrait Vili. Les jours étaient long depuis qu'elle le veillait. Hormis ses fils, aucun de ses proches n'étaient venu prendre des nouvelles de son époux. Pouvait-elle encore l'appeler ainsi ?

Elle passait le plus clair de son temps assise dans son fauteuil, à guetter le moment où il reprendrait connaissance. Mais à mesure que les jours défilaient, elle perdait confiance. Le sommeil de Mahal ne semblait pas vouloir quitter Vili. Elle savait vaguement, par ce que Fili et Kili lui avaient rapporté, que son grand-père avait accepté de reporter la condamnation de Vili pour le moment. Elle n'avait pas osé aller confronter le roi pour le moment, c'était trop frais pour qu'elle garde ses réserves et plaide la cause de son époux en toute certitude.

Deux grands coups à la porte de ses appartements la tirèrent de sa lecture.

\- Entrez, invita-t-elle en se levant.

Elle retint une expression surprise en voyant Thorin pousser la porte, suivit par Bilbo. Il ne lui fallut pas deux minute pour remarquer le sang sur la tunique du hobbit.

\- Mahal, Bilbo que vous est-il ENCORE arrivé ?! s'horrifia-t-elle en traversant la pièce pour les rejoindre.

Bilbo saisit au vol ses mains qui venaient au-devant de lui, et la rassura aussitôt.

\- Une chute qui a mal tourné, promit-il.

Dís plissa les yeux. À l'expression fermée de son frère, elle comprit aussitôt que c'était faux. Elle ne s'attarda pas pour autant en notant que Thorin était immobile, l'attention fixée sur Vili.

\- Il est toujours inconscient, indiqua-t-elle.

Thorin tressaillit. Il prétexta un devoir urgent et s'éclipsa sans attendre. Bilbo fut peiné de le voir partir si vite, mais il était bien trop content de revoir Dís pour s'en formaliser. La naine soupira tristement.

\- Ni lui ni Frérin ne veulent entendre parler de Vili.

Elle avait parlé à voix haute sans trop y penser.

\- Étaient-ils proche de Vili ? questionna Bilbo.

Dís eut un sourire rêveur.

\- Très. J'ai connu Vili par leur intermédiaire.

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le salon et s'attablèrent autour du service à thé. Dis mit de l'eau à chauffer tout en racontant ses souvenirs à un Bilbo avide d'histoires romantiques. La princesse parla de ses frères dans leurs jeunes années, avant la guerre. Elle décrivit un Thorin que Bilbo aurait rêvé de rencontrer. Oh, il ne se plaignait pas de celui qu'il avait aujourd'hui, mais celui de l'enfance de Dís paraissait si mignon, si attachant.

\- Vili était donc un jeune garde prometteur ? résuma rapidement Bilbo en tendant sa tasse pour recevoir le liquide parfumé.

\- Très, se rappela Dís. Frérin et lui ont le même âge, et à l'époque, ils étaient inséparables. Le fait que je l'ai rencontré était un pur hasard.

\- Racontez moi, pria Bilbo.

Dís se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise et plongea son regard dans son thé.

\- Et bien, c'était une journée classique pour l'époque. Je fuyais une leçon ennuyeuse à mourir, je ne saurais même pas vous dire laquelle, et je voulais épier Frérin pendant son entraînement. Il prétendait n'avoir aucune faille dans sa garde, mais j'étais sûre du contraire, alors je voulais le prendre sur le fait.

Bilbo sourit de plus belle, imaginant aisément la princesse espiègle qui cherchait à piéger son aîné.

\- En avait-il une ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le constater, du moins pas ce jour là. Quand je me suis faufilée dans la salle d'entraînement, il en sortait pour trouver Thorin qui arrivait par un autre chemin. De mon côté, j'ai laissé ma curiosité l'emporter.

Le souvenir de cette journée emplit Dis de mélancolie.

– – –

La salle d'entraînement était déserte maintenant que Frérin était sorti, suivit par ses compagnons. Dís pouvait les entendre rire et parler fort dans la pièce adjacente, mais n'avait pas envie de les rejoindre. Elle n'en connaissait aucun. En tant que princesse, elle n'était pas trop autorisé à côtoyer n'importe qui. Ses dames de compagnies lui suffisaient amplement, mais en dehors de ses frères, son père et son grand-père, elle n'avait pas vraiment de présence masculine. Balin, à la limite, mais c'était comme un troisième grand-frère pour elle. Les autres nains qu'elles voyaient étaient plus des connaissances ou ses professeurs. Elle n'avait aucun mâle de son âge dans son entourage.

Vu qu'elle avait raté son occasion de piéger Frérin, elle se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus sage de retourner à ses leçons. Puis, en balayant la salle du regard, elle se dit que pour une fois, elle aussi pourrait profiter de l'armement sur les étagères. En tant qu'héritière d'Erebor, elle avait évidemment des leçons d'escrimes, de tir à l'arc, et de combat. Elle n'était pas mauvaise, quoiqu'elle savait qu'en combat réel elle ne serait pas forcément à l'aise. Ses frères étaient ses seuls adversaires en dehors de son maître d'arme, et ils la ménageaient de façon évidente. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser une vraie épée quand elle s'entraînait. C'était affreusement frustrant pour elle de gesticuler avec un équivalent en bois.

Elle longea une étagères de masses et de marteaux, qu'elle frôla du bout des doigts, puis sa main glissa sur la table où reposait épées, poignards et dagues. Sa main se referma sur le manche d'une de ces armes courtes, qu'elle examina avec curiosité. Elle la reposa pour empoigner une épée qu'elle soupesa et agita agilement.

\- Vous ne devriez pas jouer avec ça, prévint une voix dans son dos.

Dís maîtrisa sa surprise et fit volte face, jetant l'épée en avant contre l'impudent qui osait la sous-estimer. La lame glissa bruyamment contre celle que le nain leva pour parer l'attaque. Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Dís étudia le jeune soldat qui lui faisait face sans reconnaître en elle la princesse.

Il était plus grand que Frérin, au moins autant que Thorin, et aussi bien bâtis. Une partie de ses cheveux blonds étaient tressés et retenu par une accroche en métal tandis que l'autre tombait librement sur ses épaules. Sa barbe était taillée pour suivre sa mâchoire solide, là où ses moustaches, également tressées, étaient tenues à la barbe par plusieurs petites décorations en argent.

Sa chemise, la seule chose qui couvrait son torse, était légèrement déboutonnée, laissant entrevoir une toison aussi blonde que sa chevelure. Dis resta de marbre en constatant qu'il était si peu vêtu, la faute à l'entraînement, mais ne pu empêcher son regard de traîner sur les épaules, les biceps à moitié découvert, les avant-bras au-combien viriles, le torse sculpté…

\- La vue vous plaît ? ricana le nain en penchant la tête de côté.

Dís se ressaisit brusquement, honteuse d'avoir été surprise à le reluquer. Avec une force doublée par sa honte, elle repoussa la dague de son vis-à-vis dans un cercle parfait et fendit l'air pour loger son épée le long de la mâchoire du nain. Ce dernier se laissa mettre en position de faiblesse avec un sourire des plus amusés.

\- J'ai vu mieux, asséna Dís.

Le nain haussa les sourcils. Dis ne mentait pas. Thorin était largement plus impressionnant, et son père bien plus encore. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas la même attention pour son frère et son père que pour le jeune soldat devant elle.

\- J'ai des doutes, répondit celui-ci.

\- Vous êtes prétentieux si vous vous croyez à ce point bien fait.

\- Je ne doutais pas tant de mon physique que de votre sincérité. Une dame du palais ne fréquente pas les soldats aussi facilement.

\- Qui a parlé de soldat ?

\- Je peux assurer que vous mentez alors, sourit le nain.

\- Vous me traitez de menteuse ?

\- Vous pouvez prétendre le contraire ?

Dís serra la main sur sa garde et poussa à peine pour rappeler à l'impertinent qu'il n'était pas en position de fanfaronner. Ce dernier leva une main et posa lentement un doigt contre la lame.

\- Une dame ne devrait pas jouer avec un tel outil.

\- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, rétorqua Dís dans un demi-sourire. Ni rien du tout d'ailleurs.

\- Je serais pourtant ravi de répondre aux questions d'une si belle naine, claironna le nain, charmeur.

Dís se pinça les lèvres pour retenir son traître de sourire qui voulait de plus en plus étirer ses lèvres.

\- Il est dommage que je n'en n'ai aucune pour vous alors.

D'un geste vif, que Dís ne vit pas venir, le nain repoussa son épée de sa dague, et d'une clé de bras habile, la plaqua contre lui, sa main fermée sur celle qui tenait l'épée, qu'il contraint à l'immobilité dans le dos de Dís. La princesse eut un hoquet choqué, consternée par l'audace de ce soldat.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? susurra ce dernier, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celle de Dís. Parce que vu la façon dont vous me regardiez, je peux répondre à une chose. Oui, je suis à vous si vous en formulez la demande.

Dís retint un ricanement mauvais, à la fois gênée par la position et par le sous-entendu. Elle n'était pas prude, pas ignorante des affaires du cœur et du sexe, mais jamais un nain ne lui avait fait pareil rentre-dedans. Pas en sachant qui elle était.

\- Et de quelle façon pensez-vous que je vous regardais ? voulut-elle savoir, très curieuse.

\- Avec appétit.

Dís frémit. Le nain avait dit ces deux mots bas, mais ils résonnaient fort à ses oreilles. Une inspiration saccadée souleva sa poitrine. Elle vit avec horreur le regard du nain tomber sur ses seins, mit en valeur par le décolleté affirmé et parfaitement taillé de sa robe. Elle eut un frisson quand il releva les yeux vers elle, une gourmandise non dissimulée dans son regard.

\- N'est ce pas ainsi que vous, vous me regardez ? formula-t-elle sans perdre contenance.

\- A raison. Les dames du palais n'ont pas leur pareil, et leur beauté est murmurée partout dans la montagne.

\- Parce que vous en connaissez beaucoup ?

Le nain eut un rire sincère, qui remua ses épaules et agita son corps contre celui de la princesse. Ç'aurait dû être gênant, mais c'était tout simplement grisant et plaisant.

\- J'en connais une à présent, affirma-t-il en lui offrant un regard brûlant.

Dís rougit légèrement.

\- Vous ignorez donc qui je suis ? murmura-t-elle inquiète.

Le nain la libéra et rengaina sa dague, non sans noter le regret qui teinta l'expression de Dís. Il lui prit son épée des mains, en affirmant un caresse prolongée sur sa peau, qui était bien trop déplacée, puis agita l'arme avant de la poser et de redonner son attention à la princesse.

\- Je sais que vous êtes une dame du palais, dit-il en l'inspectant de haut en bas sans réserve -ce qui arracha un rire choqué à Dís qui n'était pas habituée à un tel traitement. Vu votre robe et vos parures, je parierais même pour plus.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Vous devez être une dame de compagnie de la princesse, affirma le nain.

Dís éclata de rire sans pouvoir se contrôler. Elle stoppa son hilarité aussi soudainement qu'elle lui était venu face au nain qui la regardait avec fascination, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? demanda-t-elle craintivement.

\- Vous êtes la créature la plus délicieuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, répondit son vis-à-vis sans retenue, aussi sincère que son expression était attendri par la jovialité de Dís.

Cette dernière rougit de plus belle, confuse. Soudain, des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention sur l'entrée de Frérin. Il était suivit de Thorin, du frère de Balin qu'elle avait vaguement vu une ou deux fois -Dwalin si elle se rappelait bien- et de quelques autres soldats.

\- Dís ?! Mahal que fais-tu ici ? s'exclama Frérin en marchant droit sur elle.

La princesse eut le temps de voir le visage du nain blond se décomposer avant que son frère ne se poste entre eux.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici à cette heure, la réprimanda son aîné.

\- Je suis libre de mes mouvements que je sache, siffla la princesse.

\- Et ta leçon avec messire Aldaïn ?

Dís grimaça. Thorin avait toujours le chic pour la ramener sur terre, droit dans ses bottes. Penaude, elle chercha tout de même à tenir son masque serein et certain.

\- Annulée ?

Thorin arqua un sourcil pas dupe pour un sous.

\- Retourne vite à ta leçon avant que père n'apprenne ton escapade, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je n'ai rien fais de mal, je voulais juste me dépenser un peu, mentit Dís en indiquant les épées sur la table.

\- Tu auras tout le loisir de te dépenser plus tard, promit Frérin. Nous nous entraînerons en fin d'après-midi si tu le souhaites.

\- Peut-être, mais la conversation avec vous deux est moins passionnante qu'avec lui.

Dís n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit en pointant le nain blond du doigt. Ses frères se tournèrent d'un seul bloc vers ce dernier qui garda contenance malgré l'inquiétude qui fit tressauter sa mâchoire.

\- Vili, tu as rencontré notre sœur, se réjouit innocemment Frérin.

\- Un hasard, assura le dénommé Vili.

Dís retint son sourire. Elle imprima l'image de Vili mal à l'aise, comme il faisait face à la fratrie royale, et se jura que c'était sans doute la chose la plus amusante qu'elle ait vu depuis un moment.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas été désagréable, demanda Frérin sans se douter de ce qui avait pu se passer entre sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

\- Pas le moins du monde, assura Vili.

\- Je suis une délicieuse créature, renchérit Dís avec un sourire mutin pour le blond.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux, choqué mais charmé par l'audace de la princesse. Les yeux de Frérin passèrent de l'un à l'autre avec suspicion. Dís le remarqua et baissa aussitôt la tête, faisant mine de lisser sa robe.

\- Je vais retourner à ma leçon, déclara-t-elle pour s'échapper.

\- Et nous à notre entraînement, conclut Frérin en fixant Vili.

Dís dessina une révérence gracile, puis trottina élégamment hors de la salle d'entraînement.

– – –

\- Et qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?

Dís eut un rire franc face à la curiosité de Bilbo.

\- Et bien, nous nous sommes revu, plus par ma volonté que par hasard je l'avoue. J'ai d'ailleurs appris bien plus tard que l'entraînement qui avait suivit notre rencontre avait été le plus rude que Frérin ait imposé à Vili. Mon frère devait se douter qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

\- L'a-t-il su ?

Dís secoua la tête, ses mèches libres volant gracieusement dans le mouvement.

\- Il aurait tué Vili séance tenante, plaisanta-t-elle. J'ai toujours supposé que c'était grâce à Thorin si j'ai pu revoir Vili et s'il a pu me courtiser.

Bilbo posa sa tasse de thé sans cacher sa surprise.

\- Thorin ? Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, parce qu'il a toujours été très attentionné pour me laisser des moments de répit opportuns.

Bilbo esquissa un sourire. Il imaginait bien Thorin ainsi.

\- C'est fou, peu importe la personne à qui je parle, ce n'est jamais la même description de lui que je reçois.

Il avait parlé à voix haute sans le réaliser et sa remarque intrigua Dis.

\- Comment vous l'a-t-on décrit ?

Bilbo sursauta. Il hésita un instant, puis hanté par les paroles de Veor, il se dit qu'il valait mieux mettre ses doutes au clair. Il craignait d'attiser la colère de Dís, mais il n'avait personne d'autres à qui parler pour le moment.

\- Dís, me permettez vous de vous parlez à cœur ouvert ?

La princesse se composa un air sérieux en hochant la tête et se porta en avant pour donner toute son attention à Bilbo.

\- Selon vous… si jamais je ne remplissais pas mes devoirs conjugaux… Thorin m'en voudrait-il ?

Dis arqua un sourcil étonné.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Cette réponse immédiate mit du baume au cœur du hobbit qui laissa échapper un sourire rassuré. La princesse l'observa avec curiosité.

\- Mon frère n'est pas nain à forcer la main, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous inquiéter du contraire ?

Bilbo posa sa tasse en dissimulant difficilement le tremblement qui agitait ses doigts. Il ressentait encore la force des mains de Veor sur ses hanches.

\- O-on m'avait mit dans la tête des sottises, souffla-t-il gêné.

\- Quoi comme sottises ? s'inquiéta Dís.

Bilbo hésita. Il était lancé à présent, il ne pouvait pas se défiler.

\- Qu'il pouvait être un amant violent… joueur… que à la vérité, étant son époux par mariage forcé, il pouvait disposer de moi comme bon lui semblait sans égard pour mes sentiments. Et qu'il pouvait… me répudier si je me refusais à lui.

Face à l'expression révoltée de Dís, Bilbo cru bon de tout de suite enchaîner.

\- Mais je sais que c'est faux pour la plupart de ces dires ! Thorin a toujours été doux avec moi, prévenant et attentionné ! Il ne m'a jamais forcé ni ne le fera j'en suis persuadé ! Il est certes un peu joueur, mais je le lui rend bien cela fait parti de notre relation je suppose.

Dís leva les bras en l'air dans une attitude agacée et profondément choquée.

\- Que Mahal punisse l'impudent qui a pu vous mettre de pareilles idées en tête ! Et Thorin vous répudier ?! Bilbo votre ignorance de nos coutumes vous coûtera cher je vous le dis !

Bilbo retint son commentaire pour dire que c'était sans doute déjà trop tard.

\- Le mariage est une institution sacrée pour notre peuple, continua Dís. L'union sexuelle n'est pas nécessaire pour sa validité, et ce n'est certainement pas une raison pour laquelle un époux pourrait répudier sa moitié !

\- Mais… et la princesse répudiée ? Celle du grand-père de Thror ?

\- Bilbo, vraiment, j'ignore qui vous a mit pareilles informations dans la tête, mais il vous a mené en bateau ! Odieusement ! Je n'ai pas connaissance d'une telle histoire dans ma famille.

Bilbo ouvrit et ferma sa bouche à plusieurs, tel un poisson hors de l'eau qui chercherait à respirer.

\- V-vous êtes sûre que Thorin ne peut pas me répudier ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Certaine ! Et même si, et j'insiste sur le fait que ce soit hypothétique, même si c'était possible, JAMAIS mon frère ne ferait cela. Il vous aime Bilbo et bien que sa fierté mal placé ait mit du temps à le lui faire accepter, il est si sincère à votre sujet qu'il ne s'en cache même plus !

Bilbo porta une main à sa bouche, fébrile. Évidemment que Veor avait mentit. Évidemment qu'il avait tout fait pour essayer de le manipuler en utilisant ses faibles connaissances sur les coutumes naines ! Abasourdi par sa propre stupidité, il fondit brusquement en larme. Dís lâcha sa tasse et contourna aussitôt la table pour venir s'agenouiller devant lui.

\- Bilbo, souffla-t-elle en écrasant une larme sous sa paume.

\- Je suis si bête, s'énerva le hobbit sans retenir ses sanglots. Je suis le plus idiot des hobbits ! Bilbo tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

Dís prit son visage en coupe alors que sa voix se brisait sous l'émotion.

\- Bilbo parlez moi, pria-t-elle très inquiète. Dites moi ce qui vous arrive.

\- J'ai été aveugle Dís, et si crédule, sanglota le hobbit. J'ai cru les pires calomnies par peur, et j'ai négligé mes sentiments sans penser à ceux de Thorin !

D'une voix hachée par les pleurs, il raconta tout. Veor. Ses mensonges. Son agression. Dís était livide à la fin de son récit. Puis, d'un coup, elle l'attira contre elle et le serra dans ses bras dans un geste tout maternel.

\- Ne vous jetez pas la pierre, supplia-t-elle. Thorin et vous avez perdu assez de temps à vous repousser et à vous jeter la pierre.

\- J'ai peur de perdre son affection, avoua Bilbo entre deux soupirs écorchés.

Dís ferma douloureusement les yeux, à la fois attristée et furieuse par ce qu'avait subit son ami, et à la fois soulagée de découvrir que les sentiments de son frère étaient retournés. Avec une douceur semblable à celle que Thorin avait eut pour lui, Bilbo se laissa bercé par les bras de Dís. Elle attendit un peu qu'il se calme.

\- L'affection de mon frère vous est acquise Bilbo, murmura-t-elle finalement. Les nains sont une race d'apparence rugueuse, bourrue, fermée même, mais nos sentiments sont intenses et pérennes. Contrairement aux hommes qui aiment plusieurs fois dans une seule vie, nous sommes plus proches des elfes et de leur amour éternel. Il nous est quasi impossible de passer à autre chose quand nous avons aimé. Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

Bilbo releva la tête et nettoya son visage de ses dernières larmes.

\- Et comment… Thorin m'aime-t-il à ce point ?

Dís sourit tendrement.

\- Au-delà même. En doutez-vous ?

Bilbo marqua une pause. Non. Non il n'en doutais pas. Fili et Kili l'avaient sous-entendu. Dís et Bofur l'avaient formulé. Veor aussi. Et puis évidemment Thorin ne s'en était pas caché. Bilbo se savait aimé par le prince.

\- Qu'en est-il de vous ? demanda Dís, curieuse, bien qu'elle devine la réponse.

\- Je… pour moi Thorin est… c'est… mon époux. Et j'ai fini par tomber amoureux, avoua-t-il dans un demi-murmure.

Dís se pinça les lèvres pour contrôler son sourire. Elle prit Bilbo par les épaules et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Ne vous forcez pas, pria-t-elle. Faites savoir vos sentiments à mon frère, et soyez assuré qu'il sera patient à votre égard.

Bilbo devina qu'elle parlait des devoirs conjugaux et frémit sans le vouloir à cette idée.

X

\- Et bien ? gronda Frérin.

\- Il s'est enfuit, siffla Dwalin.

Frérin serra rageusement les poings. Il pivota pour voir la réaction de Thorin, mais son frère resta de marbre.

\- Des gardes l'ont vu remonter des anciennes cellules, confirma Dwalin. Il partait vers les grandes portes. Quand j'y suis arrivé, on m'a confirmé qu'il était passé. Il a quitté Erebor.

\- Il sait ce qui l'attend s'il ose paraître en public, asséna Frérin. Il a préféré fuir.

Dwalin acquiesça. Thorin croisa les bras sur son torse. Son regard était perdu sur le groupe de soldats qui s'entraînait plus loin. Parmi eux, il avait repéré Rorin, le neveu de Veor.

\- Thorin ? appela Balin. Que veux-tu faire ?

\- Qu'il soit mit aux arrêts si jamais il pénétrait à nouveau dans la cité. Balin, tu trouveras bien une faute à lui imputer pour cela.

Son conseiller hocha la tête.

\- Son neveu est sa seule famille ?

\- Depuis la mort de son frère, confirma Dwalin.

\- Surveille le. Je préférerais m'en faire un allié qu'un ennemi.

\- Je m'assurerai de sa loyauté, promit Dwalin en décroisant les bras.

Thorin se détourna et s'éloigna dans un couloir après avoir saluer les frères Fundin. Il entendit Frérin trottiner pour le rattraper.

\- Tu ne le pourchasses pas ? s'indigna son petit-frère.

\- Ce serait une perte de temps.

\- Et s'il répand des rumeurs ?

\- Nous les parerons aussitôt.

Frérin agrippa l'épaule de son frère et le tira pour le forcer à lui faire face.

\- Je crois que tu sous-estimes ton adversaire.

\- Et toi tu le sur-estime sûrement.

\- Peut-être, et dans ce cas c'est heureux, mais je suis inquiet. j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son propos Thorin. Je crains qu'il ne cause plus de tord à l'avenir que ce qu'il a déjà fait.

Thorin posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son jeune frère. Là où les batailles de Khazad-Dùm avaient changé Thorin en le forçant à se renfermer sur lui même, moins jovial qu'avant, Frérin se forçait à être toujours de bonne humeur et enjoué. Avant la guerre, ils avaient été très semblables à Fili et Kili. Aujourd'hui, bien que toujours très proches et soudés, ils se savaient éloignés par le traumatisme des conflits. Thorin était souvent distant dans ses réactions quand Frérin avait le sang chaud et la décision vive. Or, en cet instant, Thorin percevait une appréhension ombrageuse chez Frérin, tout à fait inhabituelle. Et les pressentiments de Frérin étaient souvent justes. Néanmoins, craignant d'attiser le tracas de son cadet, il choisi de ne pas l'encourager.

\- Tout ira bien mon frère, jura-t-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur la joue. Retourne donc à tes occupations, le danger est écarté.

Il l'abandonna au milieu du couloir sans attendre, et ne vit pas l'air incertain qui peignit le visage de Frérin.

* * *

**J'étais refaites de caser du Dís/Vili dans ce chapitre (parce que je les adore) et j'ai peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, été inspirée par une scène ou deux de deux films connus. **

**Maintenant je répond à vos reviews !**

**Valkyrie du Nord : **Je peux comprendre le malaise avec le chapitre précédent. Moi-même je ne l'aime pas héhé :')

**Caliste : **Je m'attendais pas à cette tournure de phrase. Tu m'as tué. Effectivement, les fesses de Bilbo ont eu chaud xD

**Aicelles : **Merci! Pour un chapitre que je n'aime pas trop je suis tout de même contente qu'il ait suscité une telle réaction chez toi :3

**Nekonya-Myu : **Hihi, on verra pour la cohabitation ça sera tout l'un ou tout l'autre ;) Mais ça annonce beaucoup de fluff en attendant.

**Angelyoru :** Veor a remporté la palme du connard à l'unanimité XD Je voulais en faire un perso désagréable, finalement j'en ai fait une ordure. Tu apprécieras son sort je pense. La débrouillardise de Bilbo sauve toujours les meubles ! La réaction de Thorin n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais mais c'est légitime aussi non ? Merci pour ta review !

**Très Cher invité : **Hello, j'espère que depuis ta review tu as pu rattraper l'histoire et que surtout, tu l'as apprécié ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un message en tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir ! Tu peux te rassurer, cette fic est quasi totalement écrite et ne manquera pas d'être postée jusqu'au bout :) !

**Merci pour votre engouement sur cette histoire et à très vite pour la suite ! **


	13. Chapitre 13

**Désolée pour le délais, j'étais sous l'eau ces derniers jours ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Bilbo fut raccompagné aux appartements de Thorin par un garde envoyé par le prince. Si au début, le hobbit se montra hésitant et peu rassuré, il suivit sans objection le garde. Il conserva sa main sur son anneau tout le long du trajet, prêt à disparaître au moindre signe inquiétant de son guide. Il se sentit d'ailleurs un peu idiot quand ce dernier ferma la porte derrière lui, une fois sa mission accompli.

Bilbo se retrouva seul dans les grands appartements de Thorin. Il s'y aventura en balançant ses bras nonchalamment, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il trouva ses affaires sur l'une des tables et en fit l'inventaire pour être sûr que rien n'avait été oublié. Évidemment, il manquait son nécessaire pour écrire. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Fili et Kili n'avaient certainement pas eut le réflexe de fouiller sous son matelas. Il le mentionnerait à Thorin avec une bonne excuse pour expliquer la localisation de ce nécessaire.

Désœuvré, il s'installa dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée et contempla les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Peu à peu, l'effet hypnotisant de leur valse le détendit, et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit, apaisé. Thorin le trouva ainsi, enfoncé dans le fauteuil, la tête dangereusement vacillante, tantôt vers l'avant, tantôt sur le côté. Attendri à sa vue, le prince hésita d'abord à le réveiller. Finalement, il préféra le laisser se reposer, certain que les émotions de la journée avait cassé l'ambassadeur.

Il se plia pour passer un bras dans le dos de Bilbo, qu'il enroula autour de sa taille, tout en glissant l'autre sous les genoux afin de le soulever. Le mouvement ne réveilla pas Bilbo qui se laissa caler contre le torse de Thorin. Sans effort, le nain porta le hobbit dans la chambre et l'étendit sur le lit. D'une main experte il délassa la tunique de Bilbo qu'il lui retira pour le laisser avec sa chemise la plus légère et son pantalon. Il remonta les draps sur son menton et réprima un sourire en voyant le hobbit s'enrouler dedans avec un soupir satisfait.

Il termina de lire quelques parchemins avant de se coucher à son tour. Il se dévêtit quasi complètement, comme il avait l'habitude de dormir, sans penser au choc que pourrait avoir Bilbo de le trouver torse nu à son réveil, puis s'allongea sur le flanc. Bilbo était si près de lui. Dans la demi-pénombre, le blanc de sa chemise réfléchissait son teint pâle. Le tissu remontait outrageusement le long de son dos, dévoilant les courbes tentatrices de ses hanches. Thorin força son regard à remonter pour se prévenir de toutes dérives. Les boucles soyeuses du hobbit s'étalaient à travers l'oreiller qu'il avait réclamé pour enfoncer sa tête. Thorin se prit à imaginer comment il ferait pour tresser quelques mèches de ces cheveux rebelles, et se demanda quelles ornementations royales il pourrait commander pour son époux. Il dû repousser sa main en réalisant qu'elle avait presque traversé le lit pour se perdre dans les mèches. À la place il les ancra à son oreiller et étudia la distance qui le séparait de Bilbo.

Il l'avait fait venir dans ses appartements par crainte pour sa sécurité il n'avait pas menti. Par ailleurs, à présent qu'il assumait ses sentiments, il voulait honorer la tradition. De fait, partager les mêmes appartements était logique, essentiel même. Il espérait pouvoir respecter le confort du hobbit sans que ce dernier ne se sente bafoué. Malgré le tourment qu'avait été la journée, à imaginer le pire, à découvrir la brutalité, à craindre pour Bilbo, Thorin était heureux que l'ambassadeur ait vu en lui un protecteur, une sécurité. Il revoyait parfaitement le semi-homme se perdre dans ses bras, le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui. Il se doutait que ses sentiments tendres pour Bilbo lui étaient retournés. Bilbo avait laissé transparaître trop d'indices pour qu'il pense le contraire. Mais il serait patient pour que le hobbit soit le premier à l'admettre.

Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour trouver le sommeil, à gamberger sur son comportement et surtout sur la manière dont il allait procéder pour faire oublier le traumatisme de l'enlèvement à son époux.

Quand il se réveilla un peu avant l'aube, sans souvenir de s'être endormi, il trouva Bilbo lové contre lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille, le visage relaxé. Il était si vulnérable et si désirable que Thorin en étouffa un juron. Quitte à se prendre un refus agacé, il insisterait tout de même pour doubler les séances d'entraînement de Bilbo.

X

Trois bonnes semaines s'étaient écoulées. Trois longues semaines pour Bilbo. Une période étrange durant laquelle il avait craint chaque ombre portée sur les murs, chaque murmure au détour des couloirs, chaque geste un peu trop vif dans sa direction. Il savait Veor hors du royaume, et il en était rassuré. Les membres de la compagnie avait été mis au courant de son enlèvement, de sorte qu'il se trouvait rarement seul quand il quittait Thorin. Les nains le couvaient, et bien que déstabilisant, ça n'était pas désagréable.

En revanche, la tentative d'abus que Veor avait eut contre lui était passée sous silence. Seul Thorin était au courant -ainsi que Dis-, et le gardait pour lui, ce dont Bilbo lui était très, très reconnaissant. Leur relation avait évolué également depuis. Ils avaient recommencé leur jeu d'éloquence, à se titiller et à flirter, mais dès que Bilbo se refermait, lâche qu'il était, Thorin craignait de le forcer et arrêtait ses avances, aussi plaisantes soient-elles. Bilbo n'osait pas se déclarer au nain, sans doute par peur de ce que le sérieux changerait dans leur relation.

Pour le reste, le quotidien de Bilbo n'avait pas beaucoup évolué. Parfois il donnait son avis pour le commerce avec la Comté, avis que Thorin et Thrain -que Bilbo avait fini par rencontrer et qui s'était trouvé extrêmement gentil malgré son air bourru- prenaient en compte avec sérieux. Ses entraînements avaient doublé pour son plus grand déplaisir. Il était encadré par Dwalin, Fili et Kili le matin, et par Thorin, Frérin et Dwalin -à nouveau- le soir. Son petit corps de hobbit pacifiste était mit à rude épreuve dans ces moments là et il crachait son venin contre la famille royale qui acceptait les attaques en riant.

C'était justement ce qu'il était en train de faire ce matin là, alors que Kili le renversait et le désarmait.

\- Peste soit des nains, grommela-t-il en se relevant avec humeur.

\- Ce que vous êtes grognon aujourd'hui Bilbo, fit remarquer Kili en jouant avec son épée.

\- Je ne le serais pas si vous ne m'imposiez pas ces entraînements stupides.

\- Cela vous fait le plus grand bien.

\- Permettez moi d'exprimer le contraire. Je suis le mieux placé pour dire que recevoir des coups et me retrouver le nez dans la poussière n'a rien d'agréable.

\- Il ne tient qu'à vous de ne pas subir un tel traitement, ricana Kili. En garde.

Et sans laisser le temps à Bilbo de répliquer, le jeune prince lui porta une première attaque. Bilbo para maladroitement sa botte, recula vivement et s'élança de mauvaise grâce pour échanger quelques passes avec le nain.

\- Mieux ! se réjouit Kili dans un nouveau coup d'épée.

Bilbo ne laissa pas le compliment l'atteindre, trop concentré, et dans un pivot calculé, repoussa à la fois l'épée de Kili sur le côté et jeta la sienne en avant. Kili eut le réflexe d'intercepter la poigne de Bilbo qui tenait la garde pour stopper son mouvement, autrement, l'épée aurait attaqué sa gorge dégagée. Vivement, il ramena la pointe de son épée sous le menton de Bilbo et les deux adversaires se figèrent.

\- Beaucoup mieux, félicita Kili. Vous voyez que les entraînements portent leurs fruits.

\- Cela veut-il dire que je vais enfin en être exempté ?

\- Vous rêvez tout debout mon ami.

\- Au moins c'est un rêve agréable, grommela Bilbo.

\- Thorin sera content de vos progrès, prophétisa Kili en libérant la main de Bilbo.

\- Je maintiens qu'il est stupide de vouloir faire d'un hobbit un guerrier. Votre oncle se fourvoie s'il pense que c'est une bonne chose.

\- Mon oncle ne se fourvoie jamais.

Kili avait lancé une nouvelle attaque en répondant au hobbit. Bilbo s'y prit comme un manche, mais parvint tout de même à rivaliser pour ne pas être aussitôt désarmé. Il savait que Kili le ménageait et c'en était d'autant plus frustrant.

\- Cela peut lui arriver, osa-t-il, un pas sur le côté pour évaluer sa chance d'échapper à l'assaut.

\- J'aimerai bien savoir sur quoi ! ricana Kili.

\- Sur moi pour commencer !

Bilbo se jeta sur Kili, et avant que le brun ne réplique, il le ceintura et l'entraîna dans sa chute à terre. Il fut malgré tout désarmé, et Kili le repoussa pour finir assit à califourchon sur son torse, sa lame menaçant dangereusement la gorge du hobbit. Bilbo grimaça.

\- En quoi mon oncle se fourvoie-t-il à votre sujet ? demanda innocemment Kili.

\- J'aurais bien dis que je ne suis pas sans défense, mais ma position actuelle m'empêche clairement de fanfaronner, répliqua Bilbo.

Kili éclata de rire. Il retira son épée et tendit sa main pour aider son ami à se relever. Quand Bilbo l'accepta, il tira violemment, de sorte qu'ils se retrouvèrent très proche, les lèvres de Kili près de l'oreille de Bilbo.

\- Comme je le disais, mon oncle ne se fourvoie pas. Et encore moins quand il est question de vous.

\- Que sous-entendez vous ? siffla Bilbo en s'écartant un peu trop vite.

\- Rien du tout, assura Kili, mais son visage disait tout autre chose.

Le brun rengaina son épée. Bilbo le scruta avec sévérité. Derrière eux, la grosse voix de Dwalin les interpella.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire que vous pouvez faire une pause ?

\- Bilbo est fatigué, répondit Kili avant que le hobbit n'ai trouvé une excuse. Sans doute que depuis qu'il partage ses nuits avec mon oncle il ne dort plus assez.

Dwalin haussa un sourcil dubitatif, tandis que Bilbo écarquillait les yeux.

\- Thorin aura peut-être plus de chance avec lui ce soir, ajouta Kili.

\- Cela dépend sur quel terrain, railla Dwalin.

\- Je vous trouve gonflé tous les deux, s'exclama Bilbo.

Les nains échangèrent un regard amusé.

\- Nous parlions de l'entraînement évidemment, précisa le maître d'arme.

\- De quoi d'autre sinon, sourit Kili.

Le sourire chargé de sous-entendus du nain fit réaliser à Bilbo de quoi parlait Dwalin et il leva l'index qu'il agita promptement sous leurs nez.

\- Non. Non, non. Non, je vous interdis de pensez à cela !

\- A quoi donc ? ironisa Kili.

\- Laisse le donc Kili, ordonna Dwalin non sans se départir de son sourire moqueur. Nous le saurons bien assez tôt quand ce sera arrivé.

\- Vous pensez ? s'étonna Kili en ignorant la mine offusqué et gênée de Bilbo.

\- Notre hobbit sera incapable de se mouvoir normalement, et cela se ressentira dans l'entraînement.

Le maître d'arme parti d'un grand éclat de rire que rejoignit Kili. Bilbo, plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre, ramassa son épée et fila droit hors de la salle d'entraînement, maugréant de plus belle après les nains. Pour son grand malheur, il croisa la route de Fili à peine engagé dans le couloir et le blond l'alpaga joyeusement.

\- Vous venez vous entraîner avec moi Bilbo ?

\- Non merci, j'ai eu assez de votre frère pour aujourd'hui !

Fili le regarda le dépasser furieusement, étonné par son humeur.

\- Où allez-vous alors ?

\- Trouver meilleure compagnie !

\- Ha ! Thorin est aux forges, lança Fili au hasard juste avant que Bilbo disparaisse au détour du couloir.

Il fixa un court instant l'endroit où le hobbit avait bifurqué, puis pénétra dans la salle d'entraînement où il repéra son frère en train de croiser le fer avec Dwalin. Il se prépara rapidement et les rejoignit en échauffant ses muscles sur le chemin.

\- J'ai croisé Bilbo en arrivant, déclara-t-il alors que Dwalin mettait son frère à terre. Il était furieux. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

\- Pourquoi présumes-tu que nous lui avons fait quelque chose ? râla Kili qui essayait de repousser la prise de Dwalin.

\- Parce qu'il s'est plaint de toi.

Kili tourna vivement la tête vers le blond, une moue scandalisée non feinte sur le visage, ce qui donna l'opportunité à Dwalin de lui asséner le coup de grâce de sa paume puissante pour l'épingler à terre. Kili perdit un soupir haché avant de s'avouer vaincu.

\- Alors ? voulut savoir Fili. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Sa parade était juste, un peu faible, mais il ne fera pas mieux aujourd'hui, répondit le brun. Et j'ai peut-être mit sa frigidité sur le fait que lui et Thorin n'ont toujours pas conclus. Charnellement.

Fili leva les yeux au ciel, épuisé par le caractère rentre-dedans de son cadet.

X

Bilbo se pencha discrètement pour inspecter l'enceinte des forges. Il repéra aussitôt les ateliers, au-delà des immenses hauts-fourneaux où se pressaient des groupes de nains. Il hésita, évalua la distance. Il devrait dépasser les fonderies en fusions, les charbonnières grouillantes de nains, et la voie qui traversait les forges, empruntée par les mineurs dans d'incessant allers-retours.

Il se cacha derrière le mur où il se trouvait, inquiété par la présence d'autant de nains. Il se pencha à nouveau. S'il faisait vite, il pourrait passer sans être vu, en espérant qu'il trouverait Thorin rapidement. Si Fili ne l'avait pas mentionné, il serait sans doute retourné à leurs appartements, mais l'idée de retrouver le prince était tout à fait sympathique. Il inspira profondément et se jeta à l'eau. Il trottina silencieusement, profita d'un wagon arrêté pour faire une pause et vérifier son itinéraire, avant de repartir aussi vite.

Sur son chemin, il laissa traîner ses yeux un peu partout, fasciné. D'un côté, une file de mineurs couvert de suie alimentait les fourneaux par l'apport de charbon directement remonté des entrailles de la montagne. Là-bas, deux nains vérifiaient le bon écoulement de l'eau détournée, force motrice qui permettait aux minerais d'être acheminés d'un bout à l'autre de des forges. Le bruit des soufflets actionnés sans discontinuer se mélangeait au rythme régulier des marteaux et des pioches.

Bilbo parvint enfin aux ateliers, installés dans des salles au plafond bas, sous des arches de pierre taillées grossièrement. Il se glissa dans un recoins à l'abri des regards et scruta les allées. Cinq nains battaient le fer chaud à une cadence effrénée, telle une danse bien mesurée. Un autre poussait un chariot remplit de fer qu'il vida près d'un forgeron qui effectuait une trempe. Bilbo fini par repérer l'objet de ses recherches bien plus au fond, dans un renfoncement niché au cœur des ateliers. Thorin inspectait une épée en devenir avec concentration.

À pas feutrés, Bilbo traversa les salles jusqu'à se trouver dans la niche, où Thorin avait reprit son marteau et attaquait la pièce de métal. Il avait tressé ses cheveux en une seule longue torsade attachée par un fermoir en argent sculpté. Lui qui d'ordinaire était si propre sur lui avait laissé sa tunique s'échapper de son pantalon et s'ouvrir sur son torse suintant. Sa peau rutilait de sueur et les lumières dansantes des flammes lui donnait un aspect sauvage terriblement érotisant. En le voyant ainsi, appliqué à sa tâche, Bilbo ne pu s'empêcher de l'admirer en silence. Il considéra la force de son bras quand il abattait son marteau. Il fut attentif à la contraction de ses mains quand il souleva le fer pour le remettre à feu jusqu'à rougir. Il était si perdu dans sa contemplation, qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite quand Thorin le remarqua. Il fallu que le nain cesse tout mouvement pour que Bilbo pique un fard et se confonde en excuses.

\- Vous m'épiez ? taquina Thorin en reprenant son ouvrage avec ferveur.

\- Non ! jura Bilbo. Je cherchais juste à échapper à Kili.

Thorin ne réprima pas son hilarité. Son rire ébloui Bilbo et lui donna l'impression d'être soudain bouillant.

\- Que vous-a-t-il encore fait ? questionna le prince.

\- Rien que je ne puisse empêcher.

\- Alors pourquoi vouloir lui échapper ?

\- Parce qu'il m'est plus agréable d'être en votre compagnie quand je souhaite éviter celle de vos neveux.

Thorin rit de plus belle. Bilbo s'autorisa un sourire ravi. Il aimait provoquer ce genre de réaction chez le nain. Timidement il s'avança pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret face au prince.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous ne cherchez ma compagnie que par défaut ? demanda cyniquement ce dernier.

Bilbo plissa les yeux une seconde avant de se fendre dans un sourire coquin.

\- J'ai pour idée que cela vous ennuie.

\- Si je prétend le contraire, serez-vous déçu ?

\- Sûrement, avoua Bilbo après une courte pause.

Le marteau de Thorin claqua le métal, projetant des étincelles sur l'enclume. La vision était quasi picturale pour Bilbo.

\- Sur quoi travaillez-vous ? questionna-t-il.

\- Des épées pour Fili et Kili, indiqua Thorin sans se déconcentrer. Ils me tannent depuis longtemps pour que je leur forge des armes.

\- Drôle de présents.

\- Peut-être aux yeux d'un hobbit. Qu'offririez vous à un proche en ce qui vous concerne ?

\- Cela dépend du proche. Hormis avec mon cousin je n'ai jamais été très famille après le décès de mes parents.

\- Ho… De quoi sont-ils morts ?

Bilbo sentit une amertume ancienne l'envelopper au souvenir de ses parents. Fils unique, il avait été choyé et aimé au-delà de tout par Bungo et Belladonna Baggins. Après leur décès, la solitude qu'il avait découverte avait créé une peur latente qui le suivait dans tout. Si en Comté il avait finit par l'oublier, à la faveur de la gaieté de son peuple, à Erebor elle lui était revenue violemment.

\- Mon père nous a quitté à cause d'une pneumonie l'hiver de mes 15 ans, raconta-t-il. Ma mère a succombé à une mauvaise fièvre 8 ans plus tard.

Thorin cessa son activité pour mieux observer Bilbo. Le hobbit n'était pas triste, juste profondément mélancolique. Il était si jeune, et pourtant, il avait déjà affronté la perte de proches.

\- Et vous êtes seul depuis ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Thorin.

\- Oui, admit Bilbo en haussant les épaules. Drogo, mon cousin, est le seul que j'ai… toléré. Les Baggins de Besace sont de désagréables hobbits, toujours à l'affût d'une faille pour me voler. Ils auraient revendiqué Baggend si je ne l'avait pas légué à Drogo avant mon départ.

Thorin s'amusa de la soudaine véhémence de Bilbo.

\- Pas de ceux à qui vous feriez des cadeaux, commenta-t-il.

\- Clairement pas !

\- Et qu'a donc Drogo pour mériter à ce point vos faveurs, là où d'autres de vos pairs en sont privés ?

\- Drogo ? Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai toujours apprécié. Il est simple, humble. Un hobbit raisonnable. Et son épouse est délicieuse. Je parie que leur fils sera un garçon merveilleux tout comme eux.

Thorin esquissa un sourire qui se fana quand il nota l'expression attristé qui suivit sur le visage de Bilbo. Il n'eut pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour deviner que parler de ses proches et de la Comté rappelait tout ce qui avait été enlevé à Bilbo.

\- La Comté me manque, avoua le hobbit, confirmant les pensées de Thorin.

À cela le prince était bien incapable de répondre. Que pouvait-il dire ?

\- Enfin ! soupira lourdement Bilbo. Et quel type d'arme faites-vous pour Kili et Fili ?

Afin de désamorcer la dépression qui menaçait l'humeur de Bilbo, Thorin se lança gracieusement dans la brèche que le hobbit venait d'ouvrir pour changer de sujet.

\- Une épée courte pour Kili, cela fait longtemps qu'il en cherche une adaptée. À force de le voir s'entraîner je sais exactement laquelle lui façonner pour convenir à ses attentes. Pour Fili je pensais partir sur un duo de dague, mais une bonne épée fera tout aussi bien faire l'affaire. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Oh là, ne me demandez pas mon avis, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je vous dirais d'offrir un livre sur les us et coutumes en matière de diplomatie à Fili et un bouquet de carottes à Kili pour le rendre aimable.

Thorin éclata franchement de rire, balançant même sa tête en arrière dans un mouvement d'hilarité sincère qui fit frémir Bilbo. Il était ravi d'obtenir ce genre de réaction de la part du prince et il en était toujours très flatté.

\- Nul doute que ce serait pertinent, parvint à dire Thorin entre deux rires. Et à moi ?

\- A vous ?

\- Oui, à moi, quel type de présent pourrait me correspondre ?

Bilbo croisa ses bras dans une pose d'intense réflexion, le menton entre ses doigts, les yeux plissés. Thorin avait reprit son ouvrage, impatient de voir ce que le hobbit allait lui trouver comme idée farfelue.

\- Une bague, finit par dire Bilbo.

\- Une bague, répéta Thorin perplexe.

Bilbo se redressa et acquiesça.

\- Vous êtes mon époux alors oui. En Comté on scelle un mariage par l'échange d'alliances lors du mariage. Quoi que, à bien y réfléchir, comparé à vos bijoux, ce serait pathétique.

\- Tout présent de vous serait loin d'être pathétique, assura gentiment Thorin.

Bilbo rougit discrètement.

\- Non, finalement, je pense que pour vous je me procurerais une paire de lunettes, enchaîna-t-il vivement pour masquer sa soudaine gêne.

\- Des lunettes ?

\- Décidément vous répétez tout ce que je dis.

\- Pourquoi des lunettes ? insista Thorin sans relever la pique de Bilbo qu'il savait sans méchanceté.

\- Pour vous permettre de ne plus passer à côté des bonnes choses à l'avenir.

Thorin arqua un sourcil, pas sûr de savoir de quoi l'ambassadeur parlait. Bilbo se désigna avec un air mutin, arrachant un nouveau sourire au nain.

\- Vous vous donnez beaucoup de valeur maître hobbit.

\- Oseriez-vous me contre-dire ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. J'accepterai les lunettes, si elles me permettent de vous admirer de plus près.

Bilbo piqua un fard, qu'il chercha à dissimuler en plongeant le nez dans son coude, prétextant une soudaine toux qui ne dupa pas Thorin.

\- Je ne vous les offrirais pas dans ce cas, grommela finalement Bilbo.

\- Vous fuyez bien vite.

\- Je ne fuis pas, je me dis simplement que vous êtes bien assez déstabilisant pour que je ne vous donne en plus des outils qui pourraient me desservir.

Bilbo n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que Thorin avait cessé son ouvrage pour lui lancer un long regard brûlant. Le hobbit se fustigea mentalement. Décidément, il n'en ratait pas une pour se mettre dans une position délicate.

\- Déstabilisant ? Dîtes m'en plus, susurra Thorin.

\- Ce n'était qu'un mot au hasard, chercha à se justifier Bilbo.

\- Très précis pour un choix fortuit.

\- Qui se donne de l'importance maintenant ?

La réplique de Bilbo acheva de détruire la concentration de Thorin.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.

Il avait délaissé ses outils pour mieux contourner l'établis et s'approcher de Bilbo qu'il piégea sur son tabouret. Dès qu'il vit ses chances d'esquives minimisés, Bilbo se ratatina sur son assise.

\- N'avez-vous pas des présents à terminer ?

\- Cela peut attendre, je trouve votre conversation plus captivante.

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas à rougir de mon éloquence. Par contre, si vous pouviez cesser de fixer mes lèvres, cela me déconcentre.

Thorin releva lentement les yeux à la remarque de Bilbo et se pencha pour venir l'enfermer entre ses bras, ses paumes posées sur le meuble derrière le hobbit, le coinçant définitivement.

\- Ce serait plus simple si elles n'étaient pas si tentatrices. Et j'apprécie l'idée de vous déconcentrer. Chacun son tour je dirais.

\- Je ne vous ai pas déconcentré, voulut jurer Bilbo.

\- Sans vous je serais en train de peaufiner l'épée de Kili. Je l'enverrai vers vous s'il veut se plaindre du retard de son présent.

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche dans une expression choquée ravissante. Thorin s'avança un peu plus jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Il effleura le bras de Bilbo en remontant sa main pour venir emmêler ses doigts dans les boucles soyeuses. Son regard provoquant était ancré dans celui du hobbit qui était confus et à la fois très très excité par ce petit jeu. Pourtant, quand Bilbo amorça un mouvement pour l'embrasser, Thorin recula et se redressa complètement.

\- Qui fuit maintenant ? siffla Bilbo déçu et vexé.

\- Vous êtes tout à fait contradictoire monsieur mon époux, ricana Thorin.

Peu habitué à cette appellation, Bilbo perdit de son assurance et ne put dissimuler ses joues rosies à Thorin qui le trouva bien trop adorable pour son propre bien. Bilbo remarqua son regard attendri et dans un sursaut de fierté mal placé, se redressa brusquement, manquant de cogner le menton de Thorin. Sans trop réfléchir, il se saisit d'un tison à sa portée et chercha à l'attaquer. Le nain para son attaque à main nue et ils se retrouvèrent plaqués l'un contre l'autre.

\- Quelle mouche vous a piqué ? s'exclama Thorin.

\- Sans doute la même qui vous a fait reculer.

\- Vous êtes donc à ce point mécontent ?

\- Qui a dit que j'étais mécontent ?

\- Je crois que votre réaction était plutôt explicite.

Bilbo releva fièrement le menton dans une expression boudeuse.

\- J'ai eu la soudaine envie de vous montrer les fruits de mes entraînements, voilà tout.

Thorin arqua un sourcil dubitatif, et souligna la position de faiblesse de Bilbo d'un coup d'œil éloquent. Le hobbit ne se démonta pas, au contraire.

\- Vous pouvez bien crâner, ce n'est pas moi qui suis à porté d'un coup.

Thorin fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête pour constater que le tison que tenait Bilbo menaçait la sécurité de son aisselle. Si concentré qu'il avait été à bloquer le hobbit, il ne l'avait pas senti le prendre à revers.

\- Osez me dire que je ne vous impressionne pas, frima Bilbo.

D'un geste un peu brusque, Thorin lui retira le tison des mains sans mal avant de le soulever à moitié pour le plaquer contre une paroi à laquelle il épingla ses mains dans une seule des siennes.

\- Vous êtes adorable quand vous êtes si sérieux, chuchota-t-il contre son visage. Ce qui m'impressionne ce n'est pas votre habilité, mais votre manque d'instinct de survie.

\- Ne- libérez moi Thorin, réclama Bilbo de plus en plus rouge dans sa position inconfortable où Thorin le regardait comme un prédateur. Que pensez-vous faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas bien encore, admit le prince. À vous de me dire, que voudriez-vous que je fasse ?

Il avait accompagné sa réponse d'une caresse volatile et pourtant assez perfide pour se faire ressentir, sur le postérieur de Bilbo. Ce dernier rougit jusqu'au bout de la pointe de ses oreilles et chercha à échapper à l'attaque.

\- Vous vous permettez de plus en plus ce genre d'inconvenance ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez fait part de votre affection que je l'accepte. Mes faveurs ne vous sont pas acquises monsieur mon époux !

Thorin eut un rire cynique, particulièrement attisant.

\- Votre corps ne ment pas aussi bien que vous Bilbo. Vous me pressez pour vous embrasser et quand je suis prêt à vous accorder le moindre de vos désirs, vous rechignez.

Le sang de Bilbo battait à ses oreilles. Il craignait presque que Thorin ne sente ses veines palpiter tant son rythme cardiaque avait soudain augmenté. Il ne pouvait pas jeter la pierre au nain. Quoique ces échanges soient de plus en plus fréquent et leur flirt de plus en plus pressé, et bien que cela ne dérange pas Bilbo, il était toujours un peu réticent quand Thorin se faisait impérieux et irrésistible.

Néanmoins, comme à son habitude, diligent, le prince le libéra, non sans lui voler des caresses appuyées.

\- Vous m'attisez trop pour votre propre sécurité, claqua-t-il en se détournant pour reprendre son travail.

Retint, le prince pivota pour faire face à un hobbit surprit par son geste. Une des mains de Bilbo s'était refermée sur sa manche retroussée. Avec une tendresse qui lui était maintenant habituelle quand il interagissait avec Bilbo, Thorin le força doucement à le lâcher, puis, avec une lenteur insupportable, mais nécessaire pour offrir ses chances de fuite à Bilbo, il se pencha. Bilbo hésita, recula légèrement, mais craqua bien assez vite et offrit ses lèvres à Thorin. Il avait décidé de ne pas songer aux conséquences de son acte, et surtout d'oblitérer le fait qu'il était en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il venait de dire à propos des sentiments non retournés. Habituel, le baiser fut chaste, emplit de retenu mettant les deux époux au martyr, mais aucun des deux ne força la chose et ils se séparèrent en silence.

Thorin reprit son ouvrage, et Bilbo l'observa sans un mot, immobile, occupé à contrôler ses pensées et à calmer le feu qui s'était déclaré dans son esprit et dans son bassin. L'un comme l'autre savait que tôt ou tard, ce jeu et cette situation serait insupportable, et que cela devrait évoluer. Ou cesser.

X

Veor assuma un nouveau coup de poing qui laissa un filet de sang baveux couler sur son menton. Il fut violemment jeté à terre et un pied compressa sa poitrine, diminuant ses capacités respiratoires. Il ne détestait qu'une chose plus que Thorin Oakenshield. Les orcs. Alors quelle avait été sa malchance d'être capturé par des éclaireurs à la solde de Bolg, le rejeton de l'orc pâle ? Lui qui avait prévu de rejoindre Khazad-Dùm pour s'y faire oublier quelques temps.

Il avait reprit ses esprits dès que Bilbo lui avait échappé. La folie dangereuse et passagère qui avait suivit son attaque sur Bilbo s'était dissipée en même temps que la fièvre malsaine qui l'avait prit quand il avait vu le hobbit à sa merci. Il s'était su en danger si jamais il restait à Erebor, alors il avait préféré fuir, en gardant le projet de revenir plus tard, quand il aurait trouvé un autre moyen de faire pression sur Thorin. Quand il aurait trouvé un moyen de réclamer Bilbo. Il le voulait à présent. Et pas seulement pour le tord que cela pourrait causer à Thorin, mais simplement parce que le hobbit l'obsédait.

Or, maintenant qu'il avait été détourné de sa voie, ses priorités étaient tout autres. Survivre. Survivre serait déjà un bon point. Le pied qui opprimait ses poumons se retira, lui offrant quelques minutes de répit. Il sentit les orcs autour de lui s'effacer et en comprit la raison quand une masse imposante s'arrêta face à lui. Une main habituée aux combats et à prendre des vies se ferma dans ses cheveux et releva rudement sa tête. Veor grimaça.

\- Il venait d'Erebor, cru bon de préciser un orc rachitique derrière le grand gobelin. Il voyageait seul, sans provision. Il fouettait sa monture mais ce n'est pas un messager, il n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

Bolg grogna lourdement.

\- Alors nain, pourquoi tant d'empressement ?

\- Je ne parle pas aux restes de pourriture de Gundabad, siffla Veor en agrémentant sa hargne d'un cracha.

Le grognement de Bolg s'intensifia.

\- Tu vas parler crois-moi. On prétend que c'est un semi-homme qui a défait Azog. On dit que c'est Thorin Oakenshield qui a coupé sa tête. Et je veux savoir si le prince nain et cette créature sont toujours dans la montagne.

Veor ferma résolument la bouche. Il avait beau haïr Thorin, et Bilbo d'une certaine manière par extension, jamais il ne livrerait d'informations à un rebut d'orc. Bolg le lut dans son regard et un sourire mauvais déforma son visage blafard et scarifié.

\- Tu parleras nain, ricana-t-il. Tu parleras.

Veor étouffa un cri quand Bolg le traîna dans son sillage avec un rire sinistre.

X

Ce fut Balin qui les trouva sur le chemin des forges. Thorin et Bilbo conversaient tout en cheminant pour retourner au palais, à propos des coutumes naines concernant les cadeaux, quand le conseiller du prince les interpella. Ils s'arrêtèrent et attendirent que le nain les rejoigne tranquillement.

\- Bilbo, c'est une bonne chose que je vous trouve avec Thorin ! s'exclama Balin une fois à leur hauteur. Ceci est arrivé pour vous de Comté.

Bilbo reçu la lettre que Balin sorti d'un pan de sa tunique.

\- C'est étrange, marmonna l'ambassadeur une fois qu'il eut étudié l'enveloppe.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Thorin.

\- Elle est cachetée du sceau du Thain mais bien adressée à mon nom. D'habitude c'est vous qui recevez ces lettres là.

Thorin se fit la réflexion qu'en effet, jusque là ce type d'enveloppe lui était réservée, mais haussa les épaules.

\- Ouvrez-la donc, cela ne sert à rien de supputer.

\- Vous avez raison, reconnu Bilbo.

D'un mouvement habile, par un doigté expérimenté, il décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia le parchemin pour prendre connaissance de la lettre. Thorin et Balin attendirent patiemment, curieux mais pas indiscrets, conscient que si Bilbo ne souhaitait pas partager le contenu du message ils n'en sauraient rien. Mais soudain, les joues du hobbit, rougies par la chaleur des forges, pâlirent aussi gravement que ses lèvres tremblèrent et que ses mains eurent un sursaut.

\- Bilbo ? s'inquiéta Balin.

Le semi-homme releva difficilement les yeux de la lettre. Sa gorge s'était asséchée et il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réussir à s'humidifier les lèvres pour parler.

\- C'est une lettre du Thain, confirma-t-il en laissant ses bras retomber mollement le long de son corps. Elle m'annonce le décès de mon cousin Drogo et de son épouse Primula…

La nouvelle bouscula Thorin plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pas que le sort de hobbits qu'il ne connaissait pas le touche, il n'était pas à ce point empathique, néanmoins, il pouvait lire la profonde douleur qui ceignait Bilbo et après leur échange à propos de sa famille plus tôt dans les ateliers, cela l'affectait pour son époux. Il posa une main voulu réconfortante sur l'épaule de Bilbo. L'ambassadeur resta insensible à son touché, comme happé par une entité supérieure. La douche froide aurait pu être glacée que Bilbo aurait moins souffert.

\- Ils étaient en promenade sur le lac, murmura-t-il. La barque s'est renversée… tous les hobbits ne savent pas nager, et Drogo n'a jamais appris. Ils ont…

Brusquement épuisé, incapable de contenir son chagrin, il laissa ses larmes s'échapper en silence, formant de gros sillons mouillés sur le long de ses joues. Bilbo n'arrivait pas à croire que Drogo et Primula soient mort. C'était irréel.

\- Drogo… Primula…

Un frisson terrible l'ébranla et il s'effondra à genoux. Thorin fut près de lui immédiatement. Bilbo se raccrocha à lui. Balin les dissimula aux regards indiscrets de quelques ouvriers qui passaient non loin d'eux. Il fit un signe de tête à Thorin et son prince saisit le message. Il entraîna Bilbo dans un couloir adjacent, à l'abri des regards, où Bilbo se laissa conduire sans réfléchir. Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur la lettre du Thain. Fébrilement il l'a relu. La tristesse qui l'avait d'abord étreint fut submergée par une colère sourde et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le parchemin quand il parvint à la fin du message.

\- Les Baggins de Besace ont réclamé tous les biens de ma famille, Baggend compris, renifla-t-il, mauvais.

\- Comment ? voulut comprendre Balin qui était un peu plus au fait des coutumes hobbit que Thorin -il avait eut l'occasion d'en discuter avec Bilbo à plusieurs reprises.

\- Le système d'héritage en Comté veut que, en cas de décès prématurés, si aucun héritier n'est désigné les biens reviennent à la branche la plus légitime dans l'ordre de succession. Drogo mort… Non Baggend devrait revenir à son fils, à Frodo ! pesta Bilbo.

\- Pourquoi n'est-ce pas le cas ?

\- Frodo est à peine né, ils ont rejeté sa légitimité sous prétexte qu'étant son parrain, et donc son tuteur maintenant que ses parents sont…

L'explication mourut un court instant dans la gorge de Bilbo, l'émotion brisa sa voix. Mais il se reprit rapidement, bien trop furieux.

\- Dans sa lettre, le Thain m'explique que cette bécasse de Lobélia a obtenu la légitimité devant Frodo à cause de moi !

\- De vous ? s'étonna Thorin qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

\- Étant ambassadeur à Erebor, elle a soutenue que la place de Frodo n'était plus en Comté mais ici, avec moi. Elle veut l'exiler pour s'assurer de récupérer ses biens !

Avec une rage contenue, Bilbo jeta la lettre à ses pieds. Ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle, étrange mélange de douleur, de frustration et de rage. Thorin ramassa la lettre et, choisissant ses mots avec précautions, invita d'abord Bilbo à se calmer.

\- Si vous en formulez la demande, ces Baggins de Besace paieront, promit-il.

La proposition prit Bilbo de court, assez pour qu'il cesse subitement de maudire Lobélia et les siens. Son menton trembla puis de nouvelles larmes pour Drogo et Primula perlèrent sur ses pommettes. Il secoua négativement la tête.

\- Que devrais-je faire Thorin ? Frodo est seul en Comté… C'est mon filleul…

Il tourna la tête vers le prince et scruta son visage en quête d'aide. Thorin lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Frodo est le bienvenu à Erebor, assura-t-il. Il est votre parent, il sera traité avec les égards dû à ce rang.

L'idée d'imposer une vie dans la cité souterraine à un nouveau-né tétanisa Bilbo. Il ne connaîtrait jamais la Comté ? Les champs verts à perte de vue, Hobbtion et son marché, les longues et chaudes soirées d'été, les matinées de la belle saison à parcourir les chemins fleuris de Baggend jusqu'au pont Brandevin et vers le pays de Bouc, la vieille forêt et ses arbres chantant sous le vent frais d'automne qui faisait danser les feuilles mortes dans des ballets délicats dont seul un hobbit pouvait s'émerveiller. Il ne participerait jamais aux fêtes estivales, aux réjouissances à la fin des récoltes, ne s'endormirait jamais sous un ciel picoré d'étoiles brillantes à la faveur d'un vieux conte raconté par quelques hobbits rêveurs ? Il ne profiterait jamais du confort offert par ses aïeux à Baggend, du bon feu l'hiver dans ce douillet trou de hobbit, ni de la fraîcheur de la chambre durant les chauds étés ?

L'idée bouleversa Bilbo. Il se sentit faiblir et ses pleurs redoublèrent sans qu'il ait le moindre contrôle dessus. Thorin le prit contre lui et caressa doucement sa tête comme il l'aurait fait pour un enfant.

\- Tout cela est trop frais, commençons par vous ramener dans mes appartements, pour vous calmer.

Bilbo hocha faiblement la tête, qui lui tournait beaucoup trop, et se laissa guider par Thorin.

* * *

**Allez dernier acte ! **

**Et je vous préviens déjà. Dans le chapitre 14 : LEMON. **

**Angelyoru : **Tu as déjà un petit aperçu de ce qui attend Veor mais rassure toi, c'est Thorin qui aura le dernier mot ;) Mais du coup, tu te doutes que le pressentiment de Frérin est fondé :') J'ai adoré écrire le passage entre Dís et Vili. C'est assez doux et agréable je trouve. Clairement hot, aussi.

**Maman Bouba : **Hello :) Merci beaucoup ! J'adore Dís je suis contente si j'ai réussi à vous la faire apprécier. Je suis ravie d'apprendre ça pour l'autre idée de fic' !

**Valkyrie du Nord : **Des chapitres détentes c'est agréable autant à écrire qu'à lire je suppose. Tu auras bien évidemment compris que le destin de Veor est plus ou moins scellé hihi !

Et pour l'idée de fic', c'est grossièrement que Bilbo vient d'une Comté qui est un monde parallèle par rapport à la Terre-du-Milieu (en gros la Comté n'existe pas en Terre-du-Milieu), et cette Comté là est aussi avancée technologiquement que notre réalité, avec toutes nos références etc. Et l'idée c'est de faire voyager Bilbo d'un monde à l'autre pour une aventure. Mais rien n'est totalement arrêté, et j'ai une autre idée de fic' qui a germé entre temps donc, je ne sais pas encore laquelle écrire en premier.

**Aicelles : **Coucou :) Je suis ravie de te retrouver et j'espère que l'histoire te plaît toujours autant ! La raison d'écrire cette fic' c'était d'écrire du Thilbo haha. Merci beaucoup beaucoup !

**Yuugure : **Merci hihi !

**Avec la rentrée qui approche j'espère que la sortie des chapitres restera régulière, mais je ne fais aucune promesse! Néanmoins, je vais vraiment essayer de poster la fin avant d'entrer dans l'année scolaire réelle (donc d'ici une semaine ou deux).**


	14. Chapitre 14

**WARNING : Dans ce chapitre : LEMON **

**Ou cul. cul princier de nain et cul rebondi de hobbit.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

\- Il est prostré depuis des heures, il n'a pas touché au repas que je lui ai apporté. C'est à peine si il l'a regardé.

Thorin se confiait à Dís, profitant que sa sœur ait été sortie de force des infirmeries royales par Oïn. La princesse rejeta sa natte dans son dos et se pencha pour prendre la main de son grand-frère qu'elle pressa tendrement.

\- Parles-lui, il a besoin de toi plus que jamais, assura-t-elle.

\- Je suppose mais… Dís que devrais-je faire pour son filleul ? C'est un nourrisson, je ne me vois pas l'arracher à sa terre natale, et tout à la fois, il devrait grandir auprès de Bilbo.

\- As-tu… envisagé de laisser Bilbo repartir en Comté ?

La question formulée par Dís créa une panique sourde dans le cœur de Thorin. Il secoua vivement la tête.

\- C'est mon époux, sa place est ici.

\- Tu sais bien que de nombreux couples vivent séparés par obligation entre les Ered Luin, Khazad-Dùm et Erebor, tempéra sa sœur d'un ton dur mais qui se voulait sans sévérité. Même aux Monts de Fer. Ce n'est pas rare.

Thorin lui adressa un regard horrifié.

\- S'il l'apprend il me quittera, parvint-il à formuler.

Dís ouvrit de grands yeux surprit, choquée que son frère avoue à voix haute ses craintes, et fasse preuve de si peu de réserve. Elle en fut profondément touchée, flattée même.

\- Je ne lui cacherai pas si j'étais toi, dit-elle. En fait, s'il me parle de la Comté, je lui parlerai de nos coutumes et de cette possibilité.

Thorin fronça les sourcils et se leva brusquement. Dís le laissa s'éloigner sans surprise, attendant patiemment qu'il parle pour mieux renchérir.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il reparte en Comté, reprit Thorin. Il ne reviendrait pas.

\- Cela serait-il si difficile pour toi ? voulut savoir Dís bien qu'elle devine la réponse.

Thorin lui jeta un regard fâché.

\- Comme si tu l'ignorais.

Dís secoua la tête en levant les mains devant elle en signe d'excuse.

\- Thorin, il vient de perdre son cousin. Il est responsable de l'orphelin abandonné dont il est le parrain, et il a le droit de revendiquer sa maison. Tu ne peux pas l'enfermer ici ! Ce serait de l'égoïsme. Et tu lui en as déjà fait subir assez !

Thorin ferma rageusement ses poings. Il était férocement opposé à l'idée que Bilbo reparte en Comté, mais plus il pensait à cette possibilité, plus il savait au fond de lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher.

\- Parle lui, implora Dís. C'est le manque de communication qui sera la perte de votre relation si tu ne fais pas l'effort d'aller vers lui.

Thorin soupira lourdement. Il savait que sa petite sœur avait raison. Elle avait rarement tord. Il piétina jusqu'à elle et pressa ses lèvres contre son front, puis, après un instant de silence, il la remercia et prit congé. En le regardant s'éloigner, Dís espérait que son frère ne soit pas égoïste, et qu'il parvienne à faire entendre ses craintes à Bilbo aussi limpidement qu'il les lui avaient avoué. À présent seule, ses pensées s'agitèrent et retournèrent à Vili. Elle fixa désespérément la porte, souhaitant ardemment la voir s'ouvrir sur Oïn qui lui annoncerait le réveil de son époux.

X

Thorin poussa la porte de ses appartements encore plongés dans ses réflexions, à peser le pour et le contre de la solution que Dís avait proposé. Il trouva Bilbo au même endroit qu'il l'avait laissé, au fond d'un fauteuil devant la cheminée de son salon. Il fixait sans les voir les flammes vibrer et crépiter sur les bûches.

\- Bilbo, appela-t-il.

Au son de sa voix, l'intéressé fut tiré de ses pensées et releva la tête. Thorin s'était approché silencieusement, et se tenait à deux pas de lui.

\- Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer, avoua Bilbo dans un sourire forcé.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

La question de Thorin était sans détour. Il ne voulait plus passer par quatre chemin. Il voulait de l'honnêteté, et surtout des réponses précises. Bilbo haussa les épaules.

\- Bien, assura Bilbo. Très bien merci.

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me dire comment vous voulez qu'on vous perçoit, persista Thorin un peu trop sèchement malgré lui. Je veux savoir comment vous allez.

Bilbo marqua une pause surprise, à dévisager son époux, puis sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Il remua son nez, dans un vain mouvement pour repousser le picotement qui précédait les larmes, puis se força à dire la vérité.

\- Je vais mal Thorin, bien mal. C'est un affreux cauchemar.

\- C'est la vérité, hideuse et cruelle, répondit doucement Thorin en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de Bilbo.

Ce dernier l'observa un court instant.

\- Je l'ai déjà vécu auparavant, dit-il. Quand mon père est mort. Puis quand ma mère l'a suivit. Ce deuil forcé, cette douleur que rien ne semble pouvoir endiguer. C'est là, ça vous étreint et vous prend aux tripes. Les larmes brûles vos yeux jusqu'à vous donner la migraine, jusqu'à vous assécher et vous épuiser, et pour autant, c'est toujours là. Ça reste des jours durant, et ça ne part jamais vraiment. Vous avez déjà ressenti ça ?

\- Sur le champ de bataille, oui, se rappela Thorin avec amertume. Pour chaque frère tombé au combat.

Bilbo se pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux pour replonger son attention dans les flammes.

\- Que vous disiez-vous ? Pour surmonter votre peine ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Thorin l'imita et observa les flammes avec la même fascination.

\- La plupart des gens ont prit l'habitude de voir la mort comme une finalité, la fin d'un chemin, dit-il à voix basse, presque dans un murmure. Mais pour moi, c'est un mensonge. La mort est comme une compagne qui est constamment près de nous. Ce serait à la fois étrange et amusant de voir la mort non pas comme une fatalité mais comme la source même de la vie non ? C'est cette pensée qui m'accompagnait sur les champs de bataille, quand je m'embourbais dans la boue au milieu des corps sans vie des miens et que je finissais par désespérer. Mais, ce que je me disais quand je reconnaissais un de mes amis à terre, toute vie l'ayant abandonnée ?

Thorin marqua un temps, happé par de sombres souvenirs. Bilbo l'écoutait attentivement, espérant trouver quelques réconforts dans ses mots. Thorin lâcha les flammes des yeux et trouva le regard de Bilbo auquel il s'ancra avant de poursuivre.

\- Sous les couches de cendres et de sang vous trouverez toujours la promesse d'une nouvelle vie. Cela peut sembler sans-espoir, et à m'entendre c'est un pari fou. Mais que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? Quand vous faites face à la mort, que pouvez-vous faire ? Vous devez continuez à vivre.

Bilbo fut saisit par la force des mots bruts que Thorin venait de prononcer. Ils étaient si justes et à la fois si cruel.

\- Notre peine n'est pas tant adressée à ceux qui sont parti qu'au vide qu'ils nous imposent, ajouta le prince. La mort nous dépossède d'êtres chers, d'une façon si brutale que, quand bien même nous y serions préparés, cela nous affecte tout de même.

\- Vous êtes plein de sagesse, c'est étonnant que je ne m'en sois pas aperçut avant, se moqua Bilbo pour camoufler sa peine non sans pouvoir cacher les larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues.

Thorin eut un petit sourire. Il s'assit au bord de son fauteuil et tendit une main pour prendre celle de Bilbo, que le hobbit lui accorda volontiers.

\- Il vous reste encore votre filleul, dit-il la gorge serrée, conscient qu'il s'aventurait dans une conversation dont il craignait la finalité.

Bilbo acquiesça.

\- Oui, oui, et je dois m'occuper de lui.

Thorin serra doucement la main qu'il tenait. Bilbo lui adressa une œillade perplexe.

\- Nous voilà marié depuis 4 mois, compta rapidement Thorin. Je n'ai pas eu pour vous les précautions qu'un bon époux aurait dû vous adresser. J'ai dis que je me rattraperais pour cela et je tiens à honorer ma promesse.

Bilbo pencha la tête de côté, cherchant à percer le mystère qui enveloppait les paroles de Thorin. Le nain inspira lourdement, puis se jeta à l'eau, à regret.

\- Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez repartir en Comté.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait formulé sa phrase. Voilà, c'était dit. Il sentit le tressaillement dans la main de Bilbo, ce qui lui arracha un battement de cœur fébrile.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Les unions naines sont soumises à de nombreuses réglementations, expliqua Thorin. Certaines indiquent qu'en cas d'obligations morales ou de devoirs inviolables, un couple peut être amené à vivre en deux endroits distincts, éloignés par la distance.

Bilbo retira lentement sa main de celle de Thorin, en digérant l'information. Le nain resta imperturbable mais il se sentait profondément brisé par l'éloignement du hobbit. Comment ce semi-homme avait-il réussi à l'asservir aussi profondément en si peu de temps ? Il se redressa et reprit ses explications comme si de rien n'était.

\- Votre engagement en tant que parrain pour le fils de votre cousin entre dans la catégorie des obligations morales tout autant que des devoirs, de fait, vous pourriez, si vous le désirez, repartir vivre en Comté pour l'élever.

Bilbo contrôla le tremblement qui saisit tout son corps.

\- Ce ne serait pas pour autant un divorce ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un divorce, répondit Thorin qui avait plissé les yeux à l'utilisation du terme inconnu.

\- Une séparation, traduisit rapidement Bilbo en se souvenant que les nains n'utilisaient pas ce procédé. Un annulation légale du mariage.

\- Pas du tout, s'empressa d'assurer Thorin.

Bilbo se contint pour ne pas éclater en larme, bien qu'il ignore totalement si la nouvelle l'enchantait ou l'attristait. Évidemment, l'opportunité de pouvoir retourner en Comté créait en lui un plaisir si fort qu'il aurait pu hurler de joie, alors qu'à l'opposé, il était dévasté comme il percevait la peine dans la posture, la voix, et l'expression pourtant indéchiffrable de Thorin.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, parvint-il à dire après un instant. Je… je voudrais être seul.

Il se leva sans rien ajouter. Thorin acquiesça et le laissa se diriger vers le cabinet dans lequel il se laissa couler le long d'un mur.

X

Thorin vint le trouver une éternité plus tard. Bilbo l'entendit d'abord approcher à pas hésitant, puis il perçut une longue inspiration avant que les pas ne deviennent fermes. L'ambassadeur se leva donc, prêt pour la conversation qui allait suivre. Il allumait une bougie sur le bureau quand Thorin passa dans le cabinet. La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Bilbo quand il vit le nain, fut que sa décision était la bonne. Il esquissa un sourire qui détendit sensiblement Thorin.

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé du temps, commença-t-il par dire. Et d'avoir été honnête à propos de mes options.

\- C'était tout naturel, assura le prince. J'aurais détesté que vous l'appreniez par quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Le sourire de Bilbo se fit plus franc, touché par la sincérité de Thorin.

\- J'ai pris ma décision grâce à cela. Souhaitez-vous la connaître ?

\- Je souhaite votre bonheur. Si votre décision vous rend heureux, cela me convient.

Bilbo nota l'anticipation de Thorin et comprit que le nain devait avoir cheminé de son côté. Il fit un pas vers lui, le cœur battant, embaumé par ses certitudes. Il aimait Thorin, mais il aimait la Comté tout autant, peut-être même plus sur bien des aspects. Or, l'affection qu'il portait au nain était de nature plus perverse, plus insidieuse. Elle s'était ancré dans son cœur et son être aussi sournoisement que l'amour de l'or pouvait empoisonner des dragons.

\- Je vais partir en Comté, annonça-t-il. Je dois m'occuper de Frodo, je suis tout ce qui lui reste maintenant.

Thorin hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il n'en voulait pas à Bilbo, malgré sa tristesse. C'était un choix logique, lui-même aurait prit la même décision s'il avait été à sa place.

\- Quand comptez-vous partir ?

\- Au plus tôt, répondit Bilbo. Si je pars avec la fin de l'hiver, je pourrais profiter des fêtes estivales et les faire vivre à Frodo au moins une fois avant le voyage de retour.

Thorin eut une grimace d'incompréhension, qui se mua rapidement en froncement de sourcil accentué.

\- Le voyage de retour ? répéta-t-il.

\- Voyager avec un enfant en bas âge sera compliqué, je pense donc qu'il vaut mieux voyager à la faveur de l'été, et profiter de l'automne pour la fin du périple. Si nous sommes chanceux, nous serons de retour à Erebor au début de l'hiver.

Thorin secoua vivement ses mains sous le nez de Bilbo pour le faire taire, tout dans l'incrédulité qu'il l'étreignait.

\- Vous comptez revenir ? demanda-t-il.

Bilbo baissa les yeux, surprit par la question, et trop dérouté, il haussa vaguement les épaules.

\- Je-oui, bégaya-t-il. J'ai pensé que cela ne vous dérangerait pas comme vous avez dit que Frodo était le bienvenu. Mais, si vous préférez que je reste en Comté… c'est juste que je m'étais dis que nous pourrions veiller sur lui ensemble, et que… mais bien sûr, je resterais en Comté si c'est ce qu'il faut…

\- Non ce n'est pas… ! coupa Thorin touché que Bilbo ait imaginé élevé son filleul avec lui. J'ai cru que… vous étiez si bouleversé… et la Comté vous manque tant. Je pensais que si vous en aviez l'occasion, vous préféreriez retourner là-bas.

Les épaules de Bilbo s'affaissèrent dans un soupir soulagé.

\- C'est vrai, la Comté me manque. Mon smial, mes livres… Les collines et le marché. La compagnie des miens. C'est l'endroit où tout hobbit préférerait couler des jours tranquilles.

Il avait avoué sa vénération pour sa contrée avec facilité, au point de déconcerter Thorin qui ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui pouvait le motiver à y renoncer.

\- Pourtant, j'ai des raisons de m'en détourner aujourd'hui. Assez fortes pour que je décide de passer ma vie au creux d'un caillou sans végétation.

Sa pique fit mouche et dérida Thorin dont le visage se fendit dans un sourire.

\- Erebor ? Un caillou ? Quelle insolence.

Bilbo eut un bon rire qui réchauffa Thorin.

\- Je ne qualifierai pas votre cité de joyaux, même sous la menace, prévint-il hilare.

\- Pourquoi ? voulut tout de même comprendre Thorin. Pourquoi Erebor plutôt que la Comté ?

Bilbo se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, soudain un peu timide.

\- Vous l'ignorez ?

Thorin se prit soudain à espérer. Était-ce le moment qu'il avait attendu ces dernières semaines ? Cet instant où, enfin, il aurait une réponse ?

\- Êtes-vous sûr de votre décision ? insista-t-il néanmoins, une part de lui étant terrifiée à l'idée que le semi-homme ne revienne sur son choix.

\- Frodo ne pourra pas regretter ce qu'il ne connaît pas, exposa Bilbo. Quand il sera plus grand, il ira découvrir la contrée d'où il vient, et il fera ou non le choix d'y demeurer. Je prendrai aussi des dispositions pour reprendre Baggend aux Baggins de Besace ! Pas question qu'ils pillent l'héritage de Frodo.

\- Mais, pour vous ? Cela vous convient-il ? Vous avez la possibilité de quitter Erebor, de retrouver votre bien-aimée Comté.

\- L'idée est séduisante, je ne peux pas le nier. Seulement, je suis un hobbit de parole Thorin. Je veux remplir mes devoirs d'ambassadeur pour mon peuple, et mes devoirs envers vous. Ma place est à Erebor, bien que cela me coûte car mon amour pour la Comté est profond. Je ne puis être toujours tiraillé entre les deux. Je me devais de faire un choix. Et ce choix, je le fais aujourd'hui. Je vous choisis vous.

Thorin resta bouche bée. Bilbo fit un pas en avant et posa sa main sur la joue de Thorin, dont il caressa la barbe en suivant la mâchoire. L'intimité de son geste, si anodin, lui parut plus intense que toutes les fois où il avait touché le prince.

\- Je répond à vos sentiments avec la même ardeur, précisa-t-il, et si vous voulez toujours de moi…

Thorin prit la main dont il embrassa le creux du bout des lèvres.

\- Vous m'aimez donc ?

\- Je vous aime Thorin… je vous aime, comme on aime la vie.

Il avait reprit les mots qu'un jour qui lui semblait lointain, Rosie-Posie avait prononcé pour lui et qu'il aurait voulut lui rendre. Aujourd'hui, il les adressait à un prince nain, au confins du monde, loin de la Comté et loin de ce premier amour par lequel il réalisait combien ses sentiments pour Thorin était plus fort. Il était éperdument amoureux de Thorin Oakenshield, et Mahal savait que ce n'était pas bien parti au premier abord. Comme quoi, l'inattendu était toujours au rendez-vous.

Thorin prit le menton de Bilbo entre son pouce et son index et d'un geste d'une infinie tendresse, releva le visage du hobbit. Il n'avait pas prévu la suite. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se pencher pour quérir les lèvres de Bilbo, ni si cela serait une bonne chose vu les circonstances. Aussi, quand ce fut le hobbit lui même qui combla la distance qui les séparait pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, Thorin s'autorisa à fermer les yeux et à se laisser aller.

Chastement, ils s'embrassèrent, à plusieurs reprises, réitérant des baisers à la fois intenses et prudents. Peu à peu, les baisers devinrent un seul, et quand la main de Thorin se plaqua sur sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près, Bilbo s'abandonna totalement à la bouche impétueuse qui le réclamait. D'un mouvement à la fois doux et autoritaire, le nain l'enlaça, plaquant leurs deux corps d'une main dans le creux du bassin du hobbit. Bilbo s'accrocha à son cou se laissant aller aux bons soins de son amant. Il n'avait pas trop de doute quant à la fin de ce baiser. Dire qu'il s'en moquait aurait été une erreur. Il était craintif et à la fois, intrigué, bien trop pour arrêter l'échange qu'il avait initié.

Thorin fit basculer ses dernières incertitudes en même temps que son corps. Il allongea Bilbo sur le sol du cabinet, et le couvrit, s'installant entre ses jambes, ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête pour se soutenir et ne pas lui imposer son poids. D'un regard enflammé il chercha l'autorisation de Bilbo pour poursuivre. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient dans un manège insupportable. Aucun des deux n'osaient reprendre.

Finalement, bien trop tenté, Thorin amorça un léger mouvement qui frotta son bassin à présent réveillé à celui du hobbit. Il n'en fallut pas plus. Bilbo était aussi échauffé que lui. Thorin se pressa contre ses lèvres et entama un fougueux baiser qui laissa Bilbo incapable de penser rationnellement. Dans le même temps il roula des hanches, venant oppresser délicieusement leurs érections. Ce manège fit monter la chaleur corporelle de Bilbo, si bien qu'il lui fallu bientôt échapper au baiser pour reprendre son souffle et quérir quelques fraîcheurs.

Thorin le laissa lui échapper et du bout des lèvres redessina le visage de son époux. Bilbo se laissa guider, la bouche ouverte, la tête rejetée sur le côté, offrant son cou à Thorin. Ce dernier délaissa sa joue et du bout des lèvres, caressa la mâchoire du hobbit, puis glissa dans le cou, jusqu'à la clavicule sur laquelle il s'appliqua à marquer à coup de dents et de suçons la peau immaculée. Ses mains vinrent glisser le long des flancs, emportant sur leur passage les couches de tissus qui couvraient Bilbo.

Dès que son torse fut dénudé, Thorin chatouilla sa peau de sa barbe pour venir attraper un des bout de chair durci entre ses lèvres. Bilbo se cambra aussitôt, bien trop indécemment pour que Thorin y soit hermétique. Il suçota le téton, le mordilla, satisfait des soupirs alanguit qu'il parvenait à tirer du hobbit qui se tortillait sous lui. D'un coup de langue précis, il délaissa le premier téton pour aller quérir le deuxième, non sans lever les yeux sur le visage du hobbit au passage. Ce dernier frissonnait d'anticipation. Ses yeux avaient un reflet caramel brillant, brûlant de désir.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en croisant le regard de Thorin. Les yeux bleus étaient sulfureux, ardents même. Le nain détaillait voracement chacune de ses réactions. Bilbo réalisait que son époux était devenu un objet de fantasme pour son esprit soudain très lubrique. Il mourrait d'envie de recevoir plus d'attention. Il frémit en sentant l'érection de Thorin s'écraser contre la sienne. Mais brusquement, les attaques de Veor lui retombèrent dessus. Ce fut comme une douche froide. Il se crispa et se recroquevilla instinctivement. Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Thorin se redressa aussitôt, craignant d'avoir été trop loin.

\- Bilbo pardonnez-moi je-….

\- Ce n'est pas vous, suffoqua le hobbit en se tournant sur son flanc pour mieux se plier en deux.

Thorin n'osait plus le toucher, craignant de le brûler ou pire si jamais il faisait le moindre geste. Bilbo avait fermé les yeux. Il revivait les attouchements de Veor encore et encore. Il entendait son rire et ses soupirs dans sa tête.

\- Il est là, sanglota-t-il. Je le sens…

Thorin comprit sans mal de qui parlait Bilbo. Il ferma furieusement ses poings. Avec une retenue dont il s'ignorait capable, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Bilbo.

\- Nous sommes seul, dit-il contre l'oreille du hobbit. Seul. Vous et moi.

Les épaules de Bilbo furent prises d'un spasme. Thorin se pencha pour embrasser ses boucles puis son front.

\- Il ne vous touchera plus jamais Bilbo. Personne. Je serais le seul à poser la main sur vous. Si vous m'y autorisez.

Avec un hoquet mi surprit, mi-effrayé, Bilbo tourna son visage baigné de larmes pour observer Thorin. Le prince attendait patiemment que Bilbo réponde, ou simplement qu'il esquisse un mouvement. La bouche soudain sèche, le hobbit murmura quelques mots qui ne parvinrent pas au nain. Il se pencha pour l'inviter à se répéter.

\- Aidez-moi. Je veux effacer ce qu'il m'a fait, souffla Bilbo.

Thorin fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre. Peu assuré par son idée, Bilbo pivota pour se retrouver dos à Thorin et se leva maladroitement. Il se savait irrémédiablement en position de faiblesse ainsi. Le souvenir de la sensation des mains de Veor le fit grimacer.

\- Touchez moi Thorin, implora-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Dans son dos, le prince était livide. Il ignorait si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Bilbo en retenant son souffle.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

La mâchoire de Bilbo trembla violemment. Il ne savait pas. Peut-être serait-ce pire après ? Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il attende que le temps efface le souvenir. Après tout, l'altercation avec Veor était lointaine. Et pourtant si fraîche… mais il craignait qu'en attendant, elle ne s'ancre dans son esprit plus durablement encore, qu'elle ne devienne parasite, et qu'il en soit hanté. Il espérait que si Thorin acceptait de le toucher là où Veor l'avait touché, il puisse remplacer ses souvenirs désagréables par quelque chose de tout à fait plaisant, car il ne doutait pas que le nain auquel il était marié lui donnerait du plaisir.

Ce fut sûrement un cheminement de pensée semblable qui amena Thorin à se coller doucement contre Bilbo. Le contact de leurs corps fit naître un brasier dans le bas ventre du hobbit. Il avait soudain aussi froid que son corps était bouillant. Il pouvait deviner l'érection de Thorin à travers les couches de vêtements, et quand le nain la pressa contre ses fesses sans assurance, il ferma les yeux. Il tendit les mains en avant afin de se tenir et agrippa les étagères de la bibliothèque à sa portée.

\- Où vous a-t-il touché ? demanda Thorin d'une voix mal assurée.

Il se pliait à la demande du hobbit, non par gaieté de cœur, mais en sachant que Bilbo avait besoin de son contact. Il lui faisait confiance pour effacer les assauts de Veor, pour les remplacer.

\- Ici ?

Les mains de Thorin frôlèrent les flancs de Bilbo qu'il palpa tendrement. Il s'était considérablement rapproché et à présent ses lèvres caressaient la pointe de l'oreille de Bilbo. Le hobbit se laissa faire, le souffle retenu, incapable de se défaire de son sentiment de malaise. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Une des mains s'était arrêtée sur un des tétons pour jouer avec, tandis que l'autre continuait son inexorable descente vers le pantalon. Bilbo frémit. Il attrapa la main de Thorin pour l'empêcher de se fermer sur son sexe. Le nain n'insista pas et se laissa décaler sans broncher. Bilbo abandonna sa main sur sa hanche, mais n'osa pas la lâcher, prêt à repousser son amant à tout moment.

\- Vous êtes miens, affirma Thorin.

Sa voix impérieuse fit frémir Bilbo. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Veor. Son autorité et ses mots de dominant n'empêchait pas de percevoir une profonde tendresse. La même avec laquelle il amorça un mouvement de balancier. Tout d'abord lent, presque insaisissable, il permit à Bilbo de s'habituer à l'agression, et surtout de se dérober au moindre besoin s'il ne supportait pas les attouchements. Et le hobbit était si près de repousser Thorin en hurlant. Il avait fermé les yeux, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée. Il essayait de se concentrer pour que les caresses de Thorin remplacent celle de Veor. Il voulait que le viol qu'il avait subit s'efface, qu'il s'en débarrasse.

\- Vous êtes miens.

Le ton grave et lascif qu'avait prit Thorin le fit frémir d'appréhension. Oui, il voulait que le prince le réclame enfin. Il se sentait prêt à se donner, corps et âme, à ce nain qui l'avait conquis à force de patience et de dévotion.

Peu à peu, à mesure que Thorin le touchait, l'échauffait de ses coups de rein et de ses mains baladeuses, Bilbo cessa de penser à Veor. Il oublia l'agression et se laissa porter dans ces nouveaux souvenirs et ces nouvelles sensations, si agréables. Il se cambra pour les accueillir même et chercha à approfondir le contact d'un petit coup de fesses. Thorin ne retint pas son sourire face à cette perspective. Rassuré par la position très réceptive de son amant, il embrassa sa nuque, puis remonta pour trouver l'oreille qu'il mordilla et suçota consciencieusement.

Il sursauta comme cela arrachait un cri affreusement érotique à Bilbo. Ce dernier plaqua vivement ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements, mais le mal était déjà fait. Thorin voulait en entendre plus, et s'appliquait à tout faire pour. Son toucher était de plus en plus lourd, de plus en plus exigeant.

\- Tho-Thorin !

La voix hachée de Bilbo vrilla les dernières pensées cohérentes du nain. Comme s'il le faisait danser, il le retourna pour mieux le ramener contre lui et clamer sa bouche. C'en était assez de Veor. À présent ce n'était qu'eux deux. Thorin et Bilbo. Rien qu'eux.

Bilbo se laissa surplomber sans hésitation. Il affermit sa prise sur la nuque de Thorin d'une main, et de l'autre, chercha à le toucher à son tour. Il trouva les lacets de sa tunique dont il se débarrassa, avant de faire subir le même sort à la chemise, pour enfin caresser la peau hâlée qu'il avait si souvent admiré. Il glissa avec délice ses doigts entre les poils qui parsemaient le torse solide, puis dessina avec application les abdominaux taillés par les entraînements et les batailles. Thorin agrippa sa main au vol au moment où il dérivait vers les flancs.

\- Conservez cette intention, ordonna-t-il en s'écartant à regret.

Il recula pour se donner un peu d'air, puis d'un coup de menton, la main tendue pour accueillir celle de Bilbo, il proposa.

\- La chambre. Le lit.

Bilbo n'eut pas l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il glissa sa main dans celle de Thorin et se laissa docilement entraîner dans la chambre du prince. Le rideau tomba juste après son passage, coupant la pièce du reste des appartements, et Thorin attaqua aussitôt ses lèvres.

\- Si autoritaire, souffla Bilbo entre deux baisers.

\- Vous avez vos moments aussi, sourit Thorin.

Bilbo se retrouva nu avant même d'en prendre conscience et soudain, il se sentit tout petit et tout fragile sous le regard ardent de Thorin. Le nain était torse nu devant lui, et l'étudiait religieusement.

Bilbo chercha à se cacher mais Thorin l'en empêcha d'une main ferme.

\- Je veux vous voir.

Bilbo rougit un peu plus si c'était possible. Le chaud qui lui montait aux joues le déstabilisait. Il se figea, tétanisé, quand Thorin le lâcha et termina de se déshabiller. Alors oui, il avouerait honteusement que lors du rassemblement de la compagnie à _Khavit __Ad-Zauram, _il avait bien profité de la nudité de Thorin. Et oui, malgré lui, son regard était passé en dessous de la ceinture, donc ce qu'il voyait n'était pas nouveau. Mais là, le spectacle était passablement différent. Son nain d'époux était excité, les muscles tendus par le stress -était-il vraiment stressé ?-, le sexe en érection, et le regard ardent.

Thorin n'avait lui jamais eu l'occasion de voir Bilbo dans son plus simple appareil. Il avait pu l'observer torse dénudé à plusieurs reprises, et à chaque fois, il avait imaginé ce qui était couvert, en refoulant son envie de le déshabiller. Voir enfin l'objet de ses fantasmes tourmentés, complètement offert fit accélérer son cœur. Progressivement, il s'avança, laissant toujours une chance de fuite à Bilbo qui n'en fit rien, et vint tendrement prendre son visage en coupe. Il déposa une multitude de baisers papillons sur sa peau tout en l'emmenant précautionneusement vers le lit. Il l'allongea délicatement puis vint le couvrir, laissant ses mains explorer la surface pâle et douce de son corps. Les mains de Bilbo ne se firent pas prier pour imiter l'initiative. Un baiser les emporta à nouveau dans une tourmente fiévreuse appuyée par leurs caresses.

Bilbo se laissa bercer, tantôt soulevé pour une étreinte dans laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher au cou de Thorin et épouser ses lèvres des siennes, tantôt allongé pour que la bouche de son amant parcours son corps sans réserve. Prudemment, Thorin allait plus loin dans ses attentions, offrant à Bilbo des sensations que le hobbit n'aurait même pas imaginé dans ses rêves. Il le fit rouler sur le côté une première fois, et de ses mains habiles il pétri le dos de Bilbo dans un massage qui arracha des soupirs de bien-être au hobbit. Il le détendait sur tous les plans, pour être certain que Bilbo vive la suite de la nuit de la meilleure façon possible. Il profita d'être près de sa table de chevet pour sortir du tiroir la flasque d'huile fine, non grasse, dont il se servait pour son plaisir personnel. Il laissa la flasque bien en évidence près de la tête de Bilbo qui ne manqua de tressaillir à sa vue, comprenant sans mal à quoi elle allait servir. Il se remit sur le dos et ancra ses yeux brûlant de désir dans ceux tout aussi pétillant du prince.

Bien vite, Thorin trouva sa place entre ses cuisses tandis que sa main remontait le long du torse de Bilbo pour venir glisser deux doigts entre ses lèvres. Bilbo les laissa s'enfoncer dans sa bouche, contre sa langue et les souilla avec applications. Thorin ne le quittait pas des yeux, et bien que Bilbo n'en finisse pas de rougir, il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il faisait. Qu'ils aient tous les deux le même sexe ne l'importunait plus. Et alors ? Ils s'aimaient. Ils étaient mariés même.

Il appréhendait un peu leur ébat néanmoins. Quand il sentit le premier doigt à l'entrée de son anus il agrippa vivement les bras de Thorin. Le nain s'immobilisa instantanément, et le couvrit d'un regard rassurant. Bilbo s'humidifia les lèvres qu'il avait soudain très sèches.

\- Est-ce douloureux ? voulut-il savoir.

Thorin se pencha pour embrasser son front avant de poser le sien contre.

\- Un peu, mais je ferais tout pour que ce le soit le moins possible.

Bilbo hocha faiblement la tête, toujours inquiet, mais convaincu par la promesse de Thorin. Progressivement, ce dernier poussa son doigt dans l'intimité de Bilbo qui aussitôt, ferma ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux clos et les sourcils froncés, concentré pour s'habituer à l'intrusion et pour dissiper la douleur.

Thorin ne lui avait pas menti. Si d'abord il eut un peu mal, cela devint juste désagréable au fur et à mesure, puis tout à fait plaisant quand Thorin remua délicatement à l'intérieur de lui. Le deuxième doigt lui arracha des soupirs hachés, mais tout aussi satisfaits, et il se laissa à aller à l'étreinte que Thorin ne manquait pas de marquer de baisers, contre sa tempe, ses joues, ses lèvres. Au troisième doigt introduit, Bilbo s'arque-bouta instinctivement.

\- Est-ce trop, 3 doigts ? s'inquiéta Thorin face au visage douloureux de son amant.

\- Pas du tout, la plupart des gens en ont 10, plaisanta Bilbo avec un sourire pincé.

Thorin parvint à ne pas rire et embrassa amoureusement le front du hobbit qui s'habituait à l'intrusion. Bilbo leva la tête pour trouver les lèvres de son amant et ses deux mains vinrent capturer les tresses qui passaient derrière ses oreilles. Il tira dessus pour forcer Thorin à l'embrasser plus ardemment et rapidement, le baiser et le va-et-vient des doigts du nain firent monter une chaleur exquise dans son corps.

Thorin n'était pas en reste. Bilbo ne cessait de faire glisser ses mains délicates contre sa peau et partout où il en avait l'occasion, il mordillait l'épiderme hâlée. Le feu dans son bassin égalait bien celui qui battait dans le sang de Bilbo et qui lui faisait remuer ses hanches au rythme des doigts de Thorin.

L'expérience devint bientôt torture et Thorin retira ses doigts, arrachant un soupir frustré à Bilbo qui s'était décidément bien habitué au geste. Thorin se dressa sur ses genoux et alors qu'une de ses mains calait le bassin de Bilbo contre le sien, sans le pénétrer, l'autre attrapa la flasque qu'il décapsula d'un coup de pouce. Il fit couler l'huile au creux de sa paume, referma son contenant qu'il abandonna sur le côté, et vint étaler l'huile généreusement entre ses deux mains. Bilbo le fixait, attentif à ses gestes, patient et impatient tout à la fois. Il retint son souffle quand Thorin prit son sexe dans une main et le sien dans l'autre. Ses propres mains agrippèrent les draps dans un hoquet surprit, soudain très anxieux comme Thorin commençait à les masturber. Puis, Thorin dirigea son membre contre l'entrée qu'il avait précédemment préparé et y pénétra sans mot dire.

La sensation fut indescriptible pour Bilbo. Entre les doigts et le pénis, la différence était de taille -sans mauvais jeu de mot. Là où les doigts lui avaient semblé supportable, et pour lesquels il s'était habitué, le sexe de Thorin repoussait outrageusement ses parois intimes. Face à son expression concentrée, Thorin se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le cumul d'attention finit par détendre totalement Bilbo et il put se laisser aller aux délice de l'alliance de leur corps. Thorin n'avait que peu bougé tout d'abord, mais une fois qu'il eut la certitude que Bilbo l'acceptait pleinement, il se permit des mouvements de bassins plus appuyés, plus fort qui ne manquèrent pas de faire couiner son amant.

Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage. Sa main qui enserrait le sexe de Bilbo accentua ses mouvements. Ses hanches adoptèrent un rythme de croisière qui ne manqua pas de faire haleter Bilbo. Le hobbit s'était entièrement abandonné à ses bons soins. Tout était oublié. Erebor, la Comté, le chagrin et le deuil, Veor et les débuts difficiles de leur mariage. Tout était entièrement oublié et remplacé par une union unique qui les transportait dans une danse sensuelle et symphonique, au gré de leurs cris et de leur étreinte.

Thorin changea légèrement d'angle et soudain frappa un point bien particulier qui provoqua en Bilbo un feu plus bouillant encore que celui qui l'habitait déjà. Il se cambra dangereusement pour approfondir la sensation sans s'en rendre compte. Sa bouche s'ouvrit largement et ses mains, qui mettaient déjà les draps à rude épreuve, tirèrent plus encore sur les tissus soyeux. Thorin se maintint au-dessus de lui à bout de bras pour contempler cette délicieuse réaction et réitéra le mouvement qui l'avait créé. À nouveau Bilbo se tendit de plaisir. Thorin caressa amoureusement sa joue, ravi d'avoir trouvé chez son amant ce qui pourrait le faire crier plus fort.

De là, ses coups de reins devinrent passionnés et vigoureux. Bilbo chercha à étouffer ses cris sous ses mains mais en fut rapidement incapable tant le plaisir le tenait. Thorin reprit son action sur sa verge, et se sentir prit en tenaille fit perdre le sens des réalités à Bilbo. Et lorsqu'il cria le nom de Thorin pour la première fois, ce fut la pente finale.

\- Bilbo, gronda le nain emporté par la vague de désir qui agitait son corps tout entier. Bilbo !

Il le fit rouler sur le ventre et colla son corps au sien pour approfondir les coups de rein. Bilbo se laissa écraser à demi par le poids de son amant qui lui arrachait toujours plus de cris plaisants. Une de ses mains chercha à tâtons le visage de Thorin pour finalement se refermer en poing dans ses cheveux qu'il tira sans le vouloir, transporté par le plaisir que les affres de l'amour lui donnait. Thorin assénait toujours plus de puissants coups de rein et chacun d'eux provoquaient des réactions extraordinaires pour Bilbo. Jamais il n'aurait cru que faire l'amour était aussi plaisant, surtout avec un autre homme. Et maintenant qu'il avait goûté à toutes ces formidables sensations, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

Il pouvait ressentir l'amour que Thorin lui portait dans tous les recoins de son corps, à travers tous les frissons qui dressaient les poils de sa peau, de ses cheveux à ses pieds velus, de son intimité doucereusement profanée au brasier qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

Il sentit venir sa libération dans une convulsion enivrante qui le fit onduler de plus belle.

\- Thori- Thorin ! Je viens ! suffoqua-t-il d'une voix chargée par le plaisir.

\- Encore un instant _Amrâlimê_, supplia le prince.

Bilbo ne saisit pas le sens du surnom que venait de lui donner son amant, et à la vérité, il était à des lieux de vouloir le traduire sur l'instant. Thorin le retourna pour mieux le prendre tout contre lui, et ainsi lové dans ses bras, front contre front, une main fermement ancrée le long de sa mâchoire, il donna de robustes coups de bassin qui terminèrent de mener Bilbo à l'extase. Il éjacula dans l'autre main de Thorin avec un cri absent, la bouche largement ouverte, les yeux fermés, tout au plaisir doublé qui le traversait. Thorin se déchaîna alors, laissant libre court à son envie, et ses coups de boutoirs eurent tôt fait de le foudroyer en même temps que la vision d'un Bilbo en extase, libéré de tout et offert. Il se répandit au creux de son hobbit dans un râle profond, qui embrasa les sens de ce dernier.

Une longue minute passa, durant laquelle aucun des deux ne bougea. Bilbo fit le premier mouvement, qui consistait simplement à replacer ses mains sur son torse, douloureuses à force de s'être trop crispées les draps. Thorin se retira doucement, en lui accordant un baiser au passage, et s'allongea sur le dos, près de lui.

Bilbo se tortilla pour mieux se caler sur son flanc et observa le profil du prince. Le nain finit par rouvrir les yeux et les posa immédiatement sur lui. Bilbo aurait voulu rougir et se cacher, mais après ce qu'ils venaient de partager, c'eut été idiot. Thorin le trouva magnifique. L'huile, que ses mains avaient étalé sur tout son corps pendant l'ébat, avait satiné sa peau. À la lueur des bougies, la faible luminosité donnait à Bilbo une aura quasi surnaturelle, hypnotique.

Il inspira lourdement et sourit au semi-homme.

\- Comment vous-sentez vous ? s'enquit-il dans un murmure.

Bilbo lui offrit un superbe sourire.

\- Je ne crois pas pouvoir décrire ce que je ressens, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Avez-vous mal ?

Bilbo secoua la tête.

\- Vous êtes un nain de parole monsieur Oakenshield.

Thorin remonta une de ses mains dont les doigts frôlèrent la joue de Bilbo dans une caresse volatile.

\- Était-ce bon ? voulut-il savoir.

À cette question, Bilbo ne manqua pas de rougir. Incapable de formuler une réponse audible, il détourna les yeux et hocha sensiblement la tête. Cette réponse suffit amplement à Thorin. Il se redressa sur son coude et embrassa Bilbo. À nouveau, ce qui devait être un baiser chaste se mua en un échange plus passionné et Thorin ne manqua pas de ramener Bilbo contre lui.

\- Thorin, souffla le hobbit entre deux baisers. N'êtes-vous pas rassasié ?

\- Avec vous, je crains de ne jamais l'être.

\- Mais nous venons à peine de…

\- La tradition naine encourage les jeunes mariés à éprouver leur amour des nuits durant. Et nous avons beaucoup de nuit à rattraper.

\- Je ne suis pas un nain. Et vous ne voulez vraiment pas me relancer sur cette histoire de temps perdu, vous savez que vous en sortiriez perdant !

Thorin éclata de rire. Bilbo se sentit tout flagada tant la vision était idyllique et le son merveilleux.

\- Vous serez bientôt parti pour la Comté, susurra Thorin en reprenant ses baisers lascifs qu'il coupla à des attouchements encore plus indécent. Je ne pourrais me contenter de ce souvenir si je dois être seul dans cette couche pendant de longs mois.

\- Vous ferez comme moi, siffla Bilbo en plaquant ses mains sur les pectoraux de Thorin. Vous prendrez votre mal en patience.

Thorin eut un sourire sadique, à la fois taquin et ravi. Il ceintura Bilbo et sans lui laisser le temps de rouspéter, il le porta pour mieux l'asseoir sur son bassin. Ainsi positionné, la verge de Thorin de nouveau réveillée palpitant contre ses fesses, Bilbo piqua un fard qui désamorça sa verve aiguisée.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'infliger un tel supplice, s'amusa Thorin. Vous le voulez autant que moi.

\- Voilà que vous prenez vos rêves pour des réalités, marmonna Bilbo de mauvaise foi, tant il était gêné.

\- Quels doux rêves en ce cas. Profitez-en avec moi.

\- Suppliez moi.

\- Vous aimeriez bien.

\- J'avoue que j'adorerais, mais je vous sais bien trop fier pour m'adresser quelques suppliques pour une chose que vous pourriez obtenir de force.

Thorin fronça les sourcils sans être fâché pour autant.

\- Jamais je ne vous forcerai Bilbo. Et si vous êtes passé maître dans l'art de surprendre votre entourage, je peux vous assurer que vous êtes un excellent professeur également.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Thorin marqua une pause, un sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres. Avec une obscénité qu'il appuya de façon non dissimulée, il embrassa les paumes de Bilbo, puis se mit à sucer quelques uns de ses doigts avant de l'achever d'une voix lourde.

\- Bilbo, je vous en supplie.

Ces simples mots firent exploser les dernières barrières du hobbit. Il opina du chef tout en entre-mêlant ses doigts à ceux de Thorin. Le prince ne se permit pas un sourire victorieux, bien qu'il soit satisfait de sa réussite. Leurs ébats reprirent, autant doux et tendre que frénétique et passionné, mais toujours emplit d'amour. Leur nuit d'ivresse les mena bien vite à l'aube, et dans un dernier orgasme que mena Thorin, Bilbo cria à s'en casser la voix le nom du prince.

Ils s'endormirent lové l'un contre l'autre, bras et jambes emmêlés, et ne quittèrent le lit que tardivement dans la matinée.

* * *

**Ce chapitre était un de mes préférés à écrire. Autant pour la partie sur le deuil et l'échange entre Bilbo et Thorin à ce sujet, que pour le lemon hihi J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que le lemon était à la hauteur de notre couple ;) **

**Nous en sommes à 3 ou 4 chapitre de la fin (il m'en reste un et demi à écrire, et peut-être un de plus cela dépendra de mon inspiration). J'ai hâte de vous partager ça et de me lancer dans mes nouvelles fics Thilbo après !**

**Valkyrie du Nord : **La venue de Frodo était évidente ! J'aime bien trop l'idée d'un oncle Bilbo pour la laisser s'échapper. Maintenant, j'avoue qu'à l'origine ce n'était pas censé arriver comme ça. Est-ce que la tension sexuelle de ce chapitre était plus supportable ? XD

**Angelyoru : **Je hais les Besace. Je crois que je préfère Azog aux Besace. Ce qui est quand même improbable et un exploit en sois. T'inquiète, j'ai prévu une super parade pour leur faire regretter d'avoir essayer de voler Frodo :3

J'ai essayé de retrouver l'énergie entre Bilbo et Kili que j'avais au début, mais on l'amitié des deux frères avec notre hobbit sera surtout pour les prochains chapitres. As-tu aimé alors, ce chapitre ''hot'' entre Bilbo et Thorin ?

**Nekonya-Myu :** Malheureusement la vie n'est jamais totalement rose :') Celle de Bilbo est d'ailleurs assez sombre et triste quand on la considère avec un peu de recul. Hâte d'avoir tes réactions sur ce chapitre et sur les prochains!

**Yuugure :** Veor va payer je confirme ;) Le comment, bientôt ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, je suis très touchée, et je ne peux que te remercier de suivre cette histoire avec autant d'intérêt.

**Je termine de poster cette histoire avant le 23 septembre ! Et j'ai écris le plus difficile aujourd'hui ;) A très vite donc, et merci encore beaucoup de suivre, et de poster ou non des reviews. Sachez que même ceux qui ne disent rien, je vous vois et j'ai bon espoir que ça vous plaît ! **


	15. Chapitre 15

**Avant de vous lancer dans la lecture du chapitre 15, je veux vous partager ma joie d'avoir enfin terminé la rédaction TOTALE de cette fiction ! Nous laisseront donc un peu d'intimité à notre couple préféré et nous nous quitterons à 17 chapitres.  
**

**NOTE : en khuzdul _Amrâlimê _signifie _Mon Amour._**

**Sur ces mots réjouissants, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

La première chose que Bilbo fit, une fois remit de ses émotions, fut d'écrire au Thain et à quelques amis hobbits pour les informer de son prochain retour. Il précisa avec application qu'en attendant son arrivée et la prise en charge de l'héritage de Frodo, Baggend devrait rester inoccupé sous peine de représailles -Thorin avait bien proposé de servir de menace mais Bilbo n'avait pas le cœur aux conflits et comptait surtout sur l'honnêteté de ses pairs. Malgré tout, il chargea ses amis de veiller à ce que les Baggins de Besace ne pillent pas le smial le temps du voyage.

Il savait que pour le moment Frodo était recueilli par les Brandebouc, sa famille paternelle, mais ceux-ci vivaient au pays de Bouc, loin de Baggend. Il se demanda à plusieurs reprise si il ne serait pas mieux qu'il le laisse à leur bon soin, et souvent l'avenir cette question allait le tirailler lors du voyage.

Les préparatifs pour le départ de Bilbo prirent quelques jours que le hobbit mit à profit pour faire une liste de ce qu'il devait régler en Comté et de ce qu'il pourrait ramener de son voyage. Cette fois, avec l'accord de Thorin, il comptait rapporter plus d'effets personnels, ainsi que des petites choses typiques de la Comté pour que Frodo grandisse avec, et aussi de l'herbe à fumer, du vin du vieux Magotte, des vêtements hobbit et bien sûr, mais cela restait un secret, des cadeaux pour ses amis et son époux.

Thrain avait autorisé le voyage de Bilbo sous réserve que son séjour en Comté ne dépasse pas le début de l'automne, et avait chargé Frérin de désigner l'escorte qui devrait accompagner l'ambassadeur dans cet aller-retour. Sans surprise, Frérin piocha parmi les membres de la compagnie de Thorin, ce que son frère encouragea grandement. Ainsi, Bilbo repartait sur les routes avec Bofur et Bifur -Bombur restait à Erebor cette fois, pour les affaires-, mais aussi Nori et Ori. À peine Frérin avait-il mentionné le voyage et ses tenants et aboutissants à Bofur que lui et Bifur s'étaient portés volontaires. Nori était content de pouvoir accompagner Bilbo, et à la vérité, il avait besoin de se faire oublier de son côté. Dwalin l'avait surpris en train de chaparder des chandeliers en or dans un hall du palais, et la situation aurait pu dégénérer si Ori n'avait pas pris la défense de son frère. Le jeune scribe en devenir avait décidé -contre l'avis de Dwalin et Dori- de rejoindre l'escorte pour ''tenir à l'œil'' Nori. La vérité était qu'outre son amitié pour Bilbo et son frère, il avait envie de voir un bout du monde et de se démarquer par lui-même.

Bilbo venait d'apprendre les noms de ceux qui lui feraient escorte et s'en faisait une joie, mais Fili et Kili, qui étaient là eux aussi, ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

\- Quatre nains pour un ambassadeur c'est suffisant, grommela Frérin terrassé par la paperasse que le départ de Bilbo causait.

\- C'est de Bilbo dont on parle, pas d'un quelconque ambassadeur. C'est notre oncle, insista Kili.

\- Par alliance, ne put s'empêcher de préciser l'intéressé depuis son assise sur le rebord du mur, dans le grand bureau de la salle des affaires où Frérin et Thorin travaillaient cet après-midi-là.

Kili leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je viens de vous dire non, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous insistez, siffla Frérin une main ferme écrasant le cachet à son nom sur le bas d'un parchemin.

\- Parce que c'est un voyage long et éprouvant, répondit Fili. Et qu'à l'aller quatre nains suffirons peut-être, mais au retour, avec Frodo, deux de plus ne seront que profitable.

Frérin reposa lentement son cachet sur le bord de son bureau de fortune, une simple table en bois sur laquelle il avait entassé ses dossiers. Bilbo soupesa la remarque de Fili et nota qu'elle n'était pas infondée.

\- Admettons que tu ais raison, confirma Frérin. Quand bien même, je ne choisirais pas les deux princes héritiers, mes neveux, les fils de ma sœur, pour un tel voyage.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'énerva Kili. Nous sommes aussi valeureux que d'autres, nous savons manier l'épée…

\- Ce n'est pas de votre courage dont doute Frérin, intervint Thorin derrière une étagère de livre, occupé à calculer des totaux d'inventaires pour les armureries.

\- De quoi alors ? siffla Fili. Nous ferions une aussi bonne escorte que les autres.

\- Êtes-vous sourd ? répliqua Frérin. J'ai dis que ne choisirais pas les deux princes héritiers, mes neveux, les fils de ma sœur et je le maintiens.

Fili leva dramatiquement les bras au ciel. En désespoir de cause, Kili se tourna vers Bilbo, ce qu'avait redouté le hobbit jusque là. Il ne voulait pas être prit à parti.

\- Bilbo dites donc que vous voulez de notre compagnie !

Les regards des quatre princes bifurquèrent sur Bilbo et d'un seul coup, il subit différentes pressions tout à la fois. D'abord déstabilisé, incapable de répondre, il finit par hausser misérablement les épaules.

\- C'eut été un plaisir, assura-t-il, mais si Frérin dit que vous ne pouvez pas venir…

\- Ha non, ne vous rangez pas de son côté ! s'énerva Kili.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de côté, répliqua Frérin malgré tout content que Bilbo prenne son parti.

\- Le seigneur Ragus a récemment déménagé aux Ered Luin pour aider aux développements des routes commerciales, énonça innocemment Thorin, le nez dans un rapport.

Frérin leva un index menaçant en direction de son aîné.

\- Thorin !

L'intéressé poursuivit son histoire sans lever la tête.

\- Faire partir une mission diplomatique pour s'enquérir de l'état de nos cités de Nogrod et Belegost et au passage transmettre mes amitiés à Ragus, en même temps que l'escorte de Bilbo pour la Comté sera assurément économique.

Fili et Kili se tournèrent d'un seul vers leur oncle, leurs regards débordant de gratitude.

\- Thorin, j'essaie de leur inculquer un certain respect ici, merci de saboter mon entreprise, gronda Frérin.

Thorin cacha son sourire en pivotant un peu mais Bilbo ne le manqua pas. Kili abattit ses mains sur le bureau de Frérin, soudain énergique et vibrant d'espoir.

\- Mon oncle, pria-t-il plaintivement. Nous serons efficaces ! Et c'est une mission de prince que de faire de la diplomatie !

\- Tu es cent ans trop jeune pour prétendre faire de la diplomatie, répliqua Frérin en lui adressant une pichenette sur le front.

Il adressa un regard noir à Thorin puis finalement, se repoussa dans son siège, bras croisés. Après un instant au cours duquel Kili et Fili rivalisèrent d'imagination pour le convaincre, il les fit taire pour mieux répondre.

\- Vous devrez poursuivre votre voyage sans vous attarder en Comté si vous voulez atteindre Nogrod et Belegost, faire vos inspections comme il se doit et repasser à temps en Comté récupérer Bilbo et entreprendre le voyage du retour avant l'automne. Je ne tolérerais aucun retard, aucun écart de conduite et aucun comportement qui puisse ternir la lignée de Durin. Et surtout, je serais profondément contrarié si vous osiez être blessés d'une quelconque manière que ce soit pendant ce voyage.

\- Oh, oncle Frérin, tu ne seras pas déçu ! s'écria Kili fou de joie.

\- J'espère bien, je regrette déjà de cautionner cette idée.

La pique allait bien sûre droit à Thorin qui ne la releva même pas. Fili offrit un sourire victorieux à Bilbo.

\- Et bien, voilà qui est réglé mon ami.

\- Je m'assurerai de vous avoir à l'œil, ricana le hobbit.

\- Et eux feront de même pour vous, commenta Thorin.

Le visage de Bilbo exprima une surprise choquée qui rendit Fili et Kili hilare. Après quelques mises en garde et recommandations de Frérin, ils entraînèrent le hobbit hors du bureau pour laisser leurs oncles se concentrer sur leurs affaires, le pas léger. Ils lui proposèrent une ballade en ville, mais Bilbo préféra la décliner. Il se sépara des deux frères à l'entrée des galeries des étendards, pour mieux bifurquer en direction des infirmeries.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Dís était au chevet de Vili. Elle somnolait, tête contre son poing, quand Bilbo entra dans la chambre, après avoir légèrement frappé. Il s'avança silencieusement, usant de son habilité de hobbit à être plus discret qu'une ombre. Malgré ses précautions, Dís papillonna des yeux comme si elle l'avait senti, et s'étira en baillant.

\- Bilbo, reconnut-elle avec un sourire charmant. Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer.

\- Je viens tout juste d'arriver.

Dís se leva et contourna le lit pour inviter son ami à s'installer autour de la table ronde.

\- Thé ?

\- Avec plaisir, remercia Bilbo.

Il n'avait pas prévu de rester, il voulait juste prendre des nouvelles, mais en bon hobbit, il ne refuserait jamais une invitation à passer un moment de délassement. Dís s'affaira avec sa théière et comme à son habitude, réprima d'une petite tape toutes tentatives de Bilbo pour l'aider. Alors que l'eau chauffait, elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face de son invité.

\- Votre voyage en Comté fait les potins du palais, déclara-t-elle tout sourire.

\- J'ai eu la surprise de découvrir que les hobbits ne sont pas les plus avides de rumeurs, répondit Bilbo.

\- C'est que vous êtes un sujet très spécial.

Bilbo arqua un sourcil perplexe. Ils parlèrent longuement des préparatifs, de la route qui allait être prise et du voyage -Dís apprenant au passage que ses fils allaient en faire parti. La princesse ne manqua pas de lui dispenser des recommandations fort utiles que Bilbo nota consciencieusement dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Et quoiqu'il arrive, ne laissez pas Kili prendre d'initiative dangereuse, ou vous convaincre que c'est la chose à faire, pria la princesse.

\- J'ai plus à craindre de Fili que de Kili sur ce plan.

Dís laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle tendit sa main pour prendre celle de Bilbo.

\- Je suis heureuse que vous fassiez ce voyage, bien que votre absence me pèsera.

\- Je serai vite revenu, promit Bilbo.

\- Avec votre filleul. C'est merveilleux que Thorin et vous ayez cette chance d'élever un enfant.

\- J'ai eu très peur que Frodo ne soit pas accepté par votre père, avoua Bilbo en se rappelant l'expression fermé de Thrain quand Thorin lui avait expliqué les raisons du voyage. Il a été étonnement compatissant et bienveillant.

\- Père vous tiens en respect depuis Azog, comme tous les nains je pense.

\- Ce qui reste encore un plein mystère pour moi.

Dís secoua la tête.

\- Frodo ne manquera pas d'amour ici, commenta Bilbo en croisant les doigts sur la table. Je sais que tout ira bien.

\- Il ne manquera de rien, confirma rêveusement Dís. Il sera bien entouré.

\- Et il aura une merveilleuse tante.

Dís releva un sourcil surprit qui fit craindre un instant à Bilbo d'avoir été déshonorant. La princesse se redressa dans son fauteuil tout sourire.

\- J'en serais flattée. Je ferai de mon mieux !

Bilbo soupira de soulagement, ravi.

\- Votre concours me sera précieux, dit-il. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment élever un enfant !

\- Après Fili et Kili, je peux vous assurer que je suis rodée, plaisanta Dís. Je préparerais Thorin en attendant votre retour.

Bilbo manqua de s'étouffer de rire en imaginant Thorin entre langes et hochet. Dís se leva pour récupérer la théière et versa l'eau frémissante dans les tasses.

\- Vous prendrez soin de mes garçons n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant.

\- Bien sûr, jura Bilbo.

\- Ils n'ont pratiquement jamais quitté la montagne vous savez, insista Dís. Et ils peuvent être si imprudents. Un si long voyage ce n'est pas comme un détour vers les Monts de Fer.

Bilbo la couva d'un regard rassurant.

\- Ils ne manqueront pas de vous revenir, dit-il posément, assuré. Ils auront alors tant d'histoires à vous raconter sur leurs aventures.

Dís esquissa un sourire maussade. Ils burent leur thé tranquillement, doucement, tout à ce moment partagé qui serait le seul avant le départ de Bilbo, quelques jours plus tard.

X

Thorin et Bilbo étaient étendu dans le lit du prince, leurs corps encore brûlant de leurs précédents ébats, à mi-chemin entre la plénitude et le sommeil. Bilbo était allongé sur le flanc, la tête posée dans le creux de l'épaule de Thorin, la main négligemment remontée sur ses abdominaux. Il avait les yeux fermés et les paupières lourdes, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'endormir. À l'aube il serait temps de faire ses adieux. Le convoi qui le ramènerait en Comté partirait bien avant que le soleil ne se lève, aussi voulait-il profiter des derniers moments avec Thorin le plus possible. Le prince caressait distraitement son épaule, le regard fixé au plafond de sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Lui non plus n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Il l'avait mentionné maintes et maintes fois depuis que la décision de Bilbo de partir chercher Frodo en Comté avait été répandue, mais si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait accompagné. Malheureusement les devoirs de prince héritier le forçaient à rester à Erebor. Quand il cessa de flatter la peau de Bilbo, ce dernier releva la tête vers lui.

\- J'ai peine à croire que nous en sommes là, souffla-t-il en posant son menton sur la poitrine de Thorin.

Ce dernier cala sa tête sous sa main et dévisagea le hobbit, curieux.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Bilbo se hissa sur ses avants-bras pour mieux surplomber Thorin. Ils étaient tout deux nus et la friction de leurs peaux était délicieuse.

\- Que nous nous aimons, répondit Bilbo pour clarifier ses pensées.

Un sourire mutin étira les lèvres de Thorin. Bilbo eut un peur un instant d'avoir dit une bêtise, mais les lèvres de Thorin dissipèrent ses doutes quand elles s'écrasèrent doucement sur les siennes.

\- Vous pensez que je vous aime ? taquina le nain.

\- Ne commencez pas à vouloir prétendre le contraire, se renfrogna Bilbo. Ce serait une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût.

\- Je ne la ferai pas, promit Thorin en refermant ses bras autour de Bilbo. Mais à vous voir à la fois incertain et bougon, j'ai du mal à m'en empêcher.

Bilbo grimaça. Il repoussa Thorin, se releva pour s'asseoir en tailleur et croisa les bras en ramenant le drap sur lui. Thorin se laissa charmer par l'image adorable que cela renvoyait.

\- Allons, je plaisantais, ne soyez pas fâché, dit-il d'un ton qui demandait le pardon. Je ne voudrais pas que vous gardiez un mauvais souvenir de moi avant votre départ.

\- De mauvais souvenirs de vous j'en ai à la pelle, rétorqua Bilbo en haussant un sourcil éloquent.

Thorin fit la moue, mouché. Bilbo laissa bien vite sa fausse mauvaise humeur de côté et embrassa son amant.

\- Mais j'en ai beaucoup d'autres, bien assez agréables pour compenser.

Thorin ferma les yeux en recevant le baiser sur ses lèvres souriantes. L'ombre du départ de Bilbo passa dans son esprit, assombrissant son humeur. Bilbo vit le changement d'expression que cela provoqua et fronça légèrement les sourcils, interloqué.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Vous me reviendrez n'est-ce pas ? questionna Thorin en retour.

Bilbo haussa des sourcils étonnés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous faire penser le contraire ?

Thorin se redressa pour mieux s'asseoir dos contre la massive tête de lit sculptée dans un bois d'hêtre. Bilbo l'observait curieusement.

\- J'ai cette crainte, tout autant idiote que fondée, qu'une fois que vous aurez retrouvé la Comté vous ne souhaitiez plus la quitter, expliqua le prince.

L'air de Bilbo se détendit sensiblement, comme s'il avait craint pire les pensées de la part de son époux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se coupa lui-même et resta un instant silencieux avant de se départir des draps pour mieux sortir du lit.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, dit-il en se hissant sur ses jambes. Une sorte de promesse.

\- Une promesse ? répéta Thorin en laissant ses yeux couler du dos de son amant à ses fesses, si rondes, qui remuaient à chaque pas.

Bilbo farfouilla dans la poche de son pantalon qui traînait sur la commode au bout du lit, et en sorti l'anneau en or qu'il avait trouvé dans les caves de Gollum. Il marqua une pause comme le bijou scintillait au creux de sa paume, se demandant s'il faisait le bon choix. Ce fut étrange. Une sorte d'appel malicieux, des mots susurrés au creux de son oreille, un vicieux message distillé au plus profond de lui, jusqu'à son cœur. Et soudain, il ne voulait plus s'en séparer.

\- Bilbo ?

La voix de Thorin le ramena à l'instant présent, alors qu'il allait refermer ses doigts sur l'anneau et enfiler le bijou. Prit de court par ses pensées, il se reprit et mit de côté ses doutes. Il pourrait se passer de son précieux anneaux pour quelques mois. Il revint dans le lit et reprit exactement la même position, en tailleur face à Thorin. Il lui prit la main et déposa son anneau doucement au creux de sa paume. Thorin ne réagit pas immédiatement à la vue du bijou. Il se contenta de le recevoir.

\- Un anneau ? finit-il par demander en croisant le regard de Bilbo.

\- Je vous ai dit que dans la Comté, les anneaux servent à marquer l'alliance entre deux êtres, rappela Bilbo en s'éclaircissant la voix. Bien que je n'en ai qu'un seul, cela fera l'affaire. J'y tiens… beaucoup. Plus que je ne le devrais. Si je vous le confie c'est uniquement pour vous rassurer.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- C'est ma promesse, le gage de mon retour auprès de vous.

Thorin ouvrit de grands yeux à cette explication. Il eut un mouvement vif pour rendre l'anneau à Bilbo mais le hobbit le força à fermer son poing sur le bijou.

\- Bilbo, il… n'est-ce pas un bien qui vous est précieux ?

Le mot provoqua un frisson désagréable chez Bilbo, qui haussa les épaules.

\- C'est une promesse. Considérez-le comme tel, confirma Bilbo.

Thorin fixa son poing au creux duquel reposait l'anneau, puis hocha la tête. Il déposa le bijou sur le bord de sa table de nuit, puis prit Bilbo dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui et embrassa amoureusement ses mèches soyeuses. Bilbo se laissa bercer, ravi d'être ainsi traité.

\- Bilbo, à votre retour, nous organiserons un vrai mariage selon mes coutumes, murmura Thorin.

Bilbo gigota pour mieux observer le nain.

\- Je veux que l'arrivée de Frodo soit un nouveau départ, une seconde chance pour nous.

\- Nul besoin de seconde chance, répondit Bilbo. Je vous aime, vous et vos défauts Thorin.

Le prince poussa un profond soupir, résigné et défait par la simplicité de son époux.

\- Je vous aime tellement, _Amrâlimê_.

\- Vous m'appelez souvent ainsi ces derniers temps, nota Bilbo. Mais je n'ai toujours pas saisit la traduction de ce surnom.

Thorin souleva doucement le menton de Bilbo pour l'embrasser dans un sourire. Entre ses lèvres entre-ouverte, il laissa filtrer la réponse. Les joues de Bilbo rosirent et il préféra cacher sa soudaine timidité en plaquant son visage contre le torse de Thorin. Le nain eut un rire profond, grave et sonore, puis fit basculer leurs corps sur le matelas pour mieux les entraîner dans une nouvelle étreinte.

X

Bilbo jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, par-dessus son épaule, pour apercevoir une dernière fois la silhouette de la Montagne Solitaire. Erebor se découpait nettement dans le ciel azuré de cette matinée d'hiver. L'escorte avait quitté la cité naine bien avant l'aube, avant même le réveil de ses habitants. Un petit comité s'était rassemblé pour souhaiter bon voyage aux voyageurs.

Dís avait assommé ses fils de mises en garde, à tel point que même Fili, réputé pour sa grande patience, avait fini par lui demander d'écourter. La compagnie était présente évidemment, Dori en tête pour menacer Nori si quoi que ce soit arrivait à Ori. Dwalin n'avait rien dit mais Bilbo avait clairement vu le regard glacial adressé au cadet, et celui remplit d'amour et d'inquiétude pour le benjamin.

Frérin n'avait pas manqué d'offrir à Bilbo une tape virile en gage d'au revoir, puis tous les nains s'étaient succédés pour lui souhaiter bon voyage. Balin avait été le seul assez courageux pour lui donner l'accolade devant Thorin (hormis Dís) mais le prince n'en avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de prendre Bilbo contre lui dans une étreinte prolongée, qu'il avait agrémenté d'un baiser, puis lui avait fait jurer de revenir, encore. Bilbo avait remarqué à ce moment-là que Thorin portait son anneau autour du cou, pendu à une chaîne, à moitié dissimulé sous ses tuniques. Ce constat l'avait ravi -et un peu embêté (il n'était pas tout à fait certain d'avoir prit la bonne décision en confiant son précieux anneau).

Fait surprenant, une naine avait fait son apparition au moment où l'escorte s'apprêtait à partir. Ronde mais charmante, dans une robe simple pour les nains -et très détaillés aux yeux d'un hobbit-, elle avait trottiné jusqu'à Bofur à qui elle avait parlé bas. Le prénom Moradrina était parvenu aux oreilles de Bilbo, et au baiser timide échangé par Bofur avec la naine, Bilbo avait comprit que les efforts de son ami avait été récompensé.

À présent, le groupe allait s'engager dans les bois de Mirkwood, et pour Bilbo ce dernier regard vers la Montagne Solitaire lui semblait difficile à détourner.

X

Dís regagna les infirmeries royales immédiatement après le départ de ses fils et Bilbo. Le cœur lourd, elle s'empara de la broderie à laquelle elle s'était attelée depuis quelques jours maintenant, un chêne massif répandant ses branches vers le ciel, paré d'éclats d'or, et en son cœur, une rune de prospérité. Elle souhaitait l'offrir à Thorin pour bénir son mariage avec Bilbo. Maintenant que Fili et Kili étaient parti avec le hobbit, elle savait que personne ne viendrait la visiter. Ou plutôt, tant qu'elle serait au chevet de son époux, ni ses frères, ni son père et encore moins son grand-père, ne se déplaceraient. Balin s'étaient présentés une ou deux fois, par politesse, pour s'enquérir de la santé de Vili, et surtout de la sienne. La princesse recevait parfois des ami(e)s, mais jamais sa famille. Elle s'était faite à l'isolement, ce n'était pas le pire. Non ce qui lui était insupportable c'était de recouvrir peu à peu ses sentiments pour Vili et de constate qu'aucun de ses proches ne l'accepterait.

Elle allait pour se rasseoir quand un gémissement la figea. Elle releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

Vili avait les yeux à demi-ouvert, et remuait difficilement. Ni une ni deux, Dís se précipita à son chevet et s'assit tout près de lui sur le matelas. Une de ses mains vint caresser la joue de Vili qui se réveillait doucement. Ce dernier abandonna son inspection du plafond pour venir redécouvrir le visage de la princesse. Les yeux de Dís s'étaient remplis de larmes.

Vili esquissa un sourire faible alors qu'il tendait une main pour écraser les perles salées qui fuyaient en sillon sur les joues de la princesse.

\- Délicieuse créature, murmura-t-il.

Sa voix rauque lui arracha une grimace. Il était affreusement irrité et se mit à tousser fortement.

\- Doucement, pria Dís en tâtonnant pour lui servir un verre d'eau. Mahal a bien failli te prendre à moi.

Elle l'aida à se redresser pour le faire boire. Vili se délecta de la sensation de fraîcheur et d'hydratation que cela lui apporta. Il but à petit gorgée, doucement, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de vider le verre d'une traite. Une fois le verre vide, Dís replaça les coussins dans son dos et il se rallongea, à demi cette fois. Il avait affreusement mal. Ses muscles n'avaient pas été mobilisés depuis des semaines, et la faiblesse du manque de nutrition se répandait dans son corps tel des coups de marteau. Il avait à la fois si faim, sans pour autant avoir envie de manger. Il savait que son organisme rejetterait absolument tout ce qu'il ingurgiterait. L'eau qu'il venait de boire n'allait pas tarder à remonter d'ailleurs.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Des semaines, répondit Dís. Tu as dorm...

Il n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase. Le monstrueux rire d'Azog claqua violemment aux oreilles de Vili, souvenir cauchemardesque de sa séquestration. Il voulut se jeter hors du lit mais Dís l'en empêcha d'une main ferme, sans effort tant il était faible. Il prit le temps de se calmer et d'inspecter son environnement, et une fois certain de la sécurité des lieux, il tourna la tête vers la princesse.

\- Azog ?

\- Mort. Thorin l'a décapité, répondit fermement Dís bouleversée par sa voix tremblante.

L'expression qui peignit le visage de Vili fut indescriptible. Il ressentait un soulagement indéniable, et tout à la fois il était incapable d'y croire. Comme il restait muet, Dís pivota pour se lever. Il l'arrêta d'une brusque prise sur son poignet. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais pas aussi surprit que ceux de Vili qui fixa sa main comme si elle s'était mue de sa seule volonté. Un léger tremblement l'agitait. Avec une douceur toute particulière, Dís posa sa main sur celle qui la tenait.

\- Je vais chercher Oïn, indiqua-t-elle. Je ne serais pas longue.

\- _Ne me laisse pas_, implora Vili.

À nouveau, Dís fut prise de court par la réaction de son époux. Il semblait perdu, inquiet et terrifié. Malgré ce constat, la princesse se défit de sa prise. Elle se leva et se pencha pour embrasser sa pommette.

\- _Cela ne me prendra qu'un instant_, promit-elle.

Vili n'eut pas la force de la retenir. Elle s'éloigna à petits pas pressés, non sans jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de passer la porte. Seul, Vili laissa son regard divaguer autour de lui. La chambre était simple, mais vu les murs et le nécessaire médical à disposition, il était aux infirmeries. Il comprit rapidement que Dís avait séjourné au moins aussi longtemps que lui dans cette pièce, pour le veiller. Il repéra ses affaires sur la table ronde non loin du lit -un service à thé, une broderie en cours, son nécessaire de couture-, et sur le chevet près de lui -un livre, quelques bagues, et un plateau repas à peine entamé.

Au retour de Dís, il s'était redressé, et assit au bord du lit, les pieds au sol. Il était plongé dans ses pensées mais releva la tête en entendant le frottement du bois sur le sol quand la porte s'ouvrit. Oïn dépassa rapidement la princesse pour venir l'examiner. Vili l'observa avec curiosité. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le nain, au siège de Khazad-Dùm, ils étaient couvert de sang, de sueur et de terre. Ils avaient vieilli, tous les deux, Vili plus salement qu'Oïn à bien des niveaux. Ils s'observèrent sans un mot, alors qu'Oïn l'oscultait, puis, le médecin se râcla la gorge.

\- Ton retour tient du miracle, marmonna-t-il en inspectant ses yeux. Mahal a encore des projets pour toi.

\- Comment va-t-il ? voulut savoir Dís.

\- Bien, compte tenu des sévices qu'il a subi, répondit le médecin. Le sommeil de Mahal l'aura épuisé et il faudra du temps pour qu'il se remette entièrement, tout comme son corps.

Vili écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il ne semblait pas préoccupé par sa santé. À présent qu'il voyait Oïn, il se rappelait qu'il était à Erebor, et qu'il allait bientôt devoir faire face à d'autres nains, parmi lesquels, Thorin et Frérin, qui devaient penser qu'il les avait trahis pendant les guerres de la Moria.

Il rattrapa le fil du moment présent comme Oïn énumérait les différentes plantes qu'il allait utiliser pour lui prodiguer des soins et le soigner à présent qu'il était éveillé.

\- Où sont Fili et Kili ? demanda-t-il en coupant la parole.

Oïn se tut et tourna la tête vers Dís. Son regard hésitant inquiéta Vili.

\- Où sont mes fils ? insista-il.

\- Ils sont parti pour les Ered Luin ce matin, informa Dís. En mission diplomatique.

Vili se détendit sensiblement. L'espace d'un instant il avait craint le pire. Puis soudain, l'horreur le frappa et il sauta sur ses pieds. Ses jambes refusèrent de le porter et il s'écrasa au sol avec un grognement sourd. Oïn et Dís se précipitèrent pour le soutenir et le relever.

\- Tu es loin d'être en état de te lever ! gronda Oïn.

\- Ils sont en danger ! grimaça Vili en soufflant lourdement, contraint de réprimer la douleur qui le traversait parce qu'il avait forcé son corps à opérer un mouvement qu'il n'était pas capable d'assumer.

\- Non tout va bien, ils ne sont pas seuls dans ce voyage, répliqua Dís.

\- Bolg a-t-il été arrêté ?

\- Bolg ? Le rejeton d'Azog ?

\- Son lieutenant, précisa Vili. Azog lui a confié le commandement de ses armées avant l'attaque.

Dís échangea un regard inquiet avec Oïn. Le médecin força Vili à se rallonger et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Dis-nous ce que tu sais, pria-t-il.

Vili inspira et expira bruyamment, puis chercha la main de Dís que la princesse lui donna aussitôt. Il la serra fortement et elle nota qu'il tremblait. Son inquiétude n'en fut qu'accrue.

\- Je l'ai vu… l'armée d'Azog… les gobelins et les orcs de Gundabad forment une armée au moins aussi importante que celles de Khazad-Dùm. Azog a laissé des ordres à Bolg. L'orc pâle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, se venger des Durin et prendre Erebor.

Il marqua une pause, crispé par la soudaine douleur qui pulsait dans tous ses muscles.

\- Bolg va marcher sur Erebor, dit-il sombrement.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? questionna Oïn.

\- J'ai survécu 52 ans dans les prisons de Gundabad, siffla Vili. J'ai fini par reconnaître la langue de ces pourritures. Je la comprends. Quand Azog a décidé de mener son expédition sur Erebor, je l'ai entendu parler à Bolg.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Vili se força à ouvrir les yeux et les planta dans ceux d'Oïn.

\- Bolg doit mener leurs armées sur la montagne avant _Ghiluzkhebabmerag_.

\- La fête des Forge… c'est dans 15 jours, s'horrifia Dís.

\- Nous avons encore le temps, calma Oïn. Si ce que tu dis se vérifie, nous aurons le temps de nous préparer et de rassembler nos forces.

Dís serra plus fort la main de son époux.

\- Vili, tu dois tout expliquer à Thorin et au roi.

Le visage de Vili pâlit sensiblement.

\- Ils ne me croiront jamais…

\- Ils n'auront pas le choix, assura-t-elle. Nous les convaincrons.

Elle avait parlé d'un ton certain, autoritaire même.

\- Nos fils seront loin avant _Ghiluzkhebabmerag_, ajouta-t-elle. Ils sont hors de danger.

Vili hocha la tête sans vraiment saisir les mots de Dís. Les fortes émotions qu'il venait d'encaisser lui faisait tourner la tête. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur les oreillers et ferma les yeux. La main de Dís dans la sienne le rassurait. Il la serra légèrement. La princesse s'assit près de lui et ses lèvres mouillées embrassèrent sa peau rugueuse et abîmée. Il renifla pour refouler la vive émotion qui faisait monter les larmes à ses yeux. Mais il ne les empêcha pas de couler. À quoi bon.

X

Bilbo laissa tomber sa récolte de petit bois près de Bifur à côté du feu. Le voyage était un peu rude, compte tenu qu'ils étaient à la fin de l'hiver, mais c'était supportable. Les fourrures et les couvertures emportées étaient dépliées avec plaisir quand venait le moment de monter le camp à l'abri d'une cavité rocheuse, sous les racines d'un arbre creux géant, ou contre une cloison à flanc de colline.

Ce soir-là, Nori leur avait débusqué un espace sécurisé dans une anfractuosité, en dépression du mont qu'ils gravissaient depuis l'aube, en direction des montagnes. Bilbo s'était proposé pour trouver de quoi alimenter le feu que Bifur préparait, avec Kili, pendant que Fili et Nori terminaient de vérifier les environs. Ori et Bofur avaient installé le camp et le temps que Bilbo et Kili reviennent, le repas était en train de cuire, les couches avaient été étendues, et Bifur fredonnait un vieil air tout en remuant sa cuillère en bois au fond de la marmite. Bilbo épousseta la neige de son pantalon et de sa cape, puis s'assit près du feu pour se réchauffer. Kili lui apporta une couverture et s'accroupit à son côté.

\- Toujours ravi d'avoir quitté la confortable Erebor ? le nargua Bilbo.

\- Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça, ricana Kili en lui jetant un coup d'œil amusé.

Bilbo haussa les épaules. Ori lui offrit un verre d'eau que Bilbo accepta avec plaisir. Le scribe s'affairait à sortir les couverts et les assiettes pour distribuer le repas. Kili se proposa pour l'aider mais il refusa poliment. Le jeune prince croisa les bras sur sa tunique de voyage, démuni. Il glissa une main entre les pans de ses chemises et sorti de sa poche un objet qui attira l'œil de Bilbo.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le hobbit.

\- Une pierre runique, répondit Kili en soulevant la main qui couvrait l'objet au creux de sa paume.

Bilbo se pencha pour découvrir en effet une pierre, plus un galet qu'une pierre d'ailleurs, noire, lisse comme si elle avait été polie, sur la surface de laquelle des runes naines avaient été gravées.

\- Mère me l'a donné pour que je me souvienne de ma promesse.

\- Votre promesse ? s'étonna Bilbo en se rappelant l'expression inquiète qu'arborait Dís en voyant ses deux seuls enfants s'engager sur la route quelques jours plus tôt.

\- De lui revenir vivant, résuma Kili en refermant sa main sur la pierre. Elle me trouve imprudent.

D'un mouvement pressé, il rangea la pierre dans sa poche.

\- Vous êtes imprudent, confirma Bilbo.

L'air désabusé de Kili lui arracha un sourire.

\- Mais vous êtes aussi courageux, vaillant même. Loyal et droit. Je sais que vous tiendrez votre promesse.

Kili baissa les yeux, un faible sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, touché par les mots de son ami.

\- Frérin et Thorin le savent aussi. Autrement, ils ne vous auraient jamais laissé m'accompagner, ajouta Bilbo.

\- Et ils savent que vous n'auriez pas dépassé Mirkwood sans Fili et moi, ajouta Kili, moqueur.

Bofur entra dans l'excavation avant que Bilbo ne réponde quelque chose de cinglant, rancunier, et agacé d'une telle réponse après avoir voulu réconforter Kili en lui adressant quelques compliments.

\- L'air est glacial mais cet endroit se réchauffe rapidement, assura Bofur. C'est une bonne chose.

\- Où sont Fili et Nori ? demanda Ori.

\- Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Je prends juste de quoi supporter le froid et je prends le premier tour de garde.

Comme si les mentionner les avait invoqué, Fili et Nori se frayèrent un passage dans la crevasse à ce moment-là. Bofur les laissa entrer avant de prendre son chemin vers la sortie. Kili tendit une couverture à son frère que le blond tassa avec empressement sur ses épaules.

\- Aucun signe de danger, informa-t-il.

Bilbo allait pour lui tendre un bol de ragoût que Bifur venait tout juste de servir, mais s'arrêta en plein milieu de son geste en voyant Fili se tortiller en tous sens.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? interrogea le hobbit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Fili pourquoi tu danses ? grimaça Kili.

\- Je ne danse pas, j'essaie d'enlever quelque chose.

\- Votre tunique ? proposa Nori en lui jetant un coup d'œil amusé.

Fili fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites sans cesser de remuer. Il parvint enfin à retirer le coutelas qui avait glissé entre ses chemises et le cala entre les lanières d'une de ses bottes. Il s'assit enfin auprès du feu, entre son frère et Bifur et accepta le bol de Bilbo. Nori se fit servir à son tour, mais manqua de s'ébouillanter en recevant son repas. Il déposa rapidement son bol sur le sol et agita sa main meurtrie.

\- Vous allez bien ? s'affola Bilbo.

\- Oui, ça va, assura le nain.

\- Attrape, offrit Fili en lui jetant un morceau de tissu pour qu'il s'essuie.

Nori l'attrapa au vol et nettoya consciencieusement sa main et sa manche.

\- Tu es plutôt mignon quand tu es gentil jeune prince, dit-il en retournant le mouchoir à son propriétaire.

\- Mignon ? répéta Fili surprit par le terme.

\- Et qu'est-il quand il n'est pas gentil alors ? se moqua Kili en avalant une portion de son dîner.

\- Chaud comme la braise.

La réponse de Nori fit tourner toutes les têtes vers lui. Bilbo avait ouvert de grands yeux, et Kili était si choqué par l'audace de Nori qu'il avait la bouche ouverte à tous les vents. Nori avait relevé les yeux pour étudier la réaction de Fili qui restait absolument de marbre. La lueur amusée dans son regard indiqua à Bilbo que ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois depuis le début du voyage que Nori se permettait une telle réponse. La non réaction de Fili le lui certifiait d'autant plus.

\- Est-ce une sorte de jeu ? voulut savoir Kili un peu prit au dépourvu.

\- Non, assura fermement Fili en plongeant sa cuillère dans son bol.

\- Cela fait pourtant parti de tes qualités d'être joueur, enchaîna Nori qui paraissait soudain très libre dans sa conversation.

Fili lui adressa un regard noir. À cet instant, Bilbo comprit que quelque chose s'était passé entre le moment où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour monter le camp et le dîner.

\- Je n'ai pas que des qualités, répondit lentement Fili en prenant soin de faire entendre chaque syllabe.

\- Cite moi un de tes défauts alors, s'amusa Nori.

\- Je peux être très non-coopératif.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'imaginais comme défaut. Tu aurais un exemple ?

\- Non.

Une pause marqua la réponse assénée de Fili. Kili et Ori échangeaient des regards perdus, à se demander s'ils devaient intervenir dans l'échange entre leurs frères. Bifur était concentré sur la marmite, comme si fixer son contenu lui évitait d'exister sur le même plan que les autres nains, surtout qu'il était entre Fili et Nori, et Bilbo considérait la situation avec curiosité.

\- Bah super, finit par ricaner Nori.

\- Va te faire foutre, grogna Fili en se levant brusquement.

\- Seulement si tu en as le courage, sourit Nori.

Cette fois, Bilbo aurait préféré ne rien entendre.

\- Très bien, je l'admets, je voudrais faire des choses avec toi, grinça Fili en se levant brusquement.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Te briser le cou si tu ouvres encore une fois la bouche. Je vais voir Bofur.

Nori ne répondit pas cette fois, mouché. Fili attrapa la portion que Bifur avait mise de côté pour la porter à Bofur et s'échappa hors de la cavité. Le reste des nains se regardèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Kili relance la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Bilbo se fit tout petit, mais l'oreille alerte, alors que Nori se murait dans un silence coupable. Ori changea rapidement le sujet en parlant du voyage et des vivres. Il mentionna la fête des forges comme une date à laquelle ils devraient atteindre les montagnes embrumées, et si Kili accepta de parler du voyage, il resta néanmoins en alerte vis à vis de Nori.

Fili ne revint que plus tard, alors que le reste du groupe dormait. Bilbo qui somnolait tout juste se réveilla tout à fait en l'entendant arriver. Le prince tapa doucement dans le bras de Bifur. L'instant suivant, sans un bruit, Bifur allait prendre la relève de la garde. Fili s'installa contre une paroi, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Bofur entra un moment plus tard et s'allongea à la place de son frère. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de s'endormir. Bilbo attendit encore un instant malgré tout, puis se glissa au plus près de Fili. Le blond ne dormait pas.

\- Tout va bien ?

Fili sursauta en silence en percevant Bilbo près de lui. Il était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- Vous devriez dormir Bilbo, la route est longue.

\- Je sais. Mais je vois bien que vous êtes préoccupé.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Fili. Ne me mentez pas. Je suis votre ami, je peux voir que vous êtes pris par vos pensées. Et j'en devine l'origine.

Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où dormait Nori au fond de l'anfractuosité. Fili lâcha un lourd soupir. Bilbo avait été subtile mais clair. Fili fixa le point où se trouvait Nori, et malgré l'obscurité discerna la forme du nain assoupi.

\- A-t-il dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il gêné.

\- Ni à moi, ni à Kili. Pas non plus à son frère. Et je ne crois pas l'avoir vu parler avec Bifur.

Fili parut soulagé d'entendre ça. Il rajusta sa couverture sur ses épaules et les fourrures sur ses jambes, puis tourna la tête vers Bilbo.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose quand nous traversions les bois de Mirkwood, murmura-t-il. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu prévenir, et qui… m'a pris de court.

Bilbo se pencha pour lui assurer une meilleure confidentialité. Fili hésita, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

\- Il m'a embrassé, avoua-t-il.

Bilbo haussa haut les sourcils. Si haut qu'ils frôlaient presque les mèches sur son front. Cela s'était passé depuis 11 jours à présent, et Bilbo n'en avait rien soupçonné jusqu'à cet instant.

\- Tous les deux vous…

\- Non, assura fermement Fili prenant de vitesse le hobbit.

\- Pourquoi vous a-t-il… ?

\- Je ne sais pas… j'ai pensé que c'était une pulsion à cause du bois, et je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, ni à en reparler avec lui après ça. Sauf que tout à l'heure, quand nous étions dehors, il m'a demandé si j'avais aimé... Si j'aimerai plus avec lui.

Bilbo pouvait sentir la gêne grandissante de Fili à mesure qu'il se confiait. Le hobbit doutait que le nain soit du genre à s'ouvrir ainsi à tous ses amis.

\- Et qu'avez-vous répondu ?

Fili remonta sa couverture sur une partie de son visage, comme si se cacher lui permettrait d'échapper à la honte grandissante qu'il ressentait.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis à la question. J'ai simplement dit que ce n'était pas le pire. Il a dû le prendre comme une invitation.

\- Et cela vous dérange ?

Fili marqua un temps de réflexion.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais vraiment pas pensé à ça. Nori est un ami de mes oncles, le frère d'Ori. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autrement que comme un compagnon d'arme avant.

Bilbo lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

\- Vous avez tout à fait le droit de prendre votre temps pour penser à tout ça, dit-il d'un ton calme.

Fili eut un ricanement proche d'un soufflement, et haussa les épaules.

\- Non, je n'ai pas à penser à ça. Ce n'était rien. Rien n'arrivera.

La façon dont il termina sa phrase fit comprendre à Bilbo que la conversation était terminée. Il n'insista donc pas et regagna sa couche sur laquelle il s'étendit. Son cerveau en ébullition ne cessa de lui envoyer des questions en tout genre à propos de Fili et Nori qu'en trouvant un chemin pour mener ses pensées à Thorin. Il s'endormit son nom sur les lèvres et ne se réveilla qu'au petit matin, secoué par Kili qui le pressait pour lever le camp.

* * *

**Alors clairement le pairing Fili/Nori, je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je me disais que ça serait marrant de trouver un nain qui flirterait avec Fili mais je me suis un peu trop emballée je crois. En tout cas, c'était pas prévu. **

**Angelyoru : **Je suis ravie de constater que tu as grandement apprécié le lemon haha Je ne suis pas peu fière de ce lemon à la vérité, donc tout tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Sans Dís on serait encore loin avec Bilbo et Thorin. Probablement. J'espère que les derniers chapitres te plairont tout autant !

**Nekonya-Myu : **Merci beaucoup ! Je comprend pour la musique d'Assassination Classroom. PLS bonsoir. Ha tu m'as mit mal maintenant parce que du coup je suis allée l'écouter x) J'ai hâte de vous partager la fin de cette fic' !

**Valkyrie du Nord : **Haha merci beaucoup, et désolée pour la tension !

**Ignis08 : **He bien, merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme ! Merci aussi pour les compliments. Je suis touchée que ma description du deuil ait trouvé une quelconque résonance. C'était essentiel pour moi malgré le vœu de fluff et de positif de cette fic.

**On se retrouve ce week-end pour le chapitre 16 ! **


	16. Chapitre 16

**NOTE Vocabulaire khuzdul : **

_**nadadith**_** : Frère qui est plus jeune**

_**nadad **_**: Frère**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

La bataille faisait rage depuis des heures. Dale et Erebor avaient été prises d'assaut par les forces armées de Bolg. Le grand gobelin avait rassemblé orcs, gobelins, trolls, ennemis des nains et des hommes pour marcher sur les deux cités. Mais il avait trouvé une résistance à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Les hommes, les elfes et les nains, prévenu par la princesse Dís, avait préparé leurs défenses. Certains murs de Dale étaient peut-être tombés, les elfes et les hommes ne faiblissaient pas pour autant, et leur vaillance repoussait les orcs. La vallée entre la cité humaine et la montagne solitaire était jonchée de cadavres. La neige s'était teinte de rouge et de noir. Les cris de guerre emplissaient l'air.

Thorin desserra les lanières de son bouclier de chêne. Il évalua rapidement les pertes autour de lui en scrutant les douves d'Erebor. Beaucoup de nains demeuraient à terre. Beaucoup de ses frères des monts de fer que Thrain avait appelé en renfort. Frérin planta son épée dans le sol retourné et se plia en deux, le souffle court, couvert de sang et de sueur.

\- C'est sans fin, grimaça-t-il. Ils nous épuisent pour mieux nous porter le coup final. Vili avait raison.

Thorin pivota vers son frère, les sourcils froncés. Frérin capta son regard colérique.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai raison et tu le sais.

Thorin ne répondit rien. Son frère marquait un point. Depuis l'instant où il avait appris le réveil de Vili, jusqu'à ses avertissements et les confirmations des éclaireurs à quelques jours de la fête des forges, Thorin n'avait pu se défaire de ses mauvais pressentiments. Pressentiments que partageait Frérin.

\- Si Dís n'avait pas haussé le ton face à Thror et à père, nous n'aurions jamais pu nous défendre face à une telle attaque, ajouta ce dernier en épongeant son visage de sa manche.

Thorin ne put qu'acquiescer en revoyant sa sœur s'opposer à la condamnation à mort immédiate de Vili avec une telle force et une telle colère qu'elle aurait pu faire taire Erebor tout entière à elle seule. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de beaucoup plus discuter. Un nouvel escadron d'orcs se précipita sur eux. Frérin cracha de rage, attrapa son épée, et se plaça dos à dos avec Thorin.

\- Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de Bolg ! hurla-t-il en décapitant net un orc.

Thorin repéra l'emplacement du grand gobelin entre deux coups qui tuèrent successivement ses assaillants, puis tournoya pour éliminer un troisième et un quatrième orc.

\- Il se terre sur Ravenhill ! grogna-t-il.

\- Alors allons le chercher !

Frérin écarta un autre gobelin de sa route avant de faire face à son frère.

\- Si on se débarrasse de son chef, l'armée sera en déroute.

\- Monter jusqu'à Ravenhill ne pourra se faire qu'à un nombre réduit, siffla Thorin.

\- Alors mène tes meilleurs guerriers, proposa Frérin avec un sourire confiant.

Thorin hocha la tête et raffermit sa prise sur son épée.

\- Ne meurt pas _nadadith_.

\- Toi non plus _nadad_.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard entendu. Frérin se redressa brusquement et cria à plein poumons.

\- _Pour le roi ! Et pour la gloire de Durin !_

En écho à son cri de guerre, les nains autour d'eux se rallièrent à son épée et le suivirent dans son offensive. Thorin serra les dents et sans suivre du regard la silhouette de son frère s'enfoncer dans les lignes ennemis, il dégringola du promontoire sur lequel il se battait. Il traversa le champ de bataille en taillant sa route à force de coups d'épée. Il se fraya un chemin vers Ravenhill suivit de Balin, Dwalin et Rorin, qu'il appela à lui.

Atteindre la place de Ravenhill ne fut pas compliqué, malgré les ennemis qu'ils croisèrent. Mais une fois là-haut, Thorin et son groupe se retrouvèrent coupés de l'armée naine, de toute retraite, et de tout renfort. Le peu de nains ayant survécu à l'assaut des orcs sur le plateau s'étaient retranchés dans la salle des gardes. C'est de là qu'ils aperçurent arriver leur prince, et d'où ils sortirent pour le rejoindre. Lorsque Thorin fut séparé des frères Fundin, ces derniers acculés par un groupe de mercenaires gobelins furent bien content d'avoir du renfort.

Thorin et Rorin furent forcés de les laisser se débrouiller pour échapper à la chute mortelle que l'effondrement de la passerelle sur laquelle ils étaient leur promettait. Ils se réfugièrent derrière un mur, à l'abri des regards. Ils reprirent leurs souffles, attentifs aux bruits qui les entouraient. Thorin se permit un regard par-dessus le mur. Les orcs à la solde de Bolg s'éloignaient en direction des forts en contre-bas. Dwalin et Balin les attiraient vers les zones de combat. Un soupir lourd attira son attention. Rorin se cramponnait à son épée, livide et tremblant. Thorin avait pu constater du grand talent d'épéiste du jeune nain, et ce, malgré son très jeune âge. Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que Kili. Aux aguets, il se donna tout de même une minute pour le rassurer.

\- Hé, ça va ?

\- O-oui, promit Rorin. C'est juste… c'est ma première bataille.

\- Tu vivras pour en subir d'autres, promit Thorin. Tu honoreras ceux qui sont tombés.

Rorin hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Nous devons trouver Bolg, continua Thorin. C'est nous deux maintenant d'accord ? Balin et Dwalin nous ont nettoyé le chemin.

Rorin eut un mouvement de tête affirmatif plus profond. Il était revigoré par la confiance dans la voix de Thorin.

\- Je-je sais que le moment est très mal choisi mais, je voudrais m'excuser.

Thorin haussa un sourcil surprit.

\- De quoi ?

\- Mon oncle a dû faire quelque chose de terrible. Contre vous.

Thorin plissa légèrement des yeux, prit de court par l'aveu de Rorin.

\- Je sais qu'il vous jalousait au-delà de tout, continua le jeune soldat. Il ne voulait pas que je vous admire alors je crois que j'ai toujours essayé de vous mépriser. Mais aujourd'hui… en me battant à vos côtés je comprends pourquoi il vous jalousait. Vous êtes un grand guerrier.

\- Garde tes compliments pour plus tard, répliqua sèchement Thorin.

Rorin baissa nerveusement les yeux au sol.

\- Je… je voulais juste vous dire… quoi que mon oncle ait fait… j'en suis désolé.

À cela, Thorin n'eut pas de réelle réaction. Ce n'était pas à Rorin de s'excuser des tords de Veor, dont apparemment, il ignorait tout. Le jeune nain avait été affecté par le départ soudain de son seul parent. L'abandon avait été pour lui si violent qu'il avait rapidement fait le lien entre le soudain intérêt de Dwalin et Thorin pour lui et la disparition de Veor. Pour sa part Thorin avait vite découvert que Rorin n'était pas un sot. En plus d'être doué au combat, il était vif d'esprit. Aussi, quand il s'excusa, Thorin mit un temps avant de trouver quels mots donner en réponse. Et il n'eut pas le temps de les prononcer.

Une masse informe détruisit le mur derrière lequel ils étaient cachés, les propulsant à terre. Dans la poussière et la neige soulevée par les bourrasques de vent, Bolg s'avança, menaçant.

Thorin fut le premier à se relever. Il ignora la douleur dans son bras, celle dans ses muscles, et celle qui le tiraillait à chaque pas.

\- Tu es fini Thorin Oakenshield, gronda le grand gobelin. Je vais finir ce qu'Azog avait commencé.

\- Tu mourras comme lui !

L'épée du prince rencontra la masse de Bolg dans un fracas terrible. Les passes qu'ils échangèrent se répercutèrent violemment dans l'air. Thorin rivalisait d'adresse mais la fatigue des combats et la force brute de son adversaire le faisait plier un petit peu plus à chaque coup. Il parvint néanmoins à le mettre à genoux en tailladant son tendon.

Bolg hurla de douleur. Il repoussa Thorin qui roula sur plusieurs mètres et se remit sur pied tant bien que mal. Rorin se précipita pour se poster entre Thorin et le grand gobelin et protéger son prince. Il vit alors le trophée macabre accroché à la ceinture de Bolg. Une main, celle d'un nain, dont l'anneau en argent lui indiqua immédiatement le propriétaire.

Avec un rugissement de haine, Rorin se jeta sur Bolg et lui asséna de multiples attaques que le grand gobelin eut bien du mal à éviter. Le jeune soldat parvint à le mettre à terre et l'épingla avec force en fichant son épée en travers de son épaule jusque dans le pavement.

\- Cette main, cracha-t-il. Qu'as-tu fait au nain à qui elle appartenait ?

Bolg grimaça, un sourire cynique et cruel sembla déformer sa bouche lacérée.

\- Répond ! hurla Rorin.

\- Le chien est mort, ricana Bolg. Il n'aura servi à rien mais j'ai pris un plaisir fou à couper ses membres un à un, avant de le donner à manger à mes hommes.

Rorin enfonça de plus belle sa lame, portée par une colère sourde qui l'aveuglait. De sorte qu'il ne vit pas le coup venir. Bolg avait saisi sa chance d'attirer la furie du nain sur lui pour l'empêcher de le voir voler le poignard de sa botte. Il le planta violemment entre les côtes de Rorin. Le souffle coupé, ce dernier ne prit conscience de sa blessure qu'en s'effondrant au sol. Bolg le surplomba avec un rire sinistre. Il l'aurait achevé si Thorin ne s'était pas jeté sur lui et emporté dans son élan.

Ils tombèrent du plateau où ils luttaient et dévalèrent une pente à pic avant qu'un belvédère rocheux ne freine, puis stoppe leur chute. Bolg fut le premier relevé.

Désarmé, il agrippa Thorin par le bras qu'il chercha à briser. Le prince, également privée de son épée, se débarrassa de sa prise d'un coup de dague tiré de sa ceinture. Ils reculèrent, s'évaluèrent, guettant une faille chez l'autre. Thorin était affaiblit, légèrement amoché, mais Bolg souffrait de plus graves blessures. Soudain, l'œil du grand gobelin capta quelque chose sur Thorin, et son expression devint affolée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Thorin fronça les sourcils, craignant une ruse.

\- Cette chose à ton cou, nain. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Thorin risqua un coup d'œil sur lui pour comprendre de quoi parlait son ennemi. Sur sa chemise maculée de sang, imbibée de sueur, pendait l'anneau en or offert par Bilbo. Il le portait chaque jour, et au-delà de la promesse de son époux, il éprouvait pour le bijou une attirance sinistre, étrange, qui le dérangeait autant qu'elle lui plaisait.

\- Donne-la moi, ordonna Bolg. Donne-la moi, c'est à moi.

Thorin fronça vivement les sourcils. Le ton avide et grave de Bolg l'inquiétait tout d'un coup. Il agrippa l'anneau dans un geste possessif. Son geste fit vriller le grand gobelin.

\- C'est à moi ! hurla férocement Bolg.

Il renversa Thorin et le frappa d'un coup de poing en plein visage. Sonné, Thorin fut forcé de lâcher l'anneau. Bolg s'en empara et d'un coup sec, fit céder la chaîne. Alors, le monde autour de lui disparut. Brusquement il se figea, à genoux, l'anneau entre ses doigts, et ce fut comme si le bijou grossissait, assez pour que le grand gobelin soit en mesure de le passer à son doigt. Ce n'était que lui et l'anneau.

Thorin se releva sans que Bolg ne le remarque. Fou de rage de s'être fait voler l'anneau, il piétina pour ramasser sa dague et sans un bruit, s'approcha de Bolg par derrière. Son ennemi ne l'entendit pas. Sa fascination pour l'anneau était trop grande. L'esprit assombrit par sa colère de s'être fait prendre l'anneau, Thorin ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qu'il faisait. Sa lame caressa la gorge de Bolg, s'enfonça dans sa chaire qu'elle entailla profondément, et le sang noir du gobelin se mit à couler sans discontinuer.

Bolg ne comprit pas qu'il mourrait, que Thorin venait de l'égorger. Il se releva maladroitement, les yeux fixés sur l'anneau, fit quelques pas puis s'effondra. L'anneau lui échappa des mains et roula le long de la pente douce du belvédère avant de disparaître dans une brèche. Il tomba longuement, résonnant contre la pierre à chaque rebond, avant de s'égarer dans un minuscule dédale de fissures qu'aucune main, même la plus petite main hobbit, ne parviendrait jamais à atteindre.

À la surface, tandis que l'anneau poursuivait son inexorable chute, Thorin reprenait ses esprits. Il chercha frénétiquement l'anneau. Pourtant, quand son regard tomba sur le champ de bataille en contrebas, il revint à l'instant présent, à ses priorités. La guerre faisait encore rage. Il baissa les yeux sur le corps sans vie de Bolg. Il venait de le tuer, de faire tomber le chef de l'armée ennemie. Il n'était pas temps d'attendre. Avec une rage décuplée par la colère, la tristesse et la rancœur, il abattit son épée pour décapiter le grand gobelin. Il ramassa sa tête et commença une ascension difficile pour rejoindre Ravenhill.

X

La route avait été longue et périlleuse. Après 6 longs mois de voyage, Bilbo était exténué mais heureux quand les bordures de la Comté lui apparurent. Parvenir jusqu'au pays de Brie l'avait déjà profondément ému, alors quand il avait reconnu les premiers champs verts si spécifique de la Comté il aurait pu en lâcher une larme.

\- Allons Bilbo, vous n'avez jamais été si près d'atteindre votre patrie, se réjouit Fili qui chevauchait près de lui.

\- Comme j'aurais aimé vous la faire voir, répondit le hobbit.

\- Quand nous reviendrons vous nous ferez faire un tour, assura Kili qui trottait derrière eux.

Bilbo hocha vigoureusement la tête. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un monticule qui embrassait les collines avoisinantes de ses hauteurs. La route qu'ils avaient suivi jusque-là se séparaient à ce point. Il avait été décidé que Fili, Kili, Nori, Bifur et Ori joindraient directement Belegost et Nogrod, en traversant la Comté. Bofur avait accepté de rester avec Bilbo jusqu'à leur retour.

La voie qu'allait suivre Bilbo et Bofur suivait une dépression sur un bon kilomètre avant de se frayer entre les champs, vers le long d'un chemin de terre bordée de murets en pierre, en direction de l'ouest. Celle que voulait prendre leurs compagnons allait vers le nord-ouest, et continuait entre les collines pendant un moment avant de pénétrer dans une étendue d'herbe à perte de vue. Leur route finirait par rejoindre une autre voie, plus fréquentée, jusqu'à rallier la route commerciale des nains, qui les mèneraient jusqu'à leur destination. Là où Bilbo et Bofur en avait pour une journée de trajet, Fili, Kili et leurs compagnons allaient voyager encore une bonne quinzaine de jours.

Comme c'était le moment de la séparation, Fili rappela une dernière fois ce qui était prévu.

\- Nous serons de retour dans un mois et demi, ce qui vous laisse le temps de régler vos affaires et de préparer notre voyage de retour pour Erebor. Soyez prudent.

\- Partez tranquille, assura Bilbo. Je ne crains rien sur ces terres. Ce sont plutôt Lobélia et les siens qui devraient craindre mon retour.

Un petit rire moqueur agita les nains. Tout au long de leur voyage, ils avaient eu l'occasion d'écouter Bilbo leur expliquer son arbre généalogique -sujet qu'en bon hobbit il adorait aborder-, et surtout il leur avait exposé les diverses raisons qui causaient ses désaccords avec les Besaces.

Fili décrocha un de ses poignards qu'il offrit à Bilbo. Le hobbit rechigna à s'en saisir et finalement, le blond dû le lui mettre dans la main.

\- Ce n'est qu'une assurance, promit-il.

\- J'ai mon épée et Bofur est avec moi, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus.

\- Mieux vaut être préparé que prit par surprise, rétorqua Kili qui soutenait le geste de son frère.

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel. Il accrocha le poignard à sa ceinture avec un lacet de cuir puis rabattit sa cape dessus pour la dissimuler.

\- Faites bon voyage jusqu'à votre smial, lança Ori en levant la main en signe d'au revoir.

\- Mais ne vous y attachez pas trop, ricana Nori en suivant son petit frère.

Bilbo leur sourit en haussant les épaules.

\- Bonne route amis, dit-il à son tour. Soyez prudent et veillez sur Fili et Kili.

\- Comptez là-dessus, sourit Nori en haussant un sourcil.

Fili ignora la réponse du nain et préféra adresser une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Bilbo. Les échanges entre ces deux-là n'avaient pas beaucoup évolué pendant le voyage. Nori courtisait ouvertement Fili, qui se contentait de l'ignorer. C'était très étrange à voir, et Bilbo se demandait souvent ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux.

Kili tira les rennes de son poney pour l'enjoindre à suivre son aîné quand ce dernier se mit en route. Il gratifia Bilbo d'un signe de tête confiant et bientôt, les cinq nains furent partis, sans un mot de plus. Bilbo les suivit du regard aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Bofur finit par le tirer de ses pensées pour désigner le chemin qu'eux devaient emprunter.

\- Nous les reverrons vite, assura-t-il. Allons, notre route n'est pas finie !

Bofur claqua sa langue contre son palais et poussa son poney sur le chemin. Bilbo ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre. À mesure qu'ils progressaient, de plus en plus de hobbits croisaient leurs routes. Tous reconnurent Bilbo et peu à peu, un attroupement se forma à leur suite. Le bruit de son retour enfla et les précéda pour gagner Hobbiton et le pays de Bouc.

Aussi, quand Bilbo et Bofur atteignirent les environs d'Hobbiton vers la fin de l'après-midi, une foule de curieux s'étaient rassemblées devant le Dragon Vert pour les accueillir. Parmi eux, de bons amis de Bilbo, et les retrouvailles prirent un moment. On proposa de boire et que Bilbo raconte ses voyages, aller, et retour. Mais Bilbo était épuisé, et bien que revigoré par la soudaine effervescence toute hobbit qui l'entourait, il n'avait qu'une envie : descendre de son poney, poser ses bagages et s'asseoir dans le jardin de Baggend. Le Thain finit par arriver à son tour, à petit trot. Il était vieux et bedonnant, richement vêtu de tissus précieux, mais tout à fait hobbitesque. Sa redingote était flambant neuve. La foule forma un passage pour lui permettre d'atteindre Bilbo qui ne fut pas mécontent que son arrivée mette fin aux questions qui fusaient dans tous les sens. Les nains avaient décidément eut une mauvaise influence sur sa sociabilité.

\- Mon bon Bilbo, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! s'écria le gros hobbit.

\- Salue à vous, mon cher Thain, répondit Bilbo. Nous arrivons à l'instant mon compagnon et moi-même.

\- Nous vous attendions pour les jours à venir, confirma le Thain. Voulez-vous entrez, et vous nous raconterez vos voyages ?

\- C'eut été avec plaisir, assura Bilbo. Mais le voyage nous a fatigué et nous souhaitons avant tout nous reposer. Je vais me diriger vers BagEnd à présent. Ce n'est pas un problème n'est-ce pas ?

\- Personne n'a posé un pied dans le smial depuis que nous avons reçu vos lettres annonçant votre retour ! s'exclama le bon jardinier Hamfast Gamgie.

Bilbo lui offrit un grand sourire. Il avait chargé ce gentil hobbit de veiller à ce que les Baggins de Besace ne s'installent pas à Baggend, ni ne le pillent. Hamfast avait toujours été un ami, et un bon serviteur -bien que Bilbo n'ai jamais aimé le traiter ainsi. Il vivait dans une petite maison, juste au pied de la colline, et prenait très à cœur son travail de jardinier, auquel il avait ajouté à un rôle de gardien. Tout naturellement, quand Bilbo et Bofur se mirent en route, ils les accompagna d'un bon pas, tout heureux. Il parla beaucoup, racontant avec passion tout ce qui lui passait par la tête à propos de la Comté depuis le départ de Bilbo. Si Bofur trouva fort ennuyeux d'entendre parler de faits divers hobbit -allant de la dernière souche d'arbre retirée du fossé, à l'accident domestique d'un quelconque hobbit-, Bilbo écouta avec avidité et curiosité, poliment et patiemment. Quand il mit pied à terre et que lui et Bofur commencèrent à délester leurs poneys, Hamfast continua ses récits, tout en faisant sa part pour les aider à réinvestir BagEnd.

Pourtant, quand Bilbo poussa la porte de son smial et qu'il s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée, le bon jardinier fut assez futé pour se taire. Bilbo resta interdit. Rien n'avait changé, tout était pareil qu'à son départ. Pas un meuble n'avait été déplacé. Il embrassa le trou de hobbit du regard et sentit une émotion certaine le gagner.

\- Prenez votre temps, lui proposa Bofur. Je vais m'occuper des poneys.

Bilbo ne se sentit pas hocher la tête. Hamfast suivit Bofur vers les montures laissant Bilbo seul. Ce dernier laissa son sac à dos glisser le long de ses épaules et l'abandonna en plein milieu du hall, sur le carrelage frais. À pas lent, religieux, il traversa son ancienne demeure. Tout lui paraissait étrange. Il lui semblait avoir vécu une vie entière depuis le moment où il était parti. Quand il revint à son point de départ, Bofur et Hamfast déposaient des paquets dans le boudoir menant à la cuisine.

Bilbo repassa à l'extérieur dans le jardin, et descendit le petit escalier de pierre qui menait à son banc. Il se laissa tomber dessus avec un soupir lourd.

Une brise agréable berçait les arbres. Les oiseaux chantaient et volaient d'un nid à un autre, en toute gaieté. Le bleu du ciel était presque aveuglant pour Bilbo qui avait été habitué à vivre sous terre à Erebor. Un chien aboya dans le lointain. Des rires et des chants lui parvenaient. Il était en Comté. Il était de retour à BagEnd, chez lui. Une brûlante émotion remonta depuis les tréfonds de son estomac. Son nez se mit à picoter et il se releva brusquement pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il allait remonter vers le smial quand une mélodie spécifique parvint à ses oreilles. Il s'arrêta et pivota pour mieux écouter.

C'était une très vieille berceuse, du genre que les hobbits chantaient à leur nourrisson le soir. La propre mère de Bilbo l'a lui avait souvent chanté, et il était sensible à ses notes. Intrigué et soudain mélancolique, il passa le portail et descendit le chemin en quête de la chanteuse -car c'était bien une hobbit qui fredonnait l'air. Il arriva ainsi au pas de la porte de la famille Gamgie qui était entre-ouverte. Sans oser entrer, il se dévissa la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Le chant cessa.

\- Bilbo ?

Le hobbit se figea. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre toute. Il l'avait écouté pendant des heures raconter des faits divers. C'était cette voix dont le rire l'avait rendu flagada à de nombreuses reprises dans ce qui lui semblait aujourd'hui être une autre vie. Il poussa un peu plus la porte et fit quelques pas pour découvrir la propriétaire de cette voix mélodieuse installée confortablement sur un banc au milieu du tout petit salon de Hamfast, un livre dans les mains, un berceau installé près d'elle.

Rosie-Posie se leva fébrilement du banc, une émotion difficile à dissimuler sur le visage. Bilbo serra férocement les dents. Il se dirigea vers elle, ouvrit les bras pour la recevoir, et elle se laissa étreindre avec un soupir soulagé.

\- Rosie-Posie, souffla Bilbo en la redressant légèrement. Quel plaisir de vous revoir ma bonne amie.

Le regard si lumineux de Rosie-Posie s'alluma peu à peu en le découvrant. Elle n'avait pas changé contrairement à lui. Le voyage depuis Erebor avait amaigri un peu plus Bilbo qui était loin des rondeurs de hobbit de ses jeunes années. Ses vêtements fatigués, par endroit en lambeaux, laissaient voir des écorchures et des bleus sur sa peau couverte de saletés, mais ses tuniques et sa cape naine devait être tout à fait exotique pour son amie. Elle était toujours la même jolie hobbit qu'il avait laissé derrière lui aux limites de la Comté, mais tout à la fois, elle était bien différente de celle qu'avait connu Bilbo. Rosie-Posie s'écarta doucement de lui. Un sourire bienveillant étira ses lèvres rouges.

\- Le bruit courait que vous alliez dépérir et griser à Erebor mais votre teint est frais et vous semblez en bonne santé, se réjouit-elle.

\- Je vais bien, les nains ne sont pas près de se débarrasser de moi !

Sa plaisanterie fit glousser Rosie-Posie.

\- Vous venez d'arriver ? questionna-t-elle.

\- C'est exact. Et vous que faites-vous ici ? Chez Hamfast.

\- Ce bon jardinier me laissait attendre votre retour chez lui, pour que je ne vous manque pas quand vous arriveriez.

\- C'est réussi, se réjouit Bilbo.

\- Vous arrivez tout juste mais tenez, vous devez le voir ! s'exclama Rosie-Posie en lui tournant le dos.

Elle avança jusqu'au banc et se pencha sur le berceau. Par-dessus son épaule, Bilbo aperçut les langes du bambin qu'elle caressa tendrement avant de le soulever. Elle cala l'enfant au creux de ses bras et revint vers lui. Elle écarta délicatement le tissu pour découvrir une touffe brune. C'était un tout petit hobbit, à peine aussi gros qu'un panier, recroquevillé en boule sur lui-même, assoupi paisiblement dans le confort de son berceau.

Rosie-Posie le souleva doucement, puis le porta à Bilbo qui le fixa hagard, pétrifié à sa vue.

\- Voici Frodo, présenta la hobbit.

Rosie-Posie écarta quelques mèches du visage du bambin toujours endormi et renifla avant de s'expliquer.

\- Après l'accident, les Baggins de Besace ont réclamé tous les biens de votre famille, BagEnd compris. Ils l'ont renvoyé dans sa famille du pays de Bouc mais je savais que vous viendriez le chercher, et votre lettre l'a confirmé, alors je suis devenue sa nourrice et j'ai pris sur moi de l'amener à Hobbiton aussi souvent que possible ces derniers temps, en espérant vous surprendre. Et c'est chose faite !

Bilbo était fasciné par le bambin. Oh il était grand maintenant qu'il allait avoir un an, mais il était pourtant si petit et si fragile. Doucement, guidé par Rosie-Posie, il prit Frodo dans ses bras.

\- Ton oncle Bilbo est là pour toi, susurra cette dernière au bébé.

Bilbo contempla le visage paisible de Frodo, une boule d'amertume coincée dans la gorge en repensant à son cousin. L'enfant aurait à peine un an en septembre, jamais il ne se souviendrait du visage attendri de Drogo, ni de la caresse aimante de Primula. Frodo remua dans son linge et soudain, ses deux yeux s'ouvrir en grand, révélant des iris d'un bleu clair comme le ciel d'été de la Comté. Bilbo sursauta. Il eut peur qu'il se mette à pleurer, mais Frodo babilla un instant, puis se mit à remuer de plus belle. Il parvint à libérer une de ses mains de ses langes et attrapa un morceau de la tunique de Bilbo. Son rire cristallin éclata dans l'air. Bilbo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Il est magnifique, parvint-il à dire malgré la voix prise par l'émotion.

Rosie-Posie ne dit rien, couvant simplement tendrement Bilbo et Frodo du regard. Son ami finit par détacher ses yeux du bébé pour lui offrir un sourire.

\- Merci Rosie-Posie, dit-il.

L'instant était parfaitement irréel. Ils étaient debout, face à face, à s'observer, dans une maison douillette, un enfant dans les bras de Bilbo. Pourtant, c'était loin de ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer quelques années plus tôt. Ils n'étaient pas mariés, Frodo n'était pas leur fils, et ce n'était pas chez eux.

\- Vous avez changé Bilbo, murmura Rosie-Posie.

Son ami eut une expression surprise à demi-feinte.

\- Vous n'êtes plus le jeune hobbit qui nous a quitté pour partir vers les contrées sauvages à contre cœur, expliqua Rosie-Posie.

Bilbo n'aurait pu être plus d'accord. Il rajusta Frodo au creux de ses bras, puis se décala pour le déposer dans son berceau. Il caressa distraitement son front qu'il embrassa tendrement, puis se redressa et se tourna pour faire face à Rosie-Posie.

\- Je vous ai menti, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

Le visage de son amie afficha une réelle surprise. Bilbo prit ses mains entre les siennes et connecta leurs yeux.

\- Je vous ai menti quand vous avez confessé votre affection pour moi. Je vous aimais. Je vous aimais aussi fort qu'il m'était donné de le concevoir.

La lèvre inférieure de Rosie-Posie trembla légèrement. Elle libéra ses mains pour venir tâter son visage, comme si elle avait soudain très chaud. Bilbo plongea une main sous ses tuniques et d'une poche intérieure de son vêtement, il sorti le pendentif de son amie. Il l'avait conservé sur lui dans un seul but depuis le moment où il avait apprit qu'il allait revenir en Comté.

\- Je vous le rend, dit-il en lui tendant. Je ne mérite pas de le garder.

Rosie-Posie fixa le bijou un instant, puis un sourire mélancolique trahit la tristesse qui l'étreignait. Elle se saisit du pendentif sans un mot.

\- Comment est-elle ? demanda-t-elle. La naine qui a su gagner votre cœur.

Bilbo tressaillit. Thorin lui apparut dans un souvenir. L'écho lointain de sa voix ébranla son cœur. Il ne voulait pas mentir.

\- Loyal. Royal... Au début, notre mariage était houleux, nous n'étions pas du tout prêt pour cette relation. Mais nous avons appris à nous connaître, et les sentiments ont suivit. Il m'aime sans concession. Et je l'aime éperdument en retour. Il a son caractère et parfois il peut être odieux, mais… je lui pardonne volontiers quand il fait fie de sa position pour s'assurer de mon bien-être.

Bilbo se tut et fixa anxieusement Rosie-Posie. Son amie l'avait écouté sans laisser transparaître la moindre réaction. Finalement, elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Il vous rend heureux, sourit-elle. Je le vois. Si vous acceptez, j'adorerais en entendre plus sur ce nain.

Bilbo lâcha un soupir soulagé. Rosie-Posie n'était pas idiote. Elle était surprise et sûrement choquée d'apprendre que la naine était un nain, mais son amour et son amitié pour Bilbo était au-dessus de ses jugements. Ils s'installèrent sur le banc près du berceau et oubliant son long voyage, Bilbo raconta l'année qu'il venait de vivre à sa très chère amie.

X

Bilbo n'apprit la bataille d'Erebor que quelques semaines plus tard. Il était installé dans son salon de BagEnd, Frodo sur les genoux, à lui lire une histoire, Rosie-Posie en train de coudre près de lui, Bofur fumant sa pipe tranquillement au coin du feu. La soirée était bien entamée, le soleil n'était pas encore couché. Les grillons chantaient depuis les fourrés où ils étaient tapis. La journée avait été agréable. Depuis son retour, Bilbo avait été appelé à droite à gauche et n'avait pu passer que peu de temps chez lui.

Il avait fallu régler cette histoire de succession et d'héritage. Frodo allait effectivement suivre Bilbo à Erebor mais pour autant, les Besace ne pointeraient pas le bout de leur nez à BagEnd, Bilbo s'en était assuré. Il avait eut le temps de réfléchir à une solution pendant ses longs mois de route, et finalement, malgré tous ses plans biens ficelés, c'était seulement le lendemain de son retour qu'il avait entrevue la meilleure option. Il avait demandé à Rosie-Posie de l'accompagner avec Frodo chez le Thain, le jour où s'était tenue la réunion pour décider de tout. Beaucoup de hobbits étaient présent. Le Thain bien sûr, et le conseil de la Comté. Bilbo, Frodo, Rosie-Posie et Bofur, accompagné du fidèle Hamfast. Les Baggins de Besace. Évidemment. Quelques cousins Took et des Brandebouc, venu spécialement à Hobbiton pour la réunion. A cette importante assemblée s'ajoutait les amis et les curieux. Le retour de Bilbo avait attiré l'attention de l'ensemble de la Comté et l'ambassadeur hobbit ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ses congénères.

Après un exposé très détaillé de ses voyages, et de sa mission en tant qu'ambassadeur à la cours du roi Thror -en passant sous silence l'attaque d'Azog et ses autres péripéties-, il avait dû parler de son mariage évidemment, et de Thorin. Il avait vu beaucoup d'yeux s'écarquiller et de bouches se déformer sous le choc. Pour autant, il s'en était éperdument moqué. Quand on lui avait demandé ce qu'il en pensait, il avait simplement dit qu'il faisait son devoir et qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter. Beaucoup de hobbits avait alors interprété sa réponse comme celle d'une personne résolue face à une décision irrévocable. Bofur lui avait adressé un sourire complice et moqueur.

Ensuite, les faits avaient été rappelés. L'accident, les décès. Bilbo avait dû serrer les dents à s'en faire mal pour ne pas craquer et fondre en larme devant tout l'auditoire. Il s'était aussi retenu de ne pas dégainer le poignard donné par Fili et ne pas se jeter sur les Baggins de Besace pour les délester de leurs mauvais sourires. Pas qu'ils soient ravi par le décès de Drogo et Primula, mais s'imaginer récupérer BagEnd semblaient particulièrement leur plaire.

Or ils s'étaient trouvé bien bêtes quand Bilbo avait exposé les droits de Frodo et le fait qu'en attendant la majorité de son filleul, il était responsable de son héritage et donc, propriétaire de BagEnd par tutelle. Le coup de grâce qui leur avait fait quitter la salle en trombe sans regard en arrière, avait été quand Bilbo avait annoncé faire de Rosie-Posie Goldworthy la propriétaire temporaire de BagEnd. Ainsi, tant que Bilbo aurait la tutelle de Frodo, BagEnd pourrait être occupée par Rosie-Posie et sa famille, jusqu'à la majorité du jeune hobbit. Lobélia avait poussé un cri plus proche du rugissement que d'une voix, et s'était levée en furie.

Après ce coup d'éclat, Les Baggins de Besace n'avaient plus oser montrer le bout de leur nez dans les environs d'Hobbiton et Bilbo n'avait plus entendu parler d'eux. Une fois tous les papiers signés et les détails administratifs réglés, Bilbo s'était concentré sur les autres problèmes de l'héritage de Frodo. Ainsi, c'était sa première soirée vraiment reposante, l'esprit libéré de toutes contraintes, et Bilbo s'employait à la passer avec Frodo. Le garçon était vif pour son très jeune âge. Il pleurait peu, et riait souvent. Il captait les variations d'émotions chez Bilbo avec facilité et s'amusait beaucoup de la moustache tressée de Bofur. Bilbo laissait son ami jouer avec son filleul en espérant qu'ainsi Frodo ne serait pas déstabilisé une fois à Erebor.

Ce soir-là donc, Bilbo racontait une histoire à propos de trolls et de magicien à Frodo qui l'écoutait en babillant gaiement, quand plusieurs coups lourds furent portés à la porte. Bilbo releva la tête, surprit par la possibilité d'un quelconque visiteur.

\- Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? s'étonna également Bofur en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

\- Non, répondit Bilbo. Rosie-Posie, pourriez-vous… ?

La hobbit accueillit Frodo dans ses bras sans attendre la fin de sa phrase. Bilbo trottina jusqu'à la porte, Bofur penché vers le hall pour voir qui pouvait venir à cette heure. D'un geste ample, qu'il avait opéré maintes et maintes fois dans sa vie, Bilbo tira le loquet puis la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sur des visages familiers.

\- Fili, reconnut Bilbo. Kili, Ori, Nori !

\- Bifur ! compléta Bofur en sautant sur ses pieds pour rejoindre ses compagnons qui entraient un à un dans le hall.

Il se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Bilbo aurait voulu partager l'enthousiasme de son ami mais à voir la mine sombre de Fili et Kili, il ne put que s'inquiéter.

\- Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il. Pas que votre présence ne me réjouisse pas, mais vous êtes en avance sur la date prévue.

\- Bilbo, il est arrivé un grand malheur, expliqua gravement Fili.

L'allégresse de Bofur tomba. Rosie-Posie s'était rapprochée en silence, Frodo dans les bras. La porter fut refermée sans que personne ne sache vraiment par qui.

\- Erebor a été attaquée par l'armée d'Azog, continua Fili.

Le visage de Bilbo perdit ses couleurs. Sa gorge s'assécha et un nœud se noua dans son estomac.

\- Azog est mort, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Son lieutenant… Bolg menait l'armée.

Quand le mot armée se forma dans la tête de Bilbo, une multitude de sentiments contraires se bousculèrent en lui, sans réussir à lui tirer la moindre réaction réelle. Il avait froncé les sourcils, soudain soucieux et curieux, tout autant qu'inquiet. Il n'osa pas adresser un regard à Rosie-Posie pour autant, bien qu'il sente son regard apeuré posé sur lui. Les nains autour le fixaient en silence, guettant sa réaction. Bilbo se força à rester calme et inspira profondément.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Fili expira lourdement, de façon haché, comme si un poids l'empêchait de respirer normalement.

\- Ils ont attaqué pendant _Ghiluzkhebabmerag_.

\- Mais… c'était juste après notre départ ! s'horrifia Bilbo. Thorin ! Dís ?! Frérin et Bombur ? Tous le monde était… ?!

\- Tout le monde va bien, intervint Kili pour calmer Bilbo dont le pouls s'était emballé. Les corbeaux qui ont apporté la nouvelle aux Ered Lùin bien avant notre arrivée et ceux qui ont suivit nous l'ont confirmé. La bataille a été remportée et Bolg a été défait.

Un soupir de soulagement affaissa les épaules soudain tendues de Bilbo.

\- Dites-moi tout, pria-t-il en les poussant vers le salon.

Alors qu'il préparait un en-cas hâtif, et que Bofur permettait à leurs compagnons de se délester de leurs affaires de voyage, Fili raconta. Les corbeaux les avaient précédés de bien 4 mois. À peine étaient-ils arrivés à Belegost, que le seigneur Ragus leur avait apprit la nouvelle de la bataille. Aussitôt inquiété, aussitôt rassuré. Les pertes avaient été lourdes, mais le pire avait été évité grâce à Vili. Le père de Fili et Kili avait gagné le pardon de Thror en permettant la préparation et la protection d'Erebor et Dale. Fili fut bref à son propos mais Bilbo comprit à la manière dont il le mentionna que Vili n'était pas tiré d'affaire pour autant.

\- Thorin et Frérin ont mené la bataille sur deux fronts, et grâce à leur bravoure Erebor est sauve, assura Bifur.

\- Alors d'où vient votre empressement ? ne put se retenir de demander Bofur aux princes.

\- Je ne peux rester dans cette partie du monde en sachant que ma famille et mon peuple ont subit une telle attaque, répliqua Kili.

\- Le seigneur Ragus a prit sur lui de terminer les inspections des cités en Ered Lùin et nous a renvoyé immédiatement pour gagner Erebor dans les plus brefs délais. Nos places sont là-bas, tempéra Fili pour expliquer le retour prématuré.

Il se tourna vers Bilbo qui avait écouté en silence.

\- Nous devons reprendre la route à l'aube, asséna-t-il.

Bilbo avait craint cette directive. Il l'avait deviné en son fort intérieur dès l'instant où il avait reconnu Fili et Kili sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas !

La supplique de Rosie-Posie surprit les nains autant que Bilbo. La hobbit qui s'était tenue à l'écart fit un pas en avant dans le cercle formé par les nains. Fili et Kili l'étudièrent curieusement. Ils remarquèrent Frodo et leurs expressions changèrent.

\- Le voyage n'a pas été préparé, rappela-t-elle. Frodo est tout petit, si vous partez sans préparation, le voyage sera rude pour vous, mais ce sera pire pour lui.

\- Rosie-Posie marque un point, affirma Bofur en tapotant sa pipe.

\- Je comprend, mais nous ne pouvons pas tarder, rechigna Fili.

Néanmoins, la vue de Frodo avait tempéré son empressement. Il paraissait hésiter. Bilbo fixa son filleul un long moment, puis tourna la tête vers ses compagnons.

\- Nous partirons demain avant le déjeuner, déclara-t-il.

\- Bilbo ! s'exclama Rosie-Posie.

\- Je sais, coupa son ami. Je sais. Bofur, j'aimerais que vous courriez chez Hamfast ce soir, j'aurais à m'entretenir avec lui. Rosie-Posie, si vous le voulez bien nous allons préparer les lits pour mes amis.

Rosie-Posie n'insista pas. Elle porta Frodo dans la chambre de Bilbo où elle l'allongea dans son berceau puis suivit Bilbo pour préparer les chambres d'amis. Toutes les pensées de Bilbo étaient tournées vers Erebor et Thorin, et il ne chercha pas à faire la conversation. Son amie s'abstint de lui imposer ses commentaires. Bofur revint avec Hamfast comme ils terminaient de faire le dernier lit. Bilbo prit le bon jardinier à part, dans son bureau, laissant Rosie-Posie retourner auprès de Frodo et Bofur discuter avec son frère et ses compagnons.

Il fut décidé qu'à l'aube, Hamfast irait préparer les poneys de Bilbo et Bofur, en plus de ceux des nouveaux arrivés qui paissaient tranquillement le long du chemin, juste en face de BagEnd. Par ailleurs, avant la nuit tombée, Hamfast allait courir jusqu'à Hobbiton quérir un minimum de provision pour le voyage, et faire envoyer un mot à Brie, par où passeraient Bilbo et ses compagnons, afin qu'on leur prépare des vivres en quantité suffisante et tout le meilleur nécessaire pour le long voyage qui les attendait. Enfin, il lui demanda de revenir aussi promptement que possible pour porter une lettre au Thain que Bilbo allait rédiger à l'instant.

Hamfast s'exécuta et couru hors du smial sous le ciel rougit. Bilbo s'attabla à son bureau et prit quelques parchemins qu'il noircit rapidement. Il fallait informer le Thain et le conseil, ses amis également. Ce départ précipité lui déplaisait mais il ne pouvait pas rester à se prélasser en Comté en imaginant le pire pour Thorin. La bataille avait eut lieu des mois auparavant. Cela voulait aussi dire que tout ce temps, Thorin avait dû faire face à bien des problématiques, seul. Ce n'était pas la première fois dans la vie du nain, mais pour Bilbo c'était inconcevable qu'il ait manqué d'être là pour l'épauler.

Il cachetait l'enveloppe destinée au Thain quand il perçut, plus qu'il n'entendit, Rosie-Posie s'approcher. Il pivota pour la voir et fut frappée par l'expression attristée de son visage.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Une fois encore, on vous arrache à la Comté, répondit son amie.

Bilbo secoua la tête.

\- Je dois partir.

\- Je sais. C'est juste que… j'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes.

Bilbo déposa sa plume. Il se leva pour faire face à Rosie-Posie. Il n'avança pas et elle ne chercha pas à combler l'espace qui les séparait.

\- Vous prendrez soin de BagEnd n'est-ce pas ? demanda Bilbo sans vraiment avoir besoin de la réponse.

\- Et vous, de vous et Frodo. Vous m'écrirez ?

\- Aussi souvent que possible.

Ils s'observèrent encore un instant, Bilbo sans savoir quoi dire, Rosie-Posie emplit d'émotion, puis la hobbit se balança d'avant en arrière.

\- Il est temps pour moi de partir.

Elle quitta la pièce et il fallut plusieurs minutes à Bilbo avant de la suivre. Il la rattrapa comme elle ouvrait la porte et la retint par le bras.

\- Vous viendrez me dire au revoir ? la pria-t-il plein d'espoir.

Rosie-Posie se tourna lentement. Du revers de la main elle essuya la larme qui avait perlé sur sa joue. Elle allait répondre quelque chose mais ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Elle détailla quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Bilbo, en direction du salon, puis baissa les yeux.

\- M'en voudrez-vous si je ne viens pas ?

Bilbo tressaillit. Il baissa les yeux et la libéra, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas en demander plus.

\- Merci pour tout mademoiselle Goldworthy. Je ne mérite pas toute la dévotion que vous m'avez porté.

Rosie-Posie se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser humide sur sa pommette.

\- Si vous la méritiez. Au revoir Bilbo.

Sans croiser son regard elle tourna les talons et quitta le smial. Bilbo resta un instant silencieux sur le pas de la porte. Un raclement de gorge appuyé le fit sursauter. Il pivota pour trouver Kili assit sur le coffre de mariage de sa mère.

\- Levez-vous, s'écria-t-il en tirant le nain par le bras. Ce coffre m'est précieux !

\- C'était elle n'est-ce pas ? dit Kili en obtempérant, plus sur le ton de l'affirmation que de la question. La hobbit dont vous étiez épris avant votre mariage avec Thorin.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, contra Bilbo un peu gêné à l'idée que Kili ait assisté à l'échange avec Rosie-Posie.

Kili croisa les bras sur son torse et plissa les yeux.

\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai des yeux.

\- J'en suis bien conscient, ironisa Bilbo. Je les vois qui me toisent.

\- Elle vous aime toujours, asséna Kili sans relever la pique.

Bilbo se tut. Il serra fermement la mâchoire. Il le savait, mais entre s'en douter et l'entendre de la bouche d'un autre, c'était déstabilisant.

\- Bofur avait raison, ajouta Kili.

Bilbo haussa un sourcil perplexe.

\- A quel propos ?

Kili eut un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Elle est assez jolie pour une hobbit.

Bilbo lâcha un soupir mi-agacé, mi-soulagé. Kili lui adressa une tape virile dans le dos et se faufila dans le salon. Bilbo l'aurait suivit si Hamfast n'avait pas déboulé à cet instant.

\- J'ai fais comme vous m'avez dit ! s'exclama le jardinier. Comment puis-je encore vous aidez m'sieur Baggins ?

\- Venez, vous allez porter ces missives pour moi avant de rentrer chez vous, répondit Bilbo.

Ils se hâtèrent dans le bureau où Bilbo lui confia une à une les lettres sur lesquelles il avait inscrit les noms des destinataires, en précisant à qui elles devaient être remise, et avec quel message oral. Hamfast parti, et Bilbo ne rejoignit pas ses amis nains. Il les entendait rire dans le salon et leurs timbres aidèrent à soulager l'angoisse qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il alla directement dans sa chambre et prépara minutieusement ses affaires ainsi que celles de Frodo. Le petit hobbit dormait à point fermé, une main accrochée à un des nœuds bleus de Rosie-Posie.

Bilbo fixa le ruban sans oser le toucher. Il renifla, prit par l'émotion de son nouveau départ hâtif, puis se concentra pour s'assurer de ne rien oublier pour Frodo. Il se moquait d'oublier son mouchoir tant que Frodo ne manquait de rien. Il termina tardivement les préparatifs. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Nori, Ori et Bofur étaient couchés et leurs ronflements résonnaient dans les tunnels du smial. Bifur veillait encore près du feu. Fili et Kili étaient sortit dans le jardin, admirer le ciel lumineux d'étoiles de ce plein été.

Bilbo déposa la lettre qu'il venait de rédiger pour Rosie-Posie sur le bureau, bien en vue, puis, à pas silencieux, il traversa sa demeure, s'imprégnant une dernière fois de chaque pièce, de chaque odeur, du moindre détail, ce petit tableau au mur, ce napperon, cette latte de parquet grinçante, la fraîcheur de ce mur. Il s'endormit entre deux émotions. La joie de partir et l'anticipation de trouver Thorin. La tristesse de partir et de quitter la Comté.

X

Thorin frémit en entendant le cor d'Erebor. Depuis les tréfonds de l'armurerie, il se figea, alerte. Le cor ne pouvait résonner que pour une raison. Dwalin déboucha depuis la salle attenante où il passait en revue les masses et les gourdins. Les deux amis n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger un mot. Ils se hâtèrent hors de l'armurerie, d'un pas pressé mais pas rapide pour ne pas attiser la curiosité des nains qu'ils croisaient. Ils montèrent jusqu'aux portes d'Erebor sans oser échanger un mot. L'air frais de l'automne vibraient contre les murs à mesure qu'on s'approchait de la surface.

Balin les repéra le premier. Il les appela et sans rien ajouter, pivota et les mena dans une écurie proche. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, les pleurs de Dís les cueillirent. Kili était tombé dans ses bras et la princesse semblait incapable de le lâcher. Fili serrait férocement Vili contre lui. Son père était en meilleur forme depuis quelques mois, et bien qu'il soit interdit de quitter Erebor, et de réintégrer la garde ou l'armée, il n'était pas malheureux. Entre ses journées avec Dís et l'emploi à la bibliothèque confié par Thorin, il se remettait doucement des sévices d'Azog. Il marchait en boitant, aidé par une canne, mais en cet instant, il l'avait laissé tombé à terre, accordant toutes ses forces à son fils aîné qui le tenait plus que l'inverse. Kili se libéra de sa mère comme Fili laissait son père respirer, et Vili marqua une pause lourde d'émotion avant d'ouvrir ses bras à son plus jeune garçon. Kili y plongea sans hésiter.

De l'autre côté, non loin de la famille, Nori et Bifur déchargeaient les sacs des montures en riant avec Bofur et Dori. Ce dernier sermonnait déjà Nori tout en conservant un bras autour des épaules d'Ori. Le jeune scribe se dégagea pour sauter au cou de Dwalin dès que son amant apparut dans son champ de vision. Le maître d'arme le reçut et l'étreignit comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Frérin et Oïn se tournèrent d'un seul vers Thorin en remarquant Dwalin. Leur mouvement laissa paraître Bilbo, les yeux cernés et l'air misérable. Un sourire merveilleux éclaira son visage à l'instant où il repéra Thorin et le prince marcha droit vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de finir son geste, car Bilbo rajusta un poids dans ses bras. Un petit cri perça l'air et une tête brune se balança de droite à gauche contre le torse de Bilbo. Thorin découvrit alors un minuscule hobbit, qui ne manqua pas de l'étudier avec intérêt dès qu'il le vit.

\- Thorin, je vous présente Frodo, sourit Bilbo en levant le garçon vers son époux.

Thorin laissa Bilbo se blottir contre lui sans lâcher le nourrisson des yeux.

\- Il pourrait être ton fils, taquina Frérin en faisant allusion à la couleur des cheveux et des yeux de Frodo. Ton fils hobbit.

\- C'est vrai, admit Thorin en se permettant un sourire appuyé.

Bilbo qui ne le quittait pas des yeux cru que son cœur allait lâcher à cette vision. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce sourire depuis son départ ? De cette voix ? Il laissa sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de Thorin. Le prince l'enlaça tendrement et posa son menton sur la cime de son crâne.

\- Il a les mêmes oreilles que vous, nota Thorin en brossant les cheveux brun de Frodo d'une main experte.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front du bébé. Frodo se mit à rire, sans doute chatouillé par la barbe de Thorin. Bilbo se permit un soupir soulagé. La main de Dís se posa sur son épaule avant qu'elle ne se penche à son tour pour caresser la tête de Frodo. Bilbo se trouva alors entouré par Thorin et des siens, et sût qu'il était au bon endroit.

* * *

**J'ai remarqué en relisant ce chapitre que j'avais mal orthographié BagEnd depuis le début de cette fic', et franchement, on s'en fiche, mais j'ai corrigé ça ici. **

**Les ellipses temporelles ont pu vous paraître nombreuses surtout dans ce chapitre, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à raconter les voyages, et ce qui m'intéressait a été écrit. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé. Et je sais vous n'aimez pas Rosie-Posie mais je vous jure, c'est pas une mauvaise personne xD De même que Rorin. Oui il est toujours vivant. Par contre, Veor est mort, ça ça devrait vous réjouir ! (j'ai fais le choix de le sous-entendre plutôt que de le montrer parce que ça aurait été improbable au niveau du scénario, mais visiblement, il a souffert).**

**Je vous poste le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine, lundi ou mardi, on verra. Bon Week-end ;)**

**Angelyoru : **Que Bilbo donne son anneau à Thorin était une de mes idées préférés, un gage d'amour assez fort selon moi. Maintenant, c'est Frodo hihi. Merci pour ta review.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre Final **

**NOTE Vocabulaire khuzdul -**

**_Ghivashel _: Trésor de tous les trésors**

**_Amrâlimê _: Mon amour **

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Frodo se hissa sur son lit en poussant de toutes ses forces sur ses petites jambes. Il remonta à quatre pattes le long du matelas pour trouver la meilleure place entre les draps et s'y ajusta une retraite douillette.

\- Oncle Bilbo, appela-t-il de sa petite voix fluette. Je suis prêt !

Il patienta, l'œil fixé sur la porte qui liait sa chambre au salon de ses oncles. Il savait que Bilbo avait des visiteurs. Son oncle l'avait envoyé au lit au moment où on frappait à la porte de leurs appartements. Frodo insista, appela une nouvelle fois. Bilbo finit par paraître, bras dessus, bras dessous avec Dís.

\- Ma tante ! se réjouit Frodo en se redressant, bras tendu vers la princesse. Tu es là pour écouter l'histoire d'oncle Bilbo ?

\- Bien sûr, assura Dís en s'étalant de tout son long près du jeune hobbit. Je ne manquerai pour rien au monde une histoire de Bilbo.

\- Je ne raconte des histoires qu'aux plus sages, précisa Bilbo en s'installant confortablement dans le fauteuil qui jouxtait le lit de Frodo.

Son neveu se rallongea aussitôt, mains accrochées aux draps. Dís cala son poing sous sa tête et posa sa main libre sur le ventre de Frodo dans un geste tout maternel. Le hobbit se rapprocha tout de suite d'elle.

\- Cela vaut pour vous aussi, nota Bilbo avec un coup d'œil vers la porte.

Fili et Kili apparurent dans l'entrebâillement avec des moues choquées.

\- Nous sommes toujours sages, s'offusqua faussement Kili.

\- Fee ! Kee ! gazouilla Frodo en tendant les mains vers eux. Là ! là !

Les deux princes se faufilèrent dans la pièce aux ordres de leur cousin malgré l'œillade acide de Bilbo. Tout sourire, Fili s'assit au pied de Bilbo, en tailleur, un bras posé en travers du lit. Frodo se saisit de sa main et de celle de Kili qui s'était postée près de son frère dans une position similaire. Malgré cet auditoire pour le moins âgé, Bilbo se concentra sur Frodo.

\- Que veux-tu comme histoire ?

\- Celle de l'ambassadeur qui a sauvé un prince, réclama Kili.

\- Je demandais à Frodo, rétorqua Bilbo en arquant un sourcil hilare.

Kili haussa bêtement les épaules. Frodo tira sur sa main pour attirer son attention.

\- Moi je veux pas écouter celle-là ce soir, dit-il avec une moue désolée.

\- Alors on ne l'écoutera pas, assura Kili avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Rassuré, Frodo tourna les yeux vers Bilbo.

\- Je veux l'histoire avec le dragon !

\- Le dragon ? s'étonna Dís. Tu ne vas pas avoir peur ?

\- Non, promit Frodo. Vous êtes tous avec moi et de toute façon oncle Thorin dormira avec moi quand il arrivera.

\- Thorin dormira avec toi ? répéta Fili un peu surprit et largement amusé.

Bilbo ouvrit les mains en signe de ''je ne sais pas d'où il sort ça'', puis rajusta son assise dans son fauteuil.

\- Le dragon et la montagne solitaire donc, se lança-t-il coupant court au possible débat entre les cousins.

Fili et Kili s'accommodèrent de leurs positions, puis se détendirent pour écouter l'histoire de Bilbo.

\- Tout commença, bien des années avant ta naissance Frodo, là où prospéraient la cité de Dale, dont les marchés étaient connu loin même dans les contrées sauvages, remplis de splendeurs et de merveilles, paisible et prospère. Car cette cité s'étendait aux portes du plus grand royaume de la Terre-du-Milieu, Erebor.

\- La maison ! s'exclama joyeusement Frodo.

\- Oui, rit doucement Bilbo. Place forte de Thror, roi sous la montagne, le plus puissant des seigneurs nains.

\- Grand-père Thror, précisa Frodo joyeusement dans un murmure pour Dís.

La princesse acquiesça en riant silencieusement avant de redonner son attention à Bilbo qui poursuivait ainsi.

\- Thror régnait avec confiance, car sa lignée était assurée en la personne de son fils…

\- Grand-père Thrain ! devina Frodo.

\- … Thrain, oui Frodo, et de ses petits-enfants. Tu les connais.

\- Tante Dís, oncle Frérin et oncle Thorin, énuméra Frodo avec application.

Fili le félicita d'un clin d'œil complice et Kili forma un signe de félicitation avec ses pouces.

\- Erebor, Frodo, continua Bilbo. Bâtit profondément au cœur de la montagne, la beauté de cette cité forteresse était devenue une légende. Sa richesse reposait en ses murs et sa terre, des pierres précieuses taillées dans la roche et en filons d'or coulant dans les parois tels des rivières. Les compétences des nains ne connaissaient pas d'égal. Ils façonnaient des objets de grandes beautés, incrustés de diamants, d'émeraudes, de rubis et de saphirs.

Bilbo marqua une pause, cherchant dans les yeux de Frodo l'émerveillement qui l'avait étreint lorsqu'il avait marché pour la première fois dans les couloirs d'Erebor. Il parlait au passé, mais son neveu savait bien que ses paroles étaient fictions. Frodo l'observait en silence, prit par le récit.

\- D'abord, ils entendirent un grondement, comme un orage, qui venait du nord, décrivit Bilbo en se basant sur les récits que Thorin lui avait fait de l'attaque de Smaug. Les pins sur la montagne grinçaient et cassaient sous l'assaut du vent brûlant. Les princes eurent tout juste le temps de mettre les soldats en poste sur les remparts à l'abri qu'un feu tomba du ciel et coula contre les pierres. C'était un cracheur de feu venu du nord. Smaug était arrivé. Il commença par détruire la magnifique Dale. Son feu destructeur abattit les remparts et les portes, les tours et la résistance des hommes. Le seigneur Girion fut impuissant malgré ses flèches noires. Mais une cité humaine n'était rien pour Smaug. Ses yeux visaient un tout autre butin. Car l'or et les richesses provoquent une fièvre dangereuse et irrépressible chez les dragons. Un désir ardent que rien ne peut arrêter. Smaug entra dans la montagne et Erebor, fut perdu.

Bilbo adressa un regard inquiet à Dís sachant pertinemment que la princesse avait vécu l'attaque du dragon. Son amie lui offrit un sourire rassurant, et l'enjoignit à poursuivre son récit. Alors Bilbo continua.

\- Mais, notre histoire à nous commence dans des contrées bien lointaines, dans l'ouest, et ici, je ferais une aparté, car pour comprendre au mieux notre histoire Frodo, il nous faut parler de hobbits.

Fili et Kili ne purent retenir leur rire au ton léger que prit Bilbo pour dire ces mots, et Frodo se redressa dans les bras de Dís soudain tout à fait concerné par l'histoire.

\- Les Hobbits sont un peuple longtemps passé inaperçu mais néanmoins très ancien, plus nombreux autrefois qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui, car ils aiment la paix, la tranquillité, et une bonne terre aux longs labours : rien ne leur convient mieux qu'une campagne bien ordonnée et bien cultivée. Ils ont l'ouïe fine et l'œil perçant, et s'ils ont tendance à l'embonpoint et ne se pressent jamais sans nécessité, ils montrent néanmoins beaucoup d'agilité et d'adresse dans leurs mouvements. Ils ont toujours été doués dans l'art de disparaître rapidement et sans bruit, quand de gros patauds qu'ils ne souhaitent pas rencontrer s'aventurent de leur côté.

\- J'en prend bonne note, commenta Fili avec un rire narquois.

Bilbo lui fit une grimace peu mature avant de poursuivre.

\- Les Hobbits, tu l'auras remarqué Frodo, sont plus petits que les Nains, moins gros et trapus…

\- Hé, nous ne sommes pas gros, intervint Kili à son tour.

\- … Les hobbits s'habillent de couleurs vives, avec une préférence marquée pour le jaune et le vert, et portent rarement des chaussures.

Là, Bilbo marqua sa phrase avec un regard appuyé pour Dís en sous-entendant une accusation muette pour toutes les fois où la princesse avait voulu lui faire enfiler des bottes, à lui ou à Frodo.

\- Leur visage est d'ordinaire plus enjoué que joli, reprit-il. Large, avec des yeux brillants, des joues rouges, et une bouche qui se prête volontiers au rire, au manger et au boire. Et pour ce qui est de rire, de manger et de boire, ils le font avec entrain, ne dédaignant pas une bonne plaisanterie, et six repas par jour. Ils sont accueillants, même pour les visiteurs inattendus, et adorent les fêtes et les cadeaux.

Et Bilbo poursuivit son exposé ainsi, avant de centrer son récit sur un trou de hobbit en particulier. Un trou confortable, pas humide ni dégouttant, un trou de hobbit en sommes. Et de là, il raconta cette histoire qu'il avait imaginé. Cette autre version de son histoire d'amour avec Thorin.

Et quand Frodo commença à papillonner des yeux, les paupières alourdie par la fatigue, il s'arrêta, promettant de raconter la traversée des montagnes de brume le lendemain. Fili et Kili embrassèrent tour à tour Frodo, qui eut bien du mal à les laisser partir tant il s'accrochait à leurs mains. Dís le força d'une douce pression, puis précéda ses fils hors de la chambre. Bilbo resta seul avec Frodo qui tentait de lutter contre le sommeil. Il caressa longuement sa tête brune dont les mèches se répandaient en travers de l'oreiller.

Un léger coup à la porte lui fit tourner la tête. Thorin n'attendit pas que Bilbo lui propose de les rejoindre pour approcher. Les mains des deux époux se trouvèrent sans se chercher et Bilbo se porta inconsciemment pour se coller contre Thorin. Frodo perçu la présence du prince malgré ses yeux clos et tendit une main pour l'attraper.

\- Je suis là _Ghivashel_, souffla Thorin en se penchant.

Il s'accroupit près du lit et laissa sa main caresser les joues roses de son neveu. Frodo ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Thorin et Bilbo l'observèrent tendrement encore un moment, puis le prince souffla la bougie et se laissa emmener par Bilbo hors de la chambre. Ils fermèrent la porte en silence avant de gagner leur salon privé. Ils se blottirent ensemble sur le divan face à la cheminée. Thorin jouait distraitement avec les ornements en argent qui tenait les quelques tresses qu'il avait réussi à faire dans les cheveux Bilbo. Ce dernier tenait l'autre main de son époux entre les siennes. Ils étaient mariés depuis 5 ans, et les années qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été empli de bonheur.

Il avait été moins difficile que prévu de s'occuper de Frodo. Thorin s'était fait la main avec Fili et Kili après tout, et Bilbo ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Dís et Frérin étaient ravi de s'occuper de lui également, quand le couple avait envie de partager un moment seul à seul. Thrain et Thror n'étaient pas en reste. Sans passer du temps avec Frodo, ils ne manquaient pas de venir le voir de temps en temps. En fait, si Frodo n'était pas un nain, il en avait tous les avantages. La crainte de Bilbo était passée. Frodo n'était pas malheureux de ne pas connaître la Comté. Et puis Fili et Kili prenaient très à cœur leur rôle de grand-frères/cousins, ce qui impliquait que Frodo ne souffrait pas de la solitude. Avec Ori et Rorin, qui était devenu le meilleur ami de Kili avec le temps, les quatre nains participaient patiemment de l'éducation de Frodo, l'un pour les leçons de khuzdul, l'autre pour l'écriture et la lecture de manuscrits, et les princes n'avaient qu'une hâte, au grand damne de Bilbo, lui faire commencer ses leçons d'escrimes.

Bilbo en faisait des cauchemars, déjà que lui était toujours forcé d'en recevoir. Il n'avait pas bien progressé depuis ses débuts. Dwalin le réprimandait souvent pour cela, alors que Nori au contraire en était toujours hilare et se moquait ouvertement. Bilbo avait su trouver la parade contre les deux. À Dwalin il mentionnait une certaine après-midi à _Khavit Ad-Zauram_ avec Ori, ce qui mouchait le maître d'arme à tous les coups. Il ignorait toujours comment Bilbo avait pu passer inaperçu.

Et pour Nori, c'était un peu cruel, mais il suffisait de mentionner Fili. ''_Tiens voilà venir Fili_''. Cela fonctionnait à chaque fois. Leur relation n'avait toujours pas abouti depuis tout ce temps. Nori courtisait toujours le prince, et Fili, dans son obstination toute familiale, refusait toutes les avances. Bilbo soupçonnait d'ailleurs que Nori soit séduit par cet aspect de la personnalité de Fili. Il espérait tout de même que cela débouche sur quelque chose un jour, sinon, cela deviendrait lassant -était-il possible d'être lassé par les bâches subit par Nori de la part de Fili ?

En parlant de relation, il fallait qu'il envoie une lettre à Rosie-Posie pour lui adresser ses félicitations. Après 3 ans de mariage heureux avec le bon Hamfast Gamgie, celle qui était devenue sa meilleure amie et sa confidente allait être l'heureuse maman d'un ou d'une petite hobbit. Un Sam ou une Primrose. En se rappelant de cette nouvelle, Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de rêver du jour où Frodo rencontrerai cet enfant en allant visiter la Comté.

\- Bilbo ?

Le hobbit leva la tête pour croiser les yeux débordant d'amour de Thorin.

\- Vous viendrez avec moi demain ? Pour vérifier les préparatifs de vos anniversaires ?

\- Oui, j'ai hâte de préparer les cadeaux pour tout le monde ! Et de piéger celui de Frérin, ricana Bilbo.

Thorin étouffa un rire et leva les yeux au ciel pour la forme. Les taquineries entre Bilbo et Frérin étaient courantes, mémorables même.

\- Cette coutume d'offrir des cadeaux à votre anniversaire plutôt qu'en recevoir m'étonnera toujours, souffla Thorin. Les hobbits sont de biens étranges créatures.

\- Attention mon bon prince, prévint Bilbo. Nous sommes des créatures sensibles.

\- Sensible, répéta Thorin en le couvant d'un regard critique.

Bilbo ouvrit outrageusement la bouche.

\- Je suis tout à fait révolté monsieur mon époux.

\- Allons allons, laissez-moi me faire pardonner.

Et Thorin l'attira pour un baiser sans attendre sa réponse.

\- Vos cheveux sont un véritable désordre, murmura Thorin en s'écartant doucement, les doigts coincés dans les mèches de Bilbo.

\- Votre vie est un désordre, répondit le hobbit du tac au tac vexé d'être attaqué sur son apparence.

\- Vous êtes ma vie, _Amrâlimê._

Bilbo se dégagea pour mieux s'asseoir à califourchon sur Thorin.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit, ce surnom est réservé pour certaines soirées.

\- Ce pourrait être une de ces soirées, si vous le désirez, susurra Thorin.

\- Pas la veille de l'anniversaire de Frodo, repoussa Bilbo.

\- C'est aussi votre anniversaire, rappela Thorin.

\- C'est bien pour cela que vous réserverez vos attentions pour demain soir.

Thorin esquissa un sourire et déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Bilbo.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Pourrais-je tout de même vous tenter pour aller nous coucher ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Ils se levèrent et gagnèrent leur chambre où ils se préparèrent pour la nuit. Thorin se glissait sous les draps, rejoignant Bilbo qui était déjà tout roulé en boule au centre du grand lit, quand il remarqua l'air pensif de son amant.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Thorin, je sais que je vous ai déjà posé la question voilà 4 ans, et que je ne devrais pas insister,… mais avez-vous vraiment égaré mon anneau ?

Thorin s'adossa au mur et ramena Bilbo contre lui.

\- J'en suis toujours autant navré Bilbo. Je l'ai perdu dans la bataille…

Bilbo se pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête.

\- Aucune importance, dit-il en balayant ses mauvaises pensées. J'ai celui là aujourd'hui et il me convient amplement.

Il agita son annuaire auquel brillait une alliance en argent marquée d'une rune naine, que Thorin lui avait confectionné pour leur deuxième mariage -qu'il avait coutume d'appeler leur vrai mariage.

\- Devons-nous vraiment attendre demain ? se plaignit le prince soudain très désireux de faire rouler Bilbo sur le matelas.

\- Oui, claqua Bilbo fermement. Mais vous pouvez toujours m'embrasser.

Thorin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

* * *

**Et c'est la fin.**

**Je te remercie d'être ici, à lire cet épilogue et mes quelques mots. Je te tutoies pour une fois, parce que je tiens à ce que tu te sentes particulièrement concerné par ma reconnaissance. Je n'avais pas écris depuis longtemps, et ce fut un plaisir de revenir poster sur Ff et de te trouver parmi mon lectorat. Tu m'as peut-être laissé des reviews, ou bien tu as juste fav' ou follow cette histoire, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie. **

**Une pensée toute particulière aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vous le savez, c'est mon seul moyen à nous de savoir si une fic' plaît ou pas. **

**Avant de répondre à vos reviews, un mot : d'ici quelques jours/semaines, je vais poster une nouvelle fic' Thilbo (que je vous avais vaguement mentionné au chapitre 12). J'ai un bêta sur celle-là, et je cite ''_Wow_." **

**"****_C'est validé à 2000% cette histoire_''. J'ai vraiment hâte de vous la partager et j'espère vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle aventure. **

**Angelyoru : **Frodo est tellement mignon T^T j'étais forcée de le placer. J'ai fais un fanart de la scène où Thorin le voit pour la première fois pour un pote d'ailleurs -je l'ai posté sur mon insta si ça t'intrigue-. J'ai vu passer tellement de fanart avec la blague ''Hobbit Son'' que j'ai voulu la caser aussi. L'anneau a peut-être sauvé Thorin, finalement, aussi étrange que cela paraisse. J'avais envie de rendre Rorin plutôt symphatique au final, malgré sa première apparition (il a quand même foutu une droite à Bilbo). Alors, ton avis final sur Rosie-Posie ? Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité, pour toutes tes reviews, ton entrain et ta bonne humeur ! Te voir au rendez-vous à chaque chapitre m'a vraiment fait plaisir et m'a porté !

**Nekonya-Myu :** Merci beaucoup ! J'ai toujours pensé que Bilbo était un de ces rares personnages au charactère extrêmement solide, de part sa force de caractère et sa résistance à l'anneau dans l'oeuvre de Tolkien, c'est pourquoi je trouvais assez naturel sa façon de se détacher de lui pour le donner à Thorin. La musique m'avait déjà tué pendant le final de l'anime, mais du coup, là en la réécoutant, j'étais juste pas prête XD Petit monstre va/ Merci infiniment pour avoir suivit la fic' du début à la fin, d'avoir posté tes messages aussi régulièrement, pour me donner tes ressentis à chaque fois, cela m'a beaucoup aidé et touché !

**Ce Thilbo est fini, mais beaucoup d'autres versions de leur histoire d'amour existe, et n'attendent que d'être lue ou écrite hihi **


End file.
